Cet été qui nous a transformé
by Athysia
Summary: La guerre est fini et Voldemort n'est plus. La directrice de Poudlard fait appel à des élèves pour restaurer la bibliothèque de l'école juste avant la rentrée des classes. Sur l'ordre de sa mère, Drago Malefoy participe à l'activité, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver si près d'Hermione Granger...De la haine à l'amour, De la colère à la compassion...Une Dramione quoi!
1. L'arrivée de Drago

Chapitre 1

Drago Malefoy venait tout juste de mettre les pieds dans la grande salle. Il gardait comme toujours son air imperturbable, mais à l'intérieur, il était plutôt anxieux. Heureusement que son don incroyable pour l'occlumancie le rendait indéchiffrable aux yeux des gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne savait pas exactement qui allait participer à ce projet estival et il se demandait comment il allait être perçut par les autres élèves ou même par les professeurs qui vont superviser les tâches à accomplir.

Potter sera-il présent? Il espérait que non, mais sa plus grande crainte c'était que quelqu'un sache ce qui était arrivé à son père, hospitalisé dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital pour sorcier de Ste-Mangouste…

C'était sa mère qui l'avait inscrit de force à cette activité de restauration de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, afin de prouver aux sorcières et sorciers de la communauté magique que les Malefoy étaient maintenant repentis de leurs actes perpétrés durant la guerre. Narcissa Malefoy présidait maintenant des œuvres de bien faisances, présidence qu'elle avait obtenue en léguant la totalité de la fortune hérité de sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange à la fondation pour l'indemnisation des victimes des Mangemort, s'assurant ainsi un capital de sympathie des habitants du monde magique et du ministère de la magie, qui l'impliquait maintenant dans de nombreux événements caritatifs organisés pour différentes causes. Le geste posé pour aider le survivant Harry Potter durant la guerre avait réussi à lui éviter la prison d'Azkaban.

C'était peu après la bataille finale contre le seigneur des ténèbres que Lucius Malefoy, déshonoré et ne se sentant plus respecté par sa femme et son fils (qui le voyait maintenant comme une loque et un faible) que l'incident arriva. Un soir alors qu'il avait encore trop bu, il s'en est prit à sa femme en tentant de lui jeter un sort de torture mental. Drago s'était alors jeté devant sa mère pour la protéger et avait ensuite réussi grâce à un puissant enchantement de protection décuplé par son amour pour sa mère, à faire ricocher le sort et à le retourner directement sur l'instigateur qui s'était par la suite retrouvé aliéné. Les dégâts sur Lucius Malefoy furent amplifiés par son état d'esprit, sa colère et sa honte face à ce qu'il était devenu. Il était tombé dans un état catatonique, prisonnier de son esprit torturé. Son corps fonctionnait normalement, mais son regard était vide et totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne reconnaissait plus personne et parfois, il se mettait à crier sans raison ou à se taper la tête sur les murs. Les médicomages n'arrivent pas à lui faire retrouver le contact avec le monde réel et le gardait en observation dans une cellule capitonnée, tentant parfois avec lui de nouvelles expériences.

Drago ne l'avait visité qu'une seule fois, il ne tenait pas vraiment à voir ce que son père était devenu, lui qui durant longtemps, l'avait admiré et imité en espérant suivre ses traces un jour. Il avait changé d'opinion sur lui peu après l'incident de la prophétie, quand le seigneur des ténèbres s'était mit à le considérer comme un moins que rien, une larve. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'opinion du lord qui importunait vraiment Drago, mais plutôt et le fait que son père ne se rebellait pas et continuait à faire les quatre volontés du maître afin de retourner dans ses bonnes grâces. Son père lui avait toujours répété dans le passé qu'un Malefoy est un être fier, fort et qui ne se met à genou pour personne… mais il faisait totalement le contraire des valeurs enseigner à son fils depuis l'enfance, ce qui avait fortement contribuer à faire douter Drago de l'éducation reçu par son père.

L'affaire Lucius Malefoy ne s'était pas ébruitée, mais Drago savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce ne soit public. Sortant de ses pensées profondes, Drago croisa le regard de Neville Londubat, qui se tenait debout dans un petit groupe d'élève composé de Seamus Finnigan et de Luna Lovegood. Les trois amis le dévisageaient un moment avant de se désintéressé de lui et reprendre leur conversation. Les parents de Neville étaient, tout comme son père, sur l'unité psychiatrique de l'hôpital pour sorcier suite à une séance de torture à laquelle sa tante Bellatrix avait participé il y a bien longtemps. Il était certain que lui, rendait des visites à ses parents et qu'il ne tarderait pas à savoir que Lucius Malefoy y était aussi soigné … s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle, dont un garçon d'origine latino que Drago n'avait jamais vu avant et qui faisait parti de la maison Serdaigle. Il avait aussi repérer Séléna Steel, une autre Serdaigle qu'il connaissait un peu. C'est une sorcière de sang pur, bien que maintenant cela n'ait plus la moindre importance. Elle avait souvent fréquenté par le passé et même encore aujourd'hui, les mêmes réceptions mondaines que lui. Il savait que son père avait comme ambition majeure de devenir un jour ministre de la magie et qu'il n'hésitait jamais à faire participer sa femme et sa fille à toutes sortes événements afin d'amasser du capital politique.

Parmi les nouveaux arrivants dans la grande salle, il y avait Mélina Cartridge et Dannika Adams de la maison Serpentard. Dannika est une cousine de son amie ou plutôt ex petite amie Pansy Parkinson à qui il avait déjà parlé une ou deux fois auparavant. Même s'il les trouve plutôt insignifiantes, Drago se disait qu'il valait mieux la compagnie de ces filles Serpentard à celle de Londubat.

C'était en écoutant les conversations des autres, qu'il avait comprit qu'ils seraient en tout 12 élèves, soit 3 représentants de chacune des maisons et tous en dernière année. Il était presque 13h00 et il ne manquait plus qu'un ou une élève et le groupe sera complet. Essayant de placer mentalement les élèves présents dans les différentes maisons de l'école, Drago réalisa qu'il manquait encore un Gryffondor. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas voir arriver Potter, qu'il avait croisé uniquement une fois depuis la fin de la guerre, soit le jour de son audience, il y a plusieurs mois. Potter qui lui avait sauvé la vie, Potter qui avait témoigné en sa faveur, Potter qu'il déteste! Pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais simplement par jalousie, ou par habitude. Enfin bref, il fut bientôt fixé sur l'identité de l'élève manquant et en la voyant au milieu de tous ces livres, il se trouva un peu stupide de ne pas y avoir songé plutôt : Hermione Granger.


	2. L'arrivée d'Hermione

Hermione Granger, en entrant dans la grande salle, réalisa qu'elle était la dernière arrivée. Elle venait d'avoir une autre dispute terrible avec Ron et elle avait essayé de se calmer un peu avant d'arriver pour ne pas se faire poser trop de questions embarrassantes sur son humeur massacrante. Cependant elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela lui avait pris autant de temps pour se calmer et que cela avait même faillit la mettre sérieusement en retard, ce qui l'aurait encore plus contrariée.

Dès qu'elle était entrée, elle avait tout de suite remarqué la silhouette imposante de Neville. Ignorant tous les autres élèves présents, elle s'était précipitée vers lui en courant, se jetant dans ses bras avec émotion. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps et elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui cet été. Dans la foulée des retrouvailles, elle fit aussi une accolade à Seamus Finnigan, quoique plus brièvement et Luna Lovegood avec qui elle avait essayé de correspondre par lettre, mais dont les histoires rocambolesques sur d'étranges créatures, avait quelque peu fait renoncer Hermione à lui écrire régulièrement.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva dans la salle à son tour. C'était maintenant elle la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Comme elle avait défendu le château d'une main de maître lors de la bataille final contre Voldemort, personne n'avait osé se présenter contre elle pour occuper ce poste prestigieux. De toutes façon, depuis très longtemps elle avait toujours été la personne considérée comme la successeur naturelle pour remplacer le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait travaillé très fort pour redresser l'école en supervisant tous les travaux de réparation du château et en cherchant toujours de nouvelles solutions inventives pour unifier les élèves qui la fréquentait et faire oublier les rancunes passées et la souffrance de la guerre. Voilà pourquoi elle avait fait appel à des élèves de maisons différentes pour s'impliquer dans la restauration et l'inventaire de la bibliothèque de son école. Les demandes d'inscriptions pour l'activité ont été assez nombreuses, sauf peut-être pour les Serpentards, dont seulement une poignée de volontaire avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour le projet. McGonagall espérait faire naître des rapprochements entre les 4 maisons… pas abolir complètement la saine compétition, mais minimiser la haine, surtout face aux Serpentards qui malgré les apparences n'était pas tous des mages noirs en puissance.

Hermione restait attentive aux paroles de la directrice, qui décrivent les grandes lignes de la mission qu'ils auront à accomplir dans les semaines qui suivront.

-Les livres devront être classés en catégorie, restaurés avec le sort approprié, inventoriés et replacés dans la bibliothèque, commença la directrice.

Tous écoutaient attentivement, alors qu'elle continuait à exposer les détails de la tâche à accomplir.

-Il faudra aussi trier des livres en provenance des quatre coins du monde des sorciers et garder uniquement les ouvrages pertinents. Je compte sur vous pour être rigoureux et sérieux dans votre travail, dit sévèrement la directrice.

Après la fin de la guerre, un appel à tous avait été lancé pour aider la bibliothèque de l'école à se renfloué suite aux nombreuses pertes matériels subit durant la bataille. Beaucoup de sorciers, de librairies et même d'autres écoles ont participé et ont fait parvenir une montagne de livres, souvent pertinents et parfois complètement dépassé ou inutile comme par exemple la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il était certains que plusieurs sorciers avaient saisit l'occasion pour se débarrasser de leurs vieilleries, mais beaucoup d'autre avaient donné généreusement des livres rares et de grandes valeurs pour ainsi contribuer à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Au dire des généreux donateurs: Vaut mieux aider nos jeunes que de laisser ces livres prendre la poussière dans de vastes étagères qui, la plupart du temps, sont très peu consultés.

Hermione comprenait suite aux explication de la directrice, que les 12 élèves présents devrons non seulement travailler ensemble, mais aussi cohabiter dans un dortoir aménagé au 3e étage spécialement pour eux, où leurs bagages avaient d'ailleurs, déjà été acheminés. Elle se mit alors à regarder autour, afin de mieux identifier les autres élèves avec qui elle devra vivre durant tout l'été.

Après avoir jeter un regard circulaire vers l'assemblée, son regard croisa soudain deux yeux gris acier qui la fixait intensément. Elle s'attarda un instant sur son visage qui n'affichait aucune expression particulière, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur indéchiffrable, qui fit frissonner légèrement la jeune femme et détourner le regard vivement. Un peu trop vivement à son goût! Elle essaya de rattraper le coup en jouant l'indifférence, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la plus douée à ce petit jeu.

Hermione était plutôt surprise que Drago Malefoy fasse partie de cette activité, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle réalisa que c'était sûrement sa mère Narcissa qui avait dû insister pour l'expédier ici. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago depuis la bataille de Poudlard, mais Narcissa Malefoy en revanche, participait à beaucoup d'événements où Hermione avait été présente, notamment une levée de fond pour la défense du territoire sauvage des géants. La mère de Drago Malefoy savait qu'Hermione avait témoigné en faveur de son fils à son audience, mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour le faire à huis clos, sans qu'il ne puisse y assister.

Hermione se surprit à repenser au fameux soir, au manoir des Malefoy, où elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Entre les cries et la douleur, elle avait vue l'expression de Drago, une expression de peur et d'impuissance évidemment, mais aussi de douleur, de tristesse. Elle y avait même lu de la compassion et elle avait compris ce soir là que, sous sa carapace de fils de riche pourri gâté, prétentieux et mesquin, se cachait une autre personne, une personne qu'il ne laissait pas souvent s'exprimer. Drago Malefoy détestait être percé à jour et détestait montrer qu'il a des sentiments. Il se cachait derrière sa fierté et son arrogance et humiliait les autres pour détourner l'attention de lui dans certaine situation ou l'attirer sur lui dans d'autre. Ce soir là au manoir, Hermione avait réussi malgré sa propre souffrance à pardonner plusieurs années de moqueries de gamins à celui qu'elle avait cessé de voir alors uniquement comme son ennemi. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le coup. Trop de chose s'était passé, beaucoup plus importante et urgente sur le moment, mais avec le recul, cela avait fini par lui sauter à la figure.

Machinalement, Hermione porta la main à sa cicatrice de torture, comme si les souvenirs de cette terrible soirée, la démangeaient à cet endroit précis, geste qui pour tous les autres, semblait anodin, sauf pour Drago…

Drago avait cru voir un léger malaise dans le regard d'Hermione Granger. À quoi pensait-elle? Ressentait-elle de la colère, du mépris envers lui. Lui en voulait-elle de ne pas avoir réagi pendant que sous ses yeux sa tante la faisait tant souffrir, allant même jusqu'à graver sur son bras à l'aide d'un poignard, l'insulte suprême : « Sang de bourbe ». Est-ce à cela qu'elle pensait? "Vu la façon dont elle avait l'air de se frotter le bras exactement à cet endroit, c'était fort possible", se disait Drago.

Il savait qu'elle avait témoigné à son procès et pris sa défense en quelque sorte. Le fait qu'elle avait tenue cependant que ça se fasse à huis clos, sans qu'il ait pu avoir la moindre information sur le contenue du témoignage, le rendait assez curieux, mais pas assez pour oser s'abaisser à lui poser la question en face.

Qu'avait-elle dit sur lui, sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir là? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé qu'il entende sa version des faits? Peut-être simplement ne voulait-elle plus jamais le croiser… Dans ce cas, ça expliquerait son malaise face à lui en ce moment. Malaise qui ne risquait pas de s'amoindrir maintenant qu'ils vennaient d'apprendre qu'ils devront cohabiter dans le même dortoir, partager une salle de bain et travailler ensemble presque tout l'été…


	3. Zones Partagées

Hermione avait rangé ses affaires aussitôt qu'elle avait trouvé sa chambre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le loisir de la choisir, mais à leur grand bonheur, il y en avait une pour chacun d'entre eux. La seule chose qu'ils devront partager, hormis un immense salon collectif, c'était une salle de bain, heureusement assez vaste elle aussi. En entrant dans la pièce on pouvait y voir un comptoir de pierre qui contenait 4 lavabos en forme de vasque plutôt moderne surplombé d'un immense miroir pleine longueur. Il y avait juste en face, une armoire de rangement pour les serviettes propres et un bac pour déposer les usagers. Tout au fond de la pièce, se trouvait 2 petits cubicules fermées contenant chacun une toilette et 2 autres petits cubes similaires contenant une cabine de douche, un tabouret et des crochets. L'ensemble de la salle était décoré avec une certaine classe qui lui donnait une allure d'hôtel chic.

Garçon et fille ne font jamais bon ménage pour partager ce genre de pièce, mais Hermione avait maintenant l'habitude de vivre avec des garçons : Sur la route l'an dernier avec Ron et Harry et depuis 2 mois avec Harry avec qui elle partageait la maison du 12 square Grimmaurd. Cette maison avait été léguée à Harry par son parrain Sirius Black. Les 2 amis avaient récemment rénové l'endroit, y installant l'électricité, peinturant les pièces et retirant les horribles têtes réduites d'elfes de maison qui ornaient le mur de l'escalier. Dans leur salon, ils avaient même poussé l'audace en installant une télévision écran géant avec console de jeu vidéo et cinéma maison. Bref un mélange harmonieux de décor moldu et sorcier, le meilleur des 2 mondes et la représentation exacte de leur vie entre les deux, vie que Ron avait du mal à saisir...

Les chambres du dortoir étaient toutes semblables. Grand lit à baldaquin avec table de chevet, grande armoire penderie et commode 3 tiroirs. Chaque chambre avait sa petite fenêtre sans rideau qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil le jour et celle de la lune la nuit. Hermione garda un tiroir pour son encre, ses parchemins et pour ses portions en tout genre, desquels elle ne se séparait plus depuis sa longue cavale de l'an dernier avec ses amis.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme resta un moment devant la petite fenêtre à regarder le parc du château qui lui avait tant manqué l'an dernier. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de son futur choix de carrière. Elle hésitait entre des études de médicomage ou des études en droit afin de travailler au département de justice magique et défendre les créatures encore considérées inférieures par les sorciers de la communauté magique.

Après la guerre, on lui avait offert de réintégrer l'école, cela même si l'année scolaire était presque terminée et avoir la chance de passer ses ASPICS avec ses camarades du même âge, mais elle avait préféré se reposer un peu avant de revenir à l'automne et faire une année complète, motivée autant par le désir de venir vivre pleinement et normalement sa septième année de sorcellerie, mais aussi par son indécision quant à son avenir. Il y avait aussi comme bonus, le fait que Ron et Harry avaient eux aussi fait ce choix scolaire, ainsi que d'autres élèves comme Neville ou Seamus. Quoique Ron commençait de plus en plus à dire qu'il n'avait peut-être plus envie de retourner à l'école. C'était d'ailleurs la principale cause de l'une de leurs nombreuses disputes.

Ron, après la guerre, avait commencé à travailler à la boutique de son frère Georges, qui avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à se remettre de la mort de son inséparable jumeau. Il habitait maintenant avec lui dans un appartement au dessus de la boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. Depuis quelque temps, il exprimait de plus en plus son désir de rester travailler avec son frère, voir même de s'associer dans l'entreprise et peut-être même ouvrir une deuxième succursale à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione et Ron se querellaient assez fréquemment sur ce sujet ces derniers temps, elle était persuadée qu'il devait d'abord terminer ses études avant de prendre une telle décision. Lui de son côté disait que de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très bon élève et que l'école l'ennuyait profondément.

C'était encore une de ces conversations animées qui avait presque mit Hermione en retard cet après-midi là. Ils s'étaient encore plus violemment engueulés que d'habitude, au point qu'Hermione se demandait s'il était encore son petit ami. Chassant immédiatement cette idée négative de sa tête, elle rangea sa valise dans un coin et sortie rejoindre ses camarades dans leur salle commune.

Drago Malefoy avait déjà terminé depuis un bon bout de temps de ranger ses bagages et hésitait à sortir de sa chambre, se demandant avec qui il pouvait bien discuter. En fait, il n'avait surtout même pas envie de discuter. Il aurait préféré aller courir dans le parc, seul avec ses pensées. Depuis le printemps, il s'était mit à s'entraîner physiquement, surtout à la course à pied, mais aussi à faire des pompes ou des redressements assis et même aller nager quand il était chez lui. Le dépassement physique lui avait fait le plus grand bien, l'aidant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et comme effet secondaire, son corps avait pris de la masse musculaire et du tonus qui le rendait plutôt fier de son apparence, comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez.

Physiquement, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien, mais mentalement, c'était toujours la pagaille. La nuit, il faisait d'horribles cauchemars, ce qui le rendait plutôt irritable durant le jour, même avec sa mère qui avait pourtant essayé de l'aider de bien des manières. Le fait de l'éloigner du manoir était d'ailleurs une autre idée de celle-ci pour le guérir de ses angoisses permanentes. Elle espérait qu'il allait finir pas avoir des rêves plus normaux.

Finalement au bout d'un long moment, il se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, surtout pour sauver les apparences. Il se décida donc à aller socialiser avec Séléna Steel, l'une des seules personnes présentes à qui il avait déjà parlé et qui ne le détestait pas...

Hermione remarqua que, déjà, des sous groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés dans le vaste salon commun. Elle même occupait un coin de la pièce avec Luna, Neville, Seamus et Édwardo Salvas, que Luna leur avait présenté. Édwardo était d'origine cubaine, il avait un accent charmant en plus d'être joli garçon.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, il y avait les trois élèves de Poufsouffle : Walter Bones, Trey Sanders et Kayla Flemming et tout au fond il y avait les autres : Dannika Adams, Mélina Cartrige, Séléna Steel et Drago Malefoy. Les filles Serpentards semblaient regarder vers Hermione en chuchotant des trucs et en pouffant de rire et Drago Malefoy lui, semblait ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses propres pensées. Hermione reporta alors rapidement son attention sur Édwardo qui ne semblait jamais taris de question à propos de la bataille de Poudlard. L'enthousiasme du jeune homme était d'autant plus encouragé par les récits de Neville et Seamus.

Hermione et Luna décidèrent, au bout d'un moment, de s'isoler un peu pour discuter en privé.

-Tu avais l'air un peu triste quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure, constata Luna.

-À toi on ne peut vraiment rien caché, toi et ton don de voir plus loin que les apparences, complimenta Hermione à son amie.

-Tu as envie d'en parler? demanda simplement Luna avec un ton sincère sans curiosité mal placée.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est toujours les mêmes disputes depuis les derniers mois avec Ron et je commence presque à en être lassé. C'est bizarre de se disputer autant avec son petit ami. Harry et Ginny vivent tellement un parfait bonheur, j'avais penser qu'avec Ron ce serait pareil, raconta Hermione une peu tristement.

-Tu sais, même quand vous étiez seulement amis, vous vous disputiez souvent Ron et toi. Tu sais selon moi, un petit ami, c'est comme un meilleur ami, mais pour qui on à une attirance physique, dit Luna de son air candide.

-Tu as raison, nous vivons des chicanes depuis les débuts de notre amitié, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait pu en être autrement. Mais quand même, j'avais pensé qu'il serait capable de faire au moins un petit sacrifice une fois de temps en temps par amour pour moi, dit Hermione.

-Sacrifice?

-Ron ne veut pas revenir à Poudlard pour terminer ses études et j'ai peur qu'il le regrette un jour. Je comprends qu'en ce moment il préfère travailler à la boutique de farces et attrapes, mais s'il s'en lasse un jour, il devra faire des cours d'équivalences pour rattraper son retard académique, expliqua Hermione.

-Et alors, quelle importance! Je sais que pour toi les études sont au centre de tes intérêts, mais il y a beaucoup de métier dans le monde des sorciers qui ne nécessitent pas de formations particulières.

-Je m'étais seulement imaginé qu'il suivrait Harry dans son ambition de devenir un aurore et qu'on aurait pu continuer à étudier dans la même école encore un peu vois-tu!

-Tu sais, aurore peut être un métier dangereux. Peut-être que Ron n'a plus envie de s'exposer au danger, surtout après tout ce que vous avez déjà vécu ensemble et la mort de son frère.

-Le pire, continua Hermione, c'est que tu as sûrement raison, mais je suis un peu égoïste à ma façon… Je n'aime pas que les choses changent trop vite autour de moi! Que je le veuille ou non, j'ai l'impression que Ron et moi nous sommes voués à nous éloigner naturellement l'un de l'autre.

-Si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, si peu ne peut pas vous séparer! Regarde la guerre a réussi à vous unir enfin, combien de temps as-tu attendu après lui?

-Ça c'était seulement à cause de la maladie qui affecte tous les garçons de la maison Gryffondor : être aveugle face aux sentiments qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un et s'en rendre compte presque trop tard.

-Ça, je peux te confirmer que ce n'est pas uniquement propre aux Gryffondor, crois moi, affirma l'énigmatique Luna…

Drago Malefoy avait la tête ailleurs, écoutant uniquement d'une oreille les critiques que Dannika et Mélina faisait à propos d'Hermione Granger et ses amis assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lui-même qui se délectait de ce genre de commérages autrefois, trouvait cela maintenant tellement puérile. Ces filles avaient toujours vécus protégées de tout, même de la guerre, avec des parents qui n'avaient pas participé aux combats et qui attendaient l'issus avant de choisir un camp. Ce sera d'ailleurs le cas de beaucoup d'autres élèves lors de la rentrée scolaire. Il savait que chez les Serpentards, les conversations tourneront autour de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, mais très peu d'élèves, à part lui, l'avaient vraiment côtoyé de près.

Beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient fait comme sa famille et s'étaient repentis. Ils avaient réussi à réintégrer la société magique en aidant à la capture des plus dangereux. La plupart de ses camarades de classe de qui il avait été plus proche comme Blaise et Pansy, avaient déjà réussi leur ASPIC et étaient parti loin de Poudlard, mais lui qui avait dû épaulé sa mère, à la fin de la guerre, avait finalement choisi de renoncé à passer ses examens. Il avait donc décider de revenir faire son année légitiment, comme n'importe quel autre élève, voulant avoir une éducation normale, sans le favoritisme évident dont sa maison avait bénéficié lors du règne de Rogue et des Carrow l'an dernier. Il avait besoin de prouver aux autres qu'il était réellement un bon sorcier, un bon élève et ainsi avoir un choix de carrière plus large devant lui, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé sa vocation post Poudlard.

Pour réussir dans ses démarches, il se devait aussi de gagner le respect de ses nouveaux camarades de classes. Le fonctionnement de la maison Serpentard était somme toute assez simple : le plus fort gagne le respect de ses pairs et influence le reste des membres de sa maison. Le plus fort au niveau académique, au niveau influence sociale, au niveau argent, au niveau du sang. Ce pouvoir, Drago l'avait eu sans effort dès son entrée dans cette école et il avait duré tout au long sa scolarité. Même s'il avait eu des moments plus difficiles ces dernières années, l'opinion de ses camarades Serpentards face à lui était toujours restée assez élevée. Quoique maintenant, il doutait que tout redevienne comme avant, comme avant la mission en 6e année, avant qu'il ne soit officiellement enrôlé et que sa vie devienne un enfer... Il devait maintenant s'efforcer de mettre ces vieilles histoires de côté et essayer de récupérer son ancienne place. Évidement, quand il s'agit de jeu et de pouvoir, on pouvait évidemment compter sur les Malefoy pour rester au sommet. Juste à voir comment Dannika et Mélina le regardaient, semblant à la fois le craindre et l'admirer… Ce ne sera peut-être pas si difficile à faire. C'était d'ailleurs un mélange de sentiments qu'il adorait provoquer chez les gens de son entourage, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas susciter et cela lui fit du bien.

Il quitta ses pensées et donna son attention à Séléna Steel qui le dévisageait étrangement, essayant de déceler un moindre changement dans son langage non verbale qui trahirait son état d'esprit si tourmenté, mais rien, juste une froideur calculée et imperturbable. Il posait des questions à Séléna sur sa famille, par politesse, sans réellement écouter les réponses qu'elle formulait. Il se rappelait de la jeune fille blonde, un peu grassouillette qui fréquentait les galas de charité organisés par son père. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis que ce dernier l'avait forcé à suivre un régime drastique et depuis qu'il avait engagé des professeurs privés pour lui enseigner à parler de façon plus distinguée et avoir de bonnes manières en toutes circonstances. Elle avait aussi son propre styliste en matière de coiffure, de vêtement et de maquillage. C'était devenu au final, une jolie fille parfaite, la fille d'un futur ministre, dommage que les blondes le laissent indifférent...


	4. Léger malaise

C'était dimanche soir et Hermione décida de se coucher tôt afin d'être fraîche et dispose pour entamer le colossal projet estival dans lequel elle s'était engagée. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir car beaucoup de ses compagnons avaient décidé de veiller au salon. Depuis qu'elle avait dû dormir en restant toujours aux aguets du moindre danger durant de long mois, elle avait gardé le réflexe de se réveiller au moindre bruits. Elle aurait pu jeter un sort de silence sur sa chambre, mais elle voulait s'exposer un peu au bruit afin de s'y réhabituer peu à peu.

Vers 4h00 du matin, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut après avoir cru entendre des gémissements de douleur. Comme le bruit n'était pas persistant et qu'il semblait s'amoindrir au même rythme que son corps se réveillait, elle se dit simplement qu'elle avait probablement dû rêver...

Drago Malefoy s'était encore réveillé en sueur, après un pénible cauchemar et il maudissait sa mère intérieurement qui avait eut la naïveté de croire, qu'un changement d'environnement l'aiderait à mieux dormir. Bon, il devait se donner une chance, mais il était tout de même un peu déçut que l'éloignement de sa maison n'ait eu aucun effet sur ses rêves tourmentés.

Après une heure à se retourner dans son lit dans tous les sens, il décida finalement à se lever et à enfiler son survêtement de sport afin d'aller courir. L'air frais du matin lui fit un bien fou, plus ravigotante que le sommeil agité qu'il venait de vivre.

Sa mère lui avait suggéré d'ingurgiter des portions de sommeil sans rêve afin de bien récupérer, du moins, une fois de temps en temps, mais Drago ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de ces substances et il voulait réussir à combattre ce mal en lui qui essayait de le dominer. Jamais il ne laisserait son subconscient l'emporter sur lui! Il voulait gagner, affronter ses mauvais rêves en face et se prouver à lui-même qu'il était quelqu'un de fort et surtout pas un lâche. On l'avait tellement traité de lâche dans sa vie et il l'avait souvent été aussi par le passé, mais la guerre l'avait changé.

En rentrant au dortoir, il fut soulagé de constater que personne n'était encore debout lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire sous un jet d'eau relaxant, sans craindre que d'autres élèves ne frappe à sa porte pour lui dire de céder sa place. L'eau chaude le détendit instantanément, soulageant ses muscles sollicités, lui faisant oublier momentanément l'endroit où il était et ce qu'il devra faire tout au long de sa journée soit de classer d'horribles livres poussiéreux en compagnie de gens qu'il qualifiait d'insignifiants.

Hermione se leva après avoir tourné longuement dans ses draps. L'excitation de commencer le projet la gagnait peu à peu et elle commençait à avoir de la difficulté à tenir en place. Elle se disait même qu'elle pourrait commencer avant les autres, si le professeur McGonagall était d'accord évidemment. Elle enfila un jeans ¾ et un t-shirt rouge qui lui donnait un peu de teint et faisait oublier la présence des cernes de manque de sommeil sous ses yeux. Elle remonta ensuite sa masse de cheveux bruns bouclés en un chignon lâche. Elle se disait que pour ce qu'elle avait à faire ce matin, c'était beaucoup plus facile de les coiffer ainsi plutôt que de faire son rituel compliqué de domptage capillaire, rituel qu'elle maîtrisait pourtant de mieux en mieux depuis qu'elle avait dû, de nombreuse fois, faire acte de présence dans les médias et dans de nombreux galas.

Elle avait pris sa brosse à dent dans sa trousse de toilette et elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. En entrant, elle entendit l'une des douches couler et constata qu'elle n'était finalement pas la seule lève tôt du dortoir. La douche s'arrêta et quelques minutes après, quelqu'un sorti du cabinet. Elle aperçut d'abord les cheveux blonds très pâles qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si peu coiffé et cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle résista à l'envie folle de lui lancer un commentaire sur ses cheveux, lui qui ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui en faire dans le passé. Les yeux de la jeune femme déviaient ensuite vers sa tenue. Il portait un pantalon noir d'une belle coupe et il était torse nu. Et quel torse! pensait Hermione. Son corps ferme était parfaitement sculpté, pas sur gonflé comme les culturistes, juste parfait. La peau claire du jeune homme accentuait cet effet de perfection, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition, une image de beauté irréelle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait cessé son mouvement de brossage de dent et s'était mise à fixer le corps du jeune homme.

Drago Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle et il eut un sourire à la fois prétentieux et moqueur avant de lui lancer :

-Ferme la bouche Granger tu baves.

Elle avait détourné rapidement les yeux du corps du jeune homme en rougissant violemment. Elle reprit ensuite vigoureusement son brossage de dent d'un air se voulant indifférent. Le jeune homme continua sa route et furtivement Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard et remarqua alors la serviette qu'il tenait par-dessus son bras gauche. Évidemment, elle savait très bien ce qui se dissimulait en dessous...

Drago termina de s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il enfila une chemise à manche longue pour cacher sa marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche, marque qui s'était à peine estompé sur lui alors que sur le bras de sa mère, elle n'était devenue qu'une ombre presque informe.

Ne s'y attardant pas plus que nécessaire, il sorti de sa chambre et décida de descendre déjeuner. Avant de quitter le salon, il entendit du bruit provenant des différentes chambres, signalant que d'autres élèves commençaient à se lever à leur tour. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle qui avait été temporairement aménagée pour servir de salle à manger en attendant que la grande salle soit libérée de tous les livres à classer. Il souriait intérieurement en repensant à la réaction de gamine de Granger, qu'il avait littéralement surpris en pleine contemplation de son corps athlétique. Il pourrait utiliser cette petite anecdote pour narguer Weasley si l'envie lui prenait à la rentrée.

Autre chose, dans ce petit contact visuel avec Granger le dérangeait cependant. Elle l'avait regardé comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant. Il avait presque cru déceler une lueur de désir au fond des yeux de la jeune femme et se demandait si elle l'avait reconnut tout de suite ou uniquement quand il s'était adressé à elle. Depuis toutes les années de scolarité où il l'avait fréquenté, elle l'avait toujours regardé avec un air supérieure de petite je-sais-tout ou simplement avec un regard de dégoût. C'était un étrange échange qui le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Il arriva dans la salle des repas et il aperçut Granger, déjà attablée avec le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick. Ils avaient l'air en grande conversation et il avait décidé de s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir de discussion avec ses professeurs et encore moins avec Granger. D'autres élèves les rejoignirent assez rapidement et Drago se retrouva rapidement, bien malgré lui, au milieu d'une autre insipide conversation avec ses 2 collègues de Serpentard.

Vers 8h00, la journée commença. Les professeurs avaient installé de grand tableau avec la liste des tâches à accomplir jusqu'à la fin du projet. Bien que ça semblait beaucoup au premier coup d'œil, les élèves se rendaient compte au bout de quelques heures, que finalement ça progressait beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. La directrice leur avait aussi laissé choisir leurs partenaires de travail, à condition évidemment que les mains bougent aussi vite que les bouches. La règle était simple: tant que le travail avance, vous pouvez le faire avec qui vous voulez!


	5. Échange et colère

La première semaine passa très vite. C'était déjà jeudi et Hermione avait encore du mal à dormir longtemps à cause des gémissements bizarres qu'elle entendait dans la nuit. Cette fois, ce n'étaient pas que des gémissements qui l'avaient sortit de son rêve, mais un cri, un cri de douleur atroce. Elle décida donc de se lever pour trouver d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle fut surprise de voir que Luna Lovegood était là, bien réveillée et les cheveux pleins de feuilles et de brindilles...

-Luna, que fais-tu debout en pleine nuit et dans quel état es-tu?

-Salut Hermione, je suis somnambule tu sais et je viens juste de me réveiller près du saule cogneur.

-Tu te promènes souvent comme ça la nuit.

-De temps en temps, c'est pour cela que je dors toujours les souliers aux pieds, plaisanta Luna.

-Tout de même le saule cogneur, tu aurais pu te blesser, s'inquiétait Hermione.

-C'est rare que je sorte du château, il faut croire que je devais rêver de la nature…

-Tu ne te souviens jamais de tes rêves quand tu te réveilles après tes promenades inconscientes, questionna Hermione.

-Non c'est triste, ça m'aiderait sûrement à comprendre les destinations où je me retrouve, comme une fois dans le placard à balais du 7e étage… Mais toi Hermione, comment ce fait-il que tu sois debout?

-J'ai cru entendre crier et ça m'a réveillé. J'ai voulu trouver d'où ça provient.

-C'est Drago Malefoy, il fait des cauchemars la nuit.

-Il t'en a parlé?

-Non, pas vraiment, bien que j'aie essayé sans succès d'aborder le sujet avec lui il y a deux jours. Je l'entends quand je rentre de mes escapades nocturnes, ma chambre est à coté de la sienne, tout comme la tienne. La plupart du temps je perçois juste des gémissements, comme s'il souffrait, mais cette nuit il a crié, ça n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai le sommeil plutôt léger et que ses gémissements me réveillaient souvent, mais j'étais trop épuisée et paresseuse pour me lever et aller voir d'où ça venait les autres fois, mais ce cri cette nuit ça m'a glacé le sang.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion chuchotée avec Luna, Hermione retourna se coucher en essayant sans succès de retrouver le chemin du sommeil. Le lendemain, elle glissa dans ses poches une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle voulait trouver une occasion de la remettre à Malefoy, mais il l'avait tellement bien évité depuis le début de la semaine, qu'il lui sera assez difficile de trouver une bonne excuse pour l'approcher sans attirer trop l'attention.

Vers la fin de la journée une occasion se présenta. Hermione se dirigeait vers la table où l'on avait empilé les livres déjà classés d'histoire de la magie. Elle transportait, non sans difficulté, une énorme pile d'ouvrages à ajouter dans cette catégorie. Elle avait du mal à s'y rendre sans rien échapper et fut soulagé quand elle déposa enfin l'encombrant fardeau sur la table. En se retournant, elle fut surprise de voir que le garçon blond au regard gris froid et dur, se tenait tout juste derrière elle. Il lui agrippa le bras gauche fermement sans prévenir et s'adressa à elle avec le ton d'un interrogatoire :

-Pourquoi tu as encore cette marque sur ton bras? Avec tous les sorts et les potions qui existent pour faire disparaître ce genre de cicatrice, pourquoi tu l'as toujours?

Hermione fut surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole et encore plus qu'il la touche. Il semblait vraiment perturbé, voir même en colère et elle décida de lui répondre franchement :

-J'imagine que c'est pour ne pas oublier, expliqua Hermione en toute sincérité.

Drago lâcha son bras d'un coup et se retourna. Voyant l'ambiguïté de la situation elle rajouta :

-Ce n'est pas l'événement en lui-même que je ne veux pas oublier, mais le fait qu'il existera toujours des gens pour détester ce que je suis, ce que mon sang représente…

Il s'arrêta un moment, toujours le dos tourné, puis il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle savait qu'il avait entendu sa dernière phrase et même si elle n'avait pas vue son visage, elle savait aussi que le mal entendu était dissipé. Il était important pour elle, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle le voyait comme responsable, même en parti de ce qui c'était passé chez durant la guerre.

Malgré cette première conversation de plus d'une phrase échangée avec le jeune homme, elle n'avait cependant pas eu le courage de le retenir et de lui donner la potion toujours dans sa poche. Elle se sentait tout de même un peu secouée par la réaction de colère qu'il avait eu face à sa cicatrice, mais aussi et surtout, par l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait touché le bras.

Drago Malefoy lui, avait été déstabilisé par la vision de cette cicatrice sur la peau parfaite de la jeune femme. C'était en quelque sorte pour elle, comme sa marque des ténèbres à lui. Elle voulait garder la trace du souvenir que le monde de la magie était fait aussi de haine et de gens intolérants et ce même si maintenant, elle avait le glorieux titre d'héroïne de guerre. Il savait qu'avec le temps, sa marque des ténèbres à lui, finirait pas disparaître et ne devenir qu'une ombre, tout comme sa cicatrice à elle qui s'était beaucoup estompée. Leurs marques seront un jours semblable, invisible pour les autres non initiés, mais parfaitement visible pour ceux qui savaient où et quoi regarder.

Drago réalisa qu'il avait encore fait un autre parallèle entre lui et Granger. Il était aussi surpris qu'elle lui ait livrée si ouvertement le fond de sa pensée à propos du fait que certain sorcier la détesteront toujours à cause de son sang. Parallèlement, il savait que certain sorcier le détesteront toujours lui pour ce qu'il avait été : un Mangemort. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait été si franche et pourquoi elle avait semblé avoir si peur qu'il soit resté avec sa première idée à propos de cette marque, celle où il croyait qu'elle voulait que les gens sache que durant la guerre elle avait été torturée et qu'il avait en quelque sorte jouer un rôle, bien que secondaire.

Cette fille, il croyait la connaître depuis des années de cours en commun et d'affrontements. Elle qui avait toujours été si prévisible dans les salles de classe, prévisible au point de pouvoir parier des galions sur le moment exacte où elle allait lever la main pour répondre à une question souvent même pas terminé d'un de leurs professeurs. Maintenant, il se remettait en question quelque peu à son sujet, notamment parce que jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours été entourée de Potter et Weasley et cet été, elle se retrouvait ici toute seule pour la première fois depuis qu'il la côtoyait.

Depuis le début de la semaine, elle ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'aurait cru... D'abord, elle l'avait pratiquement évité et à aucun moment elle n'avait essayé de le provoquer, lui non plus d'ailleurs en y pensant bien. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le regarder de haut ou avec mépris, ou bien de le dénigrer aux yeux des autres élèves et des professeurs, mais jamais elle n'avait semblé s'intéresser à sa présence. En fait, c'est surtout depuis le premier matin, dans la salle de bain, quand elle l'avait regardé avec le même intérêt que les autres filles de l'école, qu'il avait commencé à ressentir de la confusion dans son comportement face à lui.

Il pensait qu'elle le haïrait encore plus qu'avant à cause de cette nuit là au manoir où il était resté sans rien faire à la regarder souffrir. Ou encore parce qu'il avait essayé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son ami Potter dans la salle sur demande, là où elle avait aussi risqué sa propre vie en compagnie de ses amis pour le sauver lui.

Pourquoi pensait-il encore à elle? Pourquoi perdait-il encore son temps à ressasser leurs vieilles histoires alors qu'elle semblait être passé à autre chose? Décidément le passé le hantait toujours et rien pour le moment ne l'aidait à en effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Il maudissait encore sa mère intérieurement de l'avoir envoyé ici et ainsi, gâcher ses vacances d'été!

Dans la salle commune, Hermione regardait Seamus installer un étrange dispositif qu'il avait inventé pour combiner son lecteur de musique moldu avec la technologie d'onde radio du monde des sorciers afin de faire jouer de la musique partout dans la pièce. C'était tout à fait fascinant et ingénieux aux yeux de la jeune femme toujours avide de nouveaux apprentissages. Seamus qui avait surtout démontré de l'intérêt et du talent pour la pyrotechnie et les explosifs, avait aussi beaucoup de notion en électronique, surtout dû à son père moldu qui était technicien pour une compagnie de câblodistribution et ramasseur de vieilleries à ses heures.

Seamus lui avait expliqué que le garage chez lui était rempli d'appareils électroniques variés et de toutes les époques, ce qui offrait de grandes possibilités au niveau des combinaisons de pièce possible afin de pouvoir associer la technologie moderne moldu, à la technologie du monde sorcier un peu plus archaïque et qui semblait souvent dater d'un lointain passé.

La musique jouait partout dans la pièce et de façon aléatoire et les chansons d'un rock endiablé en précédaient d'autre d'un son plus électronique. Tous les styles de musique se succédaient, des plus grands succès du groupe sorcier de l'heure au dernier hit moldu de hip-hop en allant même jusqu'à la musique plus latino, au grand bonheur d'Édwardo Salvas, le joli cubain.

Hermione avait, il y a environ 4 ans de cela, été passé les vacances de noël à Cuba avec ses parents et avait suivi des cours de danse lascive sur place. Elle l'avait fait par nostalgie, à cause de ce film qu'elle avait souvent regardé durant son enfance. Hermione demanda à Édwardo s'il était un bon danseur et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour inviter la belle à danser avec lui.

Se laissant emporter par le rythme de la musique, Hermione suivait le jeune homme vers un coin dégagé de la pièce. Ils se mirent à danser comme s'ils avaient déjà pratiqué ensemble auparavant, suivant d'instinct les mouvements que le beat de la musique suggérait, à l'écoute des gestes du corps de l'autre. Bientôt tout le monde s'était arrêté de discuter pour les regarder bouger. Au début les pas de danse étaient plus timides, se tenant à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Puis Édwardo se mit à la faire virevolter dans tous les sens agilement, reprenant toujours ses mains entre les mouvements. Finalement plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, ils finirent par se tenir par les hanches de façon assez complice. Ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés et accompagnant leurs gestes de plus langoureux. Ils avaient maintenant un rythme de danse plus sexy qu'au départ et étaient acclamés par les cries et les sifflements de leurs spectateurs. Quand la musique cessa, les deux partenaires se firent une accolade tout sourire et Séléna et Kayla se jetèrent sur le jeune homme pour qu'il leur montre les pas de danse.

Drago Malefoy avait assisté à la scène de loin avec Dannika qui lui lâchait au passage plusieurs commentaires sur la vulgarité de la danse et le fait que Granger était clairement une pute qui se frottait sur tout ce qui bouge. Sur ce point Drago était presque d'accord avec Dannika, après tout, que savait-il de sa vie chez les moldus et des circonstances qui l'avaient poussées à connaître les pas d'un danse aussi suggestive. Édwardo avait réussi à attirer l'attention de toutes les filles de la place, même de Dannika qui faisait semblant d'être dégoûtée par la démonstration. Il réalisa aussi qu'Hermione Granger avait elle-même, de son côté, fait sensation auprès des garçons et pour la première fois il s'était permit de la détailler plus minutieusement.

Elle portait un bermuda blanc plutôt moulant, qui laissait deviner de petites fesses rondes, bien proportionnées à sa silhouette menue. En descendant le regard vers le bas, il s'attarda sur ses jambes minces qui avaient pris un teint halé à cause du soleil de l'été. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu et blanc qui révélait une jolie poitrine bien ronde, pas trop exubérante, mais pas trop petite non plus, juste comme il les aimait. Il chassa tout de suite cette image de sa tête. Après tout, c'était de Granger dont il s'agissait et non d'une fille normale qu'il aurait analysée de la tête aux pieds avant de décider si ça valait la peine de s'y intéresser.

Elle était présentement dos à lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux qui descendaient en cascade de boucles parfaites jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Dans ses souvenirs Granger avait plutôt toujours l'air d'être en froid avec son peigne. Depuis le temps, se disait-il, elle avait appris à les dompter!

Elle pouffa de rire à une blague que Londubat venait de lui raconter et il se rendait compte combien elle avait un beau rire, franc, sincère et dépourvu de tout malice, le rire d'une gamine innocente, malgré toutes les choses qu'elle avait vécu depuis l'an dernier. Elle semblait pourtant n'avoir aucune séquelle apparente, ce qui le rendait assez furieux, surtout de voir à quel point elle avait réussi à passer à autre chose avec autant de légèreté, alors que lui n'arrivait même plus à dormir normalement la nuit. Sa colère grandissante ne se reflétait pas sur son visage, mais il avait serré les poings, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au sens de l'observation de Dannika.

-Ça va Drago, lui disait-elle, alors qu'il venait de constater qu'il avait eu un moment de faiblesse dans son éternel contrôle de lui-même.

-Je suis seulement entrain de me dire, qu'il serait sûrement amusant de voir la réaction de Weasley s'il venait à apprendre que sa copine se frotte sur un autre garçon, cracha Drago méchamment.

Dannika éclata de rire, un rire remplit de méchanceté qui était loin de ressembler à celui d'une gamine innocente…

Demain c'est samedi et tous les élèves qui le souhaitaient, pouvaient retourner chez eux, ou du moins, sortir hors de la propriété du château. Drago ne désirait pas retourner au manoir et encore moins aller magasiner avec Dannika qui lui avait proposé plus tôt. Il se trouva donc une excuse pour décliner l'offre de la jeune femme en se disant qu'une journée en solitaire ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Drago relaxait encore un peu dans le salon en lisant un magasine de quidditch qui traînait sur une table. Il n'y avait pas joué depuis la cinquième année, depuis que Dolorès Ombrage avait abolie le sport. Lors de sa sixième année il était beaucoup trop occupé avec la réparation de l'armoire à disparaître et ses tentatives de meurtre sur Albus Dumbledore pour jouer ou même suivre les matchs, même ceux des professionnels. Il avait pourtant toujours aimé ce sport et il se débrouillait quand même bien comme attrapeur, mais il ne pensait pas rejouer pour son équipe à la rentrée. Il s'était cependant promis à lui-même d'aller au moins assister aux matchs et encourager son équipe.

Il ressentit soudain la présence de quelqu'un qui l'observait. Il leva les yeux de son magasine et son regard croisa des yeux noisettes qui dégageait à la fois de la gène et de la détermination, les yeux d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione tenait dans sa main la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait les mains moites et essayait de se convaincre elle-même que la meilleure chose à faire c'était de lui donner. D'une voix qu'elle voulait pleine d'assurance elle lui tendit la fiole :

-J'ai un truc à te donner, ne te fâche pas, mais comme j'ai le sommeil plutôt léger, je t'entend souvent la nuit et je sais que disons… que tu ne dors pas vraiment bien toi non plus.

Il ne répondit rien, la fixant, sentant une foule d'émotion monter en lui, de la gêne, de la honte, de l'humiliation et de la colère, beaucoup de colère… Elle continuait son plaidoyer sans ciller, lui tendant toujours la fiole de potion :

-Écoute, je sais qu'on est pas vraiment amis tous les deux, mais….

Il ne la laissa pas finir et lui coupa sèchement la parole :

-Je n'en veux pas de ton truc! Si tu as de la difficulté à dormir alors jette un sort d'insonorisation sur ta chambre et laisse moi décider du genre de nuit de sommeil que je veux avoir!

Il se leva d'un bon, remplit de colère et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il l'entendit à peine prononcer sa dernière phrase à voix basse :

-C'est juste pour t'aider tu sais….

Il se retourna une dernière fois sur elle :

-Lorsque je voudrai de ta pitié ou de ton aide Granger, je te ferai signe.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre avec fracas.

Fou de rage, il lança le magasine qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et s'assis sur son lit. Pour qui se prenait-elle! Il n'aurait jamais du l'interroger sur la cicatrice de son bras plus tôt aujourd'hui, comme ça elle aurait continuer à l'ignorer comme le reste de la semaine.

Une fois un peu plus calmé, il se laissa emporté par ses réflexions. Depuis combien de temps savait-elle qu'il faisait des cauchemars et à qui l'avait-elle raconté? Il n'était pas question qu'il accepte la moindre aide provenant d'elle et d'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider? Elle l'avait pourtant dit elle-même : ils ne sont pas amis! Elle le voyait probablement juste comme l'une de ses causes qu'elle défendait ou comme un cas social dont elle pourrait se venter d'avoir réussi à guérir de ses mauvais rêves avec une potion miracle de sa fabrication. Il ne voulait plus jamais rien devoir à personne et encore moins à cette fille! Elle voulait quoi au juste? L'humilier, être supérieur à lui, le dominer.…

Drago se disait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle au jeu de l'humiliation et plus expérimenté aussi pour créer des situations embarrassantes et si elle faisait, devant les autres, la moindre allusion à propos de ses nuits agitées, il lui ferait payer durement, parole de Malefoy!


	6. Samedi de pleurs

C'était enfin samedi et Hermione fidèle à ses habitudes, était l'une des première à être déjà debout. Pour elle, c'était un jour spéciale car elle devait rejoindre son petit ami Ron chez lui et passer le journée en sa compagnie. Ils s'étaient écrits dans la semaine pour s'excuser l'un et l'autres des paroles blessantes échangées la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, soit le jour de l'arrivée de la jeune femme au château pour le projet de la bibliothèque.

Ron l'avait beaucoup surpris en lui proposant dans sa lettre de passer son premier samedi de congé avec lui, en amoureux. Hermione avait décidé qu'elle arrêterait de lui prendre la tête avec son choix de ne pas retourner à l'école et s'était promise d'essayer de passer la journée sans que l'ombre d'un malentendu ne plane sur eux.

Pour lui montrer combien la journée proposée par le jeune homme avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle, elle décida d'être la plus belle possible rien que pour lui. Elle avait donc choisi une jolie robe d'été blanche et des sandales blanches à talons hauts assortis, chaussure qu'elle considérait très inconfortable, mais qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés descendre le long de son dos, mit une touche de maquillage sur ses yeux pour faire ressortir son regard et s'était aspergée d'une touche de son parfum préféré. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et elle était prête à partir le rejoindre.

Quand elle frappa à la porte de son appartement, elle fut assez étonnée que personne ne vienne lui répondre et elle décida de descendre à la boutique pour vérifier qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle qui croyait le surprendre en pyjama, voir même encore dans son lit à une heure si matinale, elle était encore plus étonnée de constater qu'il était à la boutique, entrain de travailler, conseillant un client sur des gadgets loufoques pour une fête de bureau.

Il avait l'air parfaitement heureux dans son élément. Son sourire était éclatant et son regard brillant d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait pas vue chez lui depuis fort longtemps. Quand il l'aperçut finalement, le sourire qu'il venait tout juste d'échanger avec le client, visiblement satisfait des conseils reçus, s'envola presque immédiatement :

-Oh Hermione, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait se voir aujourd'hui! Mon frère est parti à l'extérieur et nous avons une nouvelle employée qui n'est là que depuis une semaine, je ne peux pas laisser la boutique…

Hermione était sous le choc. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier!? Fièrement, elle décida de jouer la carte de la compréhension afin de respecter la promesse qu'elle s'était fait à elle-même de ne pas se quereller avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ron, disait-elle sur un ton compréhensif qui rendit son sourire au jeune homme. Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver plus tard. Rejoint-moi chez moi quand tu auras terminé ici.

-Tu… tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas?

-Puisque je te le dis.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de sortir de la boutique et de transplanner jusque devant chez elle au 12 square Grimmaurd, où elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlés.

Au bout d'un moment, qui correspondait exactement au bout de ses larmes, elle entra dans la maison. Harry était au salon entrain de jouer sur sa console de jeu. Elle hésita un peu et décida finalement d'aller le rejoindre.

Quand il la vit, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, il lâcha la manette de la console et la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant gentiment:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu passais la journée avec Ron?

-Moi aussi!

Elle fondit de nouveau en larme dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui essayait de la rassurer.

-Il m'a oublier tu te rends compte! J'ai l'impression d'être de moins en moins importante pour lui.

-Voyons Hermione, tu sais qu'il t'aime.

-Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus de la façon dont je le voudrais. C'est de ma faute, je lui ai trop pris la tête ces derniers temps avec mes histoires d'école. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire récemment.

-Tu en aurais été malheureuse tu sais, tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à garder pour toi tes opinions et convictions profondes et puis, si tu ne peux pas être toi-même avec quelqu'un à quoi bon.

-T'as raison.

Harry hésita un moment, cherchant les bons mots pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il savait qu'à chaque fois que ses deux meilleures amis ont des différents, il devait presque marcher sur des œufs pour ne pas avoir l'air de prendre parti.

-Il est heureux à la boutique tu sais… je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il a perdu son frère et tout ça.

-Tu sais Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus heureux sans moi. Je m'accroche à nos aventures, à ce que nous avons vécus tous les trois parce que je réalise que lui et moi, nous n'avons plus rien d'autre en commun.

-Ne dis pas ça Hermione, vous avez encore une vie pleine d'aventures qui vous attends, peut-être moins mouvementés j'en conviens, mais remplis j'en suis certain.

-Ça m'embête de gâcher ton matin avec mes états d'âmes! Mais au fait, Ginny n'est pas là?

-Non elle est chez ses parents, elle aide sa mère avec son potager aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine nous partons tous les deux faire le tour de l'écosse. Sa mère a été un peu difficile à convaincre… laisser son unique fille partir à l'aventure avec un garçon pour deux longues semaines… Heureusement que M. Weasly a réussi à la faire céder.

En fin d'après-midi, Ron l'avait enfin rejointe et ils passèrent une belle soirée ensemble. Un bon petit resto romantique, une promenade au clair de lune. Hermione avait réussi à chasser ses doutes au plus profond d'elle. Elle l'écouta attentivement parler avec passion de la boutique, des clients drôles, des plus difficiles et ils passèrent une charmante soirée sans dispute. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Ron, dont le frère était absent et ils firent l'amour rapidement. Ron s'endormit tout de suite après dans un ronflement sonore…

Hermione se leva et alla à la salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle ne vit pas la fille amoureuse et émerveillée du début de leur relation. Elle se sentait plutôt comme l'épouse de longue date acquise à qui on consacre une belle soirée de temps en temps et qui n'avait plus besoin de préliminaire avant l'amour ou de tendresse après. Elle retenait ses larmes face à son reflet et décida d'aller dormir. Ce fut cependant assez difficile d'y arriver à cause de tous ces ronflements agaçants!

Drago Malefoy avait passé toute la journée de samedi à relaxer près du lac. Couché dans l'herbe, il était resté longuement perdu dans ses pensées solitaires. La seule ombre à sa journée de oisiveté avait été le passage de Luna Lovegood qui lui avait bizarrement adressé la parole :

-Fait attention de ne pas t'endormir dans l'herbe comme ça ou sinon les Cigalonifs pourraient s'infiltrer dans ton nez pour y pondre leurs œufs.

-Les Cigaloquoi?

-Cigalonifs! Ce sont des êtres microscopiques qui rentrent dans ton nez pour le peupler de leur colonie et t'empêcher de percevoir les vraies odeurs.

-Tu es vraiment timbré toi, lui lança Drago. Tu devrais être dans une cellule capitonnée avec mon père!

-Au moins, ça lui ferait de la compagnie…

Elle était partie en gambadant pendant que lui se mordait la langue. Comment avait-il pu laisser ça lui échapper aussi facilement? De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas eu l'air surprise par cette révélation. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment timbrée et qu'ils l'admettent de temps en temps en psychiatrie et qu'elle avait vu le nom de Lucius Malefoy sur l'une des portes des cellules voisines de la sienne. Peut-être que c'était Londubat qui visite régulièrement ses parents là bas qui le lui avait dit tout simplement. Elle semblait plutôt proche de lui après tout. Mais comment savait-elle qu'il n'allait pas le voir et surtout pourquoi perdait-il son temps à chercher la moindre trace de logique dans les dires de cette excentrique. Cette fille était juste folle comme son père!


	7. Égarement passionnel

Hermione rentra au château assez tôt le dimanche matin, prétextant qu'elle avait des choses à faire pour le professeur McGonagall. Ron n'essaya même pas de la retenir, trop content de retourner à la boutique sans se sentir coupable.

Arrivé dans la salle commune du dortoir, elle s'était laissée tomber sur un des fauteuils, totalement épuisée. Séléna Steel sortait au même moment de la salle de bain et alla la rejoindre au salon. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler et Séléna qui mourrait d'envie de la connaître, saisit cette belle occasion :

-Tu as l'air épuisé, c'est ton copain qui te prend toute ton énergie, l'interrogea Séléna le ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Malheureusement non, il ronfle horriblement fort et je n'arrive qu'à dormir que très peu quand on se voit.

-Je croyais que les jeunes couples ne dormaient jamais de toute façon, trop occupée par le corps de l'autre…

En voyant Hermione changer d'expression, elle reprit d'un ton plus sérieux:

-Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète tu sais, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est moi qui n'arrête pas de me poser plein de question ces dernier temps et ce que tu viens de dire ne fait que renforcer mes doutes.

-As-tu envie d'en parler? Je ne suis pas du genre à répéter les confidences qu'on me fait. J'ai comme une sorte de don pour comprendre les problèmes de coeur.

-J'ai presque envie de te dire oui. Comme mon meilleur ami est le meilleur ami de mon copain et que ma meilleure amie est sa sœur, j'ai plutôt du mal à savoir à qui demander des conseils.

-Alors dans ce cas, je suis la fille qu'il te faut! Répondit Séléna d'un ton enjoué.

-Eh bien voilà, je trouve que nous nous sommes éloignés depuis quelque temps mon copain et moi. On n'a plus d'activité ou de centre d'intérêt en commun et puis j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'ennuie avec moi. Je me sens comme une femme mariée depuis plus de vingt ans, qui reste avec son mari sans grand enthousiasme.

-Et sur le plan …disons sexuel?

-Difficile à dire parce que je n'ai connu que lui, mais disons que la chose en tant que telle est….. Moins satisfaisante que l'idée que je m'étais faite sur le sujet.

-Il ne te fait pas grimper aux rideaux comme on dit? J'ai connu ça tu sais, avant d'apprendre à me connaître à fond.

-Raconte ça m'intéresse.

-J'avais un petit copain, un garçon de qui j'avais rêvé depuis assez longtemps, qui, au début de mes études ici, ne me remarquait même pas... jusqu'à ce que mon père me force à suivre un régime. Après ma perte de poids, j'étais soudainement devenue intéressante, j'entrais maintenant dans sa catégorie de fille… Enfin bref, on sort ensemble et on fini par coucher ensemble. La première fois qu'on l'a fait, c'était à la fois nouveau, terrifiant et douloureux. Je ne m'en faisais pas trop, je me disais que tout allait s'améliorer avec la pratique, mais au bout d'un temps toujours pas de grands frissons. J'ai commencé à angoisser avec ça, à me dire que je n'étais pas normale et finalement, j'ai trouvé un livre moldu assez intéressant sur le sujet: _l'extase, ou comment en trouver le chemin par soi même_.

Elle fit une brève pause avant de poursuivre :

-Bref, j'ai appris à me…. satisfaire moi-même et mieux comprendre comment je fonctionne au niveau sexuelle et aussi à fantasmer sur d'autres personnes, sur des circonstances, partenaires et situations impossibles, dans des lieux impossibles et finalement de fil en aiguille j'ai fini par….. Coucher avec le meilleur ami de mon copain! J'ai ensuite réalisé que mon copain et moi ça ne fonctionnerait jamais, que la chimie n'y était tout simplement pas. Je ne te dis pas que c'est comme ça avec le tien, mais je te dis juste d'apprendre à te connaître, à connaître tes préférences, à essayer des choses nouvelles, à analyser tes fantasmes, voir même à les partager avec lui. La communication c'est la clé et je crois que vous devez apprendre à vous comprendre sexuellement. Il suffit simplement de dissiper la gêne que certaine personne ont face à leur préférences et tu verras : quand ce plan là fonctionne bien, le reste devient disons, plus facile à gérer.

-Lui pourtant, n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre problème de ce coté là, dit Hermione une peu gêné de la tournure intime de la conversation.

-C'est clair, c'est un gars! Les gars ont juste besoin d'une jolie fille et c'est tout, mais nous on est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Et puis, il y a aussi le coté chimique, les phéromones, il y a des gens qu'une simple caresse nous électrise tandis que d'autre nous laisse de glace.

-Mon plus gros problème, c'est que je ne suis jamais capable d'éteindre mon cerveau, même dans les moments intimes, je suis toujours entrain de penser à autres choses et souvent... Je n'en reviens pas que je sois entrain de te parler de cela, je te connais à peine.

-Ça va te paraître étrange, mais quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Je sais qu'après la discussion que nous venons d'avoir, ça sonne un peu drôle, mais rassure toi, je suis totalement hétéro. C'est d'un coup de foudre d'amitié dont je parle. Quand tu es arrivé dans la grande salle, il y a une semaine, je me suis toute suite dit que nous devrions être amie toutes les deux. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te parler seule à seule jusqu'à présent. Qui aurait cru que notre premier sujet de conversation serait aussi intime…

-J'imagine que ça vient avec les coups de foudre, plaisanta Hermione.

-Alors mon amie, est-ce que tu viens déjeuner avec moi, je meurs de faim?

Drago Malefoy faisait la grasse matinée. Il constata alors qu'il était déjà 10h00, quand il s'était enfin décidé à s'extirper du lit. Il s'était réveillé tôt, comme à l'habitude à cause d'un autre de ses récurrents cauchemars, mais il s'était forcé cette fois à rester au lit et avait réussi par petits segments, à rattraper un peu de sommeil. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, quand il avait entendu des voix en provenance du salon. L'une d'elle, Séléna Steel, l'autre Hermione Granger.

Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible afin d'entendre la conversation _._

 _-Mon plus gros problème c'est que je ne suis jamais capable d'éteindre mon cerveau même dans les moments intimes, je suis toujours entrain de penser à autre chose et souvent….. J'en reviens pas que je sois entrain de te parler de cela, je te connais a peine._

Ainsi, se disait Drago, la petite Granger avait une vie sexuelle monotone. C'était presque ironique de découvrir que la miss je-sais-tout ne sache pas comment faire pour s'abandonner avec un homme. Bon c'est sûre qu'il s'agissait de Weasley, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à trop de chose venant d'un type comme lui, se disait Drago en ricanant intérieurement.

Les deux filles avaient finalement quittés le salon et il se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Il fonça directement à la douche en pensant à la façon dont il pourra utiliser l'information pour l'humilier.

Il descendit ensuite déjeuner, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Trop excité à l'idée d'utiliser la nouvelle information acquise, il décida audacieusement d'aller se joindre aux filles pour le repas. Ça ne devrait pas paraître trop étrange selon lui, car après tout, Séléna était une très bonne connaissance à lui.

Il les interpella simplement :

-Salut les filles, alors on parle des garçons?

Hermione était incapable de répondre, complètement sans voix face à l'attitude amicale du Serpentard qui l'avait envoyé balader avec vigueur la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole.

Séléna elle, lui répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, un vrai géni.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Hermione :

-Tu vois, je te parlais justement de garçon peu fréquentable, en voici le parfait exemple.

-Peu fréquentable peut-être, mais beau comme un dieu, se venta Drago.

-Ça je te l'accorde! Mais comme ton fan club est aussi grand que ton tableau de chasse, je préfère te regarder de loin si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Je sais au fond que tu rêves de moi toutes les nuits, répliqua Drago d'un ton caressant.

Il attrapa un muffin dans la corbeille juste devant elles, se leva et quitta la salle sur ces dernières paroles. Il avait pris soin, tous au long de l'échange avec Séléna, d'ignorer Granger, sans toutefois ne manquer aucune des ses expressions de surprises en voyant qu'il était plus proche de Séléna qu'il ne le laissait paraître durant la semaine et que les petits secrets que Granger venait tout juste de révéler, l'avaient été à une amie de son ennemi.

Hermione décida d'interroger Séléna à propos de Malefoy, une fois qu'il fut hors de vue évidemment. Elle était plutôt curieuse de la relation étrange qu'elle entretenait avec lui, mais Séléna qui devinait le flot de ses pensées et la devança :

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ce matin, il n'est pas si amicale d'habitude et encore moins si plaisantin, bizarre...

-Je crois qu'il a essayé de me narguer parce que j'ai découvert un truc sur lui qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache. Il doit vouloir se venger sans trop provoquer cependant, pour ne pas que je divulgue ce que je sais.

-C'est un gars assez secret. Je le connais depuis longtemps tu sais. Mon père a toujours aimé nous traîner ma mère et moi dans les événements mondains. Moi, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment sentie à ma place. Drago lui, c'est vraiment son élément… Jeu de pouvoir et de séduction, humiliation et chantage. Il n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses parce que dans le monde où il a grandit, cela signifie des munitions pour l'ennemi.

-Son fan club est grand comment, se demanda Hermione intriguée, se rappelant de la répartie de Séléna.

-Très grand je peux te l'assurer! Malgré ce que certaines personnes peuvent dire sur sa famille depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'en reste pas moins, qu'il est beau, riche et qu'il est de sang pur. Sa mère a réussi à la fin de la guerre, à faire en sorte que sa famille reste en haut de l'échelle sociale.

-Et toi et lui… demanda Hermione d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Il n'a jamais aimé les blondes, tant mieux pour moi! Cela me permet de ne pas être l'une de ses victimes. L'an dernier, il en avait fait presque un sport national. Il s'amusait à séduire des filles et à leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait, allant même jusqu'à leur donner des notes sur leurs caractéristiques physiques ou leur performance… Malgré cela, les filles continuaient à se pâmer devant lui en se disant qu'elle, elle ferait la différence.

-Je ne le connais pas vraiment tu sais, pour moi il n'a toujours été que mon ennemi, un garçon vantard et jaloux de mon meilleur ami, dont la famille a des valeurs et allégeances plutôt douteuses.

-Tu sais, il est devenu ce que son père a fait de lui, un peu comme moi! La différence c'est qu'il y a un bon bout de temps que je me suis rebellée. Mon père croit que je suis ici cet été parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Mais en réalité, je suis ici parce que Poudlard est le seul endroit où je peux enfin être moi-même, loin de lui et de ses magouilles… J'aime mon père tu sais….. Sauf que trop souvent il essaie de contrôler ma vie, mon look, mes amis, mes activités, mais ici, il ne peut rien faire de tout cela.

-Crois-tu que ton père approuverait ton coup de foudre amicale avec moi?

-Sans aucun doute! Tu es Hermione Granger, l'amie de celui-qui-a-vaincu, héroïne de guerre et la sorcière la plus brillante de Poudlard. Disons que c'est assez de titre pour qu'instinctivement, je me tienne loin de toi! Mais étrangement, quand je t'ai vu de près pour la première fois, j'ai eu tout de suite envie de te connaître et j'ai tout de suite su qu'on était faite pour s'entendre.

-Heureuse que tu n'es pas suivi ton instinct, dit Hermione à sa nouvelle amie.

Hermione et Séléna passaient au fils des jours suivants, de plus en plus de temps ensemble, apprenant à mieux se connaître, se trouvant des intérêts mutuels. Le mercredi, Séléna avait reçu un étrange paquet par hibou alors que tous déjeunaient et la jeune femme s'était dépêchée de le monter à sa chambre sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. Hermione, dévorée par la curiosité, ne put s'empêcher d'harceler son amie dès son retour dans la grande salle.

Séléna lui avait dit furtivement qu'elle lui montrerait plus tard de quoi il s'agissait. Les équipes de travail ayant été faites la première semaine, les deux jeunes femme ne pouvaient malheureusement pas discuter très longtemps ensemble en travaillant, mais elle passait cependant leur pause déjeuner et leur soirée à se côtoyer, ce qui créait un peu de bise bille avec Dannika qui, comme une vraie Serpentard, détestait la Gryffondor.

En fin de journée, tel que promit, Séléna déballa son envoi mystérieux dans sa chambre avec Hermione.

-J'ai écrit discrètement à Bonnie, notre elfe de maison, pour qu'elle m'envoie quelques trucs. Quand je suis à la maison, c'est en quelque sorte ma seule vrai amie. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre à dire a propos d'un elfe…

-Pas du tout, moi aussi j'ai eu un ami elfe de maison qui a même donné sa vie pour nous sauver. Bien que l'elfe de maison qui vit chez moi en ce moment, soit un peu plus flippant.

-Oui c'est vrai, Dobby, l'ancien elfe des Malefoy, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. C'est triste qu'il soit mort.

-Assez de nostalgie pour le moment, tu l'ouvres cette boîte ou quoi, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Séléna souriait devant l'impatience d'Hermione. Le mystérieux paquet contenait : 2 bouteilles de whisky pure feu de 20 ans d'âge (directement de la cachette de son père), une énorme boîte de ses chocolats préférés (chose que son père lui interdisait de manger) et un livre emballé dans du papier brun qu'elle avait tendu à Hermione.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, tu peux le garder, peut être que toi aussi un jour tu le transmettras à une amie dans le besoin.

Hermione avait ouvert rapidement l'emballage et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. C'était le fameux livre : _l'extase, ou comment en trouver le chemin par soi même._ Hermione lui demanda :

-Tu l'a fait venir ici juste pour moi.

-Oui, pour qui d'autre! Quand tu m'as dit hier que tu as un rendez-vous avec ton copain ce samedi, je me suis dit que tu te devais de le lire et de commence à te pratiquer un peu avant d'aller le voir.

Hermione sauta au cou de son amie. Séléna ajouta :

-J'espère que tu y trouvera en partie les réponses que tu cherche. J'espère aussi que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop si tu n'y trouves pas ton compte, s'inquiétait soudain la jeune femme.

-Ne t'en fait pas, juste le geste me comble de bonheur! Pour le reste si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrée toutes les deux, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable d'en parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins aller m'acheter un livre sur le sujet.

Ce soir là, Drago se prélassait sur l'un des divans de la salle commune. Il fut rejoint par Séléna, étrangement seule… elle qui passait maintenant tous son temps libre avec Hermione Granger.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer avec cela :

-Tiens donc, on dirait que tu as perdu ta jumelle cosmique!

-Très drôle Drago! Quoi? Tu es jaloux parce que je te néglige. Pourtant tu n'es pas en manque d'attention avec Dannika et Mélina!

-Elles sont insipides et me colle au train sans arrêt. Elle croit que je suis allé me promener dans le parc, alors elles doivent m'y chercher à l'heure où l'on se parle. J'ai enfin réussi à avoir la paix alors de grâce, ne gâche pas mon moment de quiétude à parler d'elles.

-Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Vas-y. Tu n'es pas du genre à demander la permission d'habitude…

-La petite provocation devant ma nouvelle amie dimanche dernier, ça n'aurait pas avoir avec le fait que tu as entendu notre conversation privée?

Drago lui souriait, de son plus beau sourire mesquin.

-D'après toi?

-Je crois que tu n'as pas tout entendu, sinon tu ne te serais pas privé pour nous narguer avec ça.

-Disons que j'en ai entendu assez pour embarrasser ta copine au moment opportun, disait-il de son air victorieux.

-Tu sais quoi, c'est la première fois depuis des mois que je te retrouve. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu es comme en léthargie, tu sembles toujours ailleurs, mais là, je perçois réellement le changement chez toi. Tu reviens en piste, à l'affût de la moindre information que tu cumules pour pouvoir l'utiliser plus tard. Je crois qu'Hermione réveille ton côté serpent, cette partie de toi qui s'était endormit depuis la mort de tu-sais-qui, les procès des Mangemorts et l'internement de ton père.

Drago se figea soudain en entendant parler de son père. Il connaissait le père de Séléna, il l'avait probablement forcé à faire des visites à Ste-Mangouste pour voir les blessés de guerre et réconforter les familles. Capital politique oblige!

Drago se détendit rapidement car il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la discrétion de Séléna et ce même si elle fréquentait maintenant Granger de très près.

-C'est ta mère qui m'en a parler, pour ton père, je l'ai croisé à l'hôpital. Elle m'a dit que tu l'as protégé et c'est tout à ton honneur! Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte, le rassura Séléna.

-Ce n'est pas de l'événement dont j'ai honte, mais de la loque humaine catatonique qui me sert de père. Je lui en veut surtout parce que dans son état, c'est encore lui qui a gagné. Il n'est plus là pour subir les conséquences de sa lâcheté et de son asservissement face au seigneur des ténèbres et affronter les regards de sa famille. Je voulais lui faire payer longtemps ce qu'il nous avait fait subir à ma mère et à moi, mais il est bien à l'abri dans son cerveau dérangé!

-Il souffre tu sais, en as-tu conscience au moins?

-Peut-être qu'il souffre, mais c'est moi qui voulais le faire souffrir! Enfin bref, j'ai décidé d'oublier un peu ce vieux fou pour le moment. J'ai toute une année scolaire qui m'attend et plein de nouveaux élèves avec qui m'amuser un peu, sans compter les quelques anciens qui comme moi, ont choisi de faire une année complète plutôt que de finir la précédente.

-C'est la première fois que nous allons avoir des cours en commun. Je suis curieuse de te voir te débrouiller en classe, surtout quand les professeurs te ramènent à l'ordre.

-Je suis plutôt discipliné en classe tu sais. En fait je trouve le moyen de provoquer les autres discrètement et ce sont eux qui portent le chapeau à ma place. Facile comme tout!

-Parlant de facile comme tout, tes deux copines t'ont retrouvé et me regarde avec des couteaux dans les yeux. Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient contentes que tu les aies larguées pour une autre femme.

-Je n'ai qu'à leur sourire et elle vont vite oublier ta présence, crois moi.

Hermione s'était couché tôt pour pouvoir lire le livre que Séléna lui avait donné. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait lire sur le sujet, pas sur la sexualité en tant que telle, mais sur les méthodes concrètes pour découvrir son propre corps, explorer ses fantasmes et bien sur atteindre l'extase seule ou avec un partenaire… Le retour de Voldemort et la chasse aux Horcruxe l'avaient tellement accaparé ces dernières années, qu'elle avait fini par s'oublier dans l'histoire en quelque sorte. Évidemment, elle avait réussi à sortir avec le garçon de ses rêves, mais malgré un premier baiser fougueux et passionné échangé suite à une montée d'adrénaline dans la chambre des secrets le jour de la bataille finale, la vraie passion ne l'avait plus réellement atteinte par la suite lors de leurs échanges physiques. Elle devait donc apprendre à se connaître elle-même un peu mieux et surtout apprendre à éteindre son cerveau dans ces moments là…

Après avoir lu sans s'arrêter, Hermione avait décider de mettre en pratique certaines des techniques suggérées dans le livre. D'abord elle avait retiré son pyjama et s'était couchée entièrement nue, puis elle avait commencé à se caresser tout le corps avec un doigt très léger pour découvrir ses zones les plus sensibles.

Visiblement, elle réagissait beaucoup au niveau des fesses et des cuisses, mais aussi beaucoup au niveau de la pointe de ses seins. Elle avait même décider de pousser l'expérience plus loin, d'élaborer un fantasme dans sa tête. Le livre conseillait d'utiliser des contextes impossibles et de voir un corps d'homme sans visage, juste un corps afin de pouvoir éventuellement utiliser ces images lors de vraies relations avec un partenaire pour ces moments où le cerveau avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se mettre dans l'état d'esprit, sans se sentir trop coupable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'imaginait dans une salle de classe bondée où un enseignant jeune, sexy et surtout anonyme l'utilisait comme exemple devant la classe pour montrer aux autre comment donner du plaisir à une femme.

Ce fantasme allait puiser en elle par le caractère académique et le fait qu'elle aimait, surtout en classe, montrer son savoir aux autres. Elle était sur le point d'arriver au bout de l'expérience quand soudain elle avait entendu un cri familier provenant de la chambre voisine à la sienne.

-Eh merde! Encore lui et ses cauchemars, cette fois c'en est trop, je vais lui faire avaler la potion de force. S'exclamait Hermione très en colère.

Elle avait enfilé en vitesse son peignoir. Elle avait aussi ramassé une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve et agrippé fermement sa baguette comme si elle s'apprêtait à combattre. Elle avait utilisé un sortilège informulé pour forcer la porte de la chambre de Malefoy pour ne pas alarmer le reste du dortoir. En entrant, elle avait cru qu'il serait réveillé à cause du cri qu'il venait tout juste de pousser, mais elle fut surprise de la vision qui s'offrait à elle en arrivant devant son lit.

Il était toujours endormi, les couvertures emmêlées dans les jambes, cachant à peine le petit boxer noir serré qu'il portait pour dormir. La sueur perlait abondamment sur son front et son visage affichait une expression de douleur, comme si en rêve il recevait le sortilège de Doloris. Elle avait refermé doucement la porte derrière elle et s'était approché doucement de lui.

Elle avait beaucoup hésiter et s'était finalement assise sur le coté de son lit, déposant au passage la fiole de potion sur sa table de chevet, ainsi que sa baguette. Elle avait décidé de lui prendre la main et de la poser sur ses jambes, la paume vers le haut, la marque des ténèbres gravée à son bras gauche trônant sur le dessus. Elle observait avec fascination la marque durant un long moment. Elle voulait la toucher, mais s'était finalement ravisée.

Elle avait plutôt décidé d'emmêler ses doigts dans les siens et de son autre main, elle caressait son front, faisant courir sa main jusqu'à sa joue, la laissant descendre jusqu'à son épaule. Sa peau claire était aussi douce que du satin et ce contact lui faisait un étrange effet. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi près auparavant et la beauté du jeune homme amplifiée par la vulnérabilité inhabituelle qu'il dégageait, l'avait complètement bouleversée.

Elle lui secouait légèrement l'épaule pour le libérer de la douleur dans laquelle son rêve semblait le maintenir. Elle était maintenant penchée vers lui et essayait de le réveiller le plus doucement possible en utilisant des paroles rassurantes. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment eu de contact physique aussi intime avec lui et aussi peu habillé aussi et cela l'émue plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre.

Drago s'était réveillé d'un coup, complètement désorienté. Il se frottait le front de sa main libre en remarquant après un court moment que son autre main était étrangement retenue. Il avait levé les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait à son chevet. Habitué d'y voir sa mère, il était assez surpris d'y voir une autre femme à sa place, une femme qui cependant le regardait avec autant de douceur que le ferait sa propre mère. Pourquoi ce regard… Le méritait-il? Lui qui l'avait laissé se faire torturer par sa tante Bella, lui qui l'humiliait sans cesse depuis des années, lui qu'elle haïssait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie si fragile et vulnérable et il ne voulait surtout pas de sa pitié. Ça, c'était pire que tout.

Elle le voyait en situation de faiblesse et elle devait probablement se sentir bien plus forte que lui. Il voulait qu'elle cesse de le regarder comme elle le faisait, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il la voulait en colère contre lui, comme il l'avait toujours connu. Il serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui de se ressaisir si elle n'était pas si compatissante envers lui. Il voulait la voir levers les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait toujours avec lui comme chaque fois qu'il l'exaspérait ou encore mieux, l'entendre le traiter de crétin parce qu'elle était humiliée et à court de paroles.

Son premier réflexe aurait du être de la chasser avec violence, de lui crier sa colère, sa douleur, son humiliation, tout ce que ce regard de compassion créait comme confusion en lui, mais elle aurait su qu'il en était affecté et elle aurait gagné sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure et il avait enfin pris une décision folle et impulsive, comme poussé par le flot d'émotions emmêlées qui bouillait en lui. Il l'attira d'un coup à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, mettant dans ce simple baiser toutes les choses confuses qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Hermione était si surprise, jamais elle ne s'était attendue à une telle réaction de sa part, lui si prévisible habituellement. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme il le faisait en se moment. Même si ce garçon était son ennemi, elle était comme aspirée dans la spirale du désir que ce baiser provoquait en elle et elle y répondait avec la même intensité que lui.

Son cerveau s'était complètement vidé, d'un seul coup, sans effort et elle n'arrivait même plus à former une pensée cohérente. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un savant ballet de sensations. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus exigeant et fougueux. Dans la foulée, elle s'était retrouvée coucher sur lui. La ceinture de son peignoir ne tenait presque plus. Ses seins se retrouvaient maintenant exposés et collés directement sur le torse nu et ferme du jeune homme, ce qui avait provoqué un gémissement rauque de Drago, qui avait totalement lui aussi, perdu le contrôle de la situation. Les mains d'Hermione s'agrippaient à la nuque du jeune Malefoy comme pour l'attirer encore plus à elle.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire combien de temps avait duré cet échange, mais c'était Drago qui avait repris le contrôle en premier, redevenant maître de lui, rappelé à l'ordre par la dureté évidente et presque douloureuse de sa virilité. Il était cependant totalement confus en réalisant combien il avait envie d'elle, mais aussi combien elle aussi semblait avoir tout autant envie de lui. Il voulait se rebeller contre son propre corps et redevenir le maître de la situation. Il ne pouvait laissé les chose déraper à ce point et surtout pas avec elle.

Il l'avait repoussé sans ménagement et la regardait maintenant d'un regard mauvais, le plus noir et haineux qu'il ne lui avait jamais jeté et il lui balança :

-À quoi tu joues Granger?

Ne se laissant pas démonter, elle s'était très vite relevée du lit, rajustant la ceinture de son peignoir avant de lui répliquer sur le même ton:

-Je pourrais te retourner la question!

-Sort d'ici maintenant, je ne couche pas avec les sangs de bourbe!

Hermione avait rapidement ramassé sa baguette et la fiole de potion et était sorti de la chambre en trombe.

Mille questions concernant ce court moment en sa compagnie lui envahissait le cerveau mais elles tournaient toutes essentiellement autour de ceci: pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé et surtout pourquoi elle avait si vivement répondu à ce baiser?

Une fois revenue à l'abris dans sa chambre, elle avait saisit le livre de Séléna encore sur sa table de chevet et l'avait balancé à travers la pièce en s'exclamant :

-Maudit bouquin, il m'embrouille le cerveau!

Elle croisa alors son propre reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Ce qu'elle y voyait ne la rassurait pas, loin de là. Elle avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rosies par le désir. L'odeur de Malefoy collait encore à sa peau, sa bouche goûtait encore la sienne et pire que tout, elle sentait que son entrejambe était humide et ce plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et en plus, cela seulement après un simple baisé. En y repensant, elle se rappelait qu'elle l'avait senti tout aussi excité qu'elle, mais il avait tout de même réussi à la repousser. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine quand elle avait réalisé que ce qui lui faisait le plus mal dans la situation, c'était le rejet.

-Maudit Malefoy, la prochaine fois que tu cris dans ton sommeil, débrouille toi tout seul!


	8. Maladresses et caresses

Le lendemain, Hermione avait passé sa journée à travailler avec Neville, tout en prenant soin de rester le plus loin possible de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait vécu une horrible nuit sans sommeil à essayer de trouver une logique à son comportement... au sien et à celui de Malefoy.

En se levant ce matin, elle s'était dite qu'elle devait essayer de se comporter avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais visiblement, elle n'y arrivait pas…

D'abord au déjeuner, dès qu'elle l'avait vu arriver dans la salle à manger, elle avait pratiquement renversé son verre de jus de citrouille en entier sur son chandail en avalant de travers sa gorgée. Ensuite, quand il était venu chercher la potion colle-tout sur la table vers laquelle elle se dirigeait elle aussi, elle était entrée en collision avec Neville et avait fait tomber une grosse pile de livre de ses mains parce qu'elle avait changé subitement de direction sans prévenir pour éviter de croiser le chemin du jeune homme. Finalement, un peu avant le dîner, le professeur Flitwick avait du lui répéter au moins trois fois une consigne avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il s'adressait à elle tant elle était absorbée par ses réflexions.

Séléna qui avait, même de loin, remarqué le comportement étrange d'Hermione, avait essayé de lui parler au dîner, mais elle était demeurée évasive et même fuyante avec sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'acharner d'avantage et de la laisser venir à elle quand elle voudrait en parler.

Hermione avait constaté, en jetant occasionnellement des regards furtifs en direction de Malefoy, que lui ne semblait avoir aucun mal à ce concentrer sur ses tâches. Il avait son habituel air nonchalant et hautain typiquement Malfoyen. C'était presque frustrant!

Elle avait honte d'elle-même, des pulsions de son corps, de son manque de contrôle. Lui avait au moins le mérite d'avoir réussi à la repousser... mais il n'aurait pas eu à le faire s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé en premier. Pour cela, elle lui en voulait, mais elle lui était tout aussi reconnaissante de s'être arrêté attend, car elle en avait pris conscience maintenant, elle aurait probablement été jusqu'au bout avec lui.

Elle eut alors une pensée pour son petit ami Ron et elle se disait alors que le fait que leur relation soit plutôt compliqué en ce moment n'était pas une raison suffisante pour se laisser sauter dessus par le premier venu. Elle s'était ensuite posée LA question: est-ce qu'embrasser un autre homme que son copain signifie tromper? Il faut dire que l'échange avec Malefoy avait été bien au delà d'un simple baiser, surtout qu'elle s'était retrouvée à moitié nue, coucher sur lui, ses lèvres soudées aux siennes, entrain d'en réclamer d'avantage. Chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle avait un frisson qui montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ce signale lui suffisait pour l'avertir de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Si Ron apprend qu'elle avait embrassé un autre garçon, il sera très en colère et si en plus il découvre qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy…

« Évidemment, jamais Malefoy n'aura l'audace de le dire à Ron», se répétait Hermione pour se rassurer. Mais elle, peut-elle vraiment garder ce secret, lui mentir? De toute façon comment le lui dire: « Il m'a embrassé et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser torride et s'il ne s'était pas arrêter, j'aurais coucher avec lui…mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait de pire dans toute cette histoire, dire la vérité à Ron, ou la lui cacher. L'autre question qui la préoccupait encore plus, c'était la réaction de son corps. Sera-elle capable d'embrasser à nouveau Ron comme avant, ou ce baiser échangé avec le Serpentard, avait-il modifier à jamais ses envies?

Elle aimerait en parler à quelqu'un, se confier. Mais à qui demander conseil? Séléna peut-être. Elle avait tellement l'air de vouloir savoir ce qui lui arrivait depuis ce matin, mais comme elle travaillait en collaboration directe avec la cause de son trouble, c'était assez difficile de tout lui dire. Que faire?

Drago s'était réveillé plus tard que d'habitude et totalement reposé. La visite nocturne de Granger l'avait, en quelque sorte, fait dévié de ses habituelles cauchemars. Son odeur avait continué d'embaumer la pièce longtemps après son départ et ça l'avait aidé à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves, chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis si longtemps. Il se demandait si c'était Granger elle-même qui avait eut cet effet sur lui ou simplement le fait qu'il avait eu un contact physique avec une fille… Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quelques mois déjà.

Tout au long de la journée, il avait essayer de travailler comme si de rien n'était et d'ignorer Granger, mais c'était difficile d'ignorer une fille qui avait passé sa journée à collectionner les maladresses. Il sentait aussi parfois son regard se poser sur lui, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter cependant. Malgré son envie brûlante de la déstabiliser d'avantage en la regardant à son tour, il avait sagement décidé de se retenir, trop lâche pour affronter la réaction de la jeune femme, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Il avait peur, peur de sa propre réaction à lui, peur de la désirer encore et pire encore, peur de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi le désire.

Elle avait toujours été son ennemi, par ricochet au début parce qu'elle était devenue amie avec Potter, mais aussi ensuite parce qu'elle est une née moldu et la meilleure élève de la classe, même dans les matières comme les potions où il avait toujours eu une prédisposition innée. La jalousie avait mué en haine et maintenant la haine en désir? Il ne laissera pas cela se produire, se promettait-il.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il l'avait embrassé pour la mettre en colère, la sortir de sa zone de confort et il était persuadé qu'elle allait immédiatement le repousser. Il avait même préparé une répartie du genre : « c'est toi qui t'es introduit à moitié nue dans la chambre d'un garçon, à quoi tu t'attendais? »

Il avait espéré qu'elle pique une de ses habituelles crises de colère, et que lui, n'aurait eut qu'à rire d'elle et la ridiculiser comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Son plan parfait pour lui faire oublier la situation de faiblesse dans laquelle elle l'avait vu au réveil de son cauchemar, ce plan si parfaitement spontané qui s'était retournée contre lui désormais… Mais en y pensant bien, pas uniquement contre lui...

Il y avait une seule certitude en ce qui la concerne: elle n'en parlera pas à personne! Non pas pour le protéger lui, mais pour ne pas que ça vienne aux oreilles de son petit copain Weasley. Drago souriait pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée. Il venait tout juste de réaliser le grand pouvoir de chantage qu'il avait maintenant sur la jeune femme.

Séléna le fixait étrangement, ce qui eut pour effet d'ébranler sa nouvelle confiance face à la situation. Il savait que Granger avait évité de rester seule avec elle depuis ce matin, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas et sa certitude que son incartade avec Granger demeure secrète, commençait à s'effriter un peu.

Hermione avait réussi à retrouver son état normal durant le jour qui suivit, si on peut dire, compte tenu des circonstances. Malgré le fait que son regard bifurquait un peu trop souvent à son goût sur Drago Malefoy, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose de nouveau ou d'inhabituelle entre eux, sauf peut-être la perspicace Séléna qui avait vu un très léger changement d'attitude chez ses deux amies, mais qui avait préféré, pour le moment, jouer la carte de l'indifférence et attendre que l'un d'eux ne vende la mèche.

Hermione avait, de son côté, beaucoup réfléchit et elle voulait maintenant confronter Malefoy et mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Elle avait simplement voulu le réconforter et tout était parti en vrille. C'était l'excuse la plus plausible qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui justifier son comportement.

Une fois son cerveau calmé d'avoir enfin trouvé une réponse rationnelle à son attitude irrationnelle, la jeune femme pu se concentrer sur l'autre chose qui l'obsédait depuis qu'elle était aller le voir dans sa chambre : la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, toujours aussi visible, à peine estompée. Elle se rappelait avoir vu celle de Narcissa Malefoy, presque complètement effacée, ne laissant qu'une ombre uniquement visible par ceux qui cherchaient vraiment à la voir.

Pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait-il encore cette marque aussi foncée sur son bras? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Comment elle finissait par disparaître et pourquoi? Si seulement elle avait accès à la section interdite de la bibliothèque. C'était la seule section d'ailleurs qui avait été entièrement restaurée par les professeurs. Sa curiosité et son besoin de tout savoir allait certainement l'emporter sur sa peur de briser les règles et elle le savait. Sa décision était donc prise, elle allait devoir s'introduire en douce dans la réserve et aller chercher la réponse dans des livres sur la magie noire avancée.

Évidemment, si elle en parlait à la directrice, elle la laisserait sûrement accéder à ces livres de façon « légale », mais elle ne voulait pas ébruiter la condition de Drago Malefoy qui prenait toujours grand soin de dissimuler sa marque sous des chemises à manches longues et cela malgré la chaleur parfois suffocante de l'été...

C'était vendredi soir et une autre semaine se terminait déjà. Le projet avançait plutôt bien et les élèves étaient encore plus motivé par le fait qu'ils arrivaient à bien s'amuser tout en abattant beaucoup de tâches, qui au premier coup d'œil semblaient mornes et sans attraits.

Drago flânait dans la cours, profitant d'un moment de solitude pour réfléchir au déroulement de ces dernières semaines. Il avait constaté qu'il y avait encore entre lui et Hermione Granger, un certain malaise quand ils se croisaient de trop près et ce depuis le début du projet, pas uniquement à cause de leur baiser. Cette sensation, il l'avait ressentit la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés à leur arrivée au château.

Il avait aussi remarqué que leur relation avait un peu, voir même beaucoup changée... Il avait arrêté de se moquer d'elle, même quand il lui arrivait un truc humiliant comme lorsqu'elle se battait avec son peigne en sortant de la douche ou quand elle avait foncé dans un meuble en lisant en marchant. Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Poudlard maintenant et il n'avait presque fait aucun commentaire sarcastique ou humiliant à cette fille. Il se contentait simplement de rire ou de sourire face à une situation de maladresse, sans en rajouter d'avantage. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait changé, ou simplement choisissait-il mieux ses combats.

La soirée dans la salle commune du dortoir se déroulait un peu plus dans le calme que celle du vendredi précédent. Seamus avait quand même mit de la musique, mais tous relaxaient et ce soir là, personne n'avait vraiment envie de danser. Seamus était en grande conversation avec Trey et Séléna qui avaient eu l'idée d'élaborer un projet de radio étudiante. Les amis parlaient entre autre de la possibilité de diffuser les commentaires des matchs de Quidditch en directe pour les élèves qui voulaient par exemple, compléter un gros devoir sans manquer les faits saillants de la rencontre, ce qui interpellait beaucoup Hermione.

Seamus voulait installer un système permettant de l'écouter dans les salles communes des maisons, les couloirs et la cours du premier étage, mais aussi sur des récepteurs portatifs. Séléna voulait participer au projet en tant qu'animatrice. Elle aimerait faire une émission radio dans le style courrier du cœur où les élèves pourraient poser leur question via hibou et elle pourrait même y répondre en directe. Trey lui, se voyait parfaitement faire une émission humoristique et raconter des anecdotes.

Le projet était encore qu'à l'état d'ébauche, mais Seamus avait l'intention de le soumettre à la directrice d'ici une semaine pour qu'il ait le temps de faire les installations nécessaires avant la rentrée des classes, si sa requête était acceptée évidemment. Hermione ne se voyait pas faire une émission de radio comme ses amies, mais elle leur avait plutôt proposé de les aider pour l'élaboration du projet et la partie la plus difficile : convaincre McGonagall!

Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la salle commune en compagnie des deux filles Serpentards qui le suivaient constamment partout. Mélina et Dannika venaient d'apercevoir Neville Londubat qui s'était penché pour ramasser une pile de magasine qu'il venait de faire tomber sur le sol et elles riaient de lui sans même s'en cacher. Luna avait été l'aider à tout remettre en ordre et il lui souriait avant de jeter un regard noir aux deux filles mesquines qui se tordaient encore plus de rire devant sa réaction.

Drago lui, ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la situation, préférant profiter de la diversion créé involontairement par Londubat pour regagner sa chambre discrètement et échapper à ses deux pots de colle. Il commençait à être un peu las de ces filles qui n'avaient aucune autre conversation que de critiquer sans arrêt tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'elles. Étrangement, lui qui avait passé presque toute sa scolarité à faire cette même activité typiquement Serpentard, n'y voyait que très peu d'intérêt à présent.

Il préférait maintenant amasser des informations et des anecdotes sur les gens et retenir ses commentaires. Parfois le fait de ne rien dire sur le coup est beaucoup plus payant que de tout déballer tout de suite impulsivement et de manquer d'argument plus tard lors d'une altercation. À sa façon Drago était devenu plus sage, pas plus gentil, juste plus sage et calculateur.

Samedi matin, Hermione Granger avait son plan pour s'introduire dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Dommage cependant qu'elle n'ait pas eu avec elle la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, ça aurait été plus facile de tromper Ruzart qui semblait surveiller les fait et geste de tout le monde ce matin. Elle était tout de même parvenue à se glisser hors de sa vue et grimper à l'étage furtivement.

Drago Malefoy avait soudainement remarqué l'étrange comportement d'Hermione Granger. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à cacher et il avait décidé de la suivre discrètement, sachant qu'il lui était souvent arrivé au cours de ses années scolaires à Poudlard, de manigancer des trucs pas nets. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, il pourrait avoir encore une nouvelle arme contre elle ou même pourrait-il aller chercher la directrice et la dénoncer afin qu'elle soit prise la main dans le sac. Il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé, mais il attendrait de savoir ce qui en était réellement avant d'agir. Il avait déjà eu sa leçon pour cela aussi. Il venait de la voir entrer dans la bibliothèque, ce qu'il trouvait assez étrange étant donné que tous les livres étaient encore dans la grande salle. C'est alors qu'il comprit...

La section interdite était cachée derrière un grillage de métal, retenu par un immense cadenas qu'on ne pouvait plus forcer avec un simple sort de alhomora. Hermione qui était pleine de ressources avait analyser la situation et conclu qu'un bon vieux kit moldu de crochetage de serrure ferait sûrement l'affaire pour venir a bout de cet obstacle. Elle s'y était déjà entraînée, il y a quelques années en cas de besoin. Le système de cadenas avait été modifié sur cette grille pour éviter que les élèves trop curieux entre dans cette section et ne lisent des livres dangereux, comme Tom Jeudusor l'avait fait à l'époque de sa scolarité. Hermione avait violé souvent les règles de l'école pour aider son ami Harry Potter dans ses aventures et c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Une fois le cadenas ouvert, elle avait pris grand soin de refermer la porte et avait aussi lancé un sort de désillusion pour lui donner une apparence verrouillée. Elle arpentait avec avidité les rayonnages à la recherche de livres qui pourraient contenir des informations pertinentes pour sa recherche sur l'énigme de la marque des ténèbres.

La première idée de Drago était de verrouiller le cadenas et de l'enfermer, la laissant se faire prendre la main dans le sac entrain d'enfreindre le règlement, mais elle avait souvent eu de très bonnes excuses par le passé pour aller consulter ce genre de livres, alors il préféra la suivre et jauger sa réaction avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait maintenant passé la porte avec la plus grande discrétion et d'un pas feutré, il la cherchait dans les rangées afin de l'espionner sans qu'elle ne le remarque trop rapidement. Il l'avait trouvée assise par terre, le nez dans un livre. Elle avait l'air très concentrée et elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Avant de la confronter plus directement, il avait lu discrètement par-dessus son épaule le titre du chapitre dans lequel elle semblait si absorbée. Il parlait des traces laissées par les différentes formes de magie noire. De plus en plus curieux, il avait décidé d'essayer de lui tirer directement les vers du nez en allant s'asseoir à coté d'elle, faisant mine de vouloir lire avec elle.

Hermione sursauta quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus seule :

-Malefoy! Tu m'a fait peur, chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'a suivi ou quoi?

-Tu avais l'air bizarre ce matin. Tu te comportais comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer, j'ai trouvé cela suspect et je t'ai suivis. Alors dit-moi, qu'est ce qu'une protectrice du bien comme toi fait au beau milieu de livres aussi sombres?

Hermione était tellement heureuse et enthousiaste d'avoir une nouvelle enquête à mener qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait parlé amicalement au jeune homme, comme s'il avait été n'importe lequel de ses amis.

-Il y a un truc qui m'intrigue depuis quelque temps et je me suis dit que la réponse devait peut-être se trouver dans un de ces livres, lui disait-elle avec excitation.

-Et je peux savoir ce qui t'intrigue?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un air moqueur et elle lui avait répondu en toute honnêteté:

-Toi.

-Moi, tu précises?

D'un mouvement naturel, elle avait agrippé le bras gauche de Drago, détaché d'un geste précis et rapide le bouton de sa manche et avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir et elle l'avait remontée.

Elle le fixait de nouveau dans les yeux et lui expliqua :

-L'autre jour dans ta chambre, commença-t-elle en rougissant légèrement à l'évocation de l'événement qui les avaient un peu rapprochés, j'ai été fascinée par cette marque sur ton bras, qui malgré la mort de son créateur, est demeurée beaucoup plus foncée sur toi que sur le bras de d'autres sorciers qui la portent et j'ai voulu savoir ce qui influence sa disparition, comment elle finissait par s'estomper pour presque disparaître totalement. J'ai toujours cru que cette marque restait là en permanence un peu comme la cicatrice sur le front de Harry, mais au dîner de charité où je suis aller le mois dernier, j'ai remarqué que ta mère n'en avait presque plus la trace, alors voilà.

Hermione tenait toujours le bras de Drago et il ne faisait aucun geste de son côté pour l'encourager à le lâcher. Le contact des doigts chauds de la jeune femme sur sa peau froide, était hypnotisant et il n'arrivait pas à se résigner à la faire le lâcher. Une colère sombre grondait au fond de lui. En parti à cause de l'effet que sa proximité avait sur lui, mais aussi à cause de la perspicacité de la jeune femme face à sa condition qu'il semblait si habilement dissimuler aux autres depuis le début de l'été. Il avait du mal à garder son contrôle en s'adressant à elle.

-Tu es vraiment une drôle de fille toi, tu ne recules vraiment devant rien pour trouver la réponse à quelque chose que tu ignores. De quoi tu te mêles au juste? T'as un réelle besoin de toujours tout savoir sur tout?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais après tout je ne pourrais pas garder mon titre de miss je-sais-tout si j'ignore trop de chose tu ne crois pas, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

-Ça je te l'accorde, lui avait répondu le jeune homme avec un sourire mi-méchant mi-plaisantin.

Il s'était détendu un peu, conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment pour s'immiscer dans sa vie qu'elle s'intéressait à ce sujet, mais bien parce qu'elle avait un réel besoin obsessionnel de comprendre les choses dont elle ignorait tout. Cette fille avait une soif de connaissance sans limite et cette partie d'elle sera toujours là, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu vivre durant la guerre. Il décida d'embarquer dans son jeu, lui-même curieux de savoir si ses recherches avaient porté leurs fruits.

\- Mais dis-moi Granger, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ou tu fais juste faire ton intéressante, lui avait-il demandé légèrement provocateur.

-Indirectement, mais ce n'est pas si étonnant vu que Tom Jeudusor à lui-même inventé ce sort.

Elle l'avait vu tressaillir au moment où elle avait prononcé le vrai nom du seigneur des ténèbres, mais elle continuait tout de même à parler comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

-Il a pu s'inspiré du genre de sort qui est mentionné dans ce livre. Comme ce sort par exemple qui consiste à marquer dans le feu les sorciers d'une même allégeance, une pratique beaucoup utilisée à l'époque de sociétés secrètes plus obscures.

Drago la fixait attentivement de ses yeux gris indéchiffrables et elle en ressentait une sorte de malaise face au silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Elle avait donc décidé de continuer à lui divulguer ses maigres découvertes pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

-Par contre, il n'est nulle part question de possibilité de renverser le sort ou de faire disparaître la marque, ce qui rend la chose encore plus étrange...

Drago se disait, tout en l'écoutant lui expliquer la teneur de ses découvertes, qu'elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle se lançait dans ses théories appuyées par des investigations rigoureuses et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue faire ses recherches et réfléchir à ses hypothèses avant qu'elles ne soient complètement rodées. Il avait la plupart du temps été témoins de la conclusion plus que de la démarche en elle-même. Elle était brillante, pas juste cultivée, mais vraiment intelligente et il le réalisait réellement ou plutôt il l'acceptait totalement et sans jalousie pour la toute première fois. Étonnamment, il se sentait ni exaspéré, ni en colère, comme il avait coutume de l'être quand il l'entendait débiter ses théories en classe.

Soudain il avait senti les doigts de la jeune fille qui courraient le long de sa marque et il n'osait plus bouger. Il n'avait jamais permit à personne, pas même sa propre mère, de le toucher à cet endroit. Elle se remettait à parler tout en continuant de dessiner son contour avec son doigt brûlant :

-Elle ne bouge plus comme dans mon souvenir… pas mon souvenir de la tienne bien sûre, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant… enfin bref, je parlais de celle ta tante Bellatrix. Je me rappelle comment sa marque semblait si vivante. Maintenant qu'il est mort, elle a cessé d'être animée, mais elle est toujours en relief et on la sent très bien juste ici… Est-ce que ça te fait mal, demanda t'elle sincèrement.

-Plus maintenant, mais quand il était en vie oui, elle me brûlait constamment, mais j'avais fini par m'y faire.

Cette phrase lui avait naturellement échappée. Aucun Mangemort n'en parlait jamais pas même entre eux et le voilà entrain de déballer un de leur secret a cette… Non initiée.

-Si l'effet ressentit est semblable à une brûlure, je ne dois pas être si loin de la vérité avec le sort de marquage au feu que j'ai trouvé.

Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, comme si elle ne se rendait plus compte qu'elle le tenait toujours, trop prise par ses réflexions. Il en ressentait des frissons qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à contrôler voir même à dissimuler et plutôt que de retirer vivement son bras, il fit un geste non réfléchit en suivant ses pulsions du moment. Il avait levé sa main libre et l'avait appliquée sur sa joue tout en plongeant son regard trop brillant d'intensité dans celui si apaisant de la jeune femme. Il luttait contre lui-même car il se rendait compte qu'en cet instant, il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi cet envie avait encore monter en lui. Était-ce le contact de ses mains si chaude et douces sur sa peau ou son odeur qui embaumait l'air ou encore la proximité de son corps qui semblait appeler le sien.

Malgré ses envies, il gardait son contrôle et il ne fit rien de plus que de lui caresser lentement la joue, se contentant de lire au fond de ses yeux le trouble et la confusion qu'il causait en elle. Visiblement, elle avait l'air tout aussi chamboulée que lui et peut-être ressentait-elle une envie aussi forte que la sienne de sceller ce moment avec leurs lèvres.

Finalement l'atmosphère était devenue trop lourde à supporter et avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement, il se leva d'un bond et lui dit :

-Au manoir, dans la bibliothèque de ma famille, il y a des livres qui expliquent un peu mieux tout ça, si tu es sage peut-être que je t'y emmènerai un jour.

Puis il était parti sans même se retourner, l'abandonnant au milieu de sa confusion.

Hermione ne s'était pas attardée dans la section interdite, trop préoccupée pour continuer ses recherches. Elle repensait à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer et au fait qu'elle lui avait toucher le bras sans même lui demander sa permission, dans un geste très spontané et naturel. Elle avait prolongé le contact même après avoir fini de lui donner ses explications.

Lui aussi l'avait touché. Elle sentait encore sur sa joue, la chaleur de sa main, ou plutôt la brûlure intense de celle-ci. Il l'avait regardé si différemment, avec une telle profondeur qu'elle en avait encore des frissons. Drago Malefoy avait changé, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le côtoyait, il avait eu pour elle une attitude totalement dépourvue de son habituelle arrogance.

Avait-elle rêvé ou elle l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il voulait l'emmener chez lui? Ça Hermione n'y comptait pas trop et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir vraiment retourner un jour au manoir Malefoy, mais en revanche elle n'arrêtera pas ses recherches pour autant! Elle reviendra consulter les livres interdits, mais cette fois en s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivie.

« Malefoy était un vrais serpent », pensait-t-elle. « Il est furtif, silencieux et toujours prêt à bondir sur sa proie. » Se considérait-elle maintenant comme l'une de ses proies?


	9. Jeu et confidences

Samedi après le dîner, Hermione était allée retrouver Luna, Séléna et Kayla dans la salle commune. Les filles avaient prévue de se rendre à la clairière près du lac pour se baigner, profiter du soleil et papoter un peu entre fille. Au cours de son adolescence, Hermione avait eu que très peu d'occasion de se retrouver entre fille. D'abord, parce que ses meilleurs amis avaient toujours été des garçons, mais aussi parce que ses études avaient toujours eu la priorité dans sa vie.

Beaucoup de gens avaient été surpris de sa décision de quitter Poudlard avec Harry Potter et partir à l'aventure, la faisant abandonné ce qui avait toujours été le moteur de son existence, sans même savoir combien de temps durerait leur périple : des mois, des années ou toute une vie. Elle avait été cependant prête à le faire pour son meilleur ami, qu'elle considérait plus maintenant comme son frère.

Drago Malefoy n'était pas descendu dîner avec les autres, ayant préféré voler quelques vivres aux cuisines et profiter d'un pique nique en plein air, seul avec ses pensées. Pensées qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de détourner d'Hermione Granger. Peu importe les sujets qui voguaient dans sa tête, il en revenait toujours à la jeune femme au regard confus. Il avait lu dans ses yeux et y avait déceler tellement d'émotion contradictoire : détermination, peur, compassion, curiosité et désir... Granger n'était pas le genre de personne capable de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait, pas comme lui. Ce matin, à proximité de la jeune femme, il avait ressentit une forte et puissante tension sexuelle entre eux.

Couché dans l'herbe sur le terrain de Quidditch, il contemplait le ciel sans nuage et décida d'un coup d'appeler son balai avec sa baguette et de profiter de ce temps parfait pour voler un peu. La brise chaude caressait son visage, ses cheveux habituellement impeccables, viraient dans tous les sens. Pour lui la vraie liberté c'était ça, ce genre de moment où rien d'autre ne comptait que le moment présent. En survolant le lac et il avait aperçu un groupe de fille au loin et il avait décidé de se rapprocher furtivement, en contournant par la forêt. Il pouvait identifié assez facilement les 4 filles qui étaient assises au soleil, en pleine conversation. Il décida d'écouter un peu leur badinage avant de choisir de les surprendre ou juste de s'éclipser discrètement.

Luna Lovegood avait le maillot de bain une pièce le plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais vu, rose avec d'énormes fleurs mauves en relief. Kayla Flemming avait ses énormes seins qui débordaient un peu trop de son bikini 2 tailles trop petite, pas trop son genre se disait-il. Séléna Steel avait un joli bikini violet et vert qui mettait son corps svelte en valeur, bien que des vergetures blanches zébraient la peau bronzée de ses cuisses et témoignaient de son ancienne silhouette plus ronde.

Ses yeux s'étaient enfin posés sur Hermione Granger, qui portait un bikini rouge et blanc d'un modèle qui la rendait vraiment désirable à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son ventre plat et le galbe rond de ses seins qui bombaient harmonieusement au dessus de son maillot. Elle était entrain de s'appliquer de la crème solaire sur le corps et il s'imaginait entrain de le faire pour elle. Sentant son esprit divagué encore vers d'étonnants fantasmes concernant la jeune femme, il avait détourné vivement le regard et se concentrait plutôt sur le contenue de leur conversation.

Hermione qui avait terminé de s'appliquer de la crème solaire lança le tube à Kayla. La journée était chaude et aucun nuage ne planait à l'horizon. Les filles s'étaient installées de grandes couvertures au sol afin de s'étendre et profiter des chauds rayons.

Luna était présentement la cible de la curiosité de ses compagnes, car elle allait devoir les quitter vers 16h30 pour se rendre à un rendez-vous avec un mystérieux inconnu. Hermione savait que Luna était plutôt une fille solitaire et que s'ouvrir comme cela sur sa vie intime, n'était pas spontané chez elle. À force de la taquiner, les filles avaient cependant réussi à lui soutirer quelques informations.

-Il s'appelle Rolf et pour le moment nous sommes seulement ami.

-Pour le moment, taquina Kayla.

-Disons que l'on passe du temps ensemble dès que c'est possible, il est plutôt occupé, expliqua Luna.

-Comment l'as-tu rencontré, demanda Hermione.

-Dans une conférence sur les créatures magiques à laquelle j'assistais avec mon père. Il est en fait le petit fils de Newt Scamander et il étudie pour devenir magizoologiste.

-Attend, tu veux dire le Newt Scamander qui a écrit le livre : vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, s'impressionna Séléna.

-Oui en effet. Le jour de notre rencontre, il servait d'assistant à son grand-père et à la fin de la conférence, j'ai accompagné mon père qui devait faire une interview pour le Chicaneur et nous avons fait connaissance. C'était super de parler enfin avec quelqu'un qui partage mon intérêt pour les créatures. Par la suite, nous avons commencé à correspondre par lettre, puis à nous donner rendez-vous de temps en temps dans des cafés où nous passons la nuit à discuter.

-Seulement discuter et rien d'autre, s'indigna Kayla.

-Disons que ce soir, il m'a invité chez lui… il veut me faire à dîner. Je ne sais pas si ça va mener quelque part, mais c'est un bon début, déclara Luna d'un ton léger.

-Moi je pense qu'un gars qui ne fait que discuter avec une fille cache quelque chose : soit il a une anomalie honteuse, soit il est gay, lança Kayla avec un drôle de ton.

\- Où il n'est juste pas pressé, tout comme moi, répondit candidement Luna.

-Si tu le dis, renchérit Kayla.

-Pauvre Kayla, c'est pas parce que tu t'es trompé sur l'orientation sexuel d'un gars qu'ils sont tous gay, plaisanta Séléna.

-De quoi vous parler ou plutôt de qui, s'intéressa Hermione.

-Édwardo! J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de lui et il a fini par m'avouer ses préférences, expliqua Kayla.

-Sérieusement!

-Voyons les filles, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, s'amusa Séléna.

-Mais Séléna pour nous ce n'est pas pareil, il fait parti de notre maison, on se voit un peu plus intimement dans la salle commune. C'est pour ça que nous, on le soupçonnait déjà, confirma Luna.

-Croyez-vous qu'il y a d'autres sorciers qui sont gay, demanda Kayla.

-Eh bien Albus Dumbledore l'était, déclara Hermione sur un ton sérieux.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, il a fait des avances a Harry Potter ou quoi?

-Ben non, voyons donc, aucun de vous n'a lu sa biographie écrite par Rita Skeeter? Elle y fait allusion quand elle parle de sa relation avec Grindleval, raconta Hermione.

-Crois-tu qu'il couchait avec Severus Rogue, s'amusa Kayla.

-Rogue était hétéro à 100%, croyez moi!

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre Hermione, il t'a fait des avances, demanda sérieusement Séléna.

-Ce que je vais vous dire est un secret les filles, ça n'apparaîtra pas dans aucun livre d'histoire ou document officiel du ministère : Rogue était amoureux de Lily Evans, la mère de Harry Potter et cela même avant qu'il ne fréquente Poudlard.

-Sérieusement, s'exclamaient les autres en même temps.

-Rogue est allé à Serpentard et Lily à Gryffondor. Au début ils restèrent amis, mais leur choix de fréquentations les a éloignés. Malgré cela, Rogue n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Lily. C'est pour cela qu'il a espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il détestait autant Harry à son entré à Poudlard. Il le comparait sans cesse à son père à cause de leur ressemblance physique. Le père de Harry était un peu son tortionnaire du temps de l'école et aussi son rival pour le cœur de la belle Lily.

-Tu parles d'un scoop! Jamais je n'aurais cru le professeur Rogue capable de sentiments, habituellement je devine assez facilement les gens, commenta Séléna sous le choc.

-Pauvre Rogue, il croyait vraiment qu'une Gryffondor pourrait avoir des sentiments pour un Serpentard, lança Kayla sur un ton de fausse pitié.

-Tu ne crois pas au mélange entre les élèves des différentes maisons, demanda Luna.

-Les mélanges sont tous possible selon moi, sauf pour Serpentard et Gryffondor, renchérit Kayla!

-Parlant d'amour, tu ne vois pas Ron ce week-end Hermione, questionna Luna qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre d'avantage Kayla dans ses théories bidons concernant les relations inter maison.

-Nous étions censé nous voir, mais il a dû partir en voyage d'affaire pour acheter de nouveaux gadget pour la boutique et de toute façon McGonagall a demandé à me voir à son bureau demain pour me parler d'un projet spéciale.

-Il ne peut te voir que le week-end et il prend d'autres engagements, s'indigna Kayla.

-C'est moi qui me suis engagée dans un projet loin de lui pour l'été alors c'est en grande partie de ma faute si on se voit moins et puis je crois que ça peut juste nous faire du bien de prendre un peu de recul parce que… Disons que ça ne va pas très bien entre nous ces derniers temps.

Hermione avait décidé de parler plus ouvertement de ses problèmes de couple. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir trouver des réponses à son questionnement interne. Le seul ennuie c'était qu'elle n'était pas certaine que de parler de cela devant Kayla la commère, était le meilleure choix qu'elle ait fait...

-Dans quel sens, demanda Luna.

-Dans plus ou moins tous les sens. Nous ne sommes jamais d'accord sur rien, même sur le choix d'un resto ou d'une activité à faire. On se dispute souvent sur l'avenir et les choix de carrière et surtout sur le fait qu'il ne veut pas revenir terminer sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard avec moi. Quand je suis avec lui, je sens que j'ai besoin de retenir mes commentaires de peur qu'il ne se fâche et le seul sujet de conversation qu'il a depuis un bout de temps, c'est la boutique. Bref, je ne sais plus où nous en sommes.

-L'amour c'est trop compliqué, trop de compromis, trop de problème, vive le célibat, clama Kayla.

-Mais le célibat sans la chasteté, confirma Séléna.

-La guerre avait pourtant l'air de vous avoir unis, questionna encore Luna, qui ne voulait visiblement pas en rester là.

-Oui au début, quand nous avons commencé notre chasse aux Horcruxes, nous vivions des rapprochements, quoique plutôt timides. On se regardait longuement dans les yeux et on s'endormait en se tenant par la main. Après quelques mois infructueux dans nos recherches et une vilaine blessure qui ne guérissait pas bien, il a fini par perdre confiance en Harry et il m'a demandé de choisir entre partir avec lui ou rester et j'ai choisi de rester… Pas par amour, j'aimais Ron depuis ma 4e année, mais par conviction. Il a fini par regretter de nous avoir abandonné et il est revenu vers nous ensuite... Il est comme ça Ron, il agit de façon impulsive, puis il regrette, comme quand on a une dispute. Le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, on s'est littéralement jeté l'un sur l'autre, sentant probablement notre fin approcher. À la fin de la guerre, on a commencé à vivre notre histoire comme de jeunes amoureux normaux. Le calme revenu, j'ai commencé à m'apercevoir qu'on a de plus en plus de difficulté à trouver des intérêts et projets communs. Avant il y avait l'école et nos recherches pour combattre le mal... Aujourd'hui, je me sens comme si j'étais marié à un homme depuis plus de vingt ans avec qui je n'ai plus rien en commun sauf le passé. Pourtant je l'aime, mais je ne suis plus certaines que ce soit de la façon qu'on aime son petit ami.

Hermione s'était vidé le cœur et cela lui avait procuré une forme de soulagement. Dire à haute voix ce qui la tracassait depuis un bon moment déjà, lui avait permit de mieux accepter ses propres émotions et de réaliser qu'elle devait impérativement parler de tout cela avec Ronald qui devait fort probablement ressentir lui aussi, leur éloignement mutuel…

-Pauvre chérie, toi tu as besoin de prendre une bonne cuite, constata Kayla.

-Pourquoi on ne ferait pas cela ce soir les filles! J'ai 2 bouteilles de whisky pur feu que j'ai fais entrer en douce, qu'en pensez-vous, proposa Séléna.

-Moi je marche répondit Kayla.

-Pourquoi pas, confirma Hermione.

Toutes les filles avaient plus ou moins confié des choses sur leur déboire amoureux, sauf Séléna, mais Luna qui avait osé parler ouvertement de ses amours naissants, décida de faire parler la jeune femme.

-Au fait Séléna et toi tes amours, tu as quelqu'un en vu, demanda Luna qui visiblement se doutait de quelque chose.

-Je dirais peut-être, répondit Séléna.

-Peut-être, c'est quoi cette réponse, dit Hermione.

-En fait, il y a ce gars qui m'intéresse, mais je crois qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça pour le moment.

-C'est un des gars qui est avec nous pour le projet?

-Oui, c'est l'un d'entre eux.

-Laisse moi deviner, s'excita Kayla. C'est Drago Malefoy!

Séléna avait éclaté d'un rire sonore avant de dire:

-Très amusant Kayla, mais tu es à coté de la plaque! Quelqu'un d'autre a une hypothèse plus sérieuse à me faire.

-Je pencherais pour Seamus Finnigan, tenta Hermione.

-Finement observé chère amie. Oui c'est lui et aller savoir pourquoi, il m'est tombé dans l'œil et ce même si je ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'il me raconte quand il se met à parler de trucs électroniques, mais en dehors de cela il est super drôle et plutôt mignon.

-Mais il ne te voit de la même façon, devina Kayla.

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est compliqué. Parfois je pense que oui et d'autre fois non.

-Ça ma chère c'est la maladie Gryffondor! J'en discutais justement l'autre jour avec Luna. Les gars de cette maison ont de la difficulté à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments pour une fille ou de se rendre compte qu'une fille s'intéresse à eux.

-Je pense qu'il y a du vrai dans ta théorie...

-Si tu veux mon avis, il y a aussi des filles Gryffondor dans le même cas, commenta Kayla.

-Qui donc, questionna Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille Gryffondor ici cet été, fait le calcul, se moqua-t-elle.

-Moi, mais de quoi tu parles?

Hermione avait pensé immédiatement à Drago Malefoy. Peut-être quelqu'un les avait-il vu ensemble. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait commencé à ressentir l'électricité qui se dégageait entre eux quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Elle avait peur d'avoir à expliquer sa relation avec Malefoy aux filles, elle-même, ne la comprenait pas vraiment.

Kayla sorti alors une réponse qui avait fait bien rire Hermione :

-Neville Londubat voyons! Il te dévore littéralement des yeux, tu ne le vois donc pas.

-Neville, voyons Kayla, c'est un ami de longue date, il nous a aidé durant la bataille finale, il est même ami avec Ron! Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, s'exclama Hermione incrédule.

-Elle n'a pas tors tu sais… Il te regarde souvent et tu as aussi une belle complicité avec lui, expliqua délicatement Séléna.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Neville!

-Toi non, mais lui oui! Tu ne veux juste pas le voir, ajouta Kayla.

-Disons que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent, ajouta Séléna avec plus de tact. Mais il sait aussi que tu as un copain et que tu ne le vois pas de cette façon et je crois qu'il respecte cela. Si par contre tu te retrouvais célibataire… Je suis convaincu qu'il essaierait de tâter le terrain pour voir s'il a une chance avec toi, termina Séléna.

-Je vous assure les filles qu'il ne pense pas à moi de cette façon, termina Hermione en essayant de convaincre ses amies.

-La maladie Gryffondor rend aussi les filles aveugle, blagua Kayla.

Drago avait entendu beaucoup de choses et avait finalement décidé de retourner vers le château discrètement, en repensant à l'essentielle de l'information qu'il avait recueillit.

Luna Lovegood fréquentait le petit fils d'un célèbre auteur, ça il s'en fichait. Édwardo Salvas est gay, ça il s'en doutait, mais Albus Dumbledore, ça c'était un scoop. Que Rogue avait été amoureux de la mère de Potter, ça aussi c'était un scoop. Le professeur Rogue avait été son parrain et son mentor et jamais il n'avait penser à lui poser des questions sur le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais marier et il n'était pas certain qu'il se serait confié à lui, mais cette révélation expliquait bien des choses sur le comportement de l'homme, surtout face à Potter…

Qu'avait-il appris d'autre… que Séléna était attiré par Finnigan, il s'en foutait un peu, mais son père ne serait pas très heureux de l'apprendre. Il aurait préféré Londubat, malgré son apparence douteuse et son piètre potentiel, lui il allait avoir son nom dans les livres d'histoire à coté de celui de Potter. Mais à en croire les filles, Londubat craquerait plutôt pour Granger. Intéressant, de quoi embarrasser ces deux là s'ils leur prenaient l'envie de le provoquer.

Il avait aussi entendu Granger parler de Weasley avec qui la relation battait de l'aile. Le couple de héro de guerre serait donc en difficulté, la belle affaire! Mais il avait aussi entendu qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard, laissant Potter et Granger seuls. Fini le trio inséparable. Ça, il avait du mal à le croire. En plus il avait su que le trio s'était aussi séparé pendant leur escapade de l'an dernier… Ils étaient donc moins soudés que tout le monde le pensait.

La chose qui réjouissait le plus Drago, c'était que malgré toutes leurs confidences et conversations à cœur ouvert, à aucun moment Granger n'avait parlé de lui, de sa marque des ténèbres ou de leur baiser torride. À plusieurs reprises, elle aurait pu faire basculer la conversation dans ce sens, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il était content de la discrétion de la jeune femme, mais il sentait une drôle d'émotion monter en lui en lui en constatant cela. Une partie de lui était déçue de ne pas avoir pu découvrir les pensées profondes de la jeune femme à propos des événements qui les reliaient…

Après le souper, les élèves qui étaient restés au château pour la fin de semaine avaient regagnés la salle commune du dortoir. La rumeur s'était répandue que Séléna avait de quoi fêter et personne ne voulait manquer cela. Hermione se retrouvait donc à passer la soirée avec Kayla et Séléna comme prévu, mais aussi Édwardo, Trey, Mélina et Drago Malefoy. Séléna avait vraiment un don pour être ami avec tout le monde, même les Serpentards et Hermione détestait parfois cette faculté chez sa nouvelle amie. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir chasser Malefoy et Mélina, mais elle allait devoir se résigner à les supporter toute une soirée.

Séléna proposa un jeu avec des shooter de whisky pur feu :

-Avez-vous déjà jouer à : j'ai jamais?

-Non, qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Kayla.

-C'est un jeu qui se joue avec de l'alcool et des questions qui commencent par : j'ai jamais… Par exemple je dis : j'ai jamais triché à un examen, alors tout ceux qui ont déjà triché à un examen doivent boire leur verre, vous voyez. Et à tour de rôle, on pose une question à tous et on répond le plus honnêtement possible.

-Qui peut le savoir si on dit ou non la vérité, demanda Édwardo.

-C'est à vous d'être honnête, répondit simplement Séléna, c'est ce qui rend le jeu amusant.

-On pourrait se jeter un sort comme dans le jeu du cercle de vérité, proposa Mélina.

-Le cercle de vérité, interrogea Trey.

-Quoi, tu as besoin d'un sort pour être honnête, lui lança Hermione.

-Je ne vous suis pas…

-C'est un stupide jeu de Serpentard qui consiste à former un cercle et à le sceller par un sort. Un nombre de questions est déterminé, par exemple 10 questions. Ensuite à chaque question, les participants doivent répondre de façon honnête sinon une conséquence physique leur sera imposée selon la personne qui a posé la question. Par exemple de l'acné au visage ou des dents de lapin ou encore une douleur vive à une jambe, expliqua Hermione. Le jeu se termine quand les questions ont toutes été posées et à ce moment là le cercle se brise et en principe les conséquences disparaissent, mais parfois certains gardent des séquelles durant des semaines.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses ce jeu, tu n'es pas à Serpentard que je sache, s'exclama Mélina.

-Depuis 2 semaines que nous sommes ici et tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte qu'Hermione sait absolument tout sur tout, déclara Trey.

-C'est un encyclopédie sur 2 pattes, rajouta Kayla.

-Vous êtes jaloux, la défenda Séléna.

-J'accepte ce titre, encyclopédie sur deux pattes, ça sonne bien, déclara Hermione qui ne se sentait pas du tout choquée par les commentaires.

-Bon on joue ou pas, s'impatienta Kayla.

-Oui mais sans les règles de Serpentard, exigea Édwardo.

Séléna les avait fait se mettre en cercle, assis par terre autour de la petite table basse afin de pouvoir plus facilement remplir les verres vides, car l'essentielle dans ce jeu c'était que l'on puisse voir qui parmi les convives, allaient boire son verre durant l'affirmation.

La première à poser une question était Séléna. Les autres suivrons dans l'ordre où ils étaient assis jusqu'à ce que ce soit de nouveau le tour de Séléna. C'est à ce moment qu'ils décideront s'ils continuaient pour un autre tour de table ou s'ils avaient assez bu.

-Première question : Je n'ai jamais… voler de bonbon à un autre élève dans la salle commune de ma maison.

Séléna avait bu son shooter la première. Édwardo, Drago et Kayla avait fait de même. C'était une question assez banale, probablement choisie pour ne pas déjà effrayer les participants.

Deuxième question, posée cette fois par Édwardo :

-Je n'ai jamais… causé volontairement une explosion dans le cours de potion.

Séléna, Mélina et Kayla burent leur verre et Édwardo s'exclama :

-Kayla Flemming, je le savais que tu avais fait exprès l'an dernier pour faire éclater ton chaudron! Ça avait complètement éclaboussé Maria Grant. J'imagine que c'était pour te venger parce qu'elle t'avait volé ton cavalier pour la fête.

-Je suis coupable, confirma Kayla en souriant.

Le tour des questions continuait de plus belle et Hermione, Trey, Kayla et Drago avaient tous demandés des questions du même style, sans provoquer de révélation choc, mais ce fut finalement le tour de Mélina et elle, elle voulait un peu d'action :

-Je n'ai jamais… eu de relation sexuelle.

Tous burent leur verre sauf le pauvre Trey, qui aurait pu choisir de mentir, mais qui avait décidé de dire la vérité. Il la clamait même :

-Je suis vierge! Comme je suis un gars plutôt timide, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment aborder les filles alors voilà!

Mélina qui espérait trouver quelqu'un à embarrasser, fut déçu de la réaction assumée du jeune homme. Séléna proposa un autre tour de table et ils acceptaient unanimement de se prêter de nouveau au jeu.

Séléna posa donc sa question :

-Je n'ai jamais… embrassé de fille!

Les trois garçons burent leur verre, mais aussi Kayla…

-Ben quoi, répondit-elle, j'ai tout essayé. Et toi Édwardo, c'est comme ça que tu as su que tu n'aimais pas les fille?

-En quelque sorte, avait-il répondu sans la moindre gêne grâce à l'alcool ingurgité.

-Ça t'a fait quoi quand tu as embrassé une fille, lui demanda Mélina intrigué.

-La même chose que toi si tu en embrassais une j'imagine. Tu devrais peut-être essayer, lui lança-t-il comme défi.

-Des volontaires plaisanta-t-elle en regardant Kayla d'un air provoquant, mais c'était Séléna qui lui proposa finalement de relever ce défi.

Mélina qui ne voulait pas passer pour une lâcheuse, s'exécuta. Conclusion pas de feeling pour aucune des deux, mais beaucoup de réaction de la part de Trey qui appréciait le spectacle.

Drago Malefoy se contenta de dire :

-J'ai toujours trouvé que l'engouement pour les lesbiennes était quelque chose de surfait!

Édwardo qui voulait aller lui aussi dans la provocation, décida de demander pour son tour de question :

-Je n'ai jamais… fait l'amour oral.

Il but son verre, ainsi que Kayla, Séléna, Mélina et Drago, mais pas Hermione.

Mélina en profita pour essayer de la provoquer :

-Weasley et toi vous n'avez jamais essayé ça. Vous faite quoi, juste le missionnaire?

-On n'est juste pas rendu là ok. On n'avait connu personne d'autre avant alors on commence doucement tout simplement.

Hermione se mordit la langue, venait-elle d'avouer à tous ce beau monde qu'avant Ron elle était vierge et non seulement elle, mais lui aussi. Stupide boisson et pourquoi Malefoy la dévisageait-il ainsi?

C'était le tour d'Hermione de poser une question, elle en avait choisi une moins intime :

-Je n'ai jamais… volé d'ingrédients dans le cours de potion.

Tous burent leur verre, car il était monnaie courante pour les élèves de prendre des trucs pour se faire des concoctions personnelles.

-Toi Granger, la dévisagea Mélina, tu as voler des truc dans un cours, je ne te crois pas.

-Tu n'as même pas idée de pourquoi elle a voler Rogue, déclara Drago d'un ton provoquant.

-Et toi tu le sais peut-être, se renfrogna Mélina.

-Pour faire du polynectar et se métamorphoser en chat, répondait le jeune homme avec un ton amusé.

-Je croyais que c'était les cheveux de Méllicent Boulstrode, se défendait-elle. Comment ce fait-il que tu saches ça!

-Tu avais laissé un témoins derrière toi ce jour là : Mimi Geniarde! répondit Drago.

-Ouark, s'exclama Trey, pourquoi vouloir devenir elle.

-Pour pouvoir m'espionner, s'amusa à répondre Drago le regard plein de sous-entendus.

-C'était en deuxième année. Nous cherchions à savoir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard, se défendait encore Hermione, visiblement embarrassée par les allusions du jeune homme.

Le tour des questions se termina avec des anecdotes différentes racontées par les différents buveurs qui, selon la question, suscitaient des réactions de surprises. Ils avaient tous finalement un peu trop bu, sauf Trey qui réalisait maintenant que sa vie était finalement plutôt ennuyeuse.

Kayla avait vraiment, vraiment trop bu et proposa à Trey de remédier au problème de sa virginité en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Le garçon refusa et vue l'état presque comateux de la jeune femme, il n'était pas certain qu'il se serait passé quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Édwardo avait réussi à la convaincre de se mettre au lit seule et Trey avait été se coucher un peu lasse. Mélina, elle, était entrain de vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes et c'était sûrement couché par terre dans la salle de bain qu'elle allait dormir cette nuit.

Au salon il ne restait plus au final qu'Hermione, Séléna et Malefoy.

Hermione avait la tête qui tourne, elle ne buvait pas souvent et encore moins autant.

-Merci Séléna pour la boisson, vraiment, même si en ce moment j'en ait pas l'air, ça m'a fait du bien et j'ai pu me vider la tête de tout ce qui me tourmentaient depuis un bout de temps.

Elle jeta furtivement un regard vers Malefoy qui s'était apparemment endormi sur un des divans.

-Je crois que certain en ont trop dit et que d'autre n'auront aucun souvenir de leur soirée.

-Tu sais je suis excellente pour créer des sortilèges d'amnésie alors si jamais tu veux qu'on efface la mémoire d'une personne à qui on ne voulait pas faire de grandes révélations…

-C'est une idée, mais je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai dit car moi, je n'ai pas menti à la différence de Mélina qui s'est venté de beaucoup trop de choses, sans réellement les avoir faites et elle n'était même pas subtile en plus. Elle regardait presque toujours les autres avant de boire et allait vers la majorité. Cette fille est vraiment pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

-Elle est juste jalouse et la seule différence entre sa vie et celle de Trey, c'est que lui il s'assume dans son manque d'expérience et qu'elle, elle s'invente des histoires. En bout de ligne, c'est elle qui finit le plus malade et à quatre patte devant la toilette, constatait Hermione.

-Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour avec Luna parler de tes parents. Vous parliez justement de sort d'amnésie, tu leur as effacé la mémoire?

-Pour pouvoir partir avec Harry, sans qu'ils ne courent de danger. Quand la guerre a été finie, je leur aie rendu leurs souvenirs et je leur ai raconté une histoire à propos d'une huitième année à Poudlard afin de justifier mon retour à l'école de cette année et mon absence de notes finales d'ASPIC. Ils ne savent pas pour la guerre, les batailles, mon escapade de l'an dernier et tous ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter et les faire détester le monde de la magie. Ils ont déjà assez de difficulté à me comprendre comme ça, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

-Moi si je pouvais me faire oublier de mon père, je serais heureuse. J'en ai marre qu'il décide de ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi et qu'il m'utilise pour faire ses trucs politiques. J'ai hâte de finir l'école et de partir loin de lui.

-Si un jour tu cherches un endroit où te réfugier, je veux que tu saches que tu peux emménager chez moi n'importe quand.

-Ton colocataire ne serait pas fâcher, demanda-t-elle.

-Harry est la personne la plus tolérante que je connaisse et il te comprendrait j'en suis certaine et puis quand il m'a offert de vivre avec lui, il m'avait dit que je devais me sentir libre d'inviter qui je veux, quand je le veux et que sa maison sera toujours ma maison tant que je voudrais y vivre.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui et moi j'ai de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi.

Malefoy ronflait maintenant et les filles éclataient de rire en l'entendant. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de commérage sur la soirée, elles avaient enfin décidé de retrouver leur lit, laissant Drago Malefoy dormir dans une bien étrange position.

Drago Malefoy s'était réveillé sur le divan, le visage enfoncé dans un coussin sur lequel s'était formé un rond de bave assez grand. Il se demandait quel heure il pouvait bien être. Il décida de regagner sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. C'était l'aurore, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il s'étirait doucement et constata qu'il était un peu courbaturé par le manque d'espace du petit divan sur lequel il avait dormi, mais il se sentait étrangement en forme. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir sur ce canapé. Au début il faisait semblant espérant entendre Séléna et Granger se confier des choses compromettantes sous l'effet de la boisson, ce que, en quelque sorte, Granger avait fait en parlant de ses parents et des mensonges qu'elle leur avait racontés.

Elle avait sacrifié bien plus qu'une année scolaire pour aider Potter, elle avait même sacrifié sa propre existence au sein de sa famille. Il se mit à s'imaginer l'effet que cela ferait si sa mère l'oubliait, si pour elle, il n'avait jamais existé. Étant la seule personne qui l'aime vraiment dans ce monde, pourrait-il le supporter? Il se remettait étrangement en question, constatant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami véritable autour de lui. Beaucoup à l'époque se serait presque sacrifié pour lui, mais pour de mauvaises raisons. En dehors de sa mère, pour qui d'autre risquerait-il sa vie?

Il l'avait déjà fait pour sa famille, en acceptant de devenir un Mangemort, en acceptant une mission qui lui était impossible d'accomplir, soit celle de tuer Dumbledore. Il l'avait aussi fait en protégeant sa mère de son propre père. Il se savait égoïste, mais il avait quand même passé par-dessus ce défaut, par amour pour sa famille.

Serait-il un jour capable de le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre? Comme son parrain Rogue qui prenait constamment des risques en vivant auprès de la personne qui avait tuer l'amour de sa vie et ce même si elle ne l'aimait pas de la même façon en retour. Il était allé même jusqu'à aider l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec un autre homme…

Hermione se réveilla très tard, il était presque 11h30 et elle avait une mine épouvantable et un horrible mal de crâne. Elle fouillait à tâtons dans son tiroir et avait enfin réussi à sortir une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois. Après avoir déposé quelques gouttes sur sa langue elle avait attendu un peu que cela agisse avant de se lever de son lit complètement. Elle alla ensuite prendre une longue douche et s'habilla avant de descendre pour dîner.

La plupart de ses congénères avaient la gueule de bois, n'ayant pas la prévoyance de la jeune femme pour posséder la potion qui enlève les symptômes. Kayla lui en avait fait d'ailleurs la remarque :

-Comment se fait-il que j'ai l'air d'une loque humaine ce matin et que toi tu sois fraîche comme une rose.

-J'ai mes secrets, disait Hermione tout sourire.

-T'as une potion c'est ça? Dis tu m'en donnerais pas un peu, quémanda Kayla.

-Quand on remontera au dortoir, promis.

Hermione regardait l'air de chaque personne autour de la table et constatait que certain avait l'air moins amochés que d'autre, comme Trey par exemple, qui avait beaucoup moins bu et Drago Malefoy qui semblait même, plus en forme que d'habitude. Mélina était absente, probablement couchée dans son lit à se remettre de sa nuit passée étendue sur le plancher de la salle de bain.

Après le repas, Hermione avait soignée les autres en leur donnant un peu de potion. Elle était ensuite sortie seule dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Elle avait rendez-vous avec la directrice plus tard ce jour là et essayait de deviner de quoi il en retournerait. Elle avait été trop occuper durant la journée d'hier pour y penser, mais maintenant elle commençait à se sentir un peu nerveuse.


	10. Mission émotions

L'heure du rendez-vous avec la directrice était enfin arrivée et Hermione se tenait devant la statue de gargouille. Elle avait prononcé le mot de passe et regardait l'escalier se déployer devant elle complètement avant d'y monter pour rejoindre le bureau de la directrice. Elle n'y avait pas souvent mit les pieds au cours de sa vie d'étudiante, mais avait constaté à son arrivé que l'endroit n'avait à peu près pas changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

-Ah miss Granger, vous voilà. J'imagine que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je voulais vous voir aujourd'hui. Eh bien j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, une mission en quelque sorte. Il y a un historien de la magie plutôt paranoïaque qui a enfin accepté de me céder quelques boîtes de livres rares qu'il a en trop. Comme c'est un collectionneur, il recherche toujours les livres les plus parfaits possibles et les éditions les plus rares alors il lui arrive au cours de ses quêtes de trouver des livres en meilleure condition que ceux qu'il possède déjà et il accumule des doublons. J'aimerai que vous vous rendiez chez lui et que vous rapportiez les boîtes de livres à Poudlard. Pour cette mission, je veux que vous soyez accompagné…

Quelqu'un frappait au même moment à la porte et la directrice fit entrer cette autre personne.

-Ah monsieur Malefoy, vous arrivez pile.

Elle avait repris les explications du début et Hermione avait compris à ce moment là avec horreur, qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le loisir de choisir son partenaire de mission.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, cet homme est paranoïaque. Il a jeté un sort anti-transplannage sur l'ensemble du village où il vit afin de s'assurer de ne jamais se faire attaquer ou surprendre par des sorciers qu'il n'a pas invités. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous miss Granger, je pense que vous avez votre permis de conduire moldu si ma mémoire est bonne?

-Oui madame, avait répondu humblement Hermione.

-Donc vous aller vous rendre avec monsieur Malefoy chez cet homme, à Toddington, c'est à environ 160km de Londres et vous aller devoir vous y rendre en voiture pour récupérer livres. Par contre, il ne les laissera pas aller si facilement, c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous monsieur Malefoy.

-De moi madame? S'étonna Drago qui avait été plutôt silencieux depuis qu'il avait franchit la porte.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est historien de la magie et c'est aussi un collectionneur. Bien que ce soit majoritairement les livres rares qui l'intéresse, il collectionne aussi autre chose : Les souvenirs. Il veut l'un de vos souvenir à vous monsieur Malefoy.

-Moi?

-Oui vous. Il ne m'a cependant pas précisé lequel, mais il a exigé que ce soit vous qui vous rendiez chez lui. Je vous donne par contre le choix de décider si oui ou non vous voulez rencontrer cet homme. Bien que ces livres soient importants pour l'école, je ne veux pas vous obliger à faire quoi que ce soit!

-Si j'accepte…. je pourrais avoir quelque chose en échange, questionna Malefoy.

Hermione serrait les poings. Elle se doutait bien que Malefoy réclamerait quelque chose en contrepartie, aucun chance qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même…

\- Oui, mais cela dépend de ce que c'est, dit sérieusement McGonagall qui n'avait pas l'air surprise du tout de la requête du jeune homme.

-Je sais que vous aller créer dans la salle des trophées, un mur commémoratif pour souligner le rôle des différents héros qui ont participé à la bataille de Poudlard et je veux que le nom de ma mère y soit. Je crois qu'elle y mérite une place.

-Je trouve cette demande tout à fait équitable monsieur Malefoy, je crois que votre mère a fait preuve d'un grand courage ce jour là. Je sais que le plan final de la murale n'est pas encore complété, donc cette demande est assez facilement réalisable. Monsieur Potter doit approuver les noms de ceux qui y figureront, mais je ne serais pas surprise qu'il l'ait déjà de lui-même suggéré. Considérer votre requête comme accordée. Est-ce tout monsieur Malefoy?

-Oui madame, avait répondu Drago, le visage indéchiffrable.

Hermione n'avait cessé de le regarder depuis qu'il avait fait cette surprenante demande. Il n'avait rien demandé pour lui, pas de congé d'examen, pas d'exemption de cours, rien d'égoïste, pas d'appartement privé, de repas particuliers, rien pour lui-même. Son expression restait froide et son ton toujours égal, sans émotion, mais elle avait remarqué que ses yeux le trahissaient quelque peu et pour la première fois elle senti qu'elle était capable de lire jusqu'au fond de son âme, au delà de son don pour l'occlumancie.

Dans son souvenir, le Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours connu aurait fait des demandes extravagantes pour lui-même et aurait profiter de la situation pour pousser la directrice à l'extrême, mais le jeune homme à côté d'elle aujourd'hui ne ressemblait plus au garçon blond égoïste qu'elle avait toujours côtoyer lors de sa scolarité.

Les détails de leur petit voyage, furent rapidement réglés. Ils partiront mercredi matin assez tôt. Hermione avait proposé d'emprunter la voiture de sa mère qui la mettait toujours à sa disposition en cas de besoin, plutôt que d'en louer une. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui écrire pour l'en informer.

Drago Malefoy était sorti du bureau de la directrice plutôt content de ce qu'il avait réussi à négocier. Sa mère serait à jamais immortalisée comme ayant eu un rôle important dans la bataille de Poudlard, car après tout sans elle, Potter ne serait peut-être plus en vie. Quand la directrice avait accepté sa requête, il avait senti en lui remonter un flot d'émotions en pensant à la fierté de sa mère quand elle le découvrira. Elle qui se battait à coup d'œuvre de charité pour faire remonter dans l'estime publique le nom de sa famille, elle aura enfin la notoriété qui lui revient.

Drago doutait cependant de ce que la directrice avait dit au sujet de Potter et du fait qu'il l'aurait probablement suggéré lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était pas par compassion ou intérêt pour Potter qu'elle l'avait aidé dans la forêt face au seigneur des ténèbres, mais parce qu'il avait sauvé la vie de son fils unique dans la salle sur demande. Les livres d'histoire n'étaient pas encore écrits pour raconter en détails l'ensemble des évènements qui s'étaient produits l'année dernière et beaucoup de sorciers ne croyaient pas à la version selon laquelle Narcissa Malefoy avait réellement fait quelque chose pour aider Harry Potter et la plupart des gens croyaient plutôt qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur propagée par elle pour se faire de la publicité sur le dos du survivant. Certains sorciers qui avaient pris partie pour le lord noir racontaient des histoires à propos de leur changement de camp en fin de parcours afin de se faire pardonner leurs actes plus sombres. La différence c'était que l'histoire de Narcissa était bien réelle. Maintenant grâce Drago, il y aurait un endroit où l'on ne pourrait pas réfuter sa contribution et sa version des faits.

Granger avait eu l'air si surprise qu'il ne fasse pas de requête égoïste. Il savait que malgré le fait qu'ils avaient arrêtés de se détester publiquement, ils étaient loin d'être des amis. Il avait cependant eu un drôle d'impression à propos de la jeune femme. C'était presque comme si elle avait été capable de voir au plus profond de lui, ses émotions qu'il dissimulait assez habilement en générale. Pourtant il croyait bien les avoir refouler profondément de son cœur, les rendant invisible aux yeux des autres. Le sens de l'observation de cette fille commençait à l'agacer sérieusement! C'est comme si elle avait le don de lire au fond des âmes et de connaître les pensées secrètes des gens… Pas des gens en fait, mais les siennes plus spécifiquement.

Il se fâcha contre lui-même :

-Pourquoi suis-je encore entrain de me prendre la tête avec cette fille!

Il se fichait bien d'aller raconter un quelconque souvenir à un stupide historien paranoïaque, mais la façon de s'y rendre et la personne avec qui il devait s'y rendre le dérangeait énormément. Ils seraient confinés plusieurs heures ensemble dans un endroit restreint, où il leur serait impossible d'échapper l'un à l'autre. Essaiera-t-elle de le confronter sur ses cauchemars ou sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé? La tension sexuelle qu'il avait ressentit dans la bibliothèque en sa présence, sera-elle supportable dans le petit habitacle d'une voiture? Aura-t-il le courage de l'interroger sur ce qui le ronge depuis des mois déjà soit son témoignage lors de son procès? Feront-ils simplement le voyage en silence et mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre? Finalement se rendra-elle compte qu'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans une voiture…

La semaine avait presque passé à l'accélérer et le mercredi matin était très vite arrivé. Les autres élèves avaient assez rapidement été mis au courant de la mission qui avait été confiée à Hermione et Drago, mais pour les détails, l'un comme l'autre étaient restés dans le vague. Neville avait cependant signalé à Hermione son inquiétude par rapport au fait qu'elle allait partir seule et très loin avec Malefoy.

-Tu as l'air détendu Hermione, mais c'est tout de même de Malefoy qu'il s'agit, s'inquiétait Neville.

-Depuis le début de notre projet, il ne m'a pas embêter une seule fois alors ne t'inquiète pas, lui disait Hermione pour l'apaiser.

-Il n'avait pas encore eu d'occasion c'est aussi simple que cela! Je ne lui fais pas confiance et je n'aime pas comment il te regarde… Il restera toujours Malefoy, un sale type!

-Tu sais Neville, comme on ira là bas avec ma voiture, je peux toujours décider de le jeter dehors quand bon me semble si jamais il me cherche des problèmes.

-Et si tu le poussais dehors une fois à destination. Il devra alors marcher pendant 15 kilomètres avant de pouvoir transplanner, ce serait une belle vengeance pour toutes les années de méchanceté qu'il t'a fait subir.

-Tu sais Neville, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de fille à chercher vengeance.

Elle ajouta pour elle-même : « et à garder des rancunes… » Pourtant elle avait toujours été une personne qui n'accordait pas facilement son pardon allant même jusqu'à faire durer des chicanes durant des mois pour des raisons souvent bien ridicules. Avait-elle changer à ce point ou était-ce seulement avec Malefoy qu'elle avait choisi d'être aussi tolérante?

Drago et Hermione franchirent ensemble les grilles du château et Hermione agrippa le bras de son partenaire de mission et transplanna vers la maison de ses parents en l'entraînant avec elle. Les deux étudiants avaient atterrit en douceur dans la cours juste devant la maison des Granger. Il était tôt et les parents de la jeune femme n'étaient pas encore debout.

En marchant vers le véhicule, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à son compagnon de voyage. Elle trouvait vraiment que sa tenue vestimentaire était beaucoup trop habillée pour l'activité qu'ils devaient faire et elle lui fit remarqué de façon assez directe :

-Tu sais, nous avons plusieurs heures de voiture à faire, tu aurais pu t'habiller plus décontracté, tu as l'air d'un croquemort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, s'indigna Malefoy qui visiblement se méprenait sur la signification de l'expression croquemort.

Hermione avait alors comprit pourquoi le jeune homme semblait si choqué et elle lui expliqua :

-J'ai pas dit Mangemort, mais croquemort. Chez les moldus, c'est le surnom qu'on donne aux entrepreneurs des pompes funèbres!

Voyant que le jeune homme ne comprenait toujours rien à ses explication, elle laissa tombé et lui demanda simplement de retirer son veston qu'elle jugeait simplement trop… juste trop tout pour faire une longue virée en voiture.

-T'avais qu'à me le dire de façon à ce que je comprenne plutôt que d'utiliser des expressions de moldu au sens douteux.

-Je n'avais pas réfléchit avant de te dire cela. J'imagine que lorsque je suis près du lieu où j'ai grandit, j'oublie qu'il y a des sorciers qui ne connaissent pas le monde d'où je viens, déclara la jeune femme avec un ton un peu nostalgique.

Elle avait sorti les clés de la voiture de sa poche et appuyé sur le bouton de la télécommande pour déverrouiller les portières tout en invitant son compagnon à prendre place sur le côté passager.

Elle le sentait un peu nerveux, même s'il ne le laissait pas voir sur son visage. Elle avait le pressentiment que c'était la première fois qu'il monterait dans l'un de ces engins moldu. Étant né dans une famille de sorcier au sang pur, où les déplacements se faisaient soit en balais, soit en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette, soit en transplannant ou soit en utilisant un porte au loin, ce ne serait pas très surprenant.

Drago la regardait démarrer le moteur, fasciné par le fonctionnement de la chose. Elle lui expliqua ensuite comment enfiler la ceinture de sécurité, et il rouspétait un peu :

-À quoi cela peut bien servir, après tout on est enfermé dans une boite, au sol, c'est toujours plus sécuritaire que sur un balais où on se ballade à plusieurs mètres dans les airs.

-Oui mais si la police te voit sans ceinture, elle pourrait nous arrêter et nous donner une contravention, lui avait expliqué la jeune femme.

Ne voulant pas lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la police et encore moins une contravention, il arrêta d'argumenter et la laissa l'aider à attacher sa ceinture. Elle lui avait frôlé accidentellement la joue en allant la chercher au dessus de sa tête et il avait eu un frisson, qu'il avait heureusement réussi à dissimuler.

Depuis qu'il l'avait lui-même touché dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, il avait éviter autant que possible les contacts physiques avec la jeune femme. Chaque frôlement de sa peau douce laissait comme une traînée brûlante sur sa propre peau et cette sensation perdurait assez longtemps pour qu'elle en devienne dérangeante. La proximité de cette fille lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, mais jamais avant cet été, elle n'avait autant capté son attention. Ça faisait à peine 30 secondes qu'il était dans la voiture et il sentait déjà cette tension entre eux, celle qu'il avait tant redouter depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il partirait en mission avec elle.

Après avoir quitté le quartier de banlieue où ses parents habitaient, Hermione alluma le GPS intégré afin de connaître la meilleure route à emprunter pour se rendre à destination. Elle conduisait en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la raison de sa propre présence dans cette mission, en revanche, la présence de Malefoy était entourée d'une aura de mystère. L'historien Finéas Lighthrow avait réclamé sa présence en échange de livres rares. Malefoy possédait apparemment un souvenir que l'homme voulait et elle était un peu surprise que cet homme s'intéressait plus à Drago Malefoy qu'à elle, car après tout, n'avait-elle pas passé du temps à coté du célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant. À moins que son souvenir ne soit en lien avec Voldemort, que Malefoy avait étroitement côtoyé. Drago se doutait-il de ce que l'homme allait lui demander? Elle préféra cependant ne pas lui demander, vu son air renfrogné de ce matin.

Drago scrutait furtivement les gestes posés par Hermione Granger pour manœuvrer le véhicule. Elle devait conduire avec une étrange roue qu'elle avait appelé un volant, synchroniser ses pieds avec différentes pédales, un peu comme sur un piano et bouger un levier centrale qui faisait changer les vitesses du moteur selon une séquence pour accélérer ou ralentir. Le véhicule arrivait, à son grand étonnement, à atteindre une certaine vitesse sur la voie rapide, mais cela restait tout de même beaucoup plus long pour ce déplacer que de transplanner ou de voler. Il commençait à apprécier cependant la balade, il regardait le paysage défiler et aussi sa compagne de voyage qui devait rester concentré sur la route et qui grâce à cette distraction, ne remarquait pas le nombre de fois où l'avait fixé.

Elle semblait cependant un peu mal à l'aise dans le silence qui régnait entre eux. Au bout d'un moment elle avait décidé d'allumer la radio. La musique se diffusait partout dans l'habitacle et il constata que ça la détendait peu à peu. Elle s'adressa à lui :

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je mette un peu de musique.

-Pas de problème, c'est ta voiture.

-Tu as l'air plus détendu que lorsque nous sommes partis.

Il était surpris qu'elle ait remarqué le changement de son état général et il lui avait simplement répondu :

-Je m'y suis habitué.

-Tu n'avais pas eu l'occasion de monter dans une voiture avant, je me trompe?

-Disons que ma famille n'en possède pas.

Ce que Drago gardait pour lui en revanche, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas uniquement habitué à la voiture, mais aussi à la proximité et l'odeur envoûtante du parfum de la jeune femme. Il se doutait bien qu'elle, si observatrice, avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas à l'aise au début dans le véhicule et à voir comment elle avait dû lui attacher la ceinture de sécurité comme à un enfant, elle n'avait pu que conclure que c'était la première fois qu'il y montait alors inutile de lui confirmer plus directement se disait Drago.

-Je savais en commençant à étudier à Poudlard, que j'apprendrais à connaître d'autre moyen de transport plus efficace et plus magique pour voyager, mais j'ai toujours aimé les ballades en voiture. Mes parents et moi prenions souvent la route et on roulait sans avoir vraiment de destination précise, en écoutant de la musique et en chantant en famille On se retrouvait dans des endroits pittoresques et souvent moins touristique et on s'arrêtait pour pique niquer ou magasiner dans des petites boutiques artisanales. Pour moi c'était comme une forme de liberté et c'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai été cherché mon permis de conduire, même si je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de conduire depuis l'été dernier.

Drago l'écoutait patiemment raconter son histoire. Il y avait un brin de nostalgie dans sa voix... Il essayait de se remémorer dans sa propre famille, un moment qui pourrait correspondre à celui qu'elle décrivait avec tant d'émotions, mais aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle lui raconta ensuite un peu plus en détail certaine anecdote de voyage, et riait parfois d'un événement plus spécifique. Il se demandait si c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait et non à elle-même, mais ça lui était égal au fond. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait l'entendre raconter et qu'elle avait ce don de rendre intéressante même la plus banale des histoires.

Dans les salles de classe, il arrivait souvent à Hermione Granger de réciter des définitions de livres et de répondre longuement à une question posée par un professeur. La voix de la jeune femme en classe l'avait toujours agacé auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle parlait sans répit de choses plus personnel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le moment.

Une chanson qui contenait une mélodie au piano résonnait dans les haut-parleurs et Hermione pianotait sur sa cuisse. Il se rendit compte que ça ressemblait beaucoup aux notes de la mélodie. Drago, visiblement intrigué lui demanda naturellement :

-Ça fait longtemps que tu joues du piano?

-Depuis que j'ai 5 ans, ma mère en jouait et ça m'a donnée envie d'apprendre, mais comment tu le sais?

-Tu pianotais sur ta cuisse et ça me semblait correspondre aux notes de la mélodie.

-Tu en joues toi aussi à ce que je comprends? S'étonna qu'à moitié la jeune femme qui ne doutait pas qu'il y avait une salle de musique dans son immense manoir.

-Plutôt bien en plus, probablement mieux que toi étant donné que j'en joue depuis que j'ai 4 ans, se venta Drago s'un ton léger.

-J'aimerais bien t'entendre! Je pourrais alors juger de ton talent, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton que lui.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de route, elle gara la voiture devant une petite maison blanche avec le toit rouge, plutôt banale dans ce petit village. Les deux compagnons s'étaient dirigés d'un pas lent vers la porte et un homme aux cheveux long gris retenus par un ruban de cuir brun avait ouvert. Il devait avoir près de 80 ans selon ce que McGonagall leur avait dit, mais il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il se tenait assez droit aussi pour un homme de cet âge. Comme prévu par la directrice, il dégageait un haut niveau de paranoïa.

-Ah les voilà, les voilà, les petits protégés de Minerva, eh bien eh bien entrer, les pressa l'homme en surveillant dehors que ses visiteurs étaient bien seuls.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, se présenta la jeune femme et voici Mal… Drago Malefoy, se reprenait Hermione juste à temps, un peu embarrassée.

-Bienvenu mes jeunes amis, je suis Finéas Lighthrow. Je ne sais pas ce que Minerva vous a dit à mon sujet, mais ma réputation est un peu surfaite!

Une fois entrée dans la maison, Hermione avait figée sur place les yeux écarquillés, émerveillée par la pièce adjacente à l'entrée : une immense bibliothèque qui contenait une impressionnante collection de livres desquels émanaient une odeur de vieux cuir et de parchemin qu'Hermione appréciait fortement.

-Votre collection de livre à l'air incroyable, le complimenta la jeune femme.

-C'est toute une vie de dur labeur, venez, ne soyez pas timide, je vous fais visiter.

L'homme les conduisait aux travers des rayonnages, expliquant son mode de classement. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se retenir quand elle reconnaissait un ouvrage rare ou une édition qui était devenue depuis longtemps considérée comme disparut et l'homme fut très impressionné par l'énorme savoir littéraire d'une si jeune femme.

Drago se tenait un peu en retrait, ne pouvant participer à l'émerveillement de sa compagne. Il souriait intérieurement en pensant comment elle serait impressionner de voir la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy qui devait être le double de celle-ci, avec cependant un peu moins de livres rares, mais tout de même assez bien garnit niveau rareté. Bon voilà que ça lui reprenait encore de penser à emmener Granger chez lui. Il avait rapidement chassé cette image de sa tête et attendait patiemment le moment où l'homme reporterait son intérêt sur lui, car il le savait, il était là pour une raison bien précise.

Laissant Hermione regarder de plus près certains ouvrages, l'homme avait pris congé de la jeune femme et avait entraîné Drago dans la cuisine. Il le regardait dans les yeux longuement avant de s'adresser enfin à lui :

-Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas demander à Minerva de te rencontrer par hasard, mais avant que je te dise précisément ce que j'attend de toi, laisse moi te dire mon autre nom : je suis le diseur de vérité.

-Ainsi c'est vrai, déclara simplement Drago qui connaissait parfaitement cette appellation, vous existez réellement. Mais comment ça marche au juste?

Drago avait entendu la légende, mais il n'avait jamais cru que cet homme existait réellement. Un homme capable de rentrer littéralement dans votre tête sans sort particulier, juste en vous touchant…

-Comme tu le sais, les voyants voient l'avenir, font des prophéties, moi c'est tout le contraire, je vois le passé, je lis dans les souvenirs. Plus l'émotion reliée au souvenir est puissante, plus le souvenir est clair pour moi. Vois-tu jeune Malefoy, je ne collectionne pas uniquement les livres anciens, je collectionne aussi les souvenirs et le souvenir que tu détiens est très précieux pour ma collection, car tu es la seule personne encore vivante à pouvoir me le donner. As-tu deviné de quel souvenir il s'agit?

-Je n'en suis pas certain.

-Tente quelque chose mon jeune ami, encouragea l'historien avec au sourire énigmatique.

Drago réfléchissait un moment et analysait l'âge de l'homme et son affection pour tout ce qui touchait au passé du monde sorcier et cela lui avait sauté aux yeux, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-Je dirais la mort d'Albus Dumbledore

-Gagné! Tu es plus brillant que tu en as l'air. Vois-tu la mort du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps est un événement en soi, mais rien ne vaut vivre l'expérience en face plutôt que de simplement en lire des récits, même si certains réussissent quand même par l'écriture à relater fidèlement le passé… Donne moi tes mains maintenant jeune Malefoy.

Drago s'exécuta. Cet homme, selon la légende, avait le don de voir la vérité en toute chose. En fait, comme il pouvait accéder aux souvenirs des gens directement. Il était donc difficile de lui mentir et ce même si on avait de grandes facultés en occlumancie. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait aimé pouvoir trouver cet homme à une certaine époque, mais il avait toujours réussi à se faire discret et à s'entourer de puissantes protections pour éviter d'être repéré. Maintenant que la guerre était terminé, il était possible pour lui de refaire un peu surface. Ce que Drago ne savait pas par contre, c'était la façon exacte que ce don fonctionnait, et il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir…

Une fois que l'homme était entré dans le souvenir ciblé, on revivait la scène comme dans une pensine, mais en plus intense, car les émotions elle-même étaient revécues par celui qui possédait le souvenir. C'était comme si on y était, avec tous les détails et ce jour là pour Drago, les émotions avaient été plutôt fortes. Il avait dû faire le choix entre sa famille et sa personnalité profonde, celle que Dumbledore avait décelée en lui : le fait, par exemple, qu'il n'était pas un tueur étant donné les méthodes maladroites dont il avait fait l'usage pour essayer de le supprimer. Il avait laissé son parrain finir le travail à sa place et même s'il savait aujourd'hui que cela faisait parti du plan de Dumbledore, il revivait encore toute la scène exactement comme il l'avait vécu ce jour là dans la tour d'astronomie. Le souvenir était si puissant, qu'il avait faillit se mettre à pleurer, mais quelque chose interrompit le moment. Hermione était entrée dans la pièce ne sachant rien de l'échange mental qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes.

Elle avait posé une simple question à l'historien en entrant dans la pièce. Cette question, Drago l'avait à peine entendue tant son expérience l'absorbait. La voix de la jeune femme l'avait cependant fait sortir de sa transe face au souvenir de Dumbledore, mais l'avait aussi soudainement entraîné vers d'autres types de souvenir, ceux la concernant elle.

En une fraction de seconde, plusieurs émotions avaient refait surface en lui et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait le reliant Hermione Granger refaisaient surface d'un seul coup. La première fois où il l'avait vue avec le choixpeau sur la tête en première année, dans la classe pendant qu'elle levait la main de façon exubérante. La retenue dans la forêt interdite qu'ils avaient partagé pour s'être promener en dehors de l'école la nuit, la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé sang de bourbe en deuxième année, les nombreuses taquineries et confrontations qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de leur scolarité, le coup de poing au visage en troisième année, son arrivée au bal au bras de Victor Krum en quatrième année, la capture de l'AD en cinquième année. Les souvenir de cette année refaisait maintenant et incontrôlablement surface, plus claire encore que tous les autres, en commençant par la torture qu'elle avait subit des mains de sa tante Bellatrix dans son manoir, elle sur un balais quand ils étaient entrain de s'échapper le la salle sur demande en feu, elle qu'il revoyait au première jour de cet été, elle qui dansait sensuellement avec Édwardo, elle qui lui tenait la main au réveil de son cauchemar, elle qui l'embrassait fougueusement, elle qui caressait sa marque des ténèbres dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, elle qui lui prenait le bras pour transplanner, elle qui lui souriait dans la voiture… La jalousie, la haine, la peur, la tristesse et le désir…

Finéas Lighthrow lâcha le bras de Drago et souriait étrangement à la jeune femme, répondant à sa question comme si de rien n'était. Il l'avait ensuite accompagne vers la bibliothèque de sa maison.

Drago n'arrivait plus à bouger, submergé d'un coup par toutes les émotions de la pire à la meilleure, qu'il avait pu ressentir pour la jeune femme. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et il constata tout ce qu'il venait de revivre. Tous ses souvenirs qui le reliaient à Hermione Granger avaient refait surface d'un seul coup et il avait partagé tout cela avec Lighthrow. Il se sentait vraiment gêné de savoir qu'en ce moment même, il était dans l'autre pièce avec elle. Lui qui gardait depuis toujours ses sentiments les plus secrets enfouit au fond de lui, se refusant à les exprimer trop ouvertement. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui à quel point Hermione Granger avait tout au long de ces années d'études, susciter une variété d'émotions contradictoires et plutôt fortes en lui.

Comment le simple son d'une voix, de sa voix, avait-il réussi à faire remonter autant de choses? Réponse simple : l'étrange don de ce sorcier, le diseur de vérité, qui venait de lui exposer directement en plein visage une vérité sur l'évolution de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme au fil des années. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à en assumer la portée pour le moment, se contentant de remettre, non sans difficulté, son masque habituelle d'impassibilité.

Plus tard, Hermione aida Drago à charger les cinq boites de livres dans la voiture, soit 3 dans le coffre et 2 sur le siège arrière. Pendant que Drago apportait la dernière boîte, Finéas de son côté tendait à Hermione un paquet qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour elle, un livre qu'il tenait absolument à lui offrir.

-Ma chère, lui disait-il en lui donnant le paquet, je vous offre la solution à une énigme dont vous cherchez à découvrir le secret. Ouvrez le quand vous serez seule dans votre chambre et porter une attention particulière au chapitre 12…

-Merci mais...

-C'est moi qui vous remercie! Grâce à vous je me suis senti redevenir jeune à nouveau…

Malefoy l'attendait à l'extérieure, regardant la jeune femme prendre congé de l'étrange sorcier qui la gratifia de loin, d'un immense sourire. Hermione savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes, un étrange échange, mais Malefoy affichait un visage tellement calme… Et pourtant, il la fuyait du regard depuis qu'il était sorti de cette cuisine. Elle savait qu'il cachait forcément quelque chose, mais elle préféra ne pas lui poser trop de question pour le moment. Comme la route était longue, peut-être pourra-t-elle réussir à faire bifurquer la conversation sur le sujet.

Au début du trajet du retour, Drago était plutôt silencieux se contentant souvent de répondre à la jeune femme d'un simple grognement ou d'un hochement de tête. Drago sentait, qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Finéas Lighthrow lui voulait exactement, mais il n'était pas pressé d'en parler. Il essayait plutôt de se changer les idées en s'intéressant au fonctionnement de la voiture et en demandant à la jeune femme de lui expliquer le lien entre les différentes pédales et le levier centrale qu'elle manipulait assez régulièrement.

La jeune femme avait alors décidé sur un coup de tête de faire quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Elle lui avait pris la main et l'avait mise sur le bras de vitesse du véhicule. Elle avait ensuite mis sa propre main par-dessus la sienne. Elle lui expliquait en même temps, en toute innocence évidemment, comment changer de vitesse. Elle lui faisait suivre le mouvement du pommeau avec sa propre main. Elle lui disait d'écouter attentivement la révolution moteur en lui apprenant comment déceler le bon moment pour passer au rapport de vitesse suivant. Quand elle avait commencé à constater qu'il semblait avoir compris, elle le laissa ensuite décider lui-même du moment opportun pour changer de vitesse. Il devait lui signaler quand elle devait appuyer sur la pédale d'embrayage et initier le mouvement du levier. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien et il se rendait compte qu'il avait une facilité étonnante à travailler en équipe avec elle.

La main de la jeune femme n'avait cependant pas quitté celle du jeune homme et ce même si elle s'était depuis longtemps aperçut qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour bouger le pommeau. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se résigner à la lâcher. Elle appréciait la douceur de sa peau et la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait partout dans son corps, chaleur causée uniquement par ce simple contact si innocent pour la majorité des gens, mais si dangereusement envoûtant avec lui.

Finalement, la jeune femme décida d'un coup de garer la voiture dans la cours d'une usine fermée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, demanda-il intrigué.

-Je te montre à conduire, viens prendre ma place.

Drago ne se fit pas prié, car il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait réellement envie d'essayer. Elle lui expliqua plus en détail le fonctionnement du véhicule sur un ton digne du professeur McGonagall, qui faisait bien rire le jeune homme. Pour lui démontrer le genre de pression qu'il devait appliquer sur les pédales, elle avait mit la main sur sa cuisse afin de lui faire sentir ce qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer. Ce contact physique inattendu lui avait fait manquer un battement de cœur. Il devait se concentrer plus fort désormais pour suivre toutes ses instructions, tant ce simple attouchement l'avait troublé.

Au bout de quelques essaies plutôt boiteux, il avait exactement saisit comment faire et le faisait avec une telle agilité qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait déjà conduit auparavant. Il se rendait aussi compte du sentiment de puissance qu'on avait quand on tenait le volant de cet engin dans ses mains. Ce sentiment, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre quand on se tenait du côté du passager. Comme il ne connaissait pas le code de la route, ils étaient restés dans le vaste stationnement à accélérer, freiner, déraper et s'amuser. Au bout d'un très long moment qui leur parut pourtant très court, ils avaient décidé de reprendre la route.

Le temps s'était écoulé rapidement et l'heure de dîner arrivait à grand pas. Hermione décida de lui faire vivre une autre expérience de voiture : le service au volant. Drago la regardait parler dans une drôle de boîte qui lui répondait à son tour. Elle avait ensuite avancé le véhicule jusqu'à une fenêtre et payé avec de l'argent moldu avant de recevoir un sac brun et des boissons dans des verres de cartons. Ils s'étaient stationnés près d'un parc et dégustaient leur Big Mac et leurs frites en regardant les moldus qui promenaient leur chien et couraient après leurs enfants. Il découvrait avec fascination le monde d'où elle venait.

Il vivait pleinement cette nouvelle expérience et au final, il se rendait peu à peu compte que les moldus n'étaient pas si différent des sorciers. Il se disait que Granger avait eu de la chance d'avoir pu connaître à fond les deux univers et pour la première fois de sa vie, son sang pur lui parut un peu fade et vide, comme s'il manquait une partie de culture dans sa vie.

Une fois bien restaurée, Drago avait surpris la jeune femme en prenant la parole :

-J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi Finéas Lighthrow tenait tant à me rencontrer.

-Je suis curieuse, je te l'avoue, mais sens toi libre de ne rien me dire si tu préfères.

Drago avait déjà pris sa décision. Il voulait lui confier son expérience avec le vieil homme, du moins en partie, celle qui ne la concernait pas directement.

-Tu as entendu parler du diseur de vérité

-Oui c'est une légende selon laquelle il existe un homme à la capacité de voir la vérité en toute chose et à qui il est impossible de mentir.

-La légende est basée sur un don très rare qui permet de voir dans les souvenirs des gens uniquement en les touchant. Le sorcier revit alors avec eux le souvenir choisi. Comme il est impossible de changer le passé ou d'en altérer le déroulement, alors on dit qu'il voit la vérité. Lighthrow a ce don et il l'utilise pour se faire une collection de souvenir précis, aussi rare que ses livres qu'il garde si précieusement.

-Quel souvenir avais-tu de si précieux à ses yeux.

-La mort de Albus Dumbledore!

Hermione repensait à l'expression étrange de Drago quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, au fait qu'il avait l'air comme figé et ailleurs. Elle se doutait de combien cela devait être dure de revivre un événement triste comme si on y était. Ce diseur de vérité était un homme bien étrange d'avoir exigé de pouvoir assisté à la mort d'un individu, même s'il s'agissait du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Finéas Lighthrow était peut-être historien, mais la plupart des historiens se contentaient de laisser les gens raconter leur histoire, ils ne les forçaient pas à se replonger directement dans l'émotion et la revivre. Hermione était en colère, mais en même temps un peu soulagé que ce sorcier ne l'est pas sollicité elle pour lui faire revivre une émotion difficile.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à revivre ce souvenir, lui déclara-t-elle d'un ton remplit de sincérité.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'en ai de bien pire que celui là, avait-il répondu.

-Mais tu avais l'air tellement secoué quand je t'ai vu…

Le voyant se figer elle tenta de se rattraper avant que le moment ne soit complètement gâché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire:

-Après tout c'est toi qui le sais.

Hermione savait que Drago Malefoy devenait plutôt mauvais quand il s'agissait de parler de ses émotions et qu'il lui en voudrait certainement de lui avoir révéler qu'elle l'avait encore vue dans une situation où il avait perdu tout contrôle et se sentait faible.

Il se contenta cependant de rester là, sans aucune réaction, continuant à fixer les gens dans le parc. Il n'avait fait aucun geste impulsif pour se venger cette fois, comme la dernière fois… Cette fameuse nuit où il l'avait embrassé. Elle se sentait soudainement embarrassée d'avoir repensée à ce baiser alors qu'il ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Les deux jeunes avaient repris la route au bout d'un long moment de calme. C'était Drago qui lui avait proposé de reprendre la route, sentant une soudaine tension qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Il se doutait qu'elle s'était rendue compte d'elle même qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin avec lui quand elle lui avait lancé ce commentaire sur son expression traumatisée après sa rencontre avec Lighthrow. Pour la première fois cependant, il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher contre elle, car au fond, elle n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, de la partie qu'il lui avait caché volontairement, de ce flot de souvenirs la concernant qui avait implosé en lui quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. C'était surtout à cause de cela qu'il avait été perturbé et non à cause du souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore, même si ça l'avait aussi un peu replongé dans ses souvenirs à propos des mauvais choix qu'il avait fait durant la guerre.

Et puis, elle avait été parfaite avec lui en sortant de chez l'étrange homme. Elle ne l'avait pas interrogé immédiatement, bien qu'elle était de nature si curieuse d'habitude. Elle lui avait laissé le temps de se reconstruire mentalement et elle lui avait même fait assez confiance pour lui laisser le volant de sa voiture. En plus, elle lui avait même payé à dîner et il s'était promis de lui remettre un jour la pareille...

Elle lui avait aussi tenu la main longtemps sur le bras de vitesse et ce contact à l'air innocent lui avait fait du bien. Il avait réussi à s'habitué à la chaleur de sa peau et avait réalisé que dans sa vie, il échangeait en général que peu de contact physique avec les gens de son entourage.

Quand elle lui avait touché la cuisse en revanche, il avait ressentit quelque chose de différent... C'était probablement un effet secondaire de tous les événement la concernant qu'il venait à peine de revivre, surtout celui du baiser torride échangé avec elle, souvenir auquel il ne s'autorisait jamais à repenser. Leur après-midi de mission officielle avait finalement pris des airs de premier rendez-vous...

En regardant le paysage, Drago constata qu'il commençait à reconnaître le quartier d'où ils étaient partis et il savait qu'ils approchaient de la maison des parents de la jeune femme et que bientôt, ils seraient de nouveau séparés et retourneraient chacun à leurs activités normales au château dans une indifférence mutuelle. Cette constatation lui faisait ressentir un léger pincement au cœur.

Hermione ramena la voiture dans la cours de chez ses parents. La voiture de son père était garée dans l'allée... Ses parents étaient donc déjà de retour du travail.

Elle expliqua à Malefoy la procédure pour le transfert des boîtes de livres jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils devaient empilés les boites par terre et les recouvrir d'une couverture spéciale. Une fois tout en place, il ne suffisait de dire la formule : Déportendo, et les objets sous la couverture transiterait directement à l'endroit où une couverture jumelle avait été installé. C'était un peu le même principe qu'une armoire à disparaître. C'était la façon sorcier de faire un déménagement.

Les parents d'Hermione ayant entendu la voiture se garer, avait décidé de venir à la rencontre de leur fille et de son nouveau compagnon. Hermione n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le leur présenter :

-Papa, maman voici Mal… Eh Drago Malefoy.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Hermione ne nous ramène pas souvent d'amis à la maison, déclara la mère d'Hermione sur un ton enjoué.

Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait qualifier Malefoy d'ami, mais après la belle journée qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble sans confrontation d'aucune sorte, peut-être après tout…

-Vous avez sûrement le temps de venir prendre le thé avec nous.

-En fait nous sommes attendus... lui disait Hermione pour se défiler.

-Aller juste une petite tasse de thé, ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas parlé et j'aimerais bien connaître un peu ton ami!

-Ok c'est bon ça va, mais pas trop longtemps, capitula Hermione devant l'insistance de sa mère.

Elle regardait maintenant en direction de Drago Malefoy qui affichait une expression amusée et elle le foudroyait du regard et lui faisait d'un signe de la main de la suivre.

Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Bienvenue chez les moldus!

Drago regardait la maison, l'aménagement paysager complexe, les détails de l'architecture et il se disait que cette maison était plutôt vaste et luxueuse. Bon jamais autant que son manoir, mais la petite Granger venait d'un milieu aisé tout comme lui, dans un monde totalement différent par contre.

Mme Granger avait invité Drago à s'asseoir avec monsieur Granger au salon, pendant qu'elle et sa fille apporteraient le thé et des scones, spécialité de la maison. Le regard de Drago avait été rapidement attiré par la télévision. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment vu de près et il était très captivé par les images qui bougeaient, se demandant comment cela fonctionnait.

Le voyant intrigué par l'écran, monsieur Granger lui demanda :

-Tu aimes le soccer?

-En fait, c'est la première fois que j'en vois.

-C'est quand même pas la première fois que tu vois une télé?

-C'est la première fois que j'en vois une allumée, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Personne n'a de télé chez les sorciers.

-Oui certain en ont, mais pas quand on vient d'une famille de sang pur.

-Sang pur?

-Mes parents sont sorciers et leurs parents l'étaient aussi vous voyez. Hermione elle, est née moldu. Si elle avait des enfants avec un sorcier ce serait des sangs mêlés, expliqua Drago.

En voyant le regard confus de monsieur Granger, il avait repris les explications avec moins de détail.

-Enfin bref, je n'ai ni télé, ni électricité chez moi.

-Même pas l'électricité, c'est vraiment différent de chez nous. Ma fille a fait installé l'électricité dans sa maison avec son ami Harry. Ils ont aussi installé un très gros écran de télé, le genre que ma femme détesterait, mais qui est idéal pour regarder des films et se sentir comme au cinéma. Ma fille ne m'invite pas souvent chez elle, mais quand j'y vais, j'insiste toujours pour que nous regardions un film afin de profiter un peu de cet écran. J'imagine que Harry est un sorcier plus comme ma fille.

-Il est sang mêlé et il a été élevé par des moldus au départ alors tout comme votre fille, la technologie de votre monde a toujours fait partie de sa vie.

-Eh bien mon cher, il était tant que vous rencontriez quelqu'un comme ma fille pour vous initier au mode de vie palpitant des, comment vous dites : moldus, termina monsieur Granger avec un grand sourire remplit de sous-entendus.

Drago décida cependant de ne pas démentir les pensées de monsieur Granger sur une possible relation entre lui et sa fille.

Hermione aidait sa mère à la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au salon de temps à autre. Elle voyait Malefoy discuter beaucoup avec son père et ça la rendait plutôt nerveuse. Elle se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

Sa mère s'adressa à elle tout sourire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ton père s'occupe bien de lui. Au fait c'est un très beau garçon, il a l'air plutôt en forme et ses yeux sont magnifiques.

-Maman c'est juste un amie, lui expliqua-t-elle un peu embarrassé. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà un petit ami : Ronald tu te souviens!

-Comme tu ne l'amènes jamais à la maison, je commençais à me demander s'il existait toujours.

-Je sais que je vous ai pas mal négligé depuis que je suis déménagée, mais je te jure que je vais me reprendre avant la rentrée des classes.

-N'empêche qu'il est vraiment jolie garçon celui que tu nous a ramené aujourd'hui.

-MAMAN!

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrête de jouer les entremetteuses…

Une fois tous assis au salon, la conversation tourna surtout autour de la restauration de la bibliothèque. Hermione n'avait pas parlé de la guerre à ses parents et elle fut soulagée que Drago ne mentionne rien sur ce sujet. Hermione leur avait parlé plutôt d'une rénovation des locaux et d'une mise à niveau de l'inventaire de livres, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Dans le salon des Granger, il y avait un magnifique piano à queue d'une marque prestigieuse et Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir de plus près. Madame Granger qui adorait la musique, l'avait acheté pour sa fille quand elle suivait des cours de piano. Drago leur disait que lui aussi en possédait un semblable et madame Granger lui demanda d'en jouer un peu pour elle.

Drago avait choisi de leur interpréter l'une de ses compositions, un morceau un peu triste, mais d'une beauté incroyable qui avait fait rapidement pleurer madame Granger qui avait d'ailleurs pris place sur le tabouret près du jeune homme. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait écrit cette mélodie pour sa mère, ce qui avait complètement fait fondre la femme pour le charmant « ami » de sa fille.

Hermione qui avait du retenir des larmes pour ne pas pleurer elle aussi en entendant la mélodie, se disait que le jeune homme avait vraiment le don de séduire les gens et que ses parents étaient maintenant eux aussi, devenus les victimes du charmes légendaire des Malefoy.

Ils avaient finalement passé plus d'une heure à discuter avec les Granger, avant de réussir à prendre congé et sortir de la maison.

Hermione s'adressa à Drago une fois à l'extérieure :

-Merci de ne pas avoir parler de la guerre et de mon escapade de l'an dernier devant mes parents. J'avais complètement oublié de te dire qu'ils n'en savent rien.

-J'étais déjà au courant du fait que tu ne leur avais rien dit.

Elle le dévisagea. Elle était assez étonnée qu'il soit au courrant de son secret…

-Samedi soir, je t'avais entendu discuter avec Séléna avant de m'endormir sur le divan. Tu lui disais que tu leur avais effacé la mémoire quand tu étais parti avec Potter sur la route et qu'à ton retour, tu ne leur avais pas tout dit pour la guerre, pour ne pas les inquiéter.

-Tu entends plus de chose que tu le laisses paraître toi, commenta la jeune femme.

-C'est le secret de mon succès. En parlant d'oreille qui entendent tout, combien de fois ta mère t'as-t-elle répéter que je suis un beau garçons, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui envoya un gros coup de coude dans les côtes et ce qui avait eu pour effet de le faire rire encore plus fort. Elle s'était alors mise à lui donner des petits coups de poing sur le torse, pas trop violent, juste assez pour lui faire enlever le sourire moqueur de son visage.

-Arrête de sourire comme cela!

Il lui agrippa les deux poignets et planta son regard dans le sien. D'un geste non prémédité, il amena les bras de la jeune femme de chaque coté de son corps et il l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Le baiser était doux, tout en retenue, pas aussi dévastateur que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé, mais oh combien plus délicieux. La jeune femme s'était laissée aller contre lui naturellement, se fondant sur lui comme si elle avait toujours eu sa place réservée à cet endroit. Quand il força le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, elle ne résista pas, approfondissant elle aussi leur baiser. Drago avait une main qui caressait sa nuque et l'autre qui se baladait dans le bas de son dos. Elle répondait parfaitement à son baiser, comme si leurs bouches avaient toujours été faites pour s'accorder, se comprendre, se compléter. C'est au moment où elle l'avait entendu gémir qu'elle avait réussi à revenir dans la réalité. Elle s'écarta de lui d'un coup et transplanna.


	11. Rapprochements et éloignements

Hermione était assise sur un tronc tombé dans la forêt de Dean, le premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour s'échapper, pour lui échapper. Pourquoi était-elle toujours entrain de le laisser faire comme ça? Elle devait reprendre ses esprits, son "self contrôle". Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle avait un petit ami et de se demandait pourquoi elle fricotait avec lui comme ça malgré cela.

Tel un serpent, il voulait l'inciter à goûter au fruit défendu et un fruit qui apparemment avait un goût particulièrement savoureux… Elle devait chasser ce souvenir de son esprit et se ressaisir, oublier ses lèvres, oublier sa chaleur, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer les besoins de son corps...

Au milieu du silence de la forêt, elle avait décidé de se parler à elle-même à haute voix afin de s'y retrouver un peu au travers de la pagaille dans ses sentiments:

-Bon soyons logique! Il est arrogant, superficiel, profiteur, arriviste, mesquin, indiscret, fourbe… intelligent, ingénieux et séduisant, mais là n'est pas la question! J'ai un copain, Ronald, qui m'avait lui, toujours aimé… Bon pas au début, en fait il me détestait même! Il était jaloux de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me sauve la vie avec le troll des cavernes en première année et que je prenne tout le blâme pour la confrontation avec la créature. Mais là n'est pas la question, focus Hermione! Je sors avec Ron, il oublie qu'il a rendez-vous avec moi et il ne s'intéresse pas à ce que je vis, il parle sans cesse de la boutique, ne veut pas revenir étudier avec moi et quand il m'embrasse, je suis loin de ressentir ce que Drago … Malefoy est un coureur de jupons, c'est Séléna qui me l'a dit et ça été confirmé par d'autre, je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'une autre proie de plus à son tableau de chasse. Il a même séduit ma mère avec son point faible le piano… Il en joue magnifiquement d'ailleurs, il me donne même envie de m'y remettre plus sérieusement, mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Bon dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu me laisser tenter par une aventure avec lui, profiter de la situation, mais Ron ne mérita pas cela et j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop fait avec Malefoy jusqu'ici. Je dois me concentrer sur ma relation avec Ron maintenant et voir si l'on peut redevenir amoureux comme au premier jour ou si simplement, il n'est finalement qu'un ami à mes yeux. Et pour Malefoy... Je dois éviter de me retrouver seule avec lui! Il a déjà trop de pouvoir sur moi...

Elle était tellement préoccupée par ses pensées troubles, qu'elle en avait oublié le livre emballé donné par Lighthrow qu'elle avait rangée au fond de son sac, sac qu'elle avait fait tombé à quelques mètres d'elle lors de l'atterrissage de son transplannage imprévu. Son regard était maintenant dirigé vers le petit paquet qui dépassait de l'ouverture supérieure. Elle hésitait durant un moment et avait finalement décidé de le prendre et de le déballer. Le titre de l'ouvrage : La nourriture du mal.

Elle s'était directement rendu au chapitre 12 où l'historien lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait la réponse à une énigme et elle s'était empressée de lire le titre du chapitre : Le marquage des disciples ou la recette de la puissance partagée. Comme elle était très brillante, il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps avant de faire le lien avec la marque des ténèbres de Drago et sa recherche pour trouver l'explication à sa non disparition sur son bras malgré la mort de son créateur.

Comment avait-il su? Elle n'avait pas touché au diseur de vérité, mais…. Et si Drago lui avait montré ce souvenir, certainement pas volontairement, mais qui savait vraiment comment l'étrange don du sorcier fonctionnait et à quoi il accédait quand il entrait dans l'esprit des gens lorsqu'ils les touchaient. Dans ce cas, que savait-il d'autre? Qu'avait-il vu d'autre? Quels sous-entendus se cachaient sous la phrase qu'il leur avait dit en partant : _Merci de m'avoir fait me sentir jeune de nouveau..._ Hermione, maintenant plus intriguée par le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu que par l'événement qui l'avait conduite dans la forêt, avait remit le livre dans son sac et était finalement rentrée au château.

Le lendemain de la virée en voiture, Drago réfléchissait dans son lit au baiser échangé avec Hermione, car oui maintenant en pensée du moins Drago avait décidé de l'appeler Hermione à la place de Granger. Il s'était beaucoup remit en question sur sa réaction face à la jeune femme. Il était certain d'abord d'une chose: il la désirait physiquement, mais pas seulement cela... Elle l'intriguait aussi. Il s'était un peu dévoilé à elle, lui qui ne se dévoilait pratiquement jamais à personne. Elle en revanche, lui avait dit tellement de chose dans la voiture. Sur sa vie avec sa famille, qu'il avait d'ailleurs maintenant rencontré, sur ses ambitions de carrière, bref elle parlait beaucoup, mais elle ne l'agaçait pas comme la plupart des fille qu'il entendait jacasser depuis toujours autour de lui.

Plus il l'écoutait parler en fait, plus il la trouvait brillante, logique, mais aussi très émotive et spontanée. Elle agissait si naturellement avec lui, sans jamais lui ressasser le passé négatif entre eux et elle semblait toujours regarder vers l'avant, même si parfois il lui arrivait de dégager un peu de nostalgie.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle possédait une sorte de sixième sens pour savoir ce dont il avait besoin, au moment ou il en avait besoin... Comme par exemple, quand elle lui avait tenu la main dans la voiture, ou lors de cette nuit où elle était venue le réveiller de son cauchemar et qu'elle avait éprouvé de la compassion envers lui, car oui maintenant il avait comprit que ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle avait ressenti à son égard, mais bien de la compassion. Cette compassion qu'il ne croyait pas avoir le droit de mériter, particulièrement venant d'elle, mais qui, avec le recul, lui avait fait du bien en quelque sorte. Malgré le temps passé ensemble, à aucun moment elle ne l'avait forcé à parler, ni de lui, ni de ses cauchemars et pourtant c'était une fille tellement curieuse qui voulait toujours tout comprendre, tout savoir...

Depuis le début de la journée, Hermione l'évitait en essayant comme toujours de paraître subtile, mais cette qualité ne faisait vraiment pas partie de sa personnalité. Il savait qu'elle avait un petit copain avec qui elle avait vécu de folles aventures et un colocataire qui avait été, à une époque, son plus grand rival. Il aurait qualifié Potter d'ennemi avant la guerre, mais les choses changent et leurs querelles scolaires étaient loin maintenant de la vraie image que la guerre lui avait montrer sur ce qu'était réellement un ennemi…

Les valeurs profondes de la jeune femme devaient être assez ébranlées par leurs récents échanges physiques et Drago se demandait si son attirance soudaine pour elle n'aurait pas un lien avec cela. Hermione représentait peut-être seulement un défi en quelque sorte pour Drago : la perversion ultime d'une fille intègre! Ou voulait-il seulement voir la gueule de Potter et Weasly si un jour elle leur racontait qu'elle aussi elle était tombé dans le piège du prince des Serpentards, comme toutes ces filles qui avaient passées dans son lit l'an dernier, mais pour qui il n'avait jamais aucune pensée. L'attraction mutuelle entre eux devait-elle vraiment avoir une explication logique? Si c'était le cas, Hermione aurait trouvé une réponse rationnelle à leurs rapprochements et aurait éviter de reproduire deux fois la même erreur avec lui. Mais lui, d'une certaine façon, ça lui était un peu égal de savoir le pourquoi. Il était plutôt d'avis que certaines choses n'avaient tout simplement pas d'explication rationnelle, elles arrivaient tout simplement!

Hermione avait encore passé sa journée à travailler avec Neville, à rire et plaisanter avec lui, mais elle se sentait observée très ouvertement par Malefoy, ce qui la rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Comme toujours d'ailleurs depuis le début de l'été. La première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés, il avait passé les jours suivants à éviter son regard, mais maintenant, il semblerait qu'il préférait l'observer au point de la rendre mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux depuis le baiser de la veille. Elle avait peur, très peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Elle essayait de se montrer indifférente, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, régnait la confusion la plus totale. Une partie d'elle se demandait si toute cette histoire de baiser n'était pas de sa faute à elle et ce même s'il en avait toujours été l'instigateur. Après tout elle avait passé sa journée d'hier à le toucher, à lui parler et même sa propre mère s'en était mêlée...

Soudain, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Neville, qui avait enfin réussi à jeter un sort de restauration sur un livre abîmé et spontanément Hermione avait serré son ami dans ses bras. Au moment de poser le geste, elle avait regardé en direction de Malefoy et leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois de la journée. Le regard qu'il lui avait alors lancé, lui avait glacé le sang. Une froide colère sortie de nulle part et qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher, semblait émaner du jeune homme, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Juste avant le souper, Hermione était retournée au dortoir pour prendre une douche. Elle avait eu chaud et sentait la poussière des très très vieux livres qu'elle avait essayé de réparer, mais qui visiblement, étaient pour la plupart, irrécupérables.

Elle avait croisé Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir sans même la regarder. Il avait cependant décidé, sur un coup de tête, de faire volte face et de lui lancer sur ce ton arrogant qu'elle connaissait si bien :

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de jouer les filles faciles et sauter sur tous les garçons qui t'entourent! Je ne pense pas que Weasley serait très content d'apprendre que tu as passé l'été à pratiquer ton pouvoir de séduction.

-De quoi tu parles Malefoy, je ne saute pas sur tous les gars et je te signale que c'est toujours toi qui m'as embrassé le premier et non le contraire!

-Je ne te parle pas de moi petite sotte, mais de Londubat. Ton copain sait-il que l'un de ses amis les plus proche essaie de lui voler sa copine.

-Neville n'est qu'un ami et il le sait, alors arrête de faire de la projection sur les autres et assume ce que toi tu veux.

Il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait pris le menton pour éviter qu'elle ne détourne le regard et il lui avait répondu avec fermeté et d'une confiance intimidante :

-Je ne pense pas que dans cette pièce en ce moment je sois celui qui n'assume pas ce qu'il veut.

Ses jambe la supportait à peine tellement sa proximité l'avait affecté, mais comme une fière Gryffondor, elle avait eu assez de courage pour tourner les talons et filer vers la salle de bain avant qu'il n'ait osé tenter un quelconque geste de rapprochement envers elle.

Le jet de la douche était bénéfique et contribuait à la détendre de cette horrible tension qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Elle aurait préférer avoir une vrai engueulade avec Malefoy plutôt que cette stupide joute verbale remplie d'allusions déplacés et de proximité déroutante. Elle aurait pu le forcer alors à s'éloigner d'elle plutôt qu'à se rapprocher à chaque phrase et finir pas la toucher, encore. Elle sentait toujours sur elle, malgré le fait qu'elle se frottait vigoureusement avec son savon, les doigts du jeune Serpentard sur son menton.

En sortant de la douche, elle avait alors réalisé, qu'elle avait stupidement oublié de prendre son peignoir et elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de sortir avec une serviette nouée autour de son corps. Elle était soulagée que personne n'ait été présent dans la salle commune pour la voir défiler aussi peu vêtue et tout particulièrement lui. Elle fonçait tout de même rapidement vers sa chambre, son refuge. En fermant la porte, elle avait senti une présence familière.

Adossé au mur de sa chambre, il était là, à l'observer. Elle avait serré la serviette plus étroitement autour d'elle et elle lui avait crié :

-Sort d'ici Malefoy!

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle en parlant d'un ton caressant.

La lueur de désir dans ses yeux était non dissimulé, franche, claire et elle avait maintenant très peur de la portée des mots qu'elle lui avait dit avant de prendre sa douche. La couleur des yeux du jeune homme s'était assombrit et jamais il n'avait parut aussi désirable aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle restait sans mot, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à lui. Il continuait de lui parler, tout en s'avançant plus près d'elle:

-Moi Granger, j'assume pleinement ce que je veux.

La tension sexuelle entre eux était intensément palpable, à la limite du supportable et Hermione en tremblait de tout son corps. Elle voulait réagir rationnellement, mais son cerveau refusait de lui obéir. D'une voix qui feignait la colère elle lui avait lancé:

-Moi aussi j'assume ce que je veux, et je veux que tu sortes de ma chambre immédiatement!

-Tes yeux disent tout le contraire pourtant.

-Tu te crois le plus fort Malefoy, mais moi plus que n'importe qui je connais tes faiblesses…

Elle avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles provocantes et avait voulu s'excuser, mais il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, la forçant à s'accrocher plus fort au bout de tissus qui protégeait sa nudité.

-Tu ne sais presque rien de mes faiblesses, tu crois que tu sais, mais tu ne sais rien. Mais moi je connais la tienne…

Il avait pris possession de ses lèvres et elle n'avait pas résister et pas uniquement à cause de la position de domination qu'il avait eu envers elle. D'ailleurs, il ne la retenait plus au mur par les épaules, mais avec tout son corps. Il descendait ses mains jusqu'au bas de la serviette et après un e légère hésitation, il avait passé les mains en dessous pour caresser ses fesses nues. Elle gémissait involontairement à son contact et contre toute attente, il s'était écarté d'elle d'un coup, le regard à la fois amusé et excité.

-Maintenant on sait tous les deux que j'ai raison. Je pourrais te baiser n'importe quand et tu ne me repousserais même pas! Tu es vraiment une fille facile Granger.

Il s'était ensuite retourné pour quitter la pièce, savourant sa victoire. Elle en avait profité pour courir prendre sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et dans sa précipitation, elle avait fait tomber la serviette qui l'entourait. Sans s'en soucier, elle lui avait crié :

-Malefoy!

Il s'était retourné vers elle avec son sourire moqueur et l'avait vue que durant une fraction de seconde, baguette en main et complètement nue devant lui. Ces dernières paroles étaient :Petrificus Totalus, puis le néant.

Il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, tout habillé dans son lit. Elle avait dû le faire léviter jusque là pour que personne ne sache qu'elle l'avait attaqué. Il réfléchissait aussi vite que son cerveau encore un peu pétrifié le lui permettait. Elle aurait put lui effacer la mémoire, il savait qu'elle connaissait très bien ce sort, mais non, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était forte et qu'elle savait se défendre s'il osait encore l'approcher.

Le point positif au fait qu'elle lui avait laissé son souvenir, c'était l'image gravée dans sa tête de son corps nue, magnifique et il savait que cette vision le hanterait encore un bon moment lors de ses nuits en solitaire...

Déjà presque 3 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du projet et vendredi, les objectifs de la semaine avaient pour la plupart été complétés avant le dîner. La majorité des jeunes avaient convenus de profiter de la chaude journée de juillet pour aller pique niquer à la clairière et se baigner dans le lac noir.

Tous se précipitaient dans le dortoir pour enfiler leur maillot, sauf un traînard...

Hermione avait remarqué que Neville marchait plus lentement derrière le groupe d'élèves enthousiastes et elle avait décidé de lui demander ce qui le rendait le déprimé autant.

-Hey Neville, tu viens te baigner, lui lança t-elle gaiement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avait-il répondu un peu tristement.

-Pourquoi cela?

-J'ai entendu Dannika dire à Mélina qu'elle avait bien hâte de voir une baleine prendre le large et elles m'ont toutes les deux regardé en riant. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aie envie de faire rire de moi toute la journée.

-Voyons Neville, depuis quand les commentaires des vipères t'atteignent-t-il autant. Et puis tu n'es pas une baleine, elles exagèrent. Tu as quelques poignées d'amour et crois moi la plupart des fille n'en ont rien à faire de ça.

-Tu le crois vraiment.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde en lui disant cela pour qu'il sache qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Tu es Neville Londubat, un futur aurore, un des garçons les plus courageux que je connaisse, qui n'a jamais hésité à prendre des risques pour défendre ses convictions et aider ses amis à affronter les pires danger et ces 2 vipères ne savent pas ce qu'elles manquent en te regardant de haut comme elles le font!

Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en la levant pratiquement de terre et l'avait remercié. Il était ensuite parti en gambadant presque jusqu'au dortoir, Hermione souriait et n'avait pas encore remarqué que derrière elle, quelqu'un avait épié toute leur conversation.

Discrètement, Drago Malefoy avait été témoins de toute la scène et il riait un peu méchamment depuis le départ de Neville, ce qui avait fâché Hermione qui avait cette fois décidé de l'attaquer en premier.

-Quoi encore!

-Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses si encourageantes à propos des filles à ce garçon. Il y en a beaucoup tu sais qui le jugerons pour ses rondeurs.

-Eh bien pas moi, je vois bien au-delà de ça tu saura.

-Sainte Granger, qui a toujours aimé les créatures en détresses et les cas sociaux...

-C'est sûrement pour cela que je me suis intéressée à ce qui t'arrive, cracha-t-elle hors d'elle.

-Ce doit être ça, lui répondait-t-il simplement en continuant son chemin, un sourire arrogant accroché à son visage.

Elle avait décidé cette fois, de ne pas le laisser filer comme cela.

-J'imagine qu'on ne te verra pas à la clairière cette après-midi monsieur je me cache le bras gauche sous des manches longues même quand il fait 30° à l'ombre.

Il ne s'était même pas retourné et Hermione était partie à son tour vers sa chambre, l'air satisfaite en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre sa cible. Elle avait enfilé son bikini bleu et une robe blanche très courte par dessus. Elle avait mis sa crème solaire, sa serviette et un livre dans son sac de plage et était allée rejoindre rapidement ses amis dans le hall. Tous partirent ensemble sur le chemin du lac.

Drago ne lui avait pas répondu, mais il avait son plan. Il était allé à l'infirmerie et s'était fait un bandage sur l'avant bras gauche et y avait jeté un sort d'imperméabilisation pour éviter qu'il ne se défasse sous l'eau. Il prétextera une vilaine brûlure qu'il devait garder couverte pour accélérée la guérison et bam! Il savait qu'Hermione allait s'en mordre les doigts de l'avoir en quelque sorte mis au défi de venir les rejoindre.

En arrivant sur place, il avait constaté que tous étaient déjà dans l'eau, entrain de s'arroser, de jouer au ballon ou juste se laisser flotter. Tous sauf Hermione Granger qui lisait un livre, assise seule au soleil. Il s'était approché d'elle d'un pas feutré et s'était mis à genou tout juste derrière elle. Il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses yeux, laissant son torse dénudé toucher allègrement le dos presque nu de la jeune femme. Il la sentait frissonner à son contact. Lui de son côté arrivait à retenir un peu mieux ses propres sensations provoquées par la caresse de sa peau satinée sur la sienne.

Même si elle n'avait rien dit sur le coup, il savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu, juste par l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Il avait retiré les mains de sur ses yeux et prenait ensuite place à côté d'elle.

-Surprise de me voir Granger, tu m'as lancé un défi, alors me voici!

Elle regardait maintenant son bandage à l'avant bras et souriait en lui répondant :

-Très ingénieux mon cher Malefoy, mais comme tu n'as relevé que la moitié de mon défi en te pointant ici, le bras toujours couvert, tu ne mérites que la moitié de mon respect.

-Parlant de respect, la baleine a bel et bien pris le large, rigola-t-il en regardant Neville tomber en pleine face dans l'eau en essayant de rattraper le ballon, éclaboussant du même coup ses amis qui riaient aux éclats.

Hermione lui avait envoyé un grand et solide coup de coude dans les côtes et elle lui avait dit :

-Arrête de te moquer de lui ou tu vas perdre la moitié de mon respect que je viens tout juste de t'accorder pour ton initiative.

-Parlant d'initiative, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans l'eau avec tes copains, toi et tes conseils que tu n'es même pas capable de suivre.

-J'en n'avais pas envie, c'est tout.

-Menteuse, je sais pourquoi tu n'es pas dans l'eau... Tu ne veux pas mouiller tes cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte?

Elle avait légèrement rougit en répondant.

-A voir comment tu dois te battre avec ton peigne quand tu sors de la douche, J'en ai déduis que tu ne veux pas montrer à tes copains de quoi ont l'air tes cheveux si tu ne leur fait pas ton petit traitement spéciale et que tu les laissent sécher au soleil naturellement.

Elle rougissait plus visiblement encore et il était content que sa théorie soit la bonne.

Il lui proposa alors :

-Je suis venu ici, comme tu peux le constater et ton ami Londubat aussi, donc tu nous dois une petite baignade!

Il s'était levé et l'avait attrapé dans ses bras. Elle avait laissé tomber son livre et faisait mine de se débattre, mais il avait réussi à la convaincre et honnêtement, elle commençait vraiment à avoir trop chaud assise au soleil. Il s'était lancé avec elle dans l'eau dans un grand éclat de rire partagé, sous les applaudissements des autres présents, sauf les deux filles Serpentards visiblement jalouse parce que Drago prêtait maintenant plus d'attention a cette fille qu'à elles.

Hermione avait triché et avait tressé rapidement ses cheveux en sortant de l'eau pour éviter de faire peur aux autres quand le soleil les aurait séchés. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Séléna qui lui confiait ses plus récents rapprochements avec Seamus. Son amie évitait cependant de lui poser des questions trop embarrassantes sur Drago Malefoy qui, elle l'avait bien remarqué, attirait beaucoup le regard d'Hermione. Il faut dire que son corps ainsi exposé en maillot valait le détour. Malgré une journée passée au soleil, il était encore le seul à ne pas vraiment bronzer.

Les garçons discutaient en jouant au ballon et même Malefoy semblait se mêler à la conversation. Kayla était sorti de l'eau pour rejoindre Hermione et Séléna. Luna elle, était partie plus tôt. Elle avait prévu un week-end prématuré avec son amoureux des créatures magiques avec qui elle était maintenant officiellement en couple.

Les deux filles Serpentards s'étant lassée du peu d'attention qu'elles recevaient et étaient rentrées au château, ce qui allégeait de beaucoup l'atmosphère générale.

Les gars avaient maintenant rejoint les filles sur la plage et Édwardo se faisait leur porte parole.

-Les filles, mon oncle tien un club de musique latino dans l'est de Londres, on était entrain de penser à peut-être s'y rendre demain soir, intéressées?

Les filles répondirent toutes positivement à l'invitation et Hermione avait alors offert:

-J'habite tout près de ce secteur, on pourrait tous aller dormir chez moi, cela nous permettrait de ne pas être obliger de revenir ici trop tôt. Mon colocataire est parti en vacance avec sa copine en écosse et on a vraiment beaucoup de chambre et un grand salon, de quoi loger tout le monde.

L'ensemble du groupe avait l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne idée, même si certain comme Neville et Walter ne pourraient pas y aller avec eux car ils avaient déjà d'autres obligations ailleurs. Hermione regardait Drago Malefoy du coin de l'œil, il semblait réfléchir. Viendrait-il, chez elle, qui est aussi chez Harry Potter et que dirait Harry s'il savait que Malefoy allait venir dormir sous son toit. Sûrement rien connaissant Harry qui avait toujours dit à Hermione qu'elle ne devait pas se gêner pour inviter des amis, car après tout, elle était tout autant chez elle que lui.

Le lendemain, les participants à la sortie avaient fait leur bagage. Ils avaient prévu de partir vers 15h00, le temps de s'installer chez Hermione. Ils iraient ensuite dans un resto et finiraient la soirée dans le club de la famille d'Édwardo et pourraient rentrer se coucher dès qu'ils en auraient envie. Le groupe final était donc composé d'Hermione, Séléna, Kayla, Édwardo, Seamus, Trey et Drago Malefoy. Il avait finalement accepté de venir, ça promettait d'être intéressant se disait Hermione...

Arrivés à la maison du square Grimmaurd, les amis étaient entrés les uns après les autres et Hermione les avait conduit en premier aux étages des chambres afin qu'ils y déposent leurs bagages. Trois des invités dormiront sur l'étage de la chambre d'Hermione et trois autres sur l'étage de la chambre de Harry, dont la chambre restera inoccupée. Si elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle aurait laissé sa propre chambre à quelqu'un d'autre et aurait elle-même pris celle de Harry, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Drago avait hérité d'une chambre sur le même étage qu'Hermione, mais à l'autre bout du couloir cependant. Il avait blagué en lui disant qu'il aurait sûrement de la difficulté à dormir car il était habitué de l'avoir dans la chambre voisine, provocation à laquelle elle avait préféré ne pas répondre.

Une fois installés, les amis visitèrent le reste de la maison et Seamus, Kayla, Édwardo et Trey furent attirés par l'écran géant dans le salon et la console de jeu qui contenait actuellement, un jeu de course qui pouvait se jouer à quatre. Les amis avaient rapidement commencé à jouer et Séléna, sorcière de sang pur, qui était émerveillé par la télé elle-même, restait planté là, la bouche ouverte, à fixer l'action comme hypnotisée plus par le fonctionnement de l'appareil lui-même plutôt que par la course qui se disputait sous ses yeux. La réaction de son amie avait rappelé à Hermione la présence de Drago chez elle. Il n'était pas avec eux au salon et elle avait décidé de partir à sa recherche.

Drago avait sourit en voyant l'écran géant et avait immédiatement repensé au commentaire que monsieur Granger avait fait en lui en parlant. Il s'était ensuite éclipsé en douce pour aller voir dans la chambre d'Hermione, plutôt curieux du genre de décor que cette fille appréciait.

Il trouvait l'endroit apaisant, remplit de l'odeur de la jeune femme. Le mur derrière son lit était peint en violet et les 3 autres murs étaient gris. Sa douillette de lit était assortit au décor, grise avec une broderie de fleurs violettes. Il y avait des tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit, une commode et un bureau de travail surplombé d'étagères qui contenaient des photos d'elle, de ses amis et les médailles et récompenses reçus au cours de sa vie. Une photo avait attiré plus particulièrement son attention, celle où elle était en première année, en compagnie de Ron Weasly et de Harry Potter, le fameux trio inséparable.

Hermione était entrée dans la pièce avec son habituelle manque de subtilité, mais il ne s'était pas retourné, la laissant approcher de lui doucement. Elle regardait, en se tenant tout près de lui, ce qu'il semblait le fasciner autant sur son mur.

Drago s'était ensuite retourné vers elle avec son air moqueur.

-Tu as beaucoup changé depuis qu'on se connaît, déclara-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

La phrase qui lui était tout de suite venue à l'esprit pour lui répondre, c'était: toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé, mais elle avait préféré ne pas la prononcer pour le moment. Elle avait plutôt choisi de prendre un livre qui était au coin de sa table de travail et l'avait ouvert devant lui devant lui.

-Ce livre, c'est l'histoire de ma vie... C'est une sorte de journal de bord que je remplis depuis que j'ai appris que je suis une sorcière. C'était un peu avant la première rentrée à Poudlard... J'écris une ou deux fois par année à l'intérieure et j'y ajoute des photos. C'est un peu comme mon autobiographie. Un jour, je le ferai lire à mes enfants, quand ils entreront à leur tour à Poudlard, pour qu'ils connaissent mon histoire.

En tournant les pages, il avait aperçut parmi l'écriture calligraphique de la jeune femme, plusieurs photos, coupures de journaux et même le relevé de note de ses BUSE. Il n'était pas du genre nostalgique, contrairement à elle, mais il s'était surpris à réellement s'y intéresser car à chaque page, il revoyait la jeune fille, comme il s'en souvenait à l'époque, mais sous un nouvel angle cependant.

Elle avait accomplit beaucoup plus de choses que ce dont il était au courant, dont la libération de Sirius Black et de Buck l'hippogriffe, que lui même avait presque faillit faire tuer pour l'avoir écorcher, événement qu'il trouvait aujourd'hui tellement puérile. Il avait remarqué une photo de la tombe de Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui avait déjà appartenu à sa famille. C'était ce même elfe qui avait aidé Hermione et ses amis à s'échapper de la cave du manoir Malefoy avant d'être tuer par sa tante Bellatrix. Il lisait quelques phrases par-ci par-là qui relatait sa fuite et aussi sa torture et il avait volontairement détourné le regard du livre pour regarder vers l'avant bras de la jeune femme. Il l'avait empoigné doucement, traçant le contour de sa cicatrice blanchit, un peu comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec sa marque des ténèbres à lui.

-Je suis tellement désolé, lui disait-il en un souffle.

-Ne le sois pas, tu m'a sauvé la vie ce soir là. Si tu nous avais dénoncés, il serait venu pour prendre Harry et personne ne sait ce qu'il nous aurait fait subir avant de tous nous tuer.

-J'aurais pu réagir, faire quelque chose quand ma tante t'a fait subir cela, je me suis seulement contenté de rester là, comme le lâche que je suis!

-Ne dis pas cela, un lâche nous aurait vendu sans ménagement et en plus tu ne me devais rien, tu ne devais rien à aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Je l'ai vue sur ton visage ce soir là, dans tes yeux surtout, cette tristesse, ce sentiment d'impuissance et cela me suffit.

Le jeune homme bouleversé, décida de se confier une fois pour toute à la jeune femme, d'une voix grave :

-Je voulais seulement que cette guerre cesse, qu'il arrête de maltraiter ma famille, de se servir de nous. Toutes les tentatives qu'il avait faites pour tuer Potter avaient échouées jusque là. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu moi aussi envie de croire en l'élu… Même si cela signifiait de trahir les miens, les trahir pour les sauver en quelque sorte... C'est la façon que j'avais trouvé pour les protéger, un peu comme toi quand tu as effacé ton existence de la vie de tes parents. Ce fut ma seule contribution à cette guerre…

Il avait l'air si vulnérable en ce moment et le connaissant, elle savait qu'il se ressaisirait vite et la repousserait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Hermione avait décidé que le moment était parfait pour lui dire quelque chose qu'elle lui avait caché jusqu'à présent :

-Je sais que tu as dû te demander ce que j'ai bien pu raconter au conseil lors de ton procès et maintenant j'ai envie que tu le saches.

Elle tournait nerveusement les pages de son livre jusqu'à la section consacrée à la fin de la guerre et avait commencé à lire à haute voix.

 _J'étais un peu nerveuse de me retrouver là bas et déballer toute l'histoire du rôle de celui dont je ne savais plus quoi en penser : Drago Malefoy. J'avais préparé des phrases parfaites dans ma tête pour raconter mon histoire… son histoire… notre histoire, mais finalement ce sont mes émotions qui ont pris le dessus et tout est sortie selon la spontanéité du moment. Voici donc ce que je me souviens de mon témoignage à son procès:_

 _Drago Malefoy me déteste depuis toujours, plus concrètement depuis ma deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. À cette époque, il a même souhaité ma mort lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets tellement les gens comme moi, les sang de bourbe, le répugnaient. Je crois que malgré ses sentiments haineux à mon égard, à cause de ce que je représente, ou plutôt ce que mon sang vaut à ses yeux, qu'il a su pour une fois prendre les bonne décisions au bon moment en m'aidant moi et mes amis quand il a refusé de nous identifier face aux autres Mangemorts._

 _Bien que j'ai été torturé par sa tante devant lui, je le voyais dans son regard... je voyais qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ces pratiques barbares! Mais que pouvait-il faire, ce n'était qu'un simple sorcier de 17 ans? Risquer sa vie en défendant une fille qui représentait tout ce que sa famille lui avait toujours appris à mépriser. Risquer sa vie pour une fille qu'il avait toujours traité comme une ennemie..._

 _Ce sont en quelque sorte ses yeux, leur expression, qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup et garder espoir, au beau milieu de la souffrance qui m'était infligée._

 _Si ce soir là Harry ne l'avait pas désarmé, prenant l'allégeance de sa baguette et par conséquent l'allégeance de la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry aurait eu moins de chance de gagner lors de la bataille de Poudlard face à Voldemort._

 _Pour ce qui est de l'incendie de la salle sur demande, si l'événement ne s'était pas produit, si Harry n'avait pas sauvé la vie de Drago Malefoy, sa mère n'aurait pas aidé Harry à tromper Voldemort sur sa mort._

 _Sans les Malefoy, la guerre aurait pu durer bien plus longtemps et Harry serait probablement mort ce jour là et moi aussi…_

-Chaque mot que j'ai écrit dans ce livre, chaque phrase que je leur aie dite, je les pensais vraiment et je voulais te le dire dans les mots exacts, ceux que ma future famille pourra lire à propos de cela.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, elle lui avait prit les deux mains avant de continuer :

-Drago je t'ai pardonné depuis ce soir là, non seulement de ce qui a pu m'arriver avec ta tante, mais aussi les années de méchancetés passées, quand nous étions plus jeune et insouciants. Ce soir là, j'ai compris bien des choses en voyant ton entourage, j'ai compris le contexte où tu avais grandit et tout ce que tu endurais depuis le retour de Voldemort et j'ai réussi à te pardonner. Je ne sais pas si on pourra être vraiment ami un jour, si nos personnalités sont compatibles, mais je te respecte, pour ce que tu as fait pour nous ce soir là.

Drago était complètement déstabilisé. Cette fille en qui, il croyait si facile de lire, cachait une grande part de secrets. Lui qui se considérait indéchiffrable, qui avait réussi à cacher tellement de chose sur lui-même grâce surtout à ses aptitudes pour l'occlumancie, se rendait compte de combien il faisait fausse route face à une fille qui avait autant d'empathie. De la voir ainsi, capable de lire au plus profond de lui, sans même qu'il ne s'en soit douté, l'avait laissé sans voix. Il croyait avoir appris à la connaître ces derniers temps. Il croyait la connaître mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait lui, mais il se trompait et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle était encore plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait cru... à la fois observatrice et capable de mettre en place tous les éléments recueillis pour obtenir un raisonnement logique et une conclusion plus que véridique à son sujet.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait envie de laisser de coté sa carapace, son masque, ses protections avec quelqu'un, cela même si le quelqu'un en question avait été dans le camp des ennemis pendant très longtemps. Il était secoué par le sentiment nouveau qui montait en lui : Un profond soulagement d'avoir enfin mit de la terre dans le gouffre qui les séparait. Il se retenait cependant de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait très envie de le faire et pour une fois, pas pour une raison strictement sexuelle…

C'était pile à ce moment que Séléna était entrée dans la chambre pour venir les chercher afin qu'ils viennent les rejoindre au salon voir Kayla massacrer les garçons à un stupide jeu vidéo.

Hermione avait regardé Drago laissé tomber ses barrières face à elle et l'arrivée de Séléna les avait malheureusement remise rapidement en place. Elle était contente d'avoir pu être enfin totalement honnête avec lui et elle espérait qu'il le serait plus avec elle à son tour désormais.

Cependant elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'enchaîner sur sa découverte dans le livre que Finéas Lighthrow lui avait donné et de lui raconter sa découverte à propos de sa marque des ténèbres, mais ce soir, elle le savait, la clé de sa disparition était à sa portée.

Une fois la course terminée, les jeunes avaient décidé d'aller se balader sur le chemin de Traverse pour ensuite se retrouver au restaurant choisit vers 19h00. Hermione en avait profité pour aller magasiner entre fille avec Kayla et Séléna et peut-être se trouver une nouvelle robe pour la sortie de ce soir. Elle rangeait ses pensées à propos de Drago dans un compartiment secret de son esprit, déterminée à renouveler l'expérience avec lui.

Séléna qui les avait surpris en conversation sérieuse, décida une fois de plus, de ne pas poser de question sur Drago, du moins, pas devant Kayla, mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la cuisiner quand elles seraient de nouveau seules toutes les deux et pour la première fois, voyant l'évolution de sa relation avec lui, elle sentait le besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un.

Soudain sortant de la confiserie, Hermione avait eu une vision d'horreur qui l'avait figée sur place. Ronald Weasley sortait du magasin en compagnie d'une jeune femme, tout sourire. Ils se tenaient par la main et riaient ensemble. Il l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras et embrassé spontanément sur la bouche. Séléna qui avait vu le visage d'Hermione se décomposer d'un coup, regardait maintenant en direction de ce qu'elle fixait avec autant d'horreur et lorsqu'elle compris enfin de quoi il en retournait, elle ressenti un fort sentiment de compassion pour Hermione et beaucoup de colère aussi envers Ronald Weasley. Elle essayait de parler à son amie qui était d'un coup devenue sourde, comme en état de choc.

-Hermione, Hermione, chérie réagit tu me fais peur, Hermione!

Kayla se rendait aussi compte de la situation et ajouta :

-Viens Séléna, on va casser la gueule à ce connard.

Cette phrase avait fait sortir Hermione de sa transe et elle avait maintenant retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Non les filles, ne faites rien.

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, s'exclama Kayla en colère.

-Oui justement!

Elle tournait déjà les talons et s'en allait dans la direction inverse quand ses amies avaient finalement décidé de renoncer au plan confrontation pour se concentrer sur Hermione.

Séléna lui demanda gentiment :

-Que comptes-tu faire?

-Rien, pour le moment. Ça fait un bout de temps que ça ne marche pas fort entre nous et j'ai fais des choses qui sont aussi répréhensibles que lui ces dernier temps. On n'aurait dû régler nos problèmes quand on en avait encore l'occasion, plutôt que de les fuir. Maintenant, j'ai compris qu'entre lui et moi, c'est vraiment fini, mais je ne veux pas discuter de cela devant elle, c'est entre lui et moi simplement.

-Comment tu fais pour réagir aussi logiquement à cette situation? Moi je l'aurais détruit sur place, s'exclama Kayla. Au fait, qu'as-tu fait de répréhensible, l'as-tu trompé toi aussi?

Hermione hésitait, choisissant ses mots avant de parler.

-Il y a un garçon qui m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé, au contraire et disons que je commençais à avoir du mal à vivre avec ça.

-Oui mais, il y a une différence se faire embrasser par quelqu'un en secret et en être l'instigateur et devant tout le monde en plus, renchérissait Kayla.

-Sauf qu'il avait l'air amoureux tout simplement. Plus amoureux qu'on ne pourra jamais l'être lui et moi. Je l'avais compris depuis quelque temps, mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre m'accrochant à notre histoire, à notre passé, Il voulait me voir ce week-end, mais je lui ais dit que j'avais d'autres plans, j'imagine qu'il voulait m'en parler. Je ne pensais pas l'apprendre de cette façon, mais au moins je n'aurais pas l'air trop effondré quand il me l'annoncera, je m'y serai préparé...


	12. Moment de passion, rupture à l'horizon

Il était plus de 19h00 et les amis discutaient de façons endiablées, tous attablées au restaurant. Personne n'avait abordé le sujet de Ron Weasley avec une autre fille devant Hermione, mais il était évident que tous savaient exactement ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi grâce principalement à Kayla, la commère, comme on l'appelait ouvertement depuis la semaine précédente.

Drago essayait de sonder le visage de la jeune femme qui cachait tant bien que mal la blessure de trahison qu'elle ressentait. Il savait qu'elle amoindrissait ce sentiment avec ses propres tors à elle et qu'il en était lui-même, en partie responsable. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier. Elle jouait les enjouée, mais Drago voyait dans ses yeux, son combat interne qui devait être très intense. Elle évitait autant que possible de le regarde lui et il ne s'en offusquait pas et comprenait parfaitement que pour le moment, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la suite des événements.

Drago était encore un peu sous le choc de toute façon, pas pour son histoire avec Weasley, mais bien à cause des confidences qu'elle lui avait faites plus tôt ce jour là. Il s'était lui-même aussi libéré d'un poids énorme qui le pesait depuis assez longtemps. Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas réellement réalisé, mais plus la journée avait progressé et plus il s'était rendu compte qu'il se sentait plus léger et surtout moins remplit de cette sensation d'inconfort qu'il ressentait en permanence au fond de lui. Contre toute attente, elle lui avait tout pardonné, même si à ses yeux, il ne croyait pas vraiment l'avoir mérité.

Après le repas, les jeunes étaient retournées chez Hermione pour se préparer pour la sortie. Drago, élégant comme toujours, avait enfilé un pantalon noir chic d'une coupe flatteuse et une chemise en soie bleu gris assez dispendieuse, qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux couleur pluie. Cette fois-ci, pas de veston… il ne voulait pas encore entendre Hermione le traiter de croque-mort. Bien qu'il n'était pas encore certain d'avoir tout à fait saisit le sens de cette blague moldu à la consonance un peu péjorative. Il attendait patiemment au salon l'arrivée des filles avec les autres garçons du groupe. En fait, il n'attendait pas vraiment les filles… il l'attendait elle.

Comme le magasinage d'après-midi d'Hermione avait abruptement été interrompu par Ron et son amie, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour la sortie et elle n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver dans sa garde-robe un peu dégarnit, la tenue adéquate pour cette soirée. Elle déprimait, assise sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, en compagnie d'une pile de vêtements qui n'en finissaient plus de s'accumuler à force de faire des essayages. Heureusement, Séléna était venue à sa rescousse et lui avait prêté une jolie robe. Elle l'avait aussi aidé à se maquiller de façon plus sophistiquée, sans toutefois la dénaturer pour autant.

-Cette robe te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi, l'avait complimenté Séléna.

-Normale, elle est rouge Gryffondor, essayait de plaisanter Hermione qui visiblement, se sentait plus nerveuse que d'habitude pour une raison qui ne lui était pas totalement si étrange en y repensant bien.

-Comment tu te sens, tu es certaine que tu veux toujours y aller?

-Je pense que ça ne peut que me faire du bien.

-Dans une tenue pareille, les garçons vont tous se jeter à tes pieds, Ron va regretter ce qu'il a osé te faire.

Elle avait changé rapidement de sujet, ne voulant pas discuter de Ronald d'avantage et gâcher sa soirée.

-Tu es aussi jolie que moi dans ta robe bleu ma chère Séléna et ensemble on va faire tourner des têtes.

-J'espère seulement que la tête que je veux faire tourner, me remarquera, s'inquiétait la jeune femme en parlant de Seamus.

-Si il ne te remarque pas dans cette robe, c'est qu'il est complètement aveugle.

-Toi aussi je souhaite qu'il te remarque…

-Qui Seamus?

-Non, tu sais très bien de qui je parle, lui lança Séléna en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Évidemment qu'elle savait de qui elle parlait et c'était principalement pour cette raison que ses mains tremblaient et que des bouffées de chaleur momentanées venaient l'assaillir avec une fréquence de plus en plus rapprochée à mesure que leurs préparatifs avançaient.

Quand les filles avaient finalement fait leur entrée dans le salon, les garçons avaient poussé des bruits d'approbations face à leur look spectaculaire. Évidemment Kayla avait comme toujours surexposé sa poitrine proéminente, mais Drago lui, ne voyait qu'Hermione, vêtue d'une robe soleil rouge qui flattait merveilleusement sa silhouette. Elle s'était maquillée les yeux juste assez pour intensifier son regard et malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait face à ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos de Ron quelques heures plus tôt, ses yeux brillait d'une lueur nouvelle qu'il avait pu déceler au moment où son regard avait enfin rencontré le regard brûlant de la jeune femme. C'était comme si la barrière qu'elle s'était mise en place pour refouler son désir avait soudainement explosé, libérant ses sentiments et que maintenant pour la première fois, elle assumait pleinement ce qu'elle voulait...

En peu de temps, les amis étaient rendus au club qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de la maison d'Hermione. Les jeunes avaient eu la chance de pouvoir emprunter une entrée VIP et éviter la file d'attente qui n'en finissait plus de s'allonger. La soirée promettait d'être animée et rien de plus anonyme qu'un club bondé pour laisser libre court à ses plus bas instincts…

Ensemble, ils avaient pris un premier verre, portant un toast à la liberté. Bientôt, la piste de danse était à eux. Hermione avait de drôles de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle essayait de les noyer avec un verre de temps en temps, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre totalement son contrôle, uniquement briser un peu ses inhibitions, cette partie de son cerveau qui l'empêchait un peu trop souvent de se laisser aller à ses émotions internes. Comme elle semblait capter les regards de beaucoup d'homme présent sur place, Drago avait décidé de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle. Il arborait avec elle une attitude presque de protecteur.

Au début de la soirée, tous dansaient en cercle ensemble et à mesure que le temps avançait et que l'espace libre sur la piste de danse s'amoindrissait, les jeunes s'étaient naturellement divisés pour pratiquer des danses de couples. D'abord Kayla, qui visiblement était à la chasse aux hommes, s'amusait à butiner en changeant de cavalier à chaque chanson, causant presque des rivalités entre certains qui ne voulaient pas en rester là.

Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvée à danser ensemble tous les deux. Bien que les gestes de rapprochements de la jeune femme avaient commencé de façons un peu plus timides, Drago commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle tentait maladroitement de créer des contacts plus intimes entre eux. Il ne savait pas trop si le fait de répondre à ses attentes étaient bien ou mal et surtout, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se posait cette question, lui qui habituellement n'était pas du genre à avoir ce genre de moralité quand une jolie fille qu'il désirait, lui manifestait un intérêt partagé.

Presque collé à lui maintenant, elle bougeait au rythme de la musique, entraînant dans le mouvement de ses hanches, celles de son partenaire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment dansé sur ce genre de musique, mais il avait assez rapidement compris comment faire et l'accompagnait à merveille dans ses déhanchements et il se laissait guider par les rythmes assez sensuels des mélodies qui se succédaient sans fin.

Son petit jeu de séduction était de moins en moins subtile et le corps de la jeune femme de plus en plus collé a lui. Il en était encore assez troublé cependant, mais cette sensation s'évacuait de lui de plus en plus, à mesure que le désire commençait à prendre le contrôle de ses sens, effaçant tout autre pensée rationnelle. Elle avait bu quelques verres et il le savait, mais il savait aussi que c'était juste assez pour avoir un peu plus d'audace, mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Si il avait senti qu'elle était ivre, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire parce que même s'il souhaitait depuis un bon moment déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose de physique entre eux, il voulait qu'elle le veuille vraiment elle aussi et pas à cause d'une trop forte consommation.

Seamus dansait maintenant avec Séléna qui devenait plus entreprenante elle aussi de son côté, poussant même son audace en lui volant un baiser auquel il avait répondu malgré la surprise, conséquence probable de la maladie des Gryffondor... Hermione était plutôt contente que son amie ait enfin réussi à passer clairement son message au jeune homme et que celui-ci y semblait assez réceptif, heureusement.

Kayla s'était, de son côté, finalement trouvé un beau latino, pas gay cette fois, avec qui elle ne se gênait pas pour prodiguer publiquement des attouchements intimes, vraiment intimes! C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'Hermione avait glissé dans l'oreille de Drago, tout en faisant exprès pour frôler son lobe avec ses lèvres pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Une simple caresse qui avait fait réagir son partenaire, qui n'en pouvait plus de son petit manège. Il l'avait maintenant entraîné, sans plus de cérémonie, dans le couloir assez sombre qui menait aux toilettes.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il l'avait plaqué avec passion contre le mur et avait plongé son regard dans le sien, un regard assombrit par le désir, d'une intense profondeur. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative de l'embrasser, pour une fois. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à attendre trop longtemps.

Drago avait répondu à son baiser sans retenue et ce baiser se faisait de plus en plus exigent. La jeune femme caressait son torse au travers de sa chemise de soie et il lui répondait, en caressant ses fesses sous sa robe, qu'il avait remarqué, plutôt découverte car elle portait une petite culotte tonga en dentelle assez révélatrice de ses intentions. Elle avait d'ailleurs levé la jambe pour se coller plus étroitement à lui et dans cette position plus que suggestive, il ne pouvait plus lui cacher l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Hermione ondulait des hanches pour accentuer la caresse intime au travers de la barrière de vêtement.

Elle lui susurrait à l'oreille, tout en lui mordillant sensuellement le lobe :

-J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

Il avait rapidement répondu par un gémissement rauque en reprenant passionnément possession de ses lèvres. Il avait perdu tout contrôle, il la voulait lui aussi, peu importe où il se trouvait en ce moment, peu importe s'il risquait d'être surpris par quelqu'un, il n'avait plus la force de s'arrêter. Ils avaient joué trop longtemps tous les deux à leur petit jeu de séduction pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Étais-ce à cause de l'alcool, des sentiments refoulés depuis les dernières semaine, peu importe, cette fois, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait d'elle et elle aussi visiblement.

Toujours les lèvres soudées à lui, elle avait réussi à transplanner en l'entraînant avec elle directement dans sa chambre à coucher. C'était l'une des expériences les plus érotiques qu'il n'avait jamais vécu car très peu de sorcier dans l'état d'excitation avancée où ils se trouvaient, était capable de réussir un tel prodige. Il en était plus qu'impressionné.

Elle avait rapidement retiré sa robe, avide de le sentir entièrement contre elle et elle s'était couché sur lui en sous-vêtement de dentelle blanche, une couleur plutôt virginale compte tenu de l'audace dont elle faisait preuve jusqu'à maintenant. La passion guidait ses gestes et pour une fois, elle avait éteint son cerveau et s'était laissée guider pas ses pulsions les plus primitives.

Elle avait tiré d'un coup sur la chemise de Drago pour l'ouvrir et dans son impatience, elle avait arraché la totalité des boutons qui partaient dans tous les sens au travers de la pièce. Il se retrouvait maintenant à moitié nu, collé tout contre elle, peau contre peau, leur chair en ébullition avide de sensation. Elle s'était ensuite rapidement attaquée à la ceinture de son pantalon et à sa braguette et l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle s'était attardée un moment à admirer son corps sculptural qui n'était maintenant vêtu que de ce petit boxer noir serré qui laissait totalement deviner la forme de son désir…

Il y avait de la précipitation dans les gestes de la jeune femme, comme si l'appel de son corps était devenu pour elle un besoin vital et Drago ne s'en plaignait pas, il ressentait le même besoin qu'elle en ce moment, cet envie partagé, refoulé et sur le point d'être enfin assouvit.

Elle lui avait alors dit d'une voix déformée par le désir :

-Tu es magnifique.

Drago avait pendant ce temps furtivement et habilement détaché son soutien gorge, un geste qu'il maîtrisait assez bien apparemment. Il avait alors admirer sa jolie poitrine ronde et parfaite et il lui avait dit à son tour :

-Non c'est toi qui es magnifique…

Drago lui caressait les seins avec avidité, sans retenue. D'abord avec les mains, puis avec la bouche, emprisonnant un de ses mamelons dressés entre ses lèvres. Elle frissonnait de plaisir.

Hermione était comme en transe, concentrée sur les caresses que lui prodiguait son partenaire. Totalement submergée par son désir, jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un que de lui en ce moment. C'en était presque devenu douloureux entre ses cuisses tellement l'impatience et l'attente devenaient insupportablement envoûtantes. Elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à transplanner jusqu'à sa chambre, car ici elle pourrait voir et sentir entièrement ce corps qu'elle avait envie de découvrir et ce depuis un bon bout de temps avait-elle fini par s'admettre enfin à elle-même. Sous l'emprise de ses propres besoins, elle avait décidé de prendre encore l'initiative pour faire avancer leurs ébats à l'étape suivante.

Elle avait glissé sa main directement sur le sexe tendu du jeune homme, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd et après de longues minutes de caresses au travers du sous-vêtement, elle lui avait enfin retiré l'entrave de tissus afin de pouvoir le toucher directement. Elle l'avait trouvé encore plus magnifique ainsi dénudé, voir même un peu intimidant…

Plutôt que de lui retirer son sous-vêtement rapidement Drago, avait de son côté décidé, de lui prodiguer quelques caresses bien placées par dessus la barrière de dentelle. Elle gémissait sans gêne, ce qui le poussait à faire passer ses doigts en dessous avec un geste bien calculé. Il les laissait courir un peu le long du tissu, s'approchant de son but sans précipitation, la laissant se tortiller avec impatience dans la voluptueuse attente d'une caresse plus précise. Il pouvait sentir autant dans ses mouvements que dans les réactions de son corps, combien elle avait envie de lui et combien elle était prête pour lui et il ne pouvait plus maintenant retarder le moment plus longtemps et avait enfin retiré le dernier vêtement de la jeune femme.

Hermione le trouvait incroyablement doué avec ses mains. Devinant ses parties sensibles tel un virtuose qui jouait d'un instrument, il parcourait l'intimité de son corps avec beaucoup de doigté. Elle ne devrait pas s'en surprendre, car après tout, n'était-il pas excellent pianiste!

Il la fixait dans les yeux pendant qu'il voyait le plaisir monter en elle et lui disait à l'oreille au même moment :

-T'es vraiment réactive, j'adore.

À cela elle répondait :

-Toi t'es vraiment doué, si tu continue comme ça, je vais exploser! haletait la jeune femme dont la respiration était de plus en plus erratique.

Elle était surprise d'être capable d'être aussi franche et directe avec lui, elle qui habituellement avait du mal à s'exprimer dans ce genre de situation. En fait elle n'avait pas seulement du mal à s'exprimer d'habitude, elle ne s'exprimait pas du tout. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à parler à son amant dans ce genre de situation...

Il lui avait répondu avec son sourire le plus carnassier :

-J'ai bien d'autres ressources ma belle.

Il avait lentement descendu son visage le long de son ventre, dans une traînée de baiser qui faisait monter en elle un sentiment d'envie presque intolérable, tant elle avait besoin qu'il la touche de nouveau. Une fois près du but, il avait recommencé doucement à la caresser intimement uniquement avec son souffle, l'air provocateur. Elle gémissait, frissonnait, se tortillait, bref elle n'en pouvait plus et le suppliait :

-Touche moi s'il te plait Drago, je n'en peu plus.

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom…pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dans cette même pièce, mais dans des circonstances bien différentes.

-Seulement si tu dis encore mon prénom, la taquinait le jeune homme à moitié car il était bien plus ému qu'il ne le laissait vraiment paraître.

-S'il te plait... Drago.

L'entendre ainsi prononcer son prénom avait eu un drôle d'effet sur son cœur, qui s'était serré dans un pincement à la fois douloureux et agréable, un pincement sans précédent pour lui. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus après cela pour répondre à ses supplications.

Drago aimait dominer au lit comme dans la vie et Hermione savait que ce petit jeu de provocation et d'attente devait fortement l'amuser, mais au moins, il ne la faisait pas languir plus longtemps et commençait enfin à la caresser habilement avec sa langue parfois tendre et parfois dure, tout comme lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle subissait un tel traitement et elle savait qu'il le savait à cause de ce stupide jeu de je n'ai jamais auquel ils avaient joué l'autre jour. Cette pensée n'avait que frôlé vaguement son esprit, car déjà elle s'abandonnait dans un monde de sensations incroyables qui lui avait de nouveau fait perdre la tête.

Il complétait maintenant les mouvements savants de sa langue avec ses doigts. Après seulement quelques minutes de cette douce torture, elle avait eu un orgasme puissant. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sexuellement jusqu'à présent. En reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle avait réalisé qu'avec Ron, elle arrivait à être excité, mais jamais au point de se rendre totalement jusqu'au bout de son plaisir comme elle venait tout juste de le faire avec ce garçon avec qui jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer se rendre jusque là.

Une larme perlait au coin de son œil, elle était totalement comblée. Il était revenu auprès d'elle, caressant son corps doucement, s'attardant sur ses seins qu'il semblait vraiment apprécier. Il le lui disait d'ailleurs :

-Tu as vraiment des seins magnifiques, je pourrais les caresser durant des heures.

Sa voix était déformée par le désir et l'excitation remontait en elle rapidement, fière de susciter autant les envies d'un garçon aussi sexy que lui. Elle avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle de leurs ébats, c'était à son tour de lui montrer combien elle aussi pouvait être dominante à sa façon. Elle l'avait plaqué avec force sur le lit avant de s'empaler directement sur son sexe dressé d'un seul coup, pas trop difficile vue comment elle était mouillée. Cette fois, elle ne jouait plus, elle le voulait en elle, elle voulait contrôler le rythme du va et viens selon son besoin à elle, profiter totalement de son manque d'inhibition en compagnie de celui qui en avait pourtant vu bien d'autre avant elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était capable de se laisser aller totalement avec un homme, de freiner ses pensées divagantes et de mettre de côté son besoin de faire toujours plaisir aux autre et elle avait constaté que finalement, c'était ce qui semblait le plus plaire au jeune homme.

Drago laissait Hermione contrôler pleinement le rythme, profitant du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, du mouvement de son corps, du rebondissement incessant de ses seins. Habituellement il préférait diriger, mais avec elle, il savait qu'il faisait face à un caractère aussi fort que le sien, à une adversaire à sa mesure et il prenait fortement plaisir à la laisser mener la danse.

C'était définitivement la meilleure baise de sa vie! Lui qui avait eu tellement de filles et elle si peu de garçon. En se voyant comme ça, sur la même longueur d'onde, tout ceci n'avait plus la moindre importance. Ils étaient comme des aimants, le positif et le négatif qui s'attirent. Elle bougeait bien, de cela il n'en avait jamais douté vu sa façon de danser. Soudain, il avait senti sa caverne chaude se contracter en spasme multiple autour de lui et il fixait les pupilles de sa compagne se dilater quand elle avait joui. Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux et avait continuer à se perdre dans ceux de son amant, à partager avec lui jusqu'au bout l'expérience qui lui semblait maintenant être bien au delà d'une simple et banale aventure d'un soir. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps et il se laissa aller lui aussi en elle, dans un grognement rauque duquel elle pouvait presque percevoir son nom. Lui non plus n'avait pas rompu leur intense contact visuel. Elle s'était effondrée sur lui et il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Tu es la meilleure Hermione Granger, dans tous les domaines.

Il était toujours en elle, ne voulant pas faire un geste, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille, ne voulant pas retourner dans la réalité. Il commençait à se demander si elle regretterait déjà, car après tout, elle n'était pas encore séparée officiellement de son petit copain. Lui de cela, il s'en fichait pas mal, après tout il était Drago Malefoy, qui la plupart du temps, était perçu comme égoïste et sans moralité. Mais elle, comment se sentirait-elle une fois les vapeurs d'alcool envolées, l'excitation et le désir retombés, une fois que sa conscience l'aurait rattrapée. Plusieurs pensées se succédaient dans l'esprit de Drago, cependant elles étaient embrumées par la volupté qu'il venait tout juste de vivre. Il avait donc fini par s'endormir dans cette position, totalement détendu.

Au bout d'un long moment, sentant que son amant s'était assoupi, Hermione se leva. Elle avait pris une couverture dans son armoire et l'avait déposé doucement sur Drago avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Elle avait pris une longue douche et enfilé son pyjama, avant de descendre au salon et d'allumer la télé. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient encore rentré du club et Hermione avait décidé de se mettre un film, mais elle avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur l'histoire. Elle avait dégrisé, réalisant un peu plus l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve avec lui et elle en rougissait presque, juste d'y repenser. Elle avait au fond d'elle toujours su depuis le jour ou il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, qu'elle finirait par coucher avec lui. Bien que les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec lui durant cette expérience, sa conscience elle, commençait à lui jouer des tours, car officiellement elle avait tromper son petit ami et même s'il s'exposait en publique avec une autre fille, elle aurait dû attendre d'en avoir terminé avec lui avant de passer à l'acte avec un autre et particulièrement avec lui...

Elle devait essayer de voir Ron demain, régler la situation avec lui et ensuite décider si sa nuit avec Drago signifiait vraiment quelque chose ou si ce moment d'égarement n'était que réciproquement passager.

Séléna et Seamus venaient d'arriver. C'était les premiers à rentrer à la maison avec un Trey en état d'ébriété très très avancé. Seamus avait aidé Trey à se mettre au lit et Séléna avait été rejoindre Hermione au salon et s'était assise en tailleur sur le canapé juste à côté d'elle.

-Édwardo ne va pas tarder à revenir lui aussi, mais Kayla finalement, va passer la nuit ailleurs…

-Et toi et Seamus? Où en êtes vous? Est-ce qu'il y a un vous?

-Il m'a embrassé plusieurs fois et il m'a dit vouloir que nous prenions notre temps pour mieux nous connaître avant de passer à autre chose de plus sérieux et officiel. Je crois vraiment qu'il cherche une relation sérieuse et qu'il n'est pas pressé et ça me plait, racontait Séléna l'air rêveur.

-Je suis très contente pour vous deux, lai avait répondu Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Alors, toi et Drago?

-Que veux-tu savoir, la taquinait Hermione.

-Vous avez...

-Oui et il dort dans mon lit en ce moment!

-Comment c'était?

-Incroyable si tu veux tout savoir, mais après tout, vu l'expérience qu'il a avec les filles, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre.

-Tu sais l'expérience n'a pas tout avoir tu sais, c'est la passion, le don de soi qui prédomine sur tout les reste... Mais j'avoue qu'un peu d'expérience ça ne peut pas nuire non plus! Et maintenant que vas-tu faire?

-Parler avec Ron demain si possible, pour mettre au clair nos sentiments et ensuite je sais pas trop, j'imagine que je vais continuer à vivre.

-Et pour Drago?

-J'imagine que maintenant qu'il a obtenu de moi ce qu'il voulait, il va faire comme avec les autres filles et m'ignorer…

En fait Hermione n'en savait rien, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait elle-même. Ils avaient couché ensemble selon l'impulsion du moment, il n'y avait pas eu de rendez-vous planifié, de promesse ou de déclaration d'amour et de fidélité, seulement du sexe. Torride, passionné, envoûtant et addictif, mais uniquement du sexe! Il ne lui avait rien promis et elle non plus, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi leur relation évoluerait d'un façon ou d'une autre. Une chose par contre la rendait un peu septique à propos de lui, une chose qu'elle avait lu au travers de ses yeux lors de leur contact visuel quasiment ininterrompu, mais elle préférait pour le moment se dire que c'était sans doute rien du tout, qu'elle devait se tromper...

Plus tard, elle avait décider d'aller dormir dans la chambre de Harry, ça valait mieux pour le moment et puis elle ne se sentait pas en état de réagir à un réveil gênant à ses côtés.

Drago s'était réveillé vers 7h00, il avait dormit d'un seul trait et ce, sans aucun cauchemar. Il avait constaté qu'il était sous une couverture et qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Étrangement, il ne ressentait ni regret, ni confusion, uniquement un bien être qui semblait coulé au travers de ses veines, le rendant plus en forme que jamais il ne l'avait été depuis ... des années! Il essayait de s'habiller avec ses vêtements de la veille et avait constaté du même coup qu'elle avait complètement détruite sa chemise à 3000$ gallions. Il en riait presque, se disant que ça en avait vraiment value la peine.

Il s'était longuement étiré avant de se diriger vers la chambre où il était sensé dormir et qui contenait toutes ses effets personnels. Il avait pris des vêtements au hasard dans son sac et avait foncé vers la salle de bain puis rapidement sauté dans la douche. Dans le couloir, il entendait des voix provenant de la cuisine et une odeur de pain grillé et de bacon flottait dans l'air.

Dans la salle de bain, il s'était un moment détaillé dans le miroir et avait constaté qu'il avait un air radieux. Il rayonnait littéralement! La douche avait terminé de le réveiller complètement et en savonnant son bras gauche, il avait soudain été surpris de constater que sa marque des ténèbres avait significativement pâlit…

-Décidément cette fille est encore plus magique que je ne l'aurais cru, se disait- il intrigué par ce changement anatomique inattendu.

Il s'était assez rapidement habillé et était descendu rejoindre les autres en suivant le brouhaha des voix qui semblaient provenir de la cuisine. Kayla venait de rentrer de sa nuit torride à la cubaine, vêtue de sa robe de la veille qui était plus que froissée et les cheveux totalement désordonnés. Tous s'amusaient d'ailleurs à ses dépends quand il avait fait discrètement son entrée dans la cuisine et fait furtivement sa place dans la petite commune bruyante.

Drago cherchait Hermione du regard. Elle avait les yeux dans sa tasse de thé, n'osant le regarder. Il était d'ailleurs allé s'asseoir devant elle, un sourire nouveau éclairait son visage et il lui avait demandé d'un ton complice:

-Alors bien dormi? Tu devais être épuisée parce que tu es rentrée assez tôt hier soir...

-J'avais du sommeil à rattraper, lui avait-elle répondu en lui faisant une grimace.

Personne ne portait attention à leur échange, sauf Séléna qui comprenait le contenue caché de la conversation.

Drago avait une attitude un peu gamine et un air taquin, bref une expression que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vue sur son visage auparavant. Hermione avait fini par lui dire discrètement:

-Arrête de sourire comme ça!

-Tu sais à quoi je pense... je pense que, s'il y a un an le professeur Trelaney m'avait prédit cet événement, je l'aurais sûrement traité de cingler!

Hermione se contentait de lui sourire un peu timidement. Elle s'était ensuite levée de table et elle avait expliquée à ses amis de prendre leur temps et de profiter de la maison, mais qu'elle, elle devait partir. Elle avait des choses à régler...

Drago avait senti la jeune femme nerveuse et il affichait maintenant une mine légèrement inquiète, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la très observatrice Séléna.

-Elle doit aller voir Ron ce matin, lui disait-elle à l'oreille d'un ton rassurant, comme si elle avait senti en lui cette pointe de jalousie qui essayait de se frayer un chemin vers son visage si habituellement impassible.

Un peu plus tard, les amis avaient commencé à préparer leurs choses pour retourner à Poudlard et Hermione elle, n'était toujours pas rentrée. Drago avait été s'asseoir avec Séléna sur le divan du salon, espérant avoir quelques informations supplémentaires.

-T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui mon pauvre Drago, s'amusait Séléna.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, avait-il répondu d'un ton égal.

-Moi je te trouve rayonnant, cette fille a vraiment eu de l'effet sur toi, j'en suis certaine.

-Et elle, je veux dire, tu lui as parlé, questionna-t-il légèrement embarrassé par l'audace et la clarté de sa question.

-En fait oui, hier soir, ou c'était plutôt ce matin vers 2h00, je perds la notion des jours.

-S'il te plait arrête de me mener en bateau, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, commençait à s'impatienter le jeune homme.

-Elle a bien apprécier ce que vous avez fait tous les deux hier soir, mais elle doit régler ses compte avec son petit ami ou plutôt futur ex petit ami et comme vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment promis quoi que ce soit, elle va continuer à vivre comme si de rien était et elle ne t'embêtera pas inutilement, alors tu peux te tranquilliser, elle n'est pas le genre de fille qui va te coller au train si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

En entendant Séléna relativisé froidement ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Drago avait reçu comme une douche froide. C'était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus revenir au genre de relation distante qu'ils avaient entretenu jusque là. Il voulait au moins la considérer comme une amie, voir même une amie avec qui il pourrait avoir quelque rapprochement physique quand le désir leur prendrait. Voulait-elle vraiment agir comme si de rien n'était.

En voyant sa réaction, Séléna avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui dire les choses de cette façon. Elle avait cru que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais pour une fois, elle semblait s'être tromper sur ses intentions réelles. Depuis toutes ces années où elle avait côtoyer le jeune homme dans les soirées mondaines, jamais avant aujourd'hui il ne l'avait laissé aussi facilement deviner ses émotions. Ce qu'elle pouvait lire en lui en ce moment, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il fût prêt à l'entendre, mais elle avait décidé quand même de lui dire sans le moindre détour:

-Depuis quand tu es amoureux d'elle Drago?

-La question n'est pas là, je croyais simplement que je pourrais, disons, continuer à partager ce genre de moment avec elle et devenir un peu son ami, je ne cherche pas à me caser!

Il avait essayé de mettre de l'indifférence dans sa voix, mais décidément aujourd'hui, son don pour l'occlumancie l'avait complètement abandonné. Il se disait cependant que Séléna y allait un peu fort en utilisant le mot amour pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione, mais visiblement, il ressentait vraiment quelque chose, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain d'être capable de clairement le définir...

Séléna le quitta simplement en lui disant:

-Tu verras ce soir, quand tu la reverras comment elle agira avec toi.

Peu après la fin de la discussion, Drago avait été chercher ses choses et au passage, il avait emprunté le livre qu'Hermione avait écrit sur ses années d'étude et l'avait mis dans son sac. Il avait été curieux à propos du contenu de son livre et il voulait surtout savoir si elle parlait de lui parfois et de quelle façon. Séléna avait raison, il devait attendre et jugé de la réaction de la jeune femme avant de s'imaginer des choses et pour le moment, comme elle était partie régler le cas de Weasley, valait mieux qu'il ne la voit pas revenir en pleurs de sa rupture.

Hermione marchait dans les rues de Londres, se remémorant les moments de sa discussion avec Ronald. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient été tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Chacun avait depuis un bout de temps constaté que leur relation n'était pas comme ils l'avaient espéré et que la fin était proche.

Ils avaient pleuré, ils avaient rit et finalement avaient décidé de rester ami, car au départ, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours été l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione réussi à lui faire dire qu'il avait rencontré une fille et elle lui avait même proposé de la rencontrer un jour. Elle ne lui avait cependant pas parlé de Drago Malefoy, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qui allait se passer entre eux ensuite. Elle voulait par contre discuter avec ce dernier à propos de sa marque des ténèbres et de sa découverte dans le livre de Lighthrow. Cette nuit qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui, l'avait fait grandir et lui avait fait comprendre l'importance de la sexualité dans une relation de couple seine, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la base de tout non plus. Elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer une aventure sans lendemain auparavant, mais lui en avait l'expérience, alors elle le laisserait mener le jeu cette fois. Mais était-ce réellement une aventure sans lendemain...

Drago avait passé son après-midi de dimanche cloîtré au dortoir, dans sa chambre, à lire le livre de souvenir d'Hermione Granger. À chacune de ses années à Poudlard, elle avait dû faire face au mal, à l'adversité et au danger. Elle avait aussi commencé à plaire à des garçons et à s'intéresser à d'autre. Lui qui avait vu les choses de loin et d'un regard plutôt mauvais, comprenait à présent complètement son histoire et aussi par ricochet, celle de Harry Potter. Elle avait été l'amie la plus fidèle du jeune homme, à chaque instant, même quand tous le monde le détestait, elle, elle l'avait toujours soutenu, soigné, consolé, conseillé. Drago ressentait presque de la jalousie, jamais il n'avait vraiment su la profondeur des sentiments de la jeune femme pour Potter. Il réalisait finalement au fil des pages qu'elle le voyait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, c'était d'ailleurs ses propres mots. Sa relation avec Weasley par contre, était parsemée de chicane et de réconciliations, de jalousie et d'attente.

Elle parlait très peu de Drago dans son livre, ce qui le décevait un peu, il avait espérer avoir un rôle plus marquant que celui du premier garçon qui l'avait traiter de sang de bourbe ou celui à qui elle avait donné son premier coup de poing. Évidemment, quand on se rendait compte du nombre de choses importantes qu'elle avait faites dans sa vie et du mal qu'elle avait eu à affronter, les pitreries du gamin qu'il avait été ne devait certainement pas avoir beaucoup de place dans la vie très remplie de la jeune femme.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait semblé heureuse et équilibrée. Quand il pensait à sa propre vie à lui, il n'y voyait pas d'ami véritable dans son entourage. Il s'était bien entendu avec Blaise et Pansy et il avait eu Crabbe et Goyle qu'il pouvait dominer à sa guise, mais au fond, il savait qu'il ne partageait avec personne, une relation comme elle avait eu avec ses amis Gryffondor. La seule personne qui l'aimait réellement autour de lui, c'était sa mère et pour ce qui est de son père, il préférait ne pas penser à lui pour le moment.

Il avait entendu du bruit provenant de la chambre voisine de la sienne. Il savait que la jeune femme était rentré maintenant et pour la première fois, il avait peur de la confrontation avec elle et comme un lâche, il préférait resté là et attendre que la routine de la semaine reprenne, même si au fond de lui, il ne voulait plus de cette routine.

Hermione rangeait ses affaires, quand elle avait entendu frapper à sa porte. Elle avait été ouvrir, un peu anxieuse d'y voir apparaître Drago, mails elle avait été finalement plus déçue que soulagée que ce soit Neville qui était venu la voir et prendre de ses nouvelles. Seamus lui avait raconté pour elle et Ron et elle lui confirmait de vis voix que leur rupture était maintenant officielle. Neville avait un ton compatissant, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Drago et d'autres lui avaient soufflé à propos de la possibilité que le jeune homme soit amoureux d'elle. Elle était soudain frappée d'un profond malaise en sa présence, malaise qu'elle ne laissait cependant pas paraître, gardant son ton amical habituel avec lui. Elle réalisait que maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en couple, elle devait faire un peu plus attention à sa façon d'être avec le garçon afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.


	13. Le Pacte d'amitié

Le lendemain matin, les choses avaient repris leur cours normal, du moins en apparence, pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas tous les détails de la fin de semaine. Hermione observait Drago de loin, mais pas avec trop d'insistance. Elle ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention inutilement sure eux et la rumeur d'un potentiel changement entre eux. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard maintenant, elle ressentait une sorte de picotement à travers tous le corps, une sensation qui ne ressemblait a rien de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour qui que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le matin de la veille. Elle voulait pourtant avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux, éclaircir leur relation, mais elle manquait légèrement de courage, ce qui affectait un peu sa fierté de Gryffondor. Évidemment elle avait énormément réfléchit depuis les évènements et beaucoup de différentes théorie étaient nées dans sa tête à propos de Drago, mais sans sa version à lui à propos de leur moment d'intimité, impossible de savoir complètement vers où ils s'en allaient ou vers où ils ne s'en allaient pas…

Égal à lui-même, Drago semblait d'humeur stable et imperturbable ce qui intimidait quelque peu Hermione, la déconcentrant sur les tâches qu'elle avaient à accomplir. Il ne restait plus que trois jours pour terminer la bibliothèque et elle devait trouver une façon de régler cette histoire avec Drago avant la journée porte ouverte qui sera aussi, leur dernière journée ensemble avant la rentrée des classes qui allait avoir lieu dans deux semaines à peine.

Il n'y avait pas seulement leur histoire personnelle mutuelle qui trottait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle devait aussi lui parler du sujet qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder samedi après-midi avec lui : sa théorie à propos de sa marque des ténèbres. Elle brûlait d'envie de constater visuellement sur son bras si son résonnement à son propos était le bon. S'accrochant maintenant d'avantage à cette pensée plus rationnel qu'a toutes les autres plus troublantes qui l'avait rongée depuis le début de la journée, Hermione essaya d'attirer subtilement son attention afin de pouvoir lui parler dans un lieu discret, sans éveiller les soupçons des autres.

Drago souriait intérieurement en observant Hermione. Toute la journée elle avait semblé l'esprit lointain et il savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler et Drago ne pouvait plus repousser ce moment plus longtemps. Il avait donc décidé d'agir de son côté parce qu'il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait du mal à s'y prendre de la bonne façon pour attirer son attention sans trop attirer l'attention.

Après le repas, Drago avait dit à Séléna assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende, qu'il allait aller se balader dans le parc seul. En réponse au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui avait lancé, Séléna lui confirma d'un hochement de tête que le message lui était clairement destiné.

Elle l'avait laissé partir devant et était allée le rejoindre plusieurs minutes plus tard pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, quoique son départ précipité rendait certains perplexes, dont la directrice de Poudlard en personne qui faisait un drôle de sourire complice au professeur Flitwick.

Hermione l'avait assez facilement repéré. Il marchait d'un pas traînant et elle avait doublé le rythme de ses propres pas pour le rejoindre rapidement. Son ventre lui faisait mal tellement elle était nerveuse, mais elle réussissait somme toute à dominer cette angoisse à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Maintenant côte à côte, ils marchaient sans se regarder.

Ne tenant plus, elle avait pris la parole la première :

-Voilà, mes premiers pas officiels dans la vie de célibataire…

-Ça s'est bien passé au fait, s'intéressait-t-il.

-Relativement je dirais, pas sans larmes par contre, mais on reste ami, ça c'était le plus important pour moi, confiait-elle sincèrement à Drago qui la regardait avec un air distrait qui ne reflétait pas du tout son émotion intérieur.

Elle s'était soudainement arrêtée de marcher pour lui faire face. Il la regardait jusqu'au fond des yeux, se demandant de quoi elle voulait réellement lui parler. Elle avait l'air assez sérieux et une pointe d'inquiétude l'avait traversé, espérant ne pas l'entendre regretter ce moment qui lui avait semblé à lui si magique, même avec le recul.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie te parler de Ron, mais plutôt de Finnéas Lighthrow!

-Tu es sérieuse là?

Bien sure qu'elle était sérieuse, se disait Drago qui avait remarqué dans son visage son expression familière, celle qui émanait toujours d'elle juste avant de déballer la conclusion de l'une de ses théories. Il l'écoutait donc très attentivement, visiblement curieux de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu te souviens qu'il m'a donné quelque chose quand nous avons quitté sa maison et tu as dû deviner par la forme du paquet que c'était un livre. En fait. ce n'était pas n'importe quel ouvrage, c'était un livre de magie noir assez avancé… un livre explicatif sur différentes façons de nourrir le côté sombre en soi et comment utiliser d'autres personnes, d'autres sorciers, pour puiser un peu dans leur souffrance et accroître sa propre puissance maléfique. Un livre plutôt dangereux si tu veux mon avis…

-Tu sais pourquoi il te l'a donné, demanda Drago.

Elle lui avait pris le bras gauche et lui avait remonté sa manche de chemise tout aussi rapidement et naturellement que la première fois où elle avait posé ce geste envers lui. Ce contact le troublait autant que la première fois et ce, même si depuis leur échange physique avait été beaucoup plus loin. Celui là plus spécifiquement, signifiait encore beaucoup pour lui. Sa marque des ténèbres était une zone de son corps qui représentait encore un grand malaise, le symbole de sa vie d'avant, de sa vie de mauvais choix et de sa vie d'asservissement. Cette vie qu'il voulait oublier, mais que cette marque se bornait à lui rappeler sans cesse, jour après jour.

-Elle a beaucoup pâlit depuis samedi, constatait-t-elle simplement d'un ton sans la moindre trace de surprise.

-Oui je m'en suis aperçu en prenant ma douche le lendemain de... Enfin bref et je me demande si tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose, lui disait-il malicieusement.

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec le sexe petit vicieux, plaisanta-t-elle étonnamment sans gêne. En fait c'est en lien direct avec la conversation que nous avons eu samedi après-midi, celle où je t'ai dit que je t'avais pardonné. Je pense que ça t'a aidé à te pardonner à toi-même…

-De quoi tu parles, questionna-t-il, maintenant sérieux.

-Attend, je te montre.

Elle avait sorti un bout de parchemin de sa poche. Il contenait tous les éléments recueillis pour échafauder sa théorie. Elle avait ensuite repris son explication plus en détail :

-Je voulais te parler de cela samedi, mais Séléna est venu nous interrompre au moment où je m'apprêtais à te révéler ma découverte. Quand Finéas Lighthrow, m'a donné le livre, il m'a dit que je trouverais la réponse à une énigme. J'étais plutôt surprise qu'il soit au courant de cette question qui me trottait dans la tête, surtout qu'à aucun moment, il ne m'avait touché et puis j'ai compris, il avait vu ce souvenir dans TA tête… Enfin bref, j'ai lu le livre en entier et dans un des chapitres qui parlaient de marquage de sorcier, j'ai fini par comprendre plus en profondeur le fonctionnement de cette marque sur ton bras. J'ai découvert que lorsque le sorcier créateur de la marque meurt, la marque elle-même pouvait continuer à se nourrir du mal qui subsistait dans le sorcier porteur. Pas du mal que la personne pouvait faire aux autres, mais celui qui la ronge intérieurement.

Elle lui parlait en lui caressant le bras, d'un geste plus maternelle que charnel et c'en était presque encore plus troublant. Elle continuait de parler et il l'écoutait malgré l'étonnante sensation de fascination que son contact provoquait en lui.

-J'ai compris que dans ton cas, c'était probablement tes regrets qui nourrissent ta marque et le fait que tu rumines, même dans ton inconscient, les choses dont tu as été témoins où auxquels tu as participés. Je l'ai déduis à cause notamment de tes cauchemars et aussi la façon dont tes yeux dérivaient souvent sur ma cicatrice au bras quand tu crois que je ne te regarde pas. Je me suis donc rendu compte que tu devais savoir que moi de mon côté, je t'avais pardonné afin que tu ais, d'une certaine façon, la capacité de te pardonner à toi-même… les regrets me concernant du moins. Pour le reste, il faudra que tu creuses au plus profondément de toi et que tu réussisses à te pardonner aussi tout le reste. Je pourrais t'y aider si tu veux.

-Moi qui croyait que le fait d'avoir coucher avec toi avait eu quelque chose de mystique… Honnêtement, je suis surpris que tu ais lu tout un livre de magie noire pour trouver la réponse à une simple énigme qui tout compte fait, ne te touche pas toi personnellement. Après tout, c'est moi qui devrai vivre avec des chemises à manche longue pour le reste de mes jours.

-Tu n'as pas idées du nombre de livres de magie noire que j'ai pu consulter dans ma vie pour essayer de trouver des réponses à des mystères qui avaient beaucoup moins d'importance pour moi que celle là.

Évidemment qu'il savait qu'elle en avait souvent consultés parce qu'il avait lu entièrement son livre de souvenirs, mais ce détail elle l'ignorait… Il réalisa soudain ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite, que ce mystère avait de l'importance pour elle… Le cœur de Drago avait raté un battement, encore! À ce rythme là, il va probablement mourir avant son heure se disait-il en souriant intérieurement.

-En quoi cela t'importe-il autant dis moi, l'interrogea alors Drago.

-C'est comme si j'avais senti, depuis qu'on s'est revu la première fois, depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'un étrange lien invisible nous lie tous les deux. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment réalisé avant que je mette tous les éléments en places. Maintenant je sais que ce soir là chez toi au manoir, il y a eu un échange émotionnel entre nous assez fort pour nous marquer intérieurement l'un et l'autre. Même si cet été nous n'avons pas toujours eu que de jolies conversations polies, je trouve que notre relation à évoluer par rapport à ce que c'était du temps de notre scolarité.

-Pour avoir changé, notre relation a changé!

Hermione avait compris le sous-entendu et rougissait maintenant comme une gamine. Elle s'était assez rapidement ressaisie.

-Au final on en revient toujours à cela… mais le chemin parcourut pour en arriver là à toute son importance. Je crois que tu as réellement changé Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait raison, il avait changé et il le savait, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment décrire leur relation, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ou plutôt ce qu'elle voulait l'entendre dire. Elle méritait une réponse honnête :

-Il est vrai que j'ai un peu changé, et pas seulement avec toi. J'ai moins envie de me moquer ouvertement des autres, mais pas parce que soudainement je suis devenu un gentil... Je crois que fondamentalement que je suis toujours le même et je ne veux pas que tu te mettre à croire que je suis une meilleure personne que je ne le suis en réalité. La preuve, j'ai volé ton journal personnel pour le lire.

-Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu le lises, je ne l'aurais pas laissé sur mon bureau, à ta vue et soit dit en passant, ce livre est ensorcelé... il empêche les gens qui n'ont pas mon autorisation de le lire, de voir son contenue…

-Pourquoi?

-En fait, je ne savais pas si oui ou non tu allais le prendre, mais je le souhaitais au fond de moi. J'avais envie que tu me connaisses, que tu sache ce que j'avais penser de toi à l'époque, ce que j'avais vécu et ce qui a fait de moi celle que je suis. J'espérais que tu ais envie toi aussi de te dévoiler à moi après m'avoir lu, de devenir mon ami... Quoi! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-T'es vraiment une drôle de fille. J'imagine que c'est pour cela que j'avais de la difficulté à te sortir de ma tête depuis le début de l'été. Je croyais que le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble aurait été suffisant pour que je passe à autre chose, mais je crois que j'en ais encore plus envie qu'avant… Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon Hermione, je reste fondamentalement un Serpentard. J'aime encore m'amuser au dépend des autres et je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de me faire des amis, je veux dire plutôt d'entretenir une amitié. La seule chose dont je suis certain en ce moment, c'est que j'ai envie de toi et j'aimerais qu'on se voit… mais pas qu'on sorte officiellement ensemble tu comprends. Reste à savoir ce que tu veux toi!

Il s'était approché d'elle, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. L'avoir aussi près d'elle était une ruse assez astucieuse de la part du jeune homme pour la faire céder à son point de vue. Elle devait se décider maintenant, choisir si elle voulait de ce qu'il lui offrait : une relation d'amitié avec un garçon très différent d'elle, une relation basée en partie sur le sexe, sans autre forme d'attache... Pour une fois, elle ne voulait plus prendre une décision réfléchit, elle voulait se laisse guider pas ce qu'elle ressentait, devenir irrationnelle, elle qui avait toujours tout programmé le moindre moment de sa vie, planifié, calculé la moindre de ses actions en fonction de la logique, cette logique si difficilement applicable dans les relations humaines. Elle avait fait son choix, scellant leur pacte d'un baiser brûlant.

Cette nuit là, elle était allé le rejoindre dans sa chambre, vêtue uniquement de son peignoir, toute nue en dessous, comme le soir ou elle s'était introduite dans sa chambre pour lui donner de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, le soir où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, le soir où elle avait compris qu'ils finiraient par en arriver là. Hermione avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre en entrant, ne voulant pas que les autres sache ce qu'il s'y passait.

Les deux jeunes amants étaient impatients de se coller l'un à l'autre, mais ils ne précipitaient rien cette fois. Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient longuement, découvrant lentement le corps de l'autre.

Il s'était encore endormit le premier et Hermione elle, était perdue dans ses pensée, blottie au creux de ses bras. Elle se sentait toujours autant troublé par l'emprise incontrôlable qu'il avait sur elle. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de cela aussi longtemps et pourquoi fallait il que l'homme capable de lui faire vivre de telle sensations soit aussi celui avec qui tout avenir était inenvisageable. Le sexe avec lui était tellement naturel, pas seulement parce qu'il avait de l'expérience, mais parce qu'elle arrivait à être en accord avec ses propres besoins à elle et elle les exprimait sans gêne avec lui.

Elle l'avait regardé un long moment dormir avant de quitter s=la chambre en douce et regagner la sienne. Il était si paisible maintenant quand il dormait, se disait Hermione. Rien avoir avec la première fois où elle était entrée dans cette pièce et qu'il affichait cette inoubliable expression de douleur dans son sommeil…

La semaine avait passé si vite, trop vite. Hermione passait ses journées à travailler, comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé, mais la nuit, elle trouvait toujours une façon discrète de rejoindre son amant. Aucun élève ne savait qu'ils se voyaient de cette façon car ils ne laissaient rien paraître sur le changement dans leur relation devant les autres. Seule Séléna qui était devenu au bout de ces quatre semaines d'été, la grande confidente d'Hermione, connaissait toute leur histoire, ayant la chance d'avoir les deux versions…

La veille de la journée porte ouverte, les élèves et les professeurs s'étaient préparés afin d'accueillir la foule qui sera présente le lendemain. Chacun allait avoir un rôle d'hôte à jouer. Neville et Seamus, par exemple allaient être des guides pour faire visiter non seulement la bibliothèque, mais aussi les pièces où des travaux de rénovation avaient eu lieu. Séléna elle, allait être en charge avec Luna de placer les invités aux tables pour le repas.

Le déroulement de cette journée avait été si soigneusement planifié. Chaque détail avait été révisé : L'accueil des invités, le cocktail de bienvenue, la visite guidé par petit groupe de l'endroit, le banquet dans la grande salle et le dévoilement de la murale commémorative dans la salle des trophées.

La journée porte ouverte allait aussi sceller la dernière collaboration de ce groupe d'élèves qui s'était finalement rapproché bien au-delà de ce que la directrice avait prévu. Séléna avait été la plus grande ambassadrice de l'unification entre les différentes maisons. D'abord la Serdaigle avait fait équipe avec les élèves de Serpentard tout au long de leurs tâches reliées aux livres. Ensuite elle s'était liée étroitement d'amitié avec une Gryffondor et aussi elle sortait aussi officiellement avec un Gryffondor. Elle s'était ensuite associée avec un Poufsouffle et ce même Gryffondor pour le projet finalement accepté d'une radio étudiante qui réunirait toutes les diversités de culture de l'école.

La directrice avait cru que Hermione Granger aurait été la clé de l'unification des quatre maisons, mais c'était la sagesse de Serdaigle qui s'était le plus démarquée au cours de l'été. Évidemment, la directrice avait aussi entendu parler qu'Hermione avait invité chez elle des élèves de toutes les maisons et même Drago Malefoy et que selon certaines rumeurs colportées par plusieurs portraits suspendus sur les murs de l'école, ils serait non seulement plus des ennemis, mais avait eut aussi des rapprochements assez inattendu. C'était probablement pour cela que la directrice avait décidé de les placer à l'accueil des invités ensemble…

Pour leur dernière nuit au dortoir, Hermione et Drago avaient décidé de la passée étonnamment séparée. La jeune femme en avait profité pour réfléchir, sans l'influence de l'odeur du jeune homme sur son corps, à sa relation avec lui. Cette relation qui avait évolué, en l'espace de quatre semaines, vers ce qu'elle était maintenant. Relation qui semblait assez facile à gérer en partageant un dortoir, mais comment se passera-t-elle quand ils recommenceront l'école de façon normale, chacun entouré des élèves de leur maison dans des dortoirs séparés.

Elle commençait aussi à se demander comment les deux prochaines semaines de vacances sans lui allaient se dérouler. Elle pensait à l'expression : loin des yeux, loin du cœur… Mais ce n'était pas comme cela entre eux après tout, le cœur n'avait rien avoir dans tout cela. Ils avaient convenu de devenir ami, seulement ami, de se respecter et se saluer dans les couloirs et même de faire équipe parfois dans certaine matière comme les potion, où les deux jeunes excellaient et pourraient apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre. La seule différence entre leur amitié et celle qu'elle entretenait avec les autres garçons, c'était l'aspect sexuel. Ils étaient carrément compatible à ce niveau et avaient décidé de ne pas lutter contre leurs envies, pour le moment du moins.

Ils ne devaient pas parler de leur arrangement à personne, sauf avec Séléna qui avait suivi l'histoire depuis le début. Ils devaient aussi rester discret devant les autres et ne jamais se montrer de preuve de rapprochement physique en publique au risque de dévoiler leur secret. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchit au fait que cela impliquait aussi de cacher leur histoire à ses meilleures amis à qui elle disait tout depuis toujours…

Mais la chose qui dérangeait le plus Hermione dans leur accord particulier ce n'était même pas le secret de cette relation, mais le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promit l'un envers l'autre, pas même l'exclusivité. Ils avaient donc le droit de coucher avec d'autres personnes. Dans un groupe aussi restreint que le leur cet été, ce n'était pas trop inquiétant, mais quand l'école sera pleine, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'il ne se remettrait pas à courir après toutes les filles, comme avant…

C'était Drago qui avait suggéré cet accord sans promesse. Bien sure, monsieur le tombeur ne voulait pas se contenter d'une seule femme. Ce qu'Hermione ignorait en revanche, c'était que Drago avait posé cette condition plus pour elle que pour lui, pour qu'elle se sente libre de rencontrer un garçon qui lui convenait mieux que lui et de tomber amoureuse de façon normale. Même s'il se disait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour la jeune femme, il ne lui souhaitait pas non plus du mal et encore moins de rester à tous jamais enlisée dans cette relation sans avenir, qui pour le moment lui convenait, mais qui plus tard ne lui suffirait probablement plus.

Le lendemain, Drago prenait son rôle d'hôte très au sérieux, usant de son charme, de sa classe et de son élégance légendaire pour accueillir les invités de la journée porte ouverte. Il avait l'habitude des mondanité et beaucoup des sorciers qui se présentaient ce jour là, n'étaient pas forcément des parent d'élèves, mais des politiciens et des gens de la haute société sorcier et il était la personne toute désigner pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Hermione faisait également bonne figure à côté de lui et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes dégageaient une certaine complicité qui sautait aux yeux de ceux qui les connaissaient. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de Narcissa Malefoy, qui, malgré son air pincé habituel, avait remarqué combien son fils avait l'air détendu avec la jeune femme, qui, elle le savait, avait toujours jusqu'à maintenant été son ennemi. Elle avait glissé quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils, ce qui le faisait sourire très largement, mais Hermione n'avait pas osé lui demander ce que sa mère avait bien pu lui dire.

Drago lui, avait longuement souris du commentaire amusant de sa mère. Elle lui avait simplement glissé à l'oreille : Je vois que tu as fraternisé avec l'ennemi… Ce commentaire, il le savait, n'avait rien de sarcastique ou de mesquin, c'était simplement une façon pour sa mère de lui faire valoir le fait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir changé pour le mieux depuis ces quatre semaines où il avait été absent de la maison familiale. Le fait que sa mère semblait si facilement accepté sa collaboration avec la jeune femme, n'était en revanche, un sentiment pas du tout partagé par la famille Weasley qui venait d'arriver sur place. Voyant l'hostilité à son égard, Drago s'était éloignée un peu en attendant qu'ils soient entrés dans la grande salle, cependant ses oreilles indiscrètes écoutaient leur conversation attentivement :

-Hermione ma chérie, avait commencé Molly Weasley en la serrant très fort, comment vas-tu? Je suis tellement désolé pour toi et Ron, visiblement ce garçon n'a pas de plomb dans la tête!

-Ce fut une décision commune madame Weasley, on s'est rendu compte au final qu'on était plus amis qu'autre chose, mais toujours des meilleurs amis cependant, déclarait fièrement Hermione.

-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, vu tout ce que vous avez traversés ensemble tous les deux. Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous, je te considère comme ma propre fille.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle avait foudroyé Drago Malefoy du regard et s'était dirigée vers la grande salle avec son mari, qui lui, semblait plus amicale avec le jeune Malefoy.

Drago savait que l'hostilité à son égard était la conséquence directe de longues années de persécution de son père face à cette famille et de lui-même avec Ron et Harry. Il avait repris sa place auprès d'Hermione après ce léger intermède. Elle avait le regard un peu désolé pour lui et il lui avait souri chaleureusement pour la rassurer.

Cette journée était la dernière qu'il passait ensemble pour les deux prochaines semaines, mais peut-être aussi pour un bon bout de temps, car ils commençaient à le réaliser maintenant, à force d'accueillir des sorciers de leur connaissance, que leur entourage et amis n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes et qu'il serait difficile de trouver du temps pour se voir souvent à la rentrée.

Les visites guidées des différents recoins du château avaient emballé les convives presque autant que le banquet majestueux servi dans la grande salle. La confiance en l'établissement était maintenant regagnée auprès des quelques parents d'élèves qui avaient des doutes sur le retour à la normale dans l'école de leurs enfants.

La directrice aurait bien voulu que Harry Potter soit présent pour le dévoilement de la murale, mais elle comprenait son besoin de vacance et d'éloignement. Ron Weasley ne s'était pas non plus présenté, mais heureusement Hermione Granger avait pris les choses en main et contenté les sorciers présents avec un magnifique discours qui rendait hommage au courage des sorciers lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Au moment de retirer le voile qui couvrait la murale, Hermione avait dirigé instinctivement son regard vers Narcissa Malefoy qui se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle faisait partie des gens honorés et elle essayait de dissimuler une larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil. Drago lui, regardait sa mère avec une émotion non dissimulée et Hermione sentait qu'ils se retenaient l'un et l'autre pour ne pas se sauter dans les bras et pleurer devant tous ces gens.

Tard à la fin de la journée, les deux amis s'étaient dits adieux dans un coin reculé d'un couloir. Ils avaient échangé un tendre baiser, sans la moindre connotation sexuelle, mais presque remplit de promesse qui va bien au-delà de l'accord préliminaire entre eux. Il sentait la jeune femme émue, presque sur le point de pleurer et il avait calmé ses craintes par un sourire confiant, remplit d'espièglerie et de complicité, même si au fond de lui, il avait autant qu'elle envie de pleurer.

Hermione était maintenant rentrée chez elle, seule pour toute une semaine, car Harry ne reviendrait à la maison qu'à la fin de la semaine suivante. Elle avait décidé de défaire ses bagages malgré l'heure tardive. Une fois la tâche accomplit, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil et avait décidé de s'installer à sa table de travail pour écrire sur son été à Poudlard dans son livre de souvenir, livre que Drago lui avait finalement rendu. Elle racontait tout en détail, dans des mots pas trop osés cependant. Elle avait ensuite ensorcelé son chapitre afin qu'il demeure secret entre elle et son complice…

Une fois son récit terminé, elle s'était remise à penser à l'incroyable baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant de se séparer. Elle commençait à se demander si leur relation n'était pas entrain d'évoluer vers autre chose de plus profond et cela l'avait terrifiée l'espace d'un moment. Elle le connaissait à peine, même si depuis des années elle le côtoyait, elle ne s'était jamais rapprochée de lui auparavant. Elle lui avait parlé beaucoup d'elle, de ce qu'elle aimait, de ce qu'elle détestait, mais elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui que ce soit sa couleur préféré, son livre préféré ou son plat préféré. Il ne se laissait pas déchiffrer facilement et le peu qu'elle avait réussi à lui arracher était plus des émotions et des impressions, que la moindre information tangible volontairement partagé. Peut-on être ami avec un total inconnu, peut-on l'aimer, où même continuer à coucher avec lui...

Presque une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée depuis son retour à la maison et Drago n'avait jamais trouvé son immense lit aussi immense que maintenant. Comment cette fille avait-elle réussi à prendre autant de place dans sa vie en si peu de temps.

Dès son retour au manoir familiale, sa mère avait constaté un énorme changement chez son fils : presque plus de cauchemar, la marque des ténèbres sur son bras était moins foncée et il était d'humeur général plus joyeuse. En fait elle le trouvait rayonnant ce qui n'était pas vraiment la personnalité habituelle d'un Malefoy. Voyant que son fils allait beaucoup mieux, elle s'était enfin décidé à lui dire la vérité, cette chose qu'elle lui avait caché, depuis son retour : le rétablissement de son père. Il était maintenant dans une maison de repos dans le sud ouest de la région et dès qu'il serait complètement rétabli, il subirait son procès.

Drago était en colère contre elle, car elle lui avait non seulement caché l'évolution de la situation, mais aussi le fait qu'elle semblait aller le visiter assez régulièrement et lui avoir un peu trop facilement pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était ça le plus frustrant, le fait qu'elle lui trouvait encore toutes sortes d'excuses malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu sais Drago, ton père n'allait pas bien, il se faisait rabaisser tous le temps par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'était mis à boire et cherchait une façon d'expulser sa honte face à ce qu'il était devenu, c'était un accident, déclarait sa mère un peu trop sincèrement.

-Un accident, se fâcha Drago. Ce sont toutes ses mauvaises décisions qui nous ont conduit dans la disgrâce. Il a quand même essayé de te faire du mal!

-Il en est totalement désolé, il regrette vraiment son geste. Il a souffert tu sais… surtout quand il était prisonnier de son esprit. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il reste ton père!

-Peut-être, mais je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

-Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé Drago, il reste mon mari et… je l'aime toujours! Je sais qu'il peut changer et redevenir l'homme que j'ai connu, comme quand nous étions si heureux tous les trois.

-Écoute maman, je suis encore vraiment très en colère contre lui et je dois digérer toute cette histoire. J'ai enfin compris que c'est cette rancune pour lui qui nourrit encore ma marque des ténèbres et l'empêche de disparaître d'avantage et je sais que je ne serai jamais en paix avec moi-même si je ne règle pas mes comptes avec lui, mais pas maintenant. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour ça. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que s'il assume ses tords et qu'il implore sincèrement mon pardon, je consentirais à l'écouter. Si par contre ça sonne faux et que j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me manipuler comme il l'a toujours fait…

Drago avait quitté la pièce, trop en colère pour continuer et dire des choses qu'il regretterait devant sa mère. Il avait bien réfléchit depuis le début de la semaine, essayant de trouver ce qui nourrissait encore le mal en lui et il avait tout de suite fait le lien avec la relation avec son père qui ne s'était pas vraiment clarifier depuis son internement. Il savait qu'il devait régler cette aspect avant que la haine ne le consume, mais par où commencer? Il aurait eu besoin des conseils d'Hermione, mais comment lui demander conseil sur une situation dont elle ignorait tout, à une femme dont la famille était si aimante. Comment pourrait-elle le comprendre?

Il avait envie de lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire simplement combien elle lui manquait, combien il s'ennuyait d'elle et combien il avait envie d'elle. Mais sa relation avec elle était une amitié basée surtout sur le désir de la chair et rien de plus et ce serait sûrement mal interprété de sa part s'il lui écrivait maintenant…

Ce matin là Hermione avait pris la gazette du sorcier et elle était totalement sous le choc en lisant les gros titres : Lucius Malefoy bientôt en état de subir son procès. En lisant l'article, elle découvrit qu'il avait passé un séjour de plusieurs mois à Ste Mangouste et ensuite dans un centre de convalescence pour une blessure magique et que maintenant qu'il était presque remit sur pied, il pourrait affronter le tribunal et obtenir sa sentence. Elle restait assise un moment à la table, le journal devant elle et elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Harry et Ginny l'avait rejointe.

-Hermione ça va, demanda Ginny.

-Oui, j'ai juste été surprise par les gros titres! Je ne savais pas que Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas encore été jugé et qu'il était à l'hôpital.

-Monsieur Weasley nous l'avait dit, déclara Harry, j'ai dû oublier de t'en parler.

-La version officielle, c'est que Lucius Malefoy a été victime d'une blessure magique le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, mais en réalité, ça s'est passé chez lui au manoir, bien après la bataille. Il aurait tenté d'attaquer sa femme et c'est son fils qui s'est interposé entre eux et le sort a rebondit et rendu l'homme catatonique. État visiblement qui n'était pas permanent finalement, commenta Ginny.

-Wow, ce que je peux être stupide, déclara Hermione en qui grondait une sourde colère.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela, demanda Harry.

-Je croyais que Drago et moi on avait réussi à devenir ami cet été, mais je me rends compte que mon amitié pour lui est à sens unique et que je ne sais visiblement rien de lui, affirma Hermione avec tristesse.

-Je pense qu'on l'a assez côtoyé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se livrer facilement. Il a bien trop peur de ce que les gens pourraient faire contre lui ou penser de lui s'il en révèle trop. En plus vu votre passé, je ne pense pas que tu sois son premier choix de confidente sur ses problèmes avec son père, disait sagement Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Harry, laisse tomber!

-Si tu veux, n'insista pas Harry, intrigué pas l'excessive réaction de son amie.

Hermione savait que Harry ne l'interrogerait pas d'avantage sur le sujet, mais Ginny essaierait sûrement de la voir seule à seule pour en savoir plus et Hermione avait décidé d'éviter à tout prix cette confrontation en allant magasiner ses articles scolaires sur le chemin de Traverse toute seule. Elle profiterait aussi de l'occasion pour aller visiter Ron à la boutique. L'achalandage monstre de l'endroit ne lui avait pas permit de discuter longuement avec lui. Elle avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour s'acheter une jolie tenue pour la soirée de galas à laquelle elle devait assister dans deux jours, soirée où Harry recevrait officiellement une médaille de l'ordre de merlin et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de première classe remit aux sorciers qui accomplissaient un acte de bravoure ou de distinction exceptionnels. Albus Dumbledore en personne avait obtenue cet honneur et Harry sera le plus jeune sorcier à y avoir accédé.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione était entrain de se préparer pour la soirée quand Ginny avait frappé à sa porte. Elle avait au moins eu le temps de se créer une réponse si Ginny lui reparlait de l'incident de l'autre matin avec l'histoire Malefoy, mais celle-ci évitait le sujet, l'amenant plutôt vers un autre moins sensible pour Hermione, mais plus difficile à parler pour elle.

-Hermione, tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne, ça va être bizarre pour toi non, demanda Ginny.

-Ginny, c'est bel et bien fini entre ton frère et moi et on a décidé ensemble de rester les meilleurs amis comme avant, alors ne t'en fait pas. J'ai même hâte de rencontrer sa copine si tu veux tout savoir et c'est la première fois depuis que je le connais que je suis contente de rencontrer une fille qui l'intéresse à lui, plaisanta Hermione.

-Ouais, mais bon, si tu me dis que tout va bien aller, alors je te crois.

-Je peux te confier un truc Ginny, mais promet moi de ne pas en parler, même pas à Harry, tu veux?

-Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et ce même si tu n'es plus ma belle sœur, cette place là t'est réservée depuis longtemps.

-Avant de rompre avec ton frère, je l'avais surpris avec elle sur le chemin de Traverse. Il ne m'a pas vu ce jour là, mais moi si et il avait l'air si heureux et amoureux tu vois et c'est là que j'ai compris que je me mentais à moi-même depuis un bon bout de temps concernant notre relation. Je ne te dis pas que ça ne m'a rien fait de les voir enlacés, mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais et ce que lui voulait vraiment dans la vie.

-Moi si c'était mon petit ami qui trimbalait et embrassait une autre fille sur le chemin de Traverse, je l'aurais démolit sur place. Hermione tu es une sainte, je te jure, jamais je ne serais capable de réagir aussi rationnellement que toi si ça m'arrivait.

-Je peux te confier un autre secret, ça ne t'arrivera pas! Harry t'aime trop pour risquer de te perdre et j'espère que tu le sais, disait sérieusement Hermione.

-Oui je le sais et c'est réciproque, depuis des années et ça tu l'as toujours su, toi seule, répondait Ginny les yeux pleins d'émotion.

Hermione n'avait pas été capable de parler de Drago avec Ginny. En réalité elle avait peur, peur d'être jugée. Comme elle ne savait pas trop si cette aventure de vacance allait se poursuivre, elle préférait pour le moment ne pas lui en toucher mot. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allées ensuite rejoindre Harry au salon qui les attendait et tous les trois s'étaient rendus ensemble au gala en transplannant.

Ginny portait une robe magnifique que Harry lui avait offerte lors de leur vacance en écosse. Les deux jeunes dégageaient amour et bonheur et Hermione avait décidé de marcher derrière eux plutôt qu'à leur côté pour laisser toute la place à l'invité d'honneur. La presse présente à l'extérieur se jetait tout autant sur elle que sur lui malgré la distance qu'elle avait mis entre eux. Sorcière hebdo voulait un scoop sur sa rupture avec Ronald Weasley et ses commentaires sur sa nouvelle petite amie. Hermione préférait ne rien dire et était simplement entrée silencieusement dans le bâtiment. Parfois, c'était pire de ne rien dire que de parler et dans ce cas précis, elle savait que la revue ne se gênerait pas pour la décrire comme une femme brisée et à fleur de peau à cause de sa rupture, mais elle s'en fichait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus à ce que disait les journalistes à son sujet.

Une fois sur place, elle avait aperçu Séléna en compagnie de son père et ce dernier s'était jeté littéralement sur elle.

-Miss Granger, ma fille m'a tellement parlé de vous, je suis très content de vous rencontrer enfin en personne.

-Moi aussi monsieur Steel, répondait poliment la jeune femme avec un drôle de goût amer dans la bouche.

-Vous devriez venir dîner à la maison un de ses jours, Bonnie notre elfe est un peu lente dans l'accomplissement de ses tâches, mais sa cuisine est divine.

-C'est bon papa, Hermione à un emplois du temps plutôt chargé avant la rentrée, alors on en reparlera, le coupa Séléna.

-D'accord ma chérie! Tien donc, voilà le ministre de la magie intérimaire Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il faut que j'aille le saluer. Content de vous avoir rencontré miss Granger.

-Moi aussi monsieur Steel.

Séléna levait les yeux au ciel et Hermione lui faisait un sourire rassurant, connaissant la complexité de la relation de son amie avec son père.

-Est-ce que tu lui as présenté Seamus?

-J'ai essayé, mais il est comme tu peux le voir, plus intéressé par les gens important pour lui que par ceux important pour moi. Je ne te vise pas là dedans.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il suivait autant le ministre intérimaire, moi qui pensait qu'il voulait avoir sa place…

-Raison de plus pour se tenir près de lui, à l'affût de la moindre de ses erreurs. L'élection est dans un an seulement, mais mon père est pratiquement en campagne électorale depuis toujours.

-Voilà justement Seamus avec Neville et Dean, on va les rejoindre.

-Bonne idée, ça va me changer un peu des gens ennuyeux que mon père me présente depuis tout à l'heure!

Hermione saluait ses amis et présentait Séléna à Dean qui savait déjà de la bouche de son meilleur ami Seamus, ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Hermione s'intéressait de plus près au jeune homme à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis la fin de la guerre.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu ne retournait pas à Poudlard pour terminer tes études?

-Non, j'ai reçu une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser…Je vais devenir l'apprenti de monsieur Ollivander, expliquait Dean avec fierté et enthousiasme.

-Le fabricant de baguette, moi qui croyais qu'il ne divulguerait son savoir qu'à un membre de sa lignée de sang pur...

-Depuis sa captivité, il a beaucoup réfléchit sur son avenir et le fait qu'il se fait un peu vieux pour engendrer un héritier et il a décider de se trouver quelqu'un pour jouer ce rôle en quelque sorte et c'est moi qu'il à choisit.

-Tu sais pourquoi, sans vouloir être trop indiscrète.

-Ça va, ça ne me dérange pas de t'en parler, mais ne le crie pas sur tous les toit, même si je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire cela. Le fait que j'ai été élevé par des moldus à jouer en ma faveur en fait... Selon lui, grâce à cela je ne suis pas trop contaminé par une éducation sorcière trop poussée. Il cherchait un sorcier talentueux, courageux et ouvert au monde moldu…

-C'est tout à fait toi, complimenta Hermione.

-Merci, avait simplement répondu le jeune Gryffondor en rougissant, ce qui était à peine visible sur sa peau d'ébène.

Ron était arrivé à ce moment là, avec sa copine et Hermione les regardait maintenant s'approcher d'eux. La jeune femme semblait assez mal à l'aise d'être présente, mais Hermione l'avait chaleureusement accueillit avec un sourire rassurant, ce qui l'avait un peu détendu. Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés trop longtemps auprès du petit groupe car Ron, fidèle à lui-même, avait repéré le buffet…

Drago Malefoy et sa mère étaient arrivés peu de temps après Ronald et le cœur d'Hermione avait fait un énorme bond dans sa poitrine en l'apercevant. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'il lui avait manqué. Il n'avait cependant pas encore levé les yeux vers elle, trop occupé à saluer les personnes qui venaient à sa rencontre. Il était particulièrement élégant et Hermione se sentait un peu fade à côté de lui, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir choisi une tenue aussi simple que celle qu'elle avait décidé de porter. Elle avait voulu laisser la place à Harry et Ginny, mais n'avait pas prévu que Drago serait présent.

Drago avait accepté de venir à cette fête pour accompagner sa mère qui tenait absolument à être présente et remercier Harry Potter en personne pour avoir accepté que son nom soit sur la murale commémorative exposée à Poudlard. Il était là pour sa mère, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione Granger serait là elle aussi et il voulait la revoir, même si désormais, elle avait probablement lu les journaux et donc qu'elle serait fort possiblement fâché contre lui parce qu'il lui avait caché toute cette histoire à propos de son père. Comme elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé directement, il savait maintenant que ni Londubat, ni Luna Lovegood et ni même Séléna Steel ne semblaient lui en avoir parler et que donc, elle l'avait appris de la pire des façons : par la presse.

En levant les yeux vers elle, il avait constaté qu'elle était en grande discussion avec ses amis et il avait décidé de se concentrer de son côté sur les banalités échangées entre le père de Séléna et sa mère. La soirée était encore jeune, l'alcool coulait à flot et l'occasion de l'approcher plus discrètement finira bien par se présenter d'elle-même. En attendant, il l'observait de loin. Il avait remarqué que même de dos la jeune femme était très séduisante. Elle portait une tenue simple, mais incontestablement élégante, rien avoir avec la majorité des filles présentes qui avaient mis des robes presque de princesse, oubliant que d'abord et avant tout, qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée de remise de médaille et non d'un bal.

Hermione portait une jupe crayon noire qui mettait en valeur la courbe de ses fesse et un haut satiné couleur prune qui flottait sur le devant, mais descendait très bas dans son dos, révélant sa peau si douce, si parfaite. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon simple duquel s'échappait quelques unes de ses boucles brunes rebelles ce qui enlevaient à la sévérité habituelle d'une telle coiffure.

Luna Lovegood venait de faire son entré en compagnie de son père, le seul journaliste autorisé à entré dans la salle, hormis les photographes officiels du ministère évidemment. La robe de sorciers orange criarde de monsieur Lovegood donnait presque mal aux yeux, mais sa fille elle, portait une tenue un peu moins flamboyante, quoique tout de même assez excentrique. Elle tenait le bras d'un jeune homme qui ne devait être nulle autre que Rolf Scamander. Monsieur Lovegood s'était presque précipité sur Harry Potter et Drago retenait un fou rire en voyant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Sa mère en était assez étonnée d'ailleurs.

Drago s'était dirigé vers le buffet tout juste après ce léger intermède et en avait profité pour accrocher rapidement Hermione qui s'était retrouvée momentanément seule. Il l'avait salué gentiment et lui avait même donné la bise, mais de façon délibérément prolongée. Il avait profité aussi du court moment de rapprochement entre eux pour lui enfiler d'un geste rapide et précis, un joli bracelet autour du poignet. Ensuite, il s'était tout simplement éclipsé sans un mot, vers la table de victuaille.

La jeune femme regardait le merveilleux cadeau fait par le jeune homme. Une petite chaîne délicate en or blanc dont le fermoir était en forme de livre. Un bijou qui plut immédiatement à la jeune femme. Elle voulait aller rejoindre Drago pour le remercier, mais elle avait plutôt été rejointe par Ron qui n'avait pas raté la bise un peu trop prolongée du jeune Serpentard envers elle.

-C'était quoi ça Hermione, tu fraternise avec l'ennemi maintenant.

-La guerre est finie Ron et ce n'est pas un ennemi.

-Arrête Hermione, c'est toujours un sale serpent. Il se cache dans les jupes de sa mère, mais personne ici n'est assez stupide pour croire qu'il a réellement changé.

-Eh bien je dois être la sorcière la plus stupide de ma génération alors, se choqua Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je veux juste que tu n'oublie jamais ce qu'il nous a fait, ce qu'il t'a fait!

-Je n'ai rien oublié, mais moi je sais pardonner contrairement à d'autre,

-Je trouve ça un peu trop facile de lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il a causé uniquement parce qu'il a eut un petit geste de gentillesse, probablement calculé!

-On a déjà eut cette conversation Ronald et je connais très bien ton opinion là dessus et tu connais aussi la mienne alors je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on recommence encore à se quereller à propos de cette vieille histoire.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas si vieille que cela étant donné que Lucius Malefoy aura probablement besoin de témoins pour assurer sa défense lors de son procès…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, que Drago s'est rapproché de moi pour que je témoigne en faveur de son père.

-Eh bien quoi? Tu l'as fait pour lui alors pourquoi pas pour son père… Mais se rapprocher de toi comment au juste Hermione?

-C'est mon ami maintenant Ron, nous avons travaillé ensemble durant l'été tu te souviens, lui expliqua Hermione comme pour se trouver une excuse afin de justifier la teneur des mots qui lui avaient échappés.

-Toi tu le vois comme un ami, mais lui, il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut vraiment dire!

Harry et Ginny s'étaient joints à eux, coupant cours à leur conversation ou plutôt à leur dispute, qui de toute façon commençait à fortement agacer Hermione. Ron était l'une des personnes qui la connaissait le mieux et de qui elle respectait le plus l'opinion et cette conversation avait, malgré la défense qu'elle lui portait, affecté la confiance d'Hermione envers les intentions cachés de Drago qui lui avait volontairement dissimulé l'histoire de son père.

Ginny avait remarqué le bracelet au poignet d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle ne le portait pas avant d'arriver à la réception et ça l'intriguait fortement de savoir comment elle se l'était procurée. Elle lui avait donc demandé de l'accompagner à la salle de bain et Hermione avait décidé de la suivre afin de s'éloigner de Ronald et de ses pensées négatives à propos de Malefoy.

-Magnifique ton nouveau bracelet, qui est le généreux donateur, l'interrogea Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

-Essaie de deviner, lui disait mystérieusement Hermione.

Ginny avait pris le poignet de son ami afin de mieux observer le bijou avec attention. Visiblement il semblait de qualité, voir même assez dispendieux, donc il venait de quelqu'un de bien nanti. Le fermoir en forme de livre laissait présager que la personne la connaissait très bien, mais aucun nom ne lui venait en tête pour le moment. Ginny décida d'embarquer dans le jeu du mystère.

-D'accord je marche!

-Quoi, se demanda Hermione.

-Donne-moi la soirée pour deviner de qui il s'agit et si j'ai tord, promet moi juste de ne pas me faire languir trop longtemps.

-Promis, mais je doute que tu le devine.

-Défi lancé ma chérie!

De retour dans la salle, les jeunes femmes s'étaient rendues compte que l'orchestre avait cessé de jouer, laissant leur place aux membres du Magenmagot et au ministre de la magie qui avait pris la parole.

-Bienvenue à ce rassemblement qui célèbre le retour de la paix dans notre monde. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous à contribué à sa façon au retour à la sérénité et à la vie normale, mais rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans le courage de certaines personne et c'est pourquoi je donne la parole à mes amis du Magenmagot pour procéder à la remise des marques de distinctions.

-Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu, sans plus attendre je vais commencer par décerner les médailles accordés à nos chères disparus.

Hermione écoutait attentivement le nom des récipiendaires et les discours hommages qui accompagnaient chacune des annonces. Évidemment Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue avaient obtenue la plus haute distinction. Ensuite, était enfin venu l'annonce que tous attendait, la raison réelle de leur présence ici ce soir, l'annonce du médailler présent à la soirée.

-Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir, j'invite donc monsieur Harry Potter à me rejoindre sur la scène.

Harry avait reçu sa médaille de première classe, mais le discours élogieux à son égard fut cependant assez court.

Il avait prit ensuite lui-même la parole :

-Je suis très honoré de recevoir cette marque prestigieuse, mais rien de tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir n'aurait été possible sans la contribution de mes deux meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger que j'invite à me rejoindre ici sur la scène.

Ron s'était précipité, mais Hermione se sentait un peu plus mal à l'aise que lui face aux honneurs, était allée les rejoindre d'un pas moins rapide.

Harry avait repris la parole :

-Pour m'avoir soutenue au moment où ça comptait le plus et avoir eut le courage de me suivre jusqu'au bout dans cette aventure, je remets à mes meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, la même distinction qui m'a été offerte aujourd'hui. Bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que je devais recevoir cette récompense, nous avons réussi à leur cacher qu'eux aussi allaient en être également honoré alors félicitation, sans vous, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible…

Ils s'étaient tous serrés dans leurs bras, sous l'applaudissement de la foule et Hermione pleurait, pas de tristesse, mais de joie et d'amour envers ce geste si parfait posé par son meilleur ami. Harry leur avait ensuite fait signe de rester à ses côtés, car il restait une autre annonce à faire…

-Une dernière récompense doit aussi être donné ce soir et la personne qui à été choisi par le Mangemagot ne se doute absolument pas qu'elle a fait parti des heureux récipiendaires de cette prestigieuse récompense. Sans plus tarder j'appelle sur la scène avec nous monsieur Neville Londubat.

Neville n'en revenait pas. Incontestablement, il méritait amplement sa récompense. Il avait tenu tête aux Carrow, aider les étudiants de l'école à se réfugier quand leur vie étaient menacées et finalement tenu tête à Voldemort lui-même et tuer le serpent, détruisant le dernier Horcruxe et permettant à Harry de tuer le mage noir.

Une fois les récompense remise, l'orchestre était revenu avec de la musique plus propice pour la danse et les gens désinhibés par l'alcool, commençaient à faire la fête comme il se doit, en allant évidemment au passage, saluer les jeunes qui avaient été honorés ce soir là.

Une heure après les annonces, le ministre et la plupart des dignitaires officiels avaient quitté l'endroit, laissant la place libre à ceux qui voulait profiter de l'aspect plus festif du rassemblement. Harry et Ginny dansaient ensemble et Hermione avait de son côté accepté l'invitation de Neville qui semblait avoir une nouvelle confiance en lui suite à la récompense qu'il avait reçue. De nombreuses filles étaient allées même lui demander pour danser et Hermione avait fortement insisté pour qu'il accepte une de ces invitations.

-C'est aussi ta soirée Neville, alors profite en, de toute façon, je suis un peu fatiguée…

-Comme tu voudras Hermione.

En voulant quitter la piste de danse, elle avait été retenue par quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder pour en connaître l'identité. Drago la tenait chastement, une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur sa taille et la dirigeait dans une valse dont il semblait bien connaître les pas. La proximité du jeune homme était cependant suffisante pour chambouler la jeune femme. Il la regardait dans les yeux et lui parlait doucement.

-Félicitation Hermione, je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu allais recevoir cette distinction, c'est un très grand honneur.

-Moi non plus je n'avais pas été mise au courant.

-Contente?

-Émue plutôt, moi qui essayait de me faire discrète ce soir pour ne pas faire d'ombre à Harry et c'est lui qui me met finalement en avant scène.

-C'était mérité tu sais, j'ai lu votre récit je te rappelle et je sais le rôle que tu as joué dans toutes vos aventures.

-N'empêche que c'est difficile de retrouver une vie normale après tout cela et de se faire oublier des journalistes… Mais bon tu dois connaître ça toi aussi, commenta Hermione d'un ton un peu amer.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon père en ce moment si c'est ce que tu insinues, pas ce soir, pas quand tu es aussi belle dans mes bras.

-En tous cas si j'avais su que j'allais devoir me présenter sur une scène devant tout le gratin du monde sorcier, j'aurais un peu plus soigné ma tenue…

-Moi je te trouve parfaite. Les chichis ce n'est pas ton genre et tu le sais. Tu es une fille simple, élégante et magnifique, comme ce bracelet, lui disait Drago en passant son doigt tout autour.

-Pourquoi tu m'as donné ce bracelet Drago, demanda la jeune femme d'un ton mal assuré, déformé par l'émotion qu'il avait fait naître en elle par ce léger contact.

-Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il te ressemblait et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Tu ne l'aimes pas?

-Ce n'est pas cela, il est magnifique et c'est vrai qu'il me ressemble, mais…

C'est à ce moment que Ronald avait tapé sur l'épaule de Malefoy et lui avait volé sa cavalière Hermione. Drago ne s'était pas d'avantage incrusté et était allé rejoindre sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy, qui avait été témoins de toute la scène, demanda alors à son fils:

-Pourquoi tu as abandonné ta cavalière Drago, je vous trouvais plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux...

-Son ex copain est arrivé et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire de scandale.

-Tu es devenu sage mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

Hermione en voulait à Ron d'avoir interrompu sa conversation avec Drago, elle qui avait espéré faire parler un peu le jeune homme. Elle était surtout déçue qu'il l'ait laissé là, sans se battre en quelque sorte contre Ron pour cette danse. Au bout d'un moment de silence un peu gêné, elle avait dit simplement à Ron :

-Arrête d'essayer de me protéger, on est plus ensemble. Je sais que ta mère me voit un peu comme sa fille, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir avec moi comme tu le faisais avec ta sœur quand elle fréquentait d'autres garçons que Harry.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de te voir danser avec un autre garçon si c'est ce que tu penses! Ce qui me dérange c'est Malefoy.

-Pourquoi?

-J'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde c'est tout!

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Va donc rejoindre ta copine laisse moi un peu tranquille.

Hermione en colère était finalement allé s'asseoir à une table isolée. Elle avait été momentanément rejointe par Drago et sa mère qui venait lui dire au revoir. Drago l'avait salué en gardant ses distances cette fois, mais Narcissa Malefoy lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Venez souper à la maison la semaine prochaine si vous avez un peu de temps libre, je vous enverrai un hibou pour confirmer nos disponibilités.

-D'accord, avait-elle spontanément répondu, un peu méfiante.

Après leur départ, elle se remit à penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Ron et au fait que Lucius Malefoy devait se chercher des témoins pour se faire innocenter, Hermione avait été interrompu de sa réflexion cette fois par l'arrivée de Séléna qui avait pris la chaise à côté d'elle et avait enlevé ses chaussures à talon qu'elle ne supportaient plus.

-Je déteste ce type de chaussure, c'est comme de la torture. Pourquoi les hommes eux n'en portent pas?

-Tu voudrais vraiment d'un homme en talon haut, lui disait Hermione en riant.

-Pas vraiment, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

-Alors, ton père est parti?

-En même temps que le ministre, soulagement pour moi, déclara Séléna.

-Tu veux que j'aille manger chez toi la semaine prochaine.

-Surtout pas, je préfère de loin aller chez toi, loin de lui et de ses politicailleries.

-Je saurais le gérer tu sais.

-Je sais, mais c'est moi qui aurait de la difficulté à me gérer en le voyant agir avec toi, mais peu importe. Je t'ai vu danser avec Drago… C'est lui qui t'a offert ce magnifique bracelet?

-Toujours aussi perspicace ma chère Séléna.

-Disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois de près un Winslow.

-Winslow?

-Ernie Winslow, le bijoutier le plus dispendieux du monde sorcier.

-Honnêtement, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en bijoux… Il coûte cher?

-Outrageusement, confirma Séléna.

Hermione avait avalé difficilement sa salive en regardant son poignet. Méritait-elle vraiment un cadeau si dispendieux, une telle folie. Essayait-il seulement de l'acheter pour son père car après tout, ce ne serait pas si surprenant venant de lui.

Elle avait décidé de questionner un peu plus son amie, elle qui semblait bien connaître Drago et son entourage.

-Tu le savais toi, ce qui était arrivé à son père, demanda Hermione un peu gênée.

-Oui, mon père nous fait faire des visites à l'hôpital à ma mère et moi, capital politique oblige et je suis tombée sur son nom par hasard. Ma mère et moi avons ensuite croisé madame Malefoy dans un gala la semaine suivante et elle nous en a parlé assez ouvertement. J'en aie ensuite discuté avec Drago et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler et j'ai tenu parole... Je suis désolée que tu aies appris cela par les journaux.

-Ne le sois pas, c'est pas de ta faute, et puis c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi : Ta discrétion. Avoir vendu la mèche alors qu'il t'avait demandé de ne pas m'en parler, c'est toi qui m'aurais déçu plutôt que lui.

-Mais c'était avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, le défendait-elle.

-Il aurait pu tout de même m'en parler, de toute façon, il ne me parle jamais de lui, j'imagine qu'il ne me fait pas encore assez confiance.

-Tu sais, la seule raison pour laquelle on en a discuter lui et moi et ce ne fut pas une grosse discussion crois moi, c'est que je savais déjà et que je lui en ai parlé la première, sinon jamais il m'en aurait glisser mot.

-Tu avoueras quand même que quand on a une relation aussi intime que la notre, on est censé s'ouvrir un peu sinon c'est… de la prostitution.

-Voilà, tu l'as démasquer, plaisanta Séléna.

-Tu crois qu'il aimerait nous entendre le traiter de péripatéticienne…

-Jolie mot pour dire pute, tu es rempli de vocabulaire raffiné ma chère.

-En tout cas, je suis mieux fixée sur lui maintenant!

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il te cache volontairement des choses sur lui, il n'est juste pas habitué et il ne sait probablement pas comment on fait pour se dévoiler à une autre personne. Ce n'est pas que je tienne à tout prix à prendre sa défense, mais je crois seulement que dans ses valeurs familiales, les secrets restes dans la famille et plus on en dit aux autres plus ils ont de munitions contre nous. Vaut mieux selon lui, tout savoir des autres que de risquer d'en dire trop sur soi et se faire rattraper plus tard par une confidence mal placée. Pas que de placer sa confiance en toi soit mauvais pour lui. Il n'a juste jamais eu de vrai ami avant, uniquement un entourage de gens qui le craignent ou lui obéissent. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment fonctionne la vraie amitié.

-Tu sais Séléna, j'ai accepté beaucoup de compromis à propos de lui, mais là je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

-Je suis certaine que lui non plus ne sais plus quoi penser crois-moi, mais une chose est certaine, on offre pas un bijoux pareil à n'importe quelle fille…


	14. Plaisir ou souffrance

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée de gala du ministère. Drago Malefoy marchait dans un champ désert vers un vieux seau en métal tout rouillé qui gisait au beau milieu d'une plaine. Il l'avait contemplé un long moment moment, mais sans vraiment le voir, complètement absorbé par ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête à un rythme qui pourrait en rendre plus d'un fou à lier. Ce porte-au-loin devait le mener vers le centre de repos où son père était en ce moment. Il avait enfin accepté d'aller le voir, d'exorciser un peu ses démons, mais il avait choisit d'y aller seul afin de ne pas subir l'influence de sa mère ou pire de la blesser par sa réaction. Il avait préparé son discours et il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser embobiner par les paroles creuses de son père et lui dire enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, crever l'abcès une fois pour toute afin de pouvoir guérir de son passé…

Arrivé à destination, Drago avait constaté combien l'endroit était paisible. L'énorme bâtiment blanc était perché sur une falaise, donnant une vue d'ensemble spectaculaire sur les environs montagneux. On ne pouvait pas arriver dans cet endroit en transplannant et on ne pouvait pas non plus le repérer du haut d'un balai. Seul un porte-au-loin pouvait nous y emmener et nous en faire partir, une mesure de sécurité mise en place pour protéger les patients et les mettre en confiance car bon nombre de sorciers présents étaient en rémission de blessure mentale et ils avaient surtout besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour arriver à mieux guérir de leur mal être.

Drago s'était présenté au poste d'accueil et la jolie préposée souriante lui avait indiqué le chemin jusqu'à l'aile où était situé la chambre de son père. En chemin vers la chambre, il s'était arrêté devant une porte fenêtre pour regarder son reflet une dernière fois avant d'affronter la suite. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise noire et un veston noir, la couleur de choix quand on veut paraître à la fois confiant et intimident.

En arrivant dans la chambre, l'homme qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre s'était retourné vers lui. S'il n'avait pas eut ses yeux si typiquement Malefoy, jamais Drago ne l'aurait reconnu…

Hermione Granger avait franchit le portail du manoir Malefoy. L'endroit était beaucoup moins sinistre que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait hésité un moment avant de sonner, de moins en moins certaine de vraiment vouloir être ici, mais toutefois assez curieuse de savoir ce que Narcissa Malefoy pouvait bien lui vouloir. Un elfe de maison était venu lui ouvrir et Hermione n'en avait pas été vraiment surprise.

-Ma maîtresse vous attend dans la bibliothèque pour prendre le thé miss Granger, suivez moi, disait l'elfe de sa voix craintive.

Décidément ces créatures avaient toutes subit trop d'années d'abus de la part des sorciers, pensait Hermione mais elle avait tout de même décidé de mettre de côté ses opinions sur le sujet pour le moment et de se concentrer plutôt sur le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds au manoir Malefoy depuis le soir de sa capture et elle craignait plus l'endroit lui-même que ses habitants maintenant que la guerre était finie.

Tout en suivant l'elfe au travers des marches et des couloirs serpentant au travers de la propriété, Hermione s'était surprise à trouver l'endroit moins hostile qu'à sa première visite. Il faut dire que le fait que la maison n'abritait plus la pire sorte de sorcier jouait en sa faveur.

L'elfe s'était arrêté sur le seuil d'une vaste pièce et lui avait fait signe d'entrer. Hermione avait avancé d'un pas timide et s'était ensuite arrêtée d'un coup. Elle était figée, la bouche ouverte, les sens complètement submergés par l'endroit incroyable où elle se trouvait.

La bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy était majestueuse et le mot était plutôt faible en y repensant bien. La pièce avait un plafond très haut et des livres trônaient jusqu'à celui-ci, accessible par des escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient à des passerelles. Les boiseries en ébène contrastaient avec la lumière diffusée par l'habile fenestration des lieux. L'odeur de livre ancien venait ajouter à la perfection de l'ambiance, un endroit surprenamment clair et calme dans une maison qui avait autrefois accueillit la noirceur et le mal absolu.

Narcissa Malefoy regardait Hermione avec un sourire amusé, une expression qui avait depuis fort longtemps disparut de son répertoire, mais qui commençait à refaire surface plus régulièrement depuis quelque temps. Elle s'était levée afin d'aller à la rencontre de son invité, déposant le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire sur la table basse juste devant elle.

-Bonjour Hermione, je peux vous appeler Hermione?

-Bien sure…Cet endroit est incroyable! Si j'avais cela chez moi, je crois que je ne sortirais pas très souvent.

-Vous aimer beaucoup les livres n'est-ce pas?

-Je les adore... leurs odeurs, leurs textures et leurs contenues cela va de soit. Les livres peuvent transmettre toutes les connaissances, de la culture au divertissement en passant par une gamme d'émotions plutôt variées. On peut tout autant s'y perdre que s'y retrouvé…

-Si j'avais su l'effet que cette pièce aurait sur vous, j'aurais attendu que Drago vous la fasse visiter lui-même.

-Il se serait moqué de moi, alors aussi bien qu'il ne m'ait pas vu avec cet air ébahi.

Narcissa Malefoy l'avait invité à s'asseoir et Elsie, l'elfe de maison, avait profité de l'intermède causé par la contemplation de la pièce pour apporter le thé discrètement. L'odeur du breuvage n'était pas celle à laquelle Hermione était habituée et son regard interrogateur n'avait pas échappé à l'hôtesse qui lui expliqua :

-C'est une ancienne recette de famille, un mélange particulier de feuille de thé et d'épices soigneusement agencés. Goûtez, ce n'est pas du poison ou du véritasérum rassurez-vous.

-Ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit.

Hermione avait menti, c'était en fait la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit, pas à cause de Narcissa Malefoy elle-même, mais à cause de ses anciens réflexes de protection de l'an dernier durant sa cavale. En prenant une gorgée, elle en avait découvert la saveur unique et exquise et elle ne pouvait qu'afficher une expression comblée qui faisait sourire la maîtresse des lieux. Cette pièce si merveilleuse, ce breuvage si délicieux et la gentillesse de madame Malefoy… Peut-être pourrait-elle arrêter d'avoir peur de cette maison et commencer à l'aimer…

-Qu'en pensez-vous?

-C'est divin, c'est quoi au juste le mélange, je n'arrive pas à tout identifier!

-C'est un secret de famille! Si vous êtres sage, peut-être vous le donnerais-je un jour…

Narcissa Malefoy détaillait intérieurement la jeune femme qui était devant elle. Elle se tenait bien, probablement dû à une bonne éducation et faisait preuve de politesse, ne l'assaillant pas de question trop rapidement et ce même si Drago lui avait dit de nombreuse fois combien cette fille était curieuse, limite obsessionnelle. Elle avait aussi remarqué combien elle était belle et ce même sans les habits de gala dans laquelle elle la croisait la plupart du temps, Sa jupe noire aux genoux, son chemisier bleu clair simple et sa chevelure bouclée retombant de chaque côté de son visage faisait tout autant ressortir sa beauté qu'une robe plus sophistiqué.

-Vous devez être impatiente de savoir pourquoi j'ai tant insisté pour que vous abandonniez vos projets de la journée afin de venir discuter avec moi…

-En effet.

Hermione avait reçu trois hiboux de madame Malefoy qui insistait beaucoup pour qu'elle vienne la voir ici, dans ce manoir, aujourd'hui et elle avait fini par céder. Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Harry et en principe, elle devait passé la journée d'aujourd'hui au terrier à aider aux préparatifs en compagnie de Ginny et de sa mère et même il avait été convenu qu'elle dorme là bas, comme au bon vieux temps.

Ginny Weasley était la seule à savoir où elle était parti, mais elle ne connaissait pas encore tous les détails de son histoire avec Drago. Elle savait simplement que c'était lui qui lui avait offert le magnifique bracelet hors de prix le soir du gala. Elle l'avait deviné en la voyant danser avec lui et en voyant aussi la réaction de colère démesurée de son frère Ron. Mais les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se voir en privé pour en discuter plus en détail. Ça devait en fait ce faire ce soir chez Ginny au terrier alors qu'elles partageront la même chambre et Hermione ressentait un peu d'anxiété face à ce moment où elle allait enfin dévoilé son histoire étrange avec Drago.

Narcissa Malefoy avait repris la parole, sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

-Drago est aller voir son père aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire dans une lettre de peur qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains… Je crois qu'il aura besoin de vous quand il rentrera, qu'il aura besoin de sa seule vraie amie…

Elle avait dit cette dernière affirmation en regardant le poignet de la jeune femme. Hermione n'avait pas enlevé son bracelet depuis que Drago lui avait mis à son poignet. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Pas parce qu'il contenait un sort qui l'en empêchait de le retirer, mais parce qu'elle ne se résignait tout simplement pas à le faire, il faisait partie d'elle maintenant et cette pensée lui faisait énormément peur.

-Il ne m'avait rien dit à propos de son père, alors je doute fort que je sois la personne qu'il aura envie de voir à son retour.

-Drago ne parle jamais de son père, même pas avec moi, sauf pour me dire qu'il le déteste, ça il ne s'en prive pas! Beaucoup de gens de votre entourage étaient au courrant de ce qui lui était arrivé et ça m'a beaucoup surprise que l'un d'entre eux ne vous ait rien dit. Il faut dire que vous avez passé un mois entier sur le projet de la bibliothèque et loin de votre entourage et j'imagine que le peu de fois où vous avez fréquenté vos amis durant vos congés, ce n'était certainement pas le premier sujet auquel ils ont dû penser.

-J'étais en colère sur le coup, je dois l'avouer, surtout que je l'ai appris par les médias, mais c'est oublié maintenant.

C'est presque oublié se disait Hermione pour elle-même.

En observant plus en détail les objets qui se trouvaient sur la table devant elle, elle avait remarqué le titre du livre que Narcissa lisait avant qu'elle n'arrive : _La suprématie des sang-purs_. Elle regardait Narcissa Malefoy qui elle, lui souriait en voyant son expression un peu choquée et elle lui avait expliqué :

-Vous devriez lire ce livre… Il est plutôt amusant quand on y pense. C'est le livre que ma mère m'a offert avant mon entrée à Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs le livre qu'elle a aussi offert à mes sœurs au même âge. La première fois que je l'ai lu, j'ai cru à tout cela. Je venais de la plus ancienne famille de sorcier de sang-pur et je n'avais jamais vu de moldu en vrai de toute ma vie. C'est votre venue ici qui m'a donné envie de le relire et de constater comment les gens qui ont rédigé cette ouvrage sont ignorants et qu'ils étaient en fait comme moi à cette époque, des personnes qui n'avaient jamais côtoyé de moldu de leur vie…

-J'avoue que ça pique un peu ma curiosité. J'ai lu de nombreux livres, mais jamais aucun qui s'adresse directement aux sang-purs et à leurs croyances sectaires…

Narcissa Malefoy observait la jeune femme et se disait qu'elle comprendrait mieux son point de vue en le lisant et elle espérait aussi qu'elle le fasse surtout pour mieux comprendre Drago et l'éducation qu'il avait reçu et en quelque sorte, excuser, un peu, toutes ces années d'insultes gratuites envers elle.

-Je sais que vous devez me juger en ce moment, à propos de toute cette éducation particulière, mais ça a toujours fait partie de mes valeurs familiales et je suis une femme de famille vous savez. Ma sœur Andromeda est allée contre la famille et ma mère a passé le reste de sa vie à la mépriser et moi aussi d'ailleurs… Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi ma mère nous a tant talonné ma sœur Bella et moi pour qu'on ne fréquente pas de nés-moldus… Savez-vous comment j'ai connu Lucius.

-Non, avait répondu Hermione avec un ton surpris par la tournure étrange de la conversation.

-Évidemment, peu de gens le savent… Je venais à peine d'avoir 17 ans et ma mère avait organisé une grande réception pour présenter Lucius à ma sœur Bella. Les mariages arrangés entre famille de sang-pur étaient monnaie courante et elle ne voulait surtout pas que ma sœur fasse la même erreur qu'Andromeda, comme s'il y avait eut la moindre chance pour qu'elle fasse la même chose et épouse autre chose qu'un membre de la lignée…

Tout ceux qui connaissent Bellatrix Lestrange, pourraient en témoigner et même Hermione trouvait le doute de la mère de cette femme presque comique.

-Quand ma mère nous à présenter à lui ma sœur et moi, il n'a eu de yeux que pour moi et moi que pour lui. Ma sœur elle, l'avait à peine regardé. Je l'avais déjà vu dans la salle commune de Serpentard à Poudlard, mais il était plus vieux que moi et il ne m'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention, mais ce soir là, tout à changer. Ma mère ne s'y opposa pas, contente de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de la plus jeune de ses filles et la famille de Lucius avait, quant à elle, obtenue leur union tant espéré avec les Black…

-C'est presque comme dans la royauté, plaisantait Hermione un peu plus à l'aise devant toutes ces confidences.

-Ma mère nous considérait comme la royauté au sein du monde des sorciers…

-Un couple royal de compte de fée moldu qui se termine toujours par : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... en fait un enfant.

Narcissa Malefoy s'était un peu crispée en l'entendant dire cette phrase et Hermione en était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui semblait l'avoir autant affectée, l'allusion moldu ou bien…

-Il m'a fallut presque dix ans avant de réussir à tomber enceinte…

-Je… je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais j'aimerais vous raconter quelque chose, quelque chose que personne ne sait, ni Lucius, ni même Drago, mais promettez-moi de ne jamais le dire à mon fils, je crois que ça le détruirait.

-Je vous le promets.

C'était étrange de soudainement devenir la confidente d'une femme qui l'avait autrefois méprisé pour ce qu'elle représente, mais ce rôle maintenant, lui semblait étonnamment naturel et elle avait écouté attentivement son récit, sans l'interrompre.

-Au bout de 3 ans d'essaies infructueux et assaillit de questions embarrassantes de la part de nos deux famille et tout particulièrement de ma mère qui voulait absolument que le sang de notre famille continue à prospérer, je suis allée consulter des médicomages à propos de mon infertilité… Ils m'ont fait essayer toutes sortes de sorts, de potions, mais rien n'avait jamais fonctionné. Certaine potion était presque douloureuse à supporter et Lucius n'en pouvait plus de me voir souffrir, m'avait dit d'arrêter tout cela, que ça n'en valait pas le coup. Il avait toujours souhaité avoir un fils et par amour pour lui, je lui ais même suggérer de le concevoir avec une autre femme, mais il a toujours refusé, me disant que son amour pour moi est plus important pour lui que son désir d'avoir un héritier.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé afin de se donner le courage de continuer.

-Les années ont passé et Lucius a commencé à suivre le seigneur des ténèbres et ses adeptes plus étroitement et celui-ci utilisait souvent le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier pour l'attaquer personnellement quand il échouait une mission. Lucius ne le disait pas, mais dans son regard, je le voyais, cela l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait me le dire. J'ai donc pris les grands moyens et je suis allée consulter dans le plus grand secret un médecin moldu… Aujourd'hui avec le partage des connaissances entre nos deux mondes, nos médicomages sont aussi avancés, même plus que les moldus dans ce domaine d'expertise, mais à cette époque, les moldus nous devançaient largement. On me diagnostiqua rapidement le problème comme étant quelque chose de très courant et facilement réglable grâce à des médicaments. Après un long mois de réflexion, j'ai commencé à les prendre en cachette et je suis rapidement tombée enceinte. Pour mon mari c'était un miracle et pour moi et mon éducation, une abomination. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu me faire du mal ou faire du mal au feotus, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé heureusement et quand j'ai vu mon Drago pour la première fois, je l'ai aimé tout de suite.

Hermione était sans mot. Une fière partisane des sang-purs qui consulte des moldus, prend leur médicaments et donne naissance à un fils qui expose fièrement la pureté de son sang, mais qui n'existerait même pas sans les gens qu'il avait appris à haïr… C'était plus qu'ironique.

-J'ai élevé mon fils si précieux en le surprotégeant, lui évitant toutes souffrances inutiles et je l'ai gâté, vraiment gâté au point d'en faire un petit prétentieux égoïste, mais je l'aimais quand même comme ça. Mon mari voulait l'envoyer étudier à Durmstrang, mais je m'y suis opposée. Ce fut la seule fois que j'ai mis mon droit de veto sur la façon dont il voulait éduquer notre fils. Il a cédé assez facilement sachant que lui et moi avions nous aussi étudié à Poudlard. Drago avait toujours eu, avant Poudlard, des précepteurs qu lui faisaient l'école à la maison et mon mari lui avait enseigner le reste: qui mépriser, qui respecter et ce que ça représentait d'être un vrai Malefoy. Quand la guerre est arrivée, que mon mari est tombé en disgrâce et que le seigneur des ténèbres a décidé d'utiliser mon fils pour tuer Dumbledore en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait y arriver seul, je me suis promise de le protéger au-delà de tout ce que j'avais reçu comme éducation, croyance et que je mourrais pour lui s'il le fallait, peu importe ce que mon mari voulait… désormais mon fils avait pris toute la place dans ma vie. Nous avons finalement survécu tous les trois et mon fils Drago en est sorti brisé émotionnellement, surtout quand son père ivres et en colère, plus contre lui que contre nous, m'a attaqué directement. Drago a alors décidé de tenir son père responsable de tout et de centrer sa colère sur lui uniquement alors que la plupart des choses auxquels il a assisté ont été perpétrées par le seigneurs des ténèbres ou par ma propre sœur…

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que Drago sache tout cela, pourquoi dites-vous que ça le détruirait, au contraire, il comprendrait peut-être mieux…

-Mon fils est fragile émotionnellement parce que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit non à quoi que ce soit. Il ne sais pas comment faire face seul et gérer tout ce qui lui arrive et c'est de ma faute, je l'ai toujours trop préservé et aujourd'hui…

-Il est plus fort que vous ne le croyez, il a réussi à supporter la pression de la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié, il n'a pas tuer Dumbledore pas parce qu'il est lâche, mais parce qu'il a eut la force de résister à la pression autour de lui et de se conformer à ce qu'il est et non à ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il n'a pas dénoncé Harry le soir de notre capture et il a réussi à résister, à supporter tout ce qu'il a ressenti quand on m'a torturé! Il a peut-être du mal à comprendre certaines émotions quand elles s'emparent de lui, mais il est assez fort pour les affronter, de cela j'en suis certaine.

-Vous avez foi en lui, avait dit Narcissa d'une voix émue.

-Oui j'ai confiance en lui, en celui qu'il est entrain de devenir.

-Vous l'aimez?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne le savait pas elle-même ou plutôt elle était trop effrayée pour se confronter à la question. Elle lui avait simplement répondu :

-Nous sommes amis et il est important pour moi!

-Vous êtes une femme forte Hermione Granger et brillante, je suis contente que mon fils vous ait choisit comme…amie.

La conversation s'était ensuite poursuivit sur un ton moins lourd. Madame Malefoy lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes de jeunesse à propos de Drago. Le genre d'histoires embarrassantes que les mères aiment raconter aux proches de leur fils et Hermione de son côté lui avait raconté qu'elle lui avait appris à conduire une voiture et qu'il était même aller prendre le thé chez des moldus.

-Il a conquit ma mère en lui jouant un air au piano, une chanson qu'il dit avoir composé pour vous…

-Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne me l'a pas jouer. Votre mère est très privilégier de l'avoir entendu, lui qui ne joue pratiquement plus depuis quelques années…

-Demandez-lui, simplement, dites lui combien vous avez envie de l'entendre, il ne vous le refusera pas.

-Savez-vous comment c'est difficile pour nous de se parler si ouvertement de nos sentiments.

-Vous le faite avec moi et je ne suis qu'une étrangère.

-Je crois que vous êtes plus que cela! J'ai vu comment il vous regarde, vous êtes beaucoup de choses Hermione, mais pas une étrangère, termina l'énigmatique Narcissa Malefoy avant de prendre congé de la jeune femme.

Hermione était maintenant seule dans l'immense bibliothèque et elle en avait fait le tour au complet, admirant les différents livre, s'attardant sur certain, passant rapidement sur d'autre. Narcissa devait se rendre à une réception ce soir là et elle avait insisté pour qu'Hermione attende le retour de son fils avant de quitter la maison, si toutefois il finissait par se montrer. Elle avait entreprit de lire le livre sur les sang-purs quand finalement il était rentré au manoir.

Drago se tenait juste à l'entrée de la pièce et il observait Hermione, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un livre au creux des jambes. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, probablement provoqué par un passage amusant qu'elle venait tout juste de lire. Il s'était approché d'elle à pas feutré, furtivement comme toujours. Il s'était placé juste derrière elle et s'était penché vers elle en lui écartant doucement les cheveux afin de lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou.

Évidemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, mais elle avait capté son odeur presque depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, mais elle avait attendu avant de bouger ou de le regarder, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait faire exactement, incapable de prédire de quel humeur il allait être après la visite à son père.

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas touché hormis quelques caresses chastes et brèves quand ils avaient dansé ensemble au gala de remise de prix. Elle fermait les yeux et penchait sa tète sur le côté pour lui offrir plein accès à sa nuque. Il avait compris son invitation et continuait de l'embrasser, de la mordiller, ce qui semblait lui donner des frissons jusqu'au bout des orteils, mais pas seulement à elle avait-il constaté.

Il avait passé sa main à l'intérieure de son chemisier et il caressait le haut de sa poitrine. Bien qu'elle appréciait le moment, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour lui et c'était promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui avant de continuer leur petit arrangement coquin. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait elle avait décidé d'entamer la conversation :

-Comment tu vas?

-En ce moment, mieux que jamais, lui disait-il en détachant les premiers boutons de son haut afin de libérer d'avantage d'espace vers sa poitrine invitante.

Hermione s'était tournée lentement pour lui faire face, le regard légèrement embrouillé, mais déterminée à le faire parler un peu avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Tu sais, tu peux me parler.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler en ce moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hermione rougissait devant son regard de braise et lui avait tourné ensuite le dos pour ne pas perdre le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait. Elle savait que son désir pour le jeune homme l'empêcherait bientôt d'avoir les idées cohérentes, mais elle avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre, surtout après les confidences de sa mère.

-Je suis ton amie et je veux t'aider, lui disait la jeune femme en quittant le canapé pour aller appuyer ses mains sur la table de travail plus loin.

-Mais tu m'aides! C'était quoi déjà ta définition d'ami:personne sur qui on peut compter en cas de besoin. J'ai un besoin en ce moment et ce n'est pas celui de parler, répliqua le jeune homme en la rejoignant rapidement et en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle était toujours dos à lui. Elle le sentait très bien contre ses fesses, ce besoin dont il parlait et elle aussi ressentait le même besoin que lui et ce, de plus en plus fort. Elle avait capitulé, en se disant qu'une fois toute cette tension sexuelle retombée entre eux, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à le faire parler.

Elle s'était retournée vers lui et avait entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mais l'impatience l'avait rapidement gagné et elle l'avait ouverte d'un coup, faisant encore une fois exploser les boutons de l'une de ses chemises, ce qui au rythme où allait les choses, le forcerait à refaire sa garde-robe au grand complet dans un avenir très proche. Elle lui caressait le torse à deux mains avec cette même avidité, ce même désir de le toucher en entier qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation.

-J'aime quand tu es comme ça, gémissait Drago.

Il l'avait soulevé sans le moindre effort et elle avait enroulé les jambes autour de lui instinctivement. Il l'avait assise sur le rebord de la table de travail et avait assez rapidement terminé de détacher son chemisier. Il avait ensuite remonté sa jupe et lui avait enlevé sa petite culotte sans y faire attention, la déchirant presque dans son geste. Il la caressait maintenant plus intimement, plus directement et il était plutôt content de constater qu'elle était parfaitement prête pour lui.

Elle lui avait détaché son pantalon qui était tombé sur le sol et elle avait fait suivre son sous vêtement quelques secondes plus tard. Elle croyait qu'il la prendrait tout de suite, elle en avait tellement envie, mais il l'avait d'abord embrassé sauvagement, bestialement et lui avait ensuite dit au creux de l'oreille :

-C'est la table de travail de mon père. Ce meuble est transmis de génération en génération dans ma famille depuis des centaines d'années. Tu sais ce que mon père me ferait s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à te faire sur cette table.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler complètement tout le contenue caché de cette phrase, il la pénétra d'un coup. Pour Hermione, c'était presque comme un délivrance réalisant combien ça lui avait manqué, combien IL lui avait manqué. Les gestes du jeune homme semblaient cependant plus brusques que d'habitude, comme s'ils étaient guidés par une palette d'émotions trop longtemps refoulées. Elle aurait du se sentir effrayé, mais contre toute attente, elle appréciait grandement sa fougue et sa vigueur, cette facette de lui plus brute, cette partie de lui réveillée probablement par ce qui lui était arrivé cet après-midi, mais dont elle ignorait encore tout.

Il la tenait contre lui, la martelant sans relâche, faisant monter le plaisir en elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Il lui disait des chose à l'oreille, des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas tolérées entendre dans d'autres circonstances, mais qui aujourd'hui, sachant ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, prenaient tout son sens…

-S'il savait que je profane son satané meuble de famille, s'il savait avec qui je suis entrain de baiser, ici, sous son toit…

Drago avait des idées sombres, malsaines, l'esprit complètement submergé par sa colère trop longtemps refoulée, mélangé au plaisir que lui procurait le corps offert de la jeune femme. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire et elle était là, parfaite, consentante, le laissant divaguer, le laissant la prendre avec vigueur. Il la sentait rapidement atteindre son paroxysme alors que dans sa tête à lui, tournait des paroles qu'il n'osait prononcer, des paroles blessantes, taboues, des paroles qui le firent atteindre aussi sa délivrance.

« Vous voyez père, je baise une sang de bourbe et j'adore ça! » s'était-il dit dans sa tête au moment d'atteindre le sommet de son plaisir.

Une fois sorti de leurs émotions, ils avaient remis de l'ordre dans leurs tenues.

-Tu sais que c'est ma deuxième chemise de créateur que tu me détruis en deux semaines, plaisantait Drago sans toutefois la regarder en face.

-Je connais un sort pour la réparer attend.

Hermione avait agité sa baguette et les boutons s'étaient remis en place et la chemise s'était même rattachée d'elle-même. Elle avait toutefois senti que son ton de plaisanterie sonnait un peu faux et elle avait insisté ensuite pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, espérant déchiffrer dans son regard, son humeur réelle. Elle lui avait appliqué lentement la main sur la joue et lui disait avec douceur:

-Drago, regarde moi.

Il avait levé les yeux vers elle, des yeux qui contenait de la tristesse et de la colère, les yeux de quelqu'un qui souffrait intérieurement.

-Parle moi Drago, tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter.

-Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais Hermione…

-C'est l'image que tu veux donner, mais je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une façade, tu ne sais pas tout.

-Alors dis le moi.

-Si tu savais les horreurs qui me passaient par la tête pendant que je te baisais sur cette foutue table.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, que je ne l'ai pas deviné! Tu crois que je serais choqué si tu le disais à haute voix. Je m'en fiche Drago, je sais que tu es en colère contre ton père et que tu cherches un moyen pour calmer ta douleur, pour te défouler! Peu importe ce à quoi tu pensais à ce moment là, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, si c'est ça que ça prend pour t'aider à aller mieux…

Elle lui avait pris le visage avec ses deux mains cette fois pour l'empêcher de baisser la tête et devant cette compassion, car il savait maintenant qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour lui de la pitié, mais une véritable empathie, il avait craqué, laissant tomber ses défenses, ne pouvant résister d'avantage à la tendresse qu'elle dégageait envers lui.

Il commença à lui parler d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

-Tu sais, je n'arrive même plus à le haïr… Si tu l'avais vu. Il était si maigre et ses cheveux… ils lui avaient coupé très courts quand il était à l'hôpital parce qu'il se les arrachait. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, tu sais ce qu'il a fait… Il a pleuré, tu t'imagines! En me voyant il a pleuré. Lucius Malefoy ne pleure pas, un Malefoy ne pleure pas! Ma mère avait raison à propos de lui, il a souffert durant sa période d'absence mental. En le voyant si faible, je n'y suis pas arrivé... je ne suis pas arrivé à me mettre en colère contre lui, à lui dire ce que je garde à l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. Le peu de courage qui j'avais en moi pour l'affronter enfin s'est envolé dès que je l'ai vu... Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais frappé sur quelqu'un qui est par terre auparavant! Comme si ça m'avait déjà déranger de le faire! Alors pourquoi soudainement il me pousse une conscience et ce, au moment où enfin j'aurais réussi à obtenir ma vengeance. Dans l'état où il est, j'aurais pu facilement gagné...mais j'ai été incapable de me résigner à lui faire d'avantage de mal. Si je ne peux pas l'affronter, que me reste-t-il maintenant?

-Le pardon Drago, lui disait sérieusement Hermione de sa voix compatissante.

-Tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis les deux dernières années à cause de lui! Tout ce que j'ai vu et tout ce à quoi il m'a forcé à participer dans cette maison où je dois continuer de vivre, comment je peux effacer tout cela?

-Tu ne l'effaces pas, tu l'acceptes, tu passes par-dessus et tu continues d'avancer.

-Avancer vers où. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu voir, du nombre de personne qui ont souffert, du nombre de gens que j'ai vu mourir et pour qui je n'ai rien pu faire, sauf rester là, comme le lâche que je suis! Mon père est un lâche et un faible et moi aussi, je suis comme lui! J'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler et maintenant je sais que c'est fait.

-Tu as le choix, tu peux choisir de ne plus être lâche, d'affronter ta douleur et de te pardonner et de lui pardonner aussi. Personne ne peut effacer le passé, sauf en lançant une oubliette, mais ce sont nos souvenirs qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, qui nous sommes. Le fait que toute cette souffrance t'affecte autant prouve hors de tout doute que tu ne cautionnais rien de toutes ces choses dont tu as été témoins, ce qui me laisse dire que tu mérites de passer à autre chose maintenant.

Il semblait réfléchir, assimiler les paroles d'Hermione, mais l'émotion dans ses yeux demeurait toujours la même quand il avait repris la parole :

-Combien de fois t'ais-je traité de sang-de-bourbe et combien de fois me suis-je dit que je ne le referai plus… et tout à l'heure, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en te baisant sur la table de travail de mon père.

-Je m'en fiche Drago, l'important ce n'est pas que tu ais pensé à cela, mais la raison pour laquelle tu y pensais. La colère, cette colère envers ton père, cette colère qui te ronge et qui nourrit ta marque des ténèbres. Cette colère que tu n'as pas pu évacuer devant lui parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Drago, seulement quelqu'un qui à trop souffert!

-Il m'a dit tellement de choses, des choses perturbantes… Il m'a dit qu'il allait subir son procès et plaider coupable, qu'il voulait purger sa sentence et payer sa dette à la communauté des sorciers sans se trouver d'échappatoire comme il l'a si souvent fait par le passé. Il a dit qu'il voulait le faire pour moi et pour ma mère. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il était fier de moi, parce que j'ai été là pour la défendre et qu'il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir essayer de la blesser. Il m'a dit que de nous deux, j'étais le plus fort car j'avais réussi à prendre de meilleures décision que lui au moment où ça comptait vraiment. Il m'a demandé pardon pour ses choix à lui, ces décisions qui nous ont faites souffrir ma mère et moi…

Il avait fait une légère pause, pris une grande inspiration et continué :

-Je n'ai pratiquement pas parlé, moi qui avait pratiqué mon discours maintes et maintes fois, rien de ce que je voulais lui dire n'a réussi à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Il a complètement anéanti le plan que j'avais par cette image de vulnérabilité qu'il projetait, cette sincérité qu'il dégageait, lui qui avait toujours fièrement jouer un rôle et ce durant toute sa vie…C'est bien plus facile de détester quelqu'un que de lui pardonner tu comprends et maintenant, je n'arrive même plus à le détester…

-C'est ton père et il restera ton père. Tu l'as longtemps admiré et pris comme modèle et en générale si l'on prend une personne comme modèle, c'est qu'on y est attachée... Ton père n'a probablement pas fait que le mal dans toute sa vie. C'est à cela que tu dois t'accrocher et t'efforcer d'oublier tout le reste.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela alors qu'il a souhaité ta mort, qu'il t'a mit des bâtons dans les roues…

Cette phrase était à double sens et Hermione savait qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas uniquement à Lucius Malefoy, mais aussi à Drago et la jeune femme choisit ses mots avec soin avant de lui répondre.

-De nombreuses circonstances font en sorte que les gens sont placés, au cours de leur vie, dans la case ami ou ennemi. Ton père a grandit avec l'idée que les gens comme moi sont médiocres et ces croyances ont été enforcis par les gens qu'il a côtoyé et qui partageait ces même croyances. Être des ennemis a toujours été une conséquence logique à tout cela… mais rien ne nous oblige à le rester maintenant que le monde a changé.

-Je sais qu'il fait des efforts en ce moment pour se racheter auprès de nous, mais je ne crois pas qu'il va réellement changer, ce n'est qu'un passage selon moi, parce qu'en ce moment il touche le fond et qu'il constate qu'il est seul et que plus personne n'est là pour le craindre ou l'aduler ou même juste pour l'écouter. Tôt ou tard, il se relèvera et je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il sera en mesure d'accepter les gens comme toi Hermione... c'est trop encré en lui et il a trop fait de choses.

-Honnêtement, ce qu'il pense de moi, ça m'est égal, mais ce qui compte c'est que votre relation se clarifie et que tous ces mauvais sentiments qui te hantent et nourrissent le symbole du mal sur ton bras gauche, disparaissent et te libère afin que tu puissent toi aussi te reconstruire, comme Poudlard, comme le chemin de Traverse, comme notre monde…

Hermione avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Malgré ses belles paroles, elle se rendait compte que Drago avait raison à propos de son père et du fait qu'il n'acceptera jamais quelqu'un comme elle et encore moins aussi proche de son précieux héritier tant désiré. Il était encore plus claire que tout avenir entre eux était voué à l'échec…Elle avait chassé momentanément cette pensée de son esprit, car après tout, ils n'étaient que des amis et qu'il n'était pas du tout question d'avenir entre eux…


	15. Le coup de pouce de Neville

Elsie, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, avait préparé un excellent repas pour Drago et Hermione, presque digne des plus grands restaurants gastronomiques et Hermione avait lourdement insisté pour remercier l'elfe en personne, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Drago qui avait, pour sa part, des idées bien arrêter sur la place de ces créatures dans la hiérarchie du monde des sorciers. Ne voulant pas commencer un débat sur un sujet aussi ennuyeux, il avait préféré ne rien dire et la laisser s'abaisser à parler amicalement à l'elfe. Drago savait que selon le point de vue d'Hermione, tout ce qui avait la capacité de parler, elle le considérait comme son égal. Un point de vue qu'il était loin de partager. Même si depuis la fin de la guerre, il considérait maintenant les nés-moldus comme de vrais sorciers, il était loin encore d'être prêt à considérer les créatures magiques qui peuplent son monde comme autre chose que des animaux.

Après le repas, il lui avait fait visiter le manoir. Elle semblait assez impressionnée par la variété et l'immensité des pièces. Il avait volontairement omis de l'emmener dans le salon où elle avait subit de la torture, mais la jeune femme, en s'apercevant qu'il s'éloignait du fameux lieu tabou, avait insisté pour s'y rendre.

-Il faut que j'y retourne Drago, j'ai besoin de le faire.

-Pourquoi, à quoi ça va t'avancer au juste?

-Ça va m'aider à passer à autre chose et me guérir du petit frisson négatif qui me reste à propos de cette maison.

-Peut-être que ce sera pire si tu y retourne… tu ne crois pas?

-Pas selon les livres de psychologie que j'ai lu.

-Pourquoi tu lis des livres de psycho, tu sembles assez équilibrée comme fille?

-Au début je ne les lisais pas pour moi, mais ensuite j'ai finalement trouvé certaines réponses à propos de ma propre attitude face à certaines choses comme mon angoisse démesurée avant les examens par exemple. J'ai même mit en pratique certains trucs énoncés pour m'aider à évoluer au niveau de mon stress.

-Si tu ne les lisais pas pour toi, pour qui alors?

-Pour Harry voyons! Quand tu as un meilleur ami orphelin, qui perd systématiquement chaque personne pour qui il éprouve de l'affection, qui se fait traquer par une bande de malade dirigée par un mage sombre qui non seulement se connecte mentalement à lui, mais qui a littéralement une partie de lui vivant à l'intérieure de lui… Ce n'est pas facile de l'aider à être équilibré comme tu dis!

-Sainte Hermione qui aime venir en aide aux créatures pathétiques.

-Arrête de te moquer, je suis sérieuse, je veux y aller, insistait Hermione d'un ton faussement insulté.

Drago l'avait alors prise spontanément dans ses bras, comme pour la consoler. Ce petit geste imprévu d'affection sans connotation charnel, avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il cherchait ses lèvres et elle lui avait offerte sans réticence. Le baiser avait duré un moment, puis il l'avait ensuite relâchée doucement.

-Après ce délicieux intermède, je crois que nous sommes fin prêt à affronter la pièce la plus sinistre du manoir, plaisantait Drago.

-Je te suis mon cher guide.

Drago l'avait prise par la main avant de la conduire sur place. La pièce n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'elle s'en était échappée il y a de cela quelque mois à peine, mais le fait de la revoir ne l'affecta pas autant qu'elle l'avait cru au départ. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la chaleur qui se dégageait de la main qui était toujours accrochée à la sienne ou simplement parce que cette histoire était bel et bien réglée dans sa tête. Peu importe la raison, officiellement, elle ne craignait plus l'endroit. Elle n'irait cependant pas jusqu'à rejouer la scène ou encore rester des heures dans cette pièce, mais leur bref moment de passage l'avait incontestablement aidée à finir d'exorciser ce démon du passé.

Drago avait ensuite décidé de lui montrer sa chambre. Elle avait hâte de la voir depuis le début de la visite de la maison et elle s'était déjà fait une image mentale assez claire de la chambre du parfait petit Serpentard : Décor dans des tons de vert et argent qui dégagerait une atmosphère sombre, mais une pièce qui serait outrageusement luxueuse…

En entrant dans la chambre, elle avait constaté combien elle était loin de la vérité, du moins pour le côté Serpentard parce que la pièce était tel que prévu, outrageusement luxueuse. D'abord par sa taille, la taille du lit à baldaquin et la taille de son placard qui était presque aussi grand que sa chambre à elle.

-Tu as vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de vêtements, vraiment beaucoup, s'étonnait Hermione qu'à moitié. Il y a beaucoup de noir, mais tu as tout de même beaucoup de choix. Dis-moi, il t'arrive de remettre deux fois la même chose?

-Assez souvent en réalité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a beaucoup de choix qu'on n'a pas de préférence, lui avait répondu Drago en la regardant avec l'air de parler d'autre chose que de vêtements.

-En tout cas, rougissait la jeune femme qui quittait le placard et avait décidé d'aller voir maintenant la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Cette pièce respirait le luxe, au delà même de tous ses rêves les plus fou. Comptoir de marbre, lavabo en pierre taillé, douche en verre avec plusieurs possibilités de jets, rien n'était mis de côté pour un confort optimal. C'était cependant la gigantesque baignoire qui semblait le plus captivé l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Elle est assez impressionnante.

-Ça te dirait de l'essayer?

-Tu es sérieux?

-À condition que tu me laisses t'accompagner! Elle devrait être assez grande pour nous deux j'imagine...

-Elle est assez grande pour y mettre au moins 4 personnes et encore, elles auraient de la place!

Il l'avait fait se remplir et l'avait programmée aussi de façon à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de mousse. Il s'était ensuite dévêtu assez rapidement et lui faisait maintenant signe de faire de même. Malgré sa légère timidité, elle s'était exécutée. Avant d'entrée dans l'eau, elle avait pris le couvercle d'un pot placé sur le comptoir et lui avait jeté un sort de métamorphose afin de s'en faire une pince à cheveux et retenir sa crinière et l'empêcher de se mouiller.

L'eau était bonne, la mousse sentait merveilleusement bon et de petits jets massant lui chatouillaient doucement la peau contribuant à une totale relaxation.

-Je pourrais y passer des heures.

-C'est ce que je fais parfois.

-Je l'espère bien! Si tu me disais que tu ne t'en sers pas, je te traiterais de toutes les insultes qui me viendraient en tête sur le moment.

-J'aurais du te dire le contraire, ça aurait été assez amusant à entendre, lui disait Drago en riant.

-Tu dois trouver cela terrible de vivre à Poudlard et partager avec les autres une chambre et une salle de bain commune alors qu'ici tu possèdes ta propre suite luxueuse.

-J'ai réalisé que j'appréciais plus mes moments passés ici depuis que je fréquente l'école c'est vrai. Avant, tout cela, tout ce luxe, c'était la routine pour moi. Maintenant, je sais que je suis chanceux.

-Tu es plus que chanceux, tu es un privilégier, mais ça tu le sais déjà... Si j'avais vécu dans un endroit comme celui-ci durant mon enfance, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de supporter aussi facilement mes longs mois à dormir dans une tente avec Harry et Ron.

-J'avoue que vivre dans une endroit restreint avec Potter et Weasley, ça devait être assez…Je préfère ne pas y penser, disait Drago en mimant un frisson d'horreur.

-Ce n'était pas si mal. Évidemment beaucoup de choses me manquaient, mais j'avais réussi malgré tout, malgré ce qu'on essayait de faire, à trouver des moments de bonheur… des souvenirs qui seront a tous jamais gravés en moi.

\- Nostalgique petite créature…

-Je le sais, mais je suis comme ça, autant t'y habitué tout de suite.

-Tu sais que tu es la première personne qui utilise ma salle de bain en dehors de moi.

-Alors c'est moi la privilégié.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point...

Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure à patauger dans l'eau, se racontant des anecdotes du temps de leur début à Poudlard. Hermione s'était surprise même à rire de certaines farces faites par les élèves de Serpentard au dépends d'élèves de d'autre maison, dont la sienne et lui s'était mis à s'imaginer entrain de préparer un plan pour sauver le monde avec Hermione et ses amis. C'était étrange l'effet que cette baignade imprévue avait eut sur eux. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi détendus et insouciants et ce depuis la fin de la guerre.

En sortant de l'eau, il l'avait entouré d'une chaude et douce serviette et lui avait retiré la pince à cheveux qui se retransforma presque immédiatement en couvercle. Le jeune homme la regardait maintenant avec un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et son cœur se serra devant tant d'intensité. Il l'avait entraîné vers son lit et s'était allongé auprès d'elle.

-Je dois partir bientôt tu sais, Ginny m'attend, lui disait Hermione avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-Reste avec moi, elle ne t'en voudras pas j'en suis sure.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai déjà laissé tomber tous l'après-midi…

Drago s'était alors placé au dessus d'elle et commençait à l'embrasser partout, sur tous le corps et lui disait :

-Reste avec moi, juste cette nuit. Tu n'es jamais resté jusqu'au matin. J'aimerais me réveiller avec toi, contre toi. C'est probablement notre seule occasion de le faire, ensuite nous allons retourner à l'école dans des dortoirs séparés. Reste avec moi, juste cette nuit…

Il la caressait, l'embrassait et la suppliait d'un ton qui l'avait finalement fait craquer et elle avait assez rapidement cédé. Il avait cependant continué de la caresser avec ses lèvres, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps allant même jusqu'aux replis les plus intimes de son être, la comblant complètement. Elle avait décidé de lui faire subir le même traitement, l'embrassait partout à son tour, lentement, pour finalement arriver où il ne pouvait plus dissimuler ses envies. Elle lui avait alors dit timidement :

-Je… je n'ai jamais fait…

-Ne te sens pas obligé.

-Ce n'est pas cela… j'ai seulement peur que tu n'aimes pas, que je ne sache pas comment m'y prendre…

-Ce n'est pas l'école ici et ce n'est pas un examen alors arrête de t'angoisser! Laisse toi tout simplement aller. De toute façon… tu ne fais que m'embrasser et ça me rend complètement fou alors je ne m'en ferais pas trop si j'étais toi.

Drago avait réussi à la rassurer et la jeune femme s'était alors laissée guider par ses sens, lui faisant une fellation digne de mention qui avait emmenée son partenaire assez rapidement vers l'explosion de son désir. L'ayant prévenu juste avant de se laisser aller, il fut plutôt content qu'elle ait choisit l'option de continuer jusqu'au bout et de tout prendre en entier...

Plusieurs minutes après, elle s'était endormie. Il l'avait contemplé un moment. Il était appuyé sur son coude, sur le côté et la regardait dormir. Elle avait l'air si paisible, détendu et belle. Il lui avait alors dit d'une voix étranglée :

-Amo-te, meu amor. És a minha vida. Nós, juntos para sempre, avant de la suivre dans le sommeil à son tour.

 _Je t'aime, mon amour. Tu es ma vie. Nous, ensemble pour toujours_ , c'était la traduction de cette phrase en portugais qu'il avait lu dans un livre, il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Le héro de l'histoire l'avait dit à sa bien-aimée dans des circonstances presque similaires. Drago avait compris depuis un bon moment déjà, surtout durant la longue semaine passé loin d'elle, qu'il était tombé amoureux et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il savait aussi qu'il devait se montrer discret et profiter du temps qu'elle lui accordait maintenant, car même si elle avait été là pour lui aujourd'hui, le retour dans leur réalité respective allait probablement les séparer éventuellement et il préférait garder les idées claires à propos de cela plutôt que de s'embarquer dans des complications qui les feront obligatoirement souffrir tous les deux.

Le lendemain, ils avaient été réveillés par un bruit fort, comme si quelque chose s'était écrasé contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Drago s'était redressé pour essayer de voir ce que cela pouvait bien être, quand il avait enfin remarqué la présence d'un petit hibou, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air un peu désorienté. Il était allé lui ouvrir et l'oiseau était ensuite entré déposer une lettre sur Hermione avant de foncer directement dans l'un des rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Le hibou titubant avait repris ensuite son envol et quitté la pièce.

Hermione avait ouvert la lettre. Elle avait reconnu le hibou et se doutait donc de l'identité l'expéditeur. Drago l'interrogeait du regard.

-C'est le hibou des Weasley.

-Même leur oiseau est médiocre, crachait Drago, mécontent que cet imbécile d'oiseau les ait réveillés si tôt.

-Arrête de les rabaisser tout le temps, ce sont mes amis

-Désolé, un vieux réflexe. Alors c'est de lui, lui avait lancé Drago en pensant que c'était Ron qui la surveillait encore.

-Non c'est de Ginny, elle est inquiète. Je devais en principe aller dormir chez elle hier soir et de toute évidence, j'ai été retenue ailleurs…

-Oublie cette lettre, il est trop tôt pour le courrier et ce matin, tu es à moi…

Quelques heures après avoir reçu la lettre, Hermione était arrivée chez les Weasley. Elle était attendue de pied ferme par une Ginny légèrement contrariée. Heureusement, aucun autre membre de la famille ne semblait savoir qu'elle aurait du se trouver là plus tôt, ce qui la soulageait grandement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à donner des explications à tout le monde et en particulier à Ron. Ginny l'avait entraîné rapidement vers sa chambre et elle avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce avant de la confronter.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me suis fait un sang d'encre. C'est tout de même du manoir Malefoy dont il était question et tu y as déjà été retenue prisonnière…

-Il était tard et je me suis endormit... j'ai simplement oublié de t'écrire pour te prévenir!

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste entre toi et Drago Malefoy, à moins que ce ne soit entre toi et sa mère car au départ, je croyais que tu allais seulement prendre le thé avec elle?

-Ginny c'est compliqué…

-Je pense que je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre.

-Tu vas me détester… J'ai couché avec lui!

-Tu as quoi?

-J'ai couché avec lui et pas seulement hier soir... durant la dernière semaine de notre projet d'été aussi.

-Hermione! Tu sais qu'il a passé l'an dernier à séduire et coucher avec plein de fille avant de les laisser tomber et qu'il lui arrivait même parfois d'en fréquenter plus d'une en même temps! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de sérieux, en as-tu conscience?

-Ginny, je sais ce qu'il a fait et je ne lui ai pas demandé d'exclusivité non plus, ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous, lui avait-elle répondu.

-Hermione, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Je ne sais même plus ce qui me ressemble ou non ces dernier temps tu sais. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je cherche ma place et toutes les idées que je m'étais faites sur mon avenir n'ont plus eu aucun sens depuis ma rupture avec Ron. J'ai juste voulu essayer autre chose et sortir de ma zone de confort tu vois.

-C'est à cause de Ronald c'est ça? Tu choisis toujours la personne qui va le faire le plus souffrir…

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec Ron cette fois! J'étais déjà attiré par Malefoy avant ma rupture si tu veux tout savoir. Ton frère et moi, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché au niveau physique et je pense qu'on a passé plus de temps à se chamailler qu'à essayer de se comprendre. J'ai juste envie pour le moment de vivre autre chose et c'est arrivé naturellement, sans que je ne l'ais prémédité!

-Tu aurais pu au moins choisir quelqu'un d'autre de moins…..Mauvais, rétorquait Ginny.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais, il y a une part de bon en lui, comme en chacun d'entre nous.

-Tu parles comme Harry. Tu as passé tellement d'année à le détester de te traiter de sang-de-bourbe et de sans cesse se battre contre Harry et Ron et même toi. Comment cela a pu arriver entre vous, c'est assez difficile à concevoir…

-Il était en colère contre moi un soir cet été et il m'a embrassé et ensuite tout à changer. Je me suis rendu compte que je voulais qu'il le refasse encore et encore, Oh Ginny, il ne fait que me parler dans l'oreille et je suis incapable de lui résister, c'est comme une drogue et son effet est assez incroyable...

-Es-tu amoureuse, questionna Ginny d'un ton plus compatissant.

-Non, oui, je ne sais pas… je ne le connais pas vraiment, en dehors de la chambre à coucher, lui avait-elle répondu soudainement gênée par ses propres paroles.

-C'est pour cela que l'article sur son père t'avais affecté autant la semaine dernière, tu étais en colère contre Malefoy de ne pas te l'avoir dit, comprenait maintenant Ginny.

-En quelque sorte, mais ça m'a permit de mieux comprendre notre relation et le fait qu'il n'est pas question ni pour lui ni pour moi de s'impliquer émotionnellement. Cependant hier, sa mère m'a fait des confidences sur lui et lui aussi quand il est revenu de sa visite à son père et ça me fait me remettre un peu en question… Il est parfois remplit d'une telle colère et il est presque violent dans ses gestes parfois. Mais d'autre fois, il est si tendre avec moi, si attentionné. Ses sautes d'humeur m'embrouillent. Chaque fois que je pense l'avoir cerné, un élément nouveau ou un comportement insolite me fait douter de ma théorie…

-Le soir du gala, il te regardait vraiment comme s'il voulait te dévorer, mais rien de si surprenant pour un serpent! Il t'avait aussi offert ce magnifique bijoux qui ne semblent plus quitter ton poignet à ce que je vois et ça me fait me dire que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que tu ne ressentes rien pour lui, constatait Ginny.

-J'aime sa compagnie et ce qu'il me donne de lui, mais ça s'arrête là je t'assure. Il m'a juste surprise! Je croyais qu'une fois de retour dans notre réalité, il ne voudrait plus me revoir, mais je crois que je me suis trompée…

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir clarifier tes sentiments pour lui et en parler aux autre parce que si tu as l'intention que ça devienne plus sérieux entre vous, tes amis ont le droit de le savoir, tu ne crois pas?

-Je sais tout cela, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour mieux me comprendre et mieux connaître ses intentions. Il est si secret et c'est si difficile de le faire parler de ce qu'il ressent, mais je te promets que tu seras l'une des premières personnes à savoir si notre relation évolue au-delà de ce qu'elle est en ce moment.

-J'espère bien, je suis encore ta meilleure amie après tout, du moins côté fille car il y a aussi Harry à qui tu devras parler.

-S'il te plait Ginny, ne le dis pas à Harry, je…. je lui en parlerai quand je serai prête d'accord.

-Je te l'ai dit Hermione, je suis ta meilleure amie et je ne trahirai pas ta confiance, mais si Harry se rend compte par lui-même de quelque chose, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui mentir.

-Je ne te demanderai jamais ça et tu le sais. J'assume pleinement ce que je fais, je ne sais juste pas encore jusqu'où je veux que cette histoire aille, mais dès que je suis fixée, je lui en parle promis.

La fête au terrier avait été organisée au départ pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry de façon plus appropriée que l'année précédente, mais l'événement s'était aussi transformé en rassemblement pour fêter la victoire sur Voldemort et le succès de la mission presque impossible que tous s'étaient donnés.

Pour cette fête, pas de thème officiel, pas d'habit particulier, tous étaient libres, comme leur monde l'était désormais. Hermione avait donc choisit de porter son jeans préféré et un haut dos nus qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ginny avait opté pour une jolie robe d'été fleurit et Harry portait un jeans simple et une chemise à manche courte sans motif.

Le buffet étalé sur des tables à l'extérieur contentait tous les palais et les breuvages doux ou fort étaient disponibles pour accompagner le repas. Les convives discutaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et les anecdotes étaient racontés de part et d'autre du vaste chapiteau, qui se trouvait finalement à être trop petit pour tout ce monde qui débordait partout autour. Heureusement le beau temps et la chaleur était de leur côté pour que la journée soit réussi.

Madame Weasley avait fait un charmant discours et avait raconté à l'assemblée ce qui s'était passé le jour du départ de Harry, Ron et Hermione, avec une touche d'humour et de reproche, mais visiblement avec beaucoup de fierté dans la voix. Une minute de silence fut aussi accordée au nom des disparus. Le gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry était le plus gros gâteau que Molly Weasley n'avait jamais confectionné et Hermione se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été présente la veille pour l'aider à le terminer.

Quand le soleil s'était couché, les plus vieux invités quittaient les lieux, laissant toute la place aux jeunes et leur musique endiablée. Le chapiteau était insonorisé et la fête pouvait donc durer jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que leurs pieds refusent de les porter.

Hermione dansait avec ses amis, insouciante et un peu pompette, se laissant guider par le rythme de la musique. Ronald ne dansait pas, il détestait cela et ça n'avait pas l'air d'ennuyer sa copine le moins du monde. Elle restait près de lui sans vraiment se mêler aux autre, sauf à Georges avec qui elle travaillait aussi. Hermione avait découvert qu'elle avait deux années de plus que Ronald, assez surprenant vu l'âge mental réel de son ex petit ami, s'était-elle dit en l'apprenant. Elle était contente qu'il ait l'air heureux et surtout contente de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui quand elle allait danser.

Luna exécutait des pas de danses assez excentriques et Hermione avait décidé de reproduire ses gestes ce qui faisait plaisir à la jeune femme qui prétendait que c'était la danse de la paix et qu'elle aiderait à garder l'harmonie dans leur monde. Luna avait toujours eu foi en beaucoup de choses et ne se préoccupait jamais de l'opinion que les autres avaient d'elle et Hermione se disait qu'elle devrait la prendre en exemple un peu plus souvent, ça lui éviterait bien du stress inutile.

Séléna aussi était là avec Seamus. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué et ils étaient presque devenus inséparables, mais son copain n'avait pas encore été invité à manger chez elle parce qu'elle avait peur que son père le fasse fuir, surtout qu'il avait espérer qu'elle se trouve un meilleur parti…

La musique avait un rythme inégal maintenant, parfois tranquille, parfois plus rythmé et durant les moments calmes, les jeunes en profitaient pour danser plus en couple qu'en groupe. C'est ainsi que Neville et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à danser ensemble. Hermione qui avait maintenant un peu trop bu, avait un peu de difficulté à tenir sur ses jambes et son ami la soutenait, tout contre lui. Elle avait réalisé au bout d'un moment qu'il lui caressait son dos nu et pas de la façon dont un ami le ferait et elle avait voulu profiter de son moment de soudaine lucidité pour s'écarter de lui, mais il la retenait en lui disant :

-Non, ne part pas, pas encore.

Hermione se rappelait de ce que Drago lui avait dit à propos des sentiments du jeune homme envers elle et pour la première fois, elle le percevait clairement dans sa voix, dans ses gestes.

-Écoute Neville, je t'aime beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous…

Voulant tenter sa chance malgré sa réticence, il l'avait embrassée sur la bouche ce qui avait fait réagir la jeune femme au quart de tour. Elle l'avait gratifié d'une gifle monumentale qu'elle avait regrettée tout de suite après en voyant l'expression douloureuse de son ami, pas à cause de la gifle... c'était beaucoup plus profond que cela.

-Je ne suis pas assez Serpentard pour toi, c'est ça! Tu sais que moi je suis sincère, lui c'est seulement un profiteur égoïste. Tu lui donnes tout et quand il en aura assez de toi, de se servir de toi, il te jettera comme toutes les autres. Tu n'étais pas à l'école l'an dernier, c'est pour cela que tu te laisses si facilement t'avoir avec ses belles paroles. Je te croyais la plus brillante, mais tu es comme tous les autres filles, stupide et facilement impressionnée par les abdos et les gars dangereux.

-Neville attend!

Il était parti en coup de vent en bousculant presque tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient arrêter de danser pour entendre la dispute et Hermione se sentait soudain plutôt nauséeuse et elle avait filé vers les toilettes pour vomir un bon coup. Elle avait été rejointe par Harry qui lui tenait maintenant les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils tombent dans la cuvette.

-Harry, laisse-moi s'il te plait.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en ajouter d'avantage. Une autre vague de nausée l'avait assaillit, l'empêchant de lui en dire d'avantage. Elle s'était ensuite assise devant la cuvette et Harry était allé lui chercher de quoi se laver le visage.

-Tu crois que ça va aller si je te ramène à la maison.

-Attend un peu, je veux juste être certaine que ma crise de nausée est bien fini avant.

Harry s'était assis juste à côté d'elle, et elle avait laissé aller sa tête contre lui avant de dire :

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit si méchant avec moi?

-Parce qu'il a mal, c'est tout.

-Je n'aurai pas du le gifler, il ne méritait pas cela, mais je l'ai fait par réflexe. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'empêche d'approcher une autre fille parce que moi je l'ai repoussé.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il aurait pu y aller moins brusquement, te laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à te faire, te laisser le temps de lui dire que tu ne veux pas de ce type de relation avec lui. J'ai entendu des garçons lui dire des choses avant qu'il aille danser avec toi... Ils lui ont donné comme conseil de foncer et lui ont dit que la vie ne lui apporterait pas ce qu'il désire sans qu'il ne le prenne! Je ne pensais pas que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fait cela s'il n'avait pas autant bu.

-Je crois par contre que ça fait un bon moment qu'il a ça en lui et qu'il fallait que ça sorte tôt ou tard. Il s'y est seulement mal pris...

-Pourquoi malgré ce que certaine personne m'ont dit, j'ai continué de m'entêter à croire que c'était faux, qu'il était impossible qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi. J'aurai du être plus distante avec lui, moins affectueuse.

-Voyons Hermione, il te connaît depuis aussi longtemps que moi, il sait que tu est une fille démonstrative et affectueuse, que tu aime toucher les gens, les serré dans tes bras et ce même si ce ne sont que des amis. Je ne crois pas que c'est à cause de cela qu'il a essayé de t'embrasser, il a juste suivi ses pulsions et de mauvais conseils.

Hermione voulut se lever, mais elle était trop étourdit et avait décidé de se reposer encore un moment. Harry en profita pour lui demander :

-Il a changé n'est-ce pas… je parle de Drago.

Hermione se figea en entendant son nom.

-Tout va être gâché maintenant à cause de Neville…Ce que je ne sais pas par contre, c'est comment il a su pour Drago et moi…

-Tu viens de passer un mois entier à travailler avec Neville, à carrément vivre avec lui et lui pendant ce temps là t'a probablement observé de plus près que tous les autres à cause des sentiments qu'il a pour toi et il a du voir des choses qui échappaient aux regard moins attentionné des autres…

-C'était un secret, notre secret, à Drago et moi et maintenant tout le monde va le savoir…

-Je crois que les gens n'ont pas tout saisit de votre conversation, seulement les personnes qui avaient déjà des soupçons…

-Comme toi?

-Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, presque ma sœur, ça n'a pas été si difficile à deviner, même si ce soir j'en ai eu la confirmation. J'ai commencé à me poser des question quand tu t'es fâché à propos de l'article de journal sur Lucius Malefoy, ensuite ta mère à appelé quelques jours plus tard alors que tu étais absente et elle m'a demandé des nouvelles du joli blond au yeux gris que tu lui avait présenté cet été. Puis il y a eut le gala l'autre jour, quand tu as dansé avec lui, j'ai compris que votre relation avait évoluer au delà de la simple amitié...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

-J'attendais que tu le fasses. Je me disais que tu devais avoir une bonne raison pour garder ça pour toi et je respectais ça.

Ron entra en trombe dans la pièce et avait lancé alors avec colère :

-Tu es cinglé ou quoi, Malefoy, tu fréquente Malefoy. De tous les garçons qui peuplent notre monde et il fallait que tu choisisses le pire des crétins.

-Vas-t-en Ronald, ne te mêle pas de cela, lui disait Hermione dont la colère commençait à monter en elle.

-Tu aurais pu nous en parler tu ne crois pas! Remarque que moi aussi j'aurai honte…

-Je n'ai pas honte de lui, ça ne te regarde pas, on est plus ensemble je te signale!

-Mais on est encore ami et les amis ça se parlent de ce genre de chose!

-Les amis ça se parlent Ron, ça ne se crie pas tous le temps dessus, avait répondu Hermione.

Harry décida de s'en mêler avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Ron, dit à ta sœur que je ramène Hermione à la maison, je crois que vous avez tous les deux trop d'émotions spontanées et trop d'alcool dans le sang pour discuter en ce moment.

-Si tu veux, mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée, disait Ron entre ses dents avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois à la maison, Harry avait pris soin de son amie. Il lui avait fait couler un bain et était allé la border dans son lit quand elle avait eu terminé.

-Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, tu veux bien?

-D'accord.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler, peut-être que Ronald avait raison, peut-être que j'ai honte ou peut-être que Neville avait raison, peut-être que je suis stupide et que je me laisse avoir par les garçons dangereux au corps si magnifique…

Hermione s'était endormit sur ces dernières paroles et Harry souriait à cause de sa dernière phrase. En allant vers sa chambre, il constata que Ginny était là, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie et les deux jeunes eurent une petite conversation à propos des événements avant de s'endormir eux aussi.

Il était plus de 10h00 du matin et Harry et Ginny déjeunait tranquillement, en pyjama dans la cuisine. Hermione dormait toujours quand on frappa à la porte. Harry était allé ouvrir et il était tombé nez à nez avec…

-Bonjour Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Il faut que je la voie.

-Elle dort encore.

-Ça m'est égal, je dois la voir tout de suite!

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de voir qui que ce soit en ce moment, mais je lui dirai que tu es passé, lui avait simplement dit Harry.

-Pas question que je parte d'ici sans avoir vu comment elle va.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Ron était arrivé à la maison par la cheminé et en apercevant Malefoy à la porte il avait crié :

-Va-t-en d'ici sale serpent, tu n'es pas le bienvenu!

-Arrête de jouer les maîtres de maison, tu n'es pas chez toi ici Weasley!

-J'y ait plus ma place que toi en tous cas!

-Ça reste ton point de vu…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de faire les yeux doux à Hermione pour te servir d'elle que nous on va se laisser prendre à ton petit jeu sale vipère décolorée.

-Me servir d'elle, de quoi tu parles? Tu ne sais rien de notre histoire.

-Votre histoire, comme s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que je crois à ces conneries...Je suis certain que c'est une de tes sales ruses de Serpentard et que tu fais tout ce cirque parce que tu veux qu'Hermione témoigne en faveur de ton père à son procès et une fois qu'il sera libéré, tu va la rejeter comme tu l'as toujours fait et recommencer à la traiter en sang-de-bourbe!

-T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque! C'est pour cela que c'est Hermione qui élabore toujours les plans dans vos histoires, parce que tes résonnements sont vraiment trop tordus.

Quelqu'un avait encore frappé à la porte et Ginny alla ouvrir.

-Salut Neville, je crois que tu devrais repasser plus tard, lui disait Ginny.

-Mais il faut que je lui parle, je dois m'excuser.

Drago avait entendu la voix de Londubat et sortit sa baguette pour le menacer, mais Harry et Ron le maintenait maintenant en joue avec les leurs et il avait capitulé rapidement.

-T'as de la chance Londubat de ne pas être seul en ce moment, crachait Drago.

-Tu crois que je ne peux pas te battre tout seul, alors viens dehors on va régler cela.

-Personne ne va aller nulle part, criait Ginny de son ton autoritaire digne de sa mère. Sauf toi Malefoy, tu t'en vas, je vais lui dire que tu es passé.

Ginny avait raccompagné Drago vers la sortie devant les sourires satisfaits de Ron et Neville et l'expression interrogative de Harry. Elle lui avait cependant dit avant qu'il ne parte:

-Laisse là régler ses conflits avec eux, je te contacterai quand l'orage sera passé, tu peux compter sur moi!

Drago avait disparut et réapparut chez lui, ne comprenant pas trop exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il bien entendue Ginny Weasley lui dire qu'elle allait lui dire quand revenir. Elle devait avoir dit cela pour qu'il ne revienne pas, rien de plus, il doutait qu'elle tienne vraiment à ce que son amie aie la moindre forme de relation avec lui, sérieuse ou pas…

Il était très en colère contre Londubat. Comment avait-il osé la toucher, l'embrasser et l'humilier en publique. La rumeur avait fait le tour du chemin de Traverse et il était entrain de faire des emplettes avec sa mère quand cette histoire s'était rendue jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une des commères de la place avait raconté qu'il y avait eut une altercation entre deux médailliers de l'ordre de Merlin. En essayant d'en savoir plus, il avait été mis au courant de l'incident et était immédiatement accourut pour venir la voir. Elle avait sûrement besoin de réconfort, de lui en quelque sorte. Elle avait été là pour lui et il voulait être là pour elle. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de son ex petit ami jaloux et de son prétendu ami tombé amoureux d'elle qui n'avait pas supporté qu'elle le rejette et qui s'était vengé en essayant de l'humilier devant les autres… S'il s'écoutait, il y retournerait et il se battrait en duel avec tous ces imbéciles qui l'empêchaient de voir si elle allait bien, mais il avait aussi envie de faire confiance à Ginny Weasley pour une fois, c'est probablement sa meilleure carte en main.

Hermione avait entendu des voix, des voix hostiles et aussi SA voix et elle avait décidé de se lever, d'enfiler sa robe de chambre et de descendre les marches pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Arrivée en bas, elle avait vu Ron, Neville, Harry et Ginny entrain de discuter.

-Comment il a su et qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici, demandait Neville.

-La rumeur cours sur le chemin de Traverse que deux récents lauréats de l'ordre de Merlin ont eut une altercation publique, certains ont même parlé d'agression.

-Je ne l'ai pas agressé, c'était un mal entendu…

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a agressé, c'est moi qui l'ai frappé, déclarait Hermione en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Hermione, ces crétins ont réussi à te réveiller avec leur dispute, lui disait Ginny.

-Où est-il, demanda-t-elle en percevant les effluves de l'odeur de Drago flottant dans la pièce.

-Je lui ai dit de partir, avait répondu Ginny, qui avait deviné de qui elle parlait.

Elle était à la fois déçue et soulagée. Déçue parce qu'elle avait envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras et de tout lui raconter. Soulagée parce qu'elle avait une mine épouvantable et des cheveux tout aussi épouvantables et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça.

-Viens Neville, il faut qu'on se parle tous les deux et moi j'ai besoin d'un café, suis moi.

Elle avait entraîné le jeune homme vers la cuisine et s'y afférait pour préparer le breuvage presque magique qui va finir de la réveiller pour de bon.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, il faut que tu me pardonnes, j'avais bu et je me suis laissé convaincre par des imbéciles et...

-Arrête, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du réagir si fortement et te gifler. C'était une réaction excessive et assez humiliante pour toi et je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche d'aller vers d'autres filles et de tenter ta chance, c'est seulement moi qui est un peu trop sur la défensive c'est tout.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te blâme Hermione, c'est moi qui t'ai dit des méchancetés qui t'ai traité de fille stupide alors que je ne le pense pas du tout…j'étais blessé, blessé que tu ne ressente pas pour moi ce que moi je ressens pour toi et j'étais jaloux que tu ais développé des sentiments pour un garçon comme lui, qui représente tout ce que tu as toujours détesté comme attitudes chez nos semblables. Il est arrogant, vaniteux, si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure, ce ton condescendant et haineux…

-Il était en colère, tout comme toi, il a seulement une autre façon de réagir que la tienne et puis il n'est pas si différent de toi quand on y pense. Quand tu m'as dit tout cela hier, tu as réagi comme lui l'aurait fait alors ne me crache pas au visage ses défauts alors qu'en chaque personne sommeil une part qui peut à tout moment se réveiller et réagir de cette façon.

-Non mais tu t'entends... tu le défends et ensuite tu refuses d'admettre que tu es amoureuse de lui. Je croyais que toi et moi on s'était rapproché cet été, mais depuis que tu es revenu de ta virée en voiture avec lui, on dirait que tout a changé entre vous. Je crois que déjà à cette époque, même si tu fréquentais encore Ron, tu étais déjà accroché à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Neville, je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais mon ami, je t'ai même encouragé à aller parler à des filles et à te faire confiance… Plusieurs personnes m'avaient prévenu que tu avais probablement développé des sentiments pour moi, mais je ne les avais pas crus... C'est souvent parce que j'ai du mal avec le fait que les gens changent et particulièrement quand il s'agit de mes amis proches avec qui la relation avait toujours été claire de mon point de vue.

-Tu sais que ce genre de sentiments ne se contrôle pas.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose et rien avoir avec les abdos… peut-être un peu, mais je peux te garantir que c'est plus que cela…

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnes alors? Je te jure que je n'essaierai plus de t'embrasser… à moins que tu me le demandes, lui disait Neville presque à genou.

-Je te pardonne, mais relève toi, ce n'est pas digne d'un héro de guerre. Si quelqu'un te voyais! Tu crois qu'on devrait aller se balader ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire taire la rumeur?

-Ils en inventeraient probablement une autre bien pire si tu veux mon avis. Encore une chose, peux-tu dire à ton chien de garde qu'il n'a plus besoin de venger ton honneur en me provoquant en duel quand on se recroisera.

Ils avaient éclaté de rire ensemble ce qui avait attiré les autres dans la cuisine. Ronald la regardait d'un drôle d'air et Hermione savait qu'il voulait lui parler en privé, mais elle voulait encore profiter un peu de son café avant d'aller monter le ton avec son habituel partenaire de dispute, car elle le savait, avec lui rien ne se règle avec de simples paroles amicale…

Drago avait rejoint sa mère sur la terrasse et elle était assez surprise de le voir revenir si rapidement.

-Tu es déjà rentré, moi qui croyait que tu allais passer plus de temps avec elle.

-Elle dormait et il commençait à y avoir trop de monde dans cette maison…

-Tu es parti?

-On m'a demandé de partir, disons que j'ai faillit me battre en duel avec Londubat et que Ginny Weasley s'est chargé de la discipline.

-C'est une fille redoutable et puissante.

-Elle n'a pas utilisé la force, juste sa voix et c'est assez efficace je dois l'avouer. J'imagine qu'avec six frères plus vieux on apprend rapidement à dominer avant de se faire dominer... Elle m'a dit qu'elle me contactera quand les autres seront partis.

-Vraiment?

-Je suis le premier surpris…

Hermione avait pris un peu de potion anti-gueule de bois et avait pris une longue douche qui chassa le reste de la colère qui grondait encore en elle après sa discussion plutôt animé avec Ron. Elle avait enfin réussi à lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regarde, de s'occuper de sa nouvelle copine et de laisser son ancienne faire ses propres expériences et erreurs et surtout d'arrêter de se mêler plus particulièrement de ses choix en matière de partenaire intimes. Il avait semblé perturbé, mais le message avait fait du chemin dans sa tête, peut-être pas au point de ne pas réagir encore impulsivement s'il croisait Malefoy, mais au moins il avait compris que peu importe ce que lui en pense, elle continuera à le voir quand même.

Elle avait décidé ensuite de terminer de régler toutes les ambiguïtés en rapport avec sa relation avec Drago Malefoy et d'aller en discuter avec Harry plus en détails que la veille, mais comment on explique ce genre d'arrangement à son meilleur ami… Harry ne prit pas de détour et lui demanda la question que tous se posaient:

-Hermione, es-tu amoureuse de Drago Malefoy?

Elle avait du mal à supporter le regard de Harry, un regard qui semblait guetter la moindre de ses réactions, de ses expressions.

-C'est plus compliquer que cela Harry.

-Explique, je devrais être en mesure de comprendre tu sais, tu es et restera toujours ma meilleure amie, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber même dans les pires situations et je ferais toujours la même chose pour toi.

\- J'ai couché avec Drago et ce lien que tu as remarqué entre nous, ce n'est pas de l'amour mais une attirance physique réciproque et assez puissante et j'en aie presque honte, mais c'est plus fort que moi, que lui, que nous.

-Je… je ne m'attendais pas à cela je dois t'avouer, je te connais depuis toujours et j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le genre de fille romantique à attendre le grand amour. J'imagine que tu connaissais sa réputation avant de faire… de coucher avec lui.

-Oui. Au début de l'été… écoute ça me gêne un peu de t'en parler, on n'a jamais aborder de sujet aussi intime toi et moi auparavant, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de le faire.

-Ne sois pas gêné avec moi, je pense qu'on a vécu bien pire tous les deux et je ne te jugerai pas! Je ne te dis pas que je vais approuver entièrement, mais je respecterai toujours tes choix.

\- Je… il est sorti de la douche torse nu le premier jour de notre cohabitation et j'ai toute suite remarqué son physique. Ce fut la première fois que je l'ai regarder différemment tu comprend. C'est sans doute pour cela que Neville parlait de garçon avec des abdos quand il a crier sur moi devant les autres hier soir, il l'avait sûrement vue plusieurs fois lui aussi sans chemise et j'imagine qu'il a du voir ma réaction quand il passait devant moi dévêtu de cette façon enfin bref… Un soir il faisait un cauchemar et je suis aller le réveiller, il était à peine habiller et assez près de moi cette fois et là encore, ça m'a troublé.

Hermione épargna le détail du premier baiser échangé et enchaîna.

-Il y avait aussi autre chose, quelque chose que j'avais remarqué chez lui : sa marque des ténèbres sur son bras qui était encore plutôt foncée, alors que celle de sa mère était devenue presque invisible et ...

-Tu as trouvé un mystère à résoudre, avait compris Harry.

-Oui et cela m'obsédait! Je lui en aie parlé et pour la première fois on a échangé une conversation de plus de deux phrases sans nous insulter. Peu de temps après ces événements McGonagall nous a envoyé en mission tous les deux pour chercher des livres dans un village d'où on ne pouvait transplanner et l'étrange homme qu'on y a rencontré m'a donné un livre sur le marquage de sorcier. Quand j'ai enfin tout compris, j'en ai rediscuté avec lui. Sa marque vois-tu est directement reliée à de mauvaises émotions : haine, rancune colère, tristesse et culpabilité. Je lui ai fait d'abord lire ce que j'avais dit à son procès afin de l'aider et je lui ai ensuite dit que je lui avais pardonné. Tu te souviens la nuit où j'ai invité des gens chez nous, il était ici...

-Attend une minute, tu étais toujours avec Ron ce jour là, tu as rompu avec lui le lendemain si je me souviens bien, c'était à cause de lui, s'emportait Harry.

-Laisse moi finir j'y arrive. Bref ce jour là nous sommes allés magasiner moi et les filles et j'ai vu Ron avec sa nouvelle copine, il l'embrassait et la regardait avec tant d'admiration que j'ai compris que je n'étais plus d'actualité pour lui.

-Tu veux dire que Ron était déjà avec cette fille avant de rompre avec toi? Décidément vous me cachez pas mal de choses tous les deux!

-Tu sais, ça n'allait pas très fort entre nous et on avait peur de se le dire en face… Drago et moi nous sommes donc sortie dans un bar le soir même et je me suis laissée aller avec lui bien au-delà que ce que j'avais prévu. Pour être honnête, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté littéralement dessus et non le contraire parce qu'il savait ce dont j'avais été témoins plus tôt ce jour là et même si c'est difficile à croire, il n'aurait pas abusé de la situation. Après je me suis senti un peu coupable vis a vis de Ron et je me suis allée lui parler dès le lendemain matin.

-Et toi et Drago depuis...

-On se voit de temps en temps, on est ami, mais avec un peu plus d'intimité... Je croyais que ça s'atténuerait, mais plus je suis avec lui et plus je veux être avec lui et lui aussi je crois… côté physique du moins. Au niveau de notre amitié, il s'est un peu plus refermé depuis l'histoire de son père, mais il m'en parle quand même un peu plus qu'avant.

-Il l'a toujours mit sur un piédestal, j'imagine qu'il doit être assez perturbé par ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Disons qu'il est surtout blessé et en colère, mais j'essaie de l'aider, de l'aider à apprendre à pardonner. Harry es-tu fâché contre moi de te l'avoir caché?

-Seulement surpris, je veux dire, il t'a tellement dit d'horreurs par le passé, j'ai du mal à croire que maintenant votre relation en est là. Je l'imagine mal entrain de t'embrasser alors qu'avant, juste le fait de toucher à un né-moldu était considéré comme pire que se rouler dans la boue par son entourage et par lui-même.

-Je sais, Narcissa Malefoy m'a prêter un livre sur la suprématie des sang-purs…

-Tu t'es même rapprochée de sa mère à ce que je vois.

-J'ai pris le thé avec elle et elle s'est même confiée un peu à moi. Je crois qu'elle sent que je fais du bien à son fils, mais quelque part, je commence à me poser des questions sur toute notre histoire, surtout après tous les problèmes qui se sont produits depuis hier.

-Arrête de toujours essayer de faire plaisir aux autres Hermione. Il y a si longtemps que tu essayes de protéger les autres et tout particulièrement moi… Tu as des besoins toi aussi… pas uniquement physique, mais émotionnel également. Tu dois toi aussi réapprendre à vivre normalement et ça va certainement te faire bizarre que je te dise cela, mais Drago et toi avez cela en commun, comme chacun des élèves de l'école qui a vécu plus personnellement cette guerre.

-Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux, vers où je m'en vais, ce que je veux faire de ma vie et avec qui…

-Alors vie le moment présent. On retourne à l'école dans moins de quatre jours, c'est déjà un bon début. Tu as tout ton temps maintenant pour penser à ton avenir, on est plus menacé par un mage noir fou. Tu n'es pas obligé de toute suite tout savoir Hermione. Vie tes expériences et fait ce que tu as envie, le reste se replacera de lui-même.

-Même si certaines de ses envies me conduisent à fréquenter un Serpentard.

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'un jour lui et moi on deviennent des meilleurs amis, mais je le respecte et il me respecte, je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin. Il n'a insulté personne, c'était plutôt le contraire, Ron et Neville et surtout Ron lui a dit beaucoup de choses blessantes et lui, il n'a même pas répliqué. Je crois qu'il le fait pour toi, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… ce désir de te protéger, de te rassurer et jamais je n'aurais cru Drago Malefoy capable un jour d'éprouver ce genre de chose pour une autre personne que les membres de sa propre famille.

-Moi aussi il me surprend, un peu moins qu'avant mais il demeure toujours une sorte de mystère pour moi.

-Une énigme à résoudre, plaisantait Harry.

-Peut-être, avait répondu Hermione songeuse.

Le reste de la journée avait passé à pas de tortue. Hermione avait appelé ses parents et discuté avec eux pendant plus d'une heure au téléphone et elle avait ensuite commencé à préparer ses valises pour son retour à l'école afin d'être certaine de ne rien oublier. Elle avait mangé avec Harry et Ginny en se moquant un peu de la matinée mouvementé et du ton autoritaire de Ginny qui avait réussi à remettre à sa place les 3 garçons qui se battaient en fait tous au nom d'Hermione et ce sans même lui avoir demandé son avis.

Plus tard, elle s'était installée dans la cours seule avec le livre de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle savait que Ginny avait envoyé un hibou à Drago pour lui dire que la tempête était passée et qu'il pouvait venir voir Hermione s'il le désirait, mais il n'avait pas donner signe de vie et la jeune femme ne l'attendait plus désormais.

Harry et Ginny étaient assis l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision et regardaient un film quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Harry était allé ouvrir et avait trouvé sur le seuil Drago Malefoy.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, lui avait dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Elle a l'air fâché?

-Je ne sais pas trop, elle est dehors dans la cours depuis plus d'une heure…

Drago avait traversé le grand couloir de la maison qui le menait directement à la porte de la cours. Il avait tourné la poignée et était sorti à l'extérieur. Elle était là, assise sur l'un des deux bancs qui faisait face à un foyer extérieur où crépitait un feu ardent.

La cours n'était pas très grande, mais arborait une végétation luxuriante. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait y voir un habile mélange de plante du monde des moldus et du monde des sorciers qui semblaient bien cohabiter entre elles. Le jardin avait été créé dans le même esprit que la maison et dégageait la même ligne de pensée que ses habitants. C'était cette vision qui avait donné le courage à Drago d'aller enfin vers la jeune femme.

-Salut, lui disait-il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

-Salut, avait-elle répondu en continuant de fixer le feu.

Drago avait rapidement remarqué le livre posé à côté d'elle…

-Tu as de la drôle de lecture…

-Ouvre la première page et regarde la dédicace.

-C'est à ma mère ce truc, tu ne devrais pas lire ça, ce sont des conneries, je le sais maintenant!

-Au contraire, ça m'aide à te comprendre, mais aussi à mieux comprendre ma place dans ton monde… Je veux dire… Très peu de sorciers de mon entourage ont réellement grandis sans magie, sauf Harry et bien souvent, à cause de ce détail, il est souvent le seul à comprendre, à me comprendre.

-C'est un livre de propagande, ma mère n'aurait jamais dû te le faire lire.

-Il y a des passages amusants… Il est clairement écrit par des gens qui n'ont jamais côtoyés de moldus de près. On sent presque de la peur quand on lit entre les lignes, c'est difficile à croire à première vue, mais je crois que c'est l'une des raisons principales du rejet des gens comme moi…Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il y aura toujours des sorciers pour croire ce genre de choses.

-Mais beaucoup de ceux qui y ont cru se sont rendu compte de leur stupidité.

Hermione avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Drago. Il était comme d'habitude, très bien habillé, probablement trop pour une soirée passée devant un feu à philosopher. Elle qui portait un vieux jeans et un chandail de molleton à capuchon et qui avait déposé sur ses jambes une couverture de laine pour se protéger du froid, se rendait compte visuellement de la différence des milieux où ils avaient grandit. Elle avait décidé de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, ce qui la hantait depuis le début de la soirée :

-Je n'appartiens à aucun des deux mondes, je suis entre les deux… Comme ce jardin, comme cette maison. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard la première fois, je me suis empressée de lire tous mes manuels scolaires afin de ne pas être en retard sur les autres en sachant très bien que la plupart de mes camarades de classes avaient déjà entendus parler de magie et de dragon, alors que pour moi, ce n'était que des histoires inventées. Peut-on vraiment vivre entre deux mondes, deux réalités où dois-je faire un choix éventuellement. Harry lui, a choisit, il est sorcier, sa vie a vraiment commencé grâce au monde des sorciers, c'était son destin. Si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués, il n'aurait même pas connu le monde moldu, probablement uniquement par quelques histoires racontées par sa mère, mais jamais autant que maintenant… J'aime la magie, mais j'aime aussi prendre mon temps… Quand on transplanne par exemple, on arrive en un éclair là où l'on veut aller, mais parfois, le trajet lui-même est aussi important que la destination. Regarde notre virée en voiture… ce jour là je t'ai appris à conduire et on s'est tenu la main longuement pour la première fois… Sans tout ce temps qui nous a été alloué pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre, tu ne serais pas assis à côté de moi en ce moment.

Drago l'écoutait attentivement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, qu'ils étaient différents, qu'elle voulait quitter la magie…

-Moi aussi Hermione j'aime prendre mon temps, surtout quand je suis avec toi…J'aimerais pourvoir ralentir le temps et faire durer nos moments ensemble, mais la magie aussi à ses limites.

-Je ressens ça moi aussi quand je suis avec toi, mais la plupart du temps, je me dis que c'est comme une vie parallèle, un refuge loin de la vraie vie tu comprends. On se voit en cachette et j'ai même menti à mes meilleurs amis pour passer du temps avec toi et cela, je ne sais pas si je peux encore le supporter tu comprends!

Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il sentait son cœur se serrer et la douleur monté en lui. Était-elle vraiment entrain de le rejeter? Il devait faire son choix, maintenant, lui dire ce qu'il désirait vraiment…

\- Hermione, on n'est pas obligé de se cacher, commença Drago en lui prenant les mains.

-Ça faisait parti de notre entente tu te souviens?

-Je m'en fiche de notre entente, je te veux dans ma vie Hermione Granger, j'ai besoin de toi et je sais que toi aussi quelque part sous toutes les questions que tu te poses, tu le sais… tu le sais que j'ai raison.

-Qu'essais-tu de me dire au juste?

-Que je veux qu'on soit ensemble tous les deux, de façon officielle. Quand j'ai appris ce matin que Londubat t'avais embrassé et que tes amis m'ont mit dehors comme si c'était moi l'intrus dans toutes cette histoire, j'ai compris… J'ai compris que je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre homme pose les mains sur toi et que la seule façon que les autres sachent que tu es à moi, c'est d'officialiser note union. Hermione, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, jamais je n'aurai pensé être capable de te le dire en face, j'ai besoin de toi, de toi auprès de moi.

-Nous sommes tellement différent, nos vies, nos amis, nos familles…

-Tu vies entre deux mondes et moi je viens d'un monde qui à été bâti sur le mensonge et les paroles d'un homme qui mentait à ses semblables sur ses propres origines. Je sais ce que je te demande… certains de tes amis ne m'accepterons pas et certaines personnes de mon entourage en feront de même pour toi, mais je m'en fiche… Je te veux toi et je sais que quelque part au fond de toi, tu veux aussi de moi.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à discuter de cela avec lui. Elle qui commençait à envisager d'aller dans une université moldu après la fin de ses études à Poudlard et de rencontrer s'autres gens que des sorciers afin de comprendre où était sa vraie place... Elle se retrouvait maintenant face à un garçon au regard intensément sincère qui lui demandait de faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Un garçon qu'elle désirait toujours autant et qui semblait s'être attaché à elle au-delà de toute probabilité.

-Si je te dis oui, si je te dis que je veux faire évoluer notre relation, passer à l'étape suivante, accepterais-tu de faire avec moi des activités sans magie, dans le monde moldu…

-Je suis prêt à essayer... pour être avec toi, je suis prêt à le faire.

-Alors embrasse moi et scellons notre pacte… termina Hermione l'esprit plus éclairé que jamais.


	16. Journée moldu et visite de Pansy

Le lendemain matin. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'excitation de sa nouvelle petite amie officielle : Hermione Granger. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepter de faire des activités moldus avec elle durant toute une journée, mais elle avait semblé tellement y tenir qu'il lui avait assez facilement cédé.

Ils avaient passé la nuit chez elle et sous le même toit que Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Drago redoutait par le fait même de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Ne sachant trop si c'était à cause de la spontanéité du moment ou si c'était simplement parce qu'elle avait détecté son angoisse apparente, Hermione avait décidé de le serrer longuement dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle lui avait dit d'un ton rassurant :

-Ça va bien se passer, il faudra bien leur dire tôt ou tard tu ne crois pas? Ils savent déjà presque toute l'histoire entre nous alors ça ne devrait pas être un si gros choc pour eux…

-Je trouve seulement les matins assez gênant… surtout qu'ils doivent se douter de ce à quoi nous avons passé la nuit, disait Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais… ils doivent probablement avoir fait la même chose eux aussi!

-Oh non! Ne me met pas ce genre d'image en tête s'il te plait c'est déjà assez bizarre comme ça!

-Allons y avant que je me mette à entrer dans les détails!

Les deux jeunes avaient descendu les marches et s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine où déjà on pouvait entendre des bruits d'assiettes qui s'entrechocs. Ginny Weasley était là entrain de préparer de la nourriture et Drago se demandait pourquoi elle ne laissait pas leur elfe de maison s'en charger…

-Hey salut vous deux, bien dormi?

-Assez, répondit simplement Hermione avec un sourire qui en disait beaucoup plus long et qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Drago.

-Harry est encore dans la douche, je commence même à me demander s'il ne s'y est pas endormi.

-Tu nous prépare quoi, demanda Hermione.

-Des crêpes, recette spéciale de maman, disait fièrement la rouquine.

Le téléphone sonna, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire sursauter Drago qui n'en avait jamais vraiment entendu un fonctionner auparavant.

-En parlant de mère, ce doit être la mienne, je vais essayer d'écourter ma conversation, je reviens, disait Hermione en allant répondre.

Ginny Weasley s'afférait à déposer plusieurs ingrédients frais dans un drôle de cylindre de verre et elle avait appuyé ensuite sur un bouton pour actionner l'engin qui broyait le tout en un liquide épais et verdâtre, peu appétissant. Elle avait alors dit tout naturellement en s'adressant à Drago :

-J'adore cet engin moldu, il est un peu bruyant, mais il fait d'excellent smooties!

-Il n'y a pas un elfe qui vit ici pour faire ce genre de tâche?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à me faire servir et puis d'ailleurs j'adore faire la cuisine, comme ma mère. De toute façon, Hermione a mit sur pied une sorte de partage des tâches afin de ne pas trop surcharger Kreatture.

-Ça ne me surprend pas d'elle, déclara Drago d'un ton neutre.

-Allez goûte-moi ça, lui disait Ginny en lui tendant un verre de sa mixture étrange.

-Je crois que je vais passer mon tour.

-Goûte peureux, sinon je dit à mon frère Ron que tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, menaça Ginny avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Bon d'accord juste une gorgée, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si… Hey, mais c'est bon ce truc!

-Je te l'avais dit, la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences!

Drago se doutait que la phrase avait un double sens, mais garda pour lui ses commentaires. Il avait décidé de profiter de l'absence d'Hermione pour poser quelques questions à Ginny, tout particulièrement parce que tout comme lui, elle venait d'une famille de sorcier, quoique bien différente de la sienne…

-Tu as l'air de bien t'adapter dans tous ces gadgets de moldu…

-Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas tu sais. Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais peur de l'atelier de mon père qui était remplit de ce genre d'appareil. Comme on n'avait pas l'électricité, mon père ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ils servaient, mais il aimait les manipuler presque comme des objets de collection. Depuis que je vie ici à mi-temps, j'ai appris leur fonctionnement et ça m'amuse beaucoup d'expliquer tout cela à mon père.

-Un jour quand j'étais petit, je devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans, j'ai trouvé une petite voiture miniature avec laquelle les enfants moldus jouaient parfois. Je l'ai ramenée discrètement chez moi et un jour mon père m'a surpris à jouer avec… la raclé que je me suis prise, je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi en colère…

Drago avait raconté cette anecdote spontanément, ce qui l'avait lui-même étonné. Soudain il entendit frapper à la porte et Harry qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, était allé ouvrir. C'était une femme qui tenait un enfant. Harry la fit entrer et elle donna le bébé à Harry ce qui avait fait s'exclamer Ginny :

-Teddy!

-Bonjour Ginny avait dit Andromeda Tonks, désolée de débarqué si tôt, mais l'opération de mon mari à été devancée et…

La femme s'était tait d'un seul coup en voyant Drago, attablé dans la cuisine tel un habitué des lieux. Elle l'avait dévisagé longuement avec un air à la fois surpris et interrogateur. Elle s'était ensuite adressée à lui directement, oubliant tous les autres :

-Tu es Drago n'est-ce pas… le fils de Narcissa?

-En effet, avait répondu tout simplement le jeune homme.

-Je suis assez surprise de te voir ici, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais pas plus grand que Teddy…

Drago ne trouvait rien à répondre. Hermione était entrée dans la pièce à ce moment là et avait salué la dame avant de se ruer sur le bébé qu'elle embrassait sur le front tout en le chatouillant. Elle avait ensuite pris place à côté de Drago en lui prenant la main tout naturellement, ce qui semblait encore d'avantage traumatiser la femme qui se tenait debout devant eux.

-Je dois partir, je suis déjà en retard, mais je repasse le prendre demain soir, si tout va bien.

-Pas de soucis, on s'occupe de lui!

Elle avait quitté la maison d'un pas rapide. Drago avait évidemment compris qui elle était et ce même s'il ne l'avait jamais autrement vu que sur de très vieilles photographies. Andromeda Tonks, née Black, sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, reniée par la famille parce qu'elle avait épouser un né-moldu. Il s'imaginait très bien le choc de le voir lui, la copie physique de son père entrain de tenir la main d'une née-moldu.

-Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici avec nous, disait justement Ginny.

-J'imagine oui. Je pense qu'elle et ma mère ne se sont pas parler depuis plus de vingt ans… C'est elle qui a la garde du bébé de sa fille?

-Oui en effet. Harry en est le parrain et on le garde parfois, même si c'est plus souvent Fleur et Bill qui hérite de cette tâche. Comme ils sont en France en ce moment, c'est nous qui gagne la compagnie de ce petit bonhomme, expliquait Ginny en regardant l'enfant avec tendresse. Tu veux le prendre?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les enfants, réfutait Drago un peu paniqué

À peine avait-il protesté, qu'il se retrouvait malgré lui avec le petit Teddy dans les bras. Ginny Weasley était véritablement le genre de personne à qui il était impossible de dire non! Le bébé le fixait d'un drôle d'air et d'un coup ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus blonds comme ceux de Drago.

-Tu vois, il t'aime bien, le taquinait Ginny.

-Je ne suis quand même pas très à l'aise pour le tenir.

-Je vais le prendre lui avait alors dit Hermione, c'est mon tour maintenant.

-Tu aurais du le laisser le tenir encore un peu, c'est en pratiquant qu'on apprend, disait Ginny sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je ne suis pas si pressé d'apprendre, avait répliqué Drago.

-C'était ta mère au téléphone, demanda Ginny à Hermione.

-Oui, elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles et me dire que mon père et elle se sont réservés une croisière durant le temps des fêtes, donc un autre noël passé loin d'eux. J'imagine que c'est ça vieillir.

-Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue dans ma famille Hermione.

-Merci Ginny.

Drago n'avait rien dit, faisant mine de ne pas écouter. Inviter Hermione à passer les fêtes avec lui aurait été un peu prématuré et il ne savait pas non plus dans quel état sera sa famille en décembre. Est-ce que son père sera en prison ou aura-t-il réintégrer le manoir familiale. Beaucoup trop d'incertitudes pour proposer un quelconque projet à la jeune femme.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione avait pris le bras de Drago et ils avaient transplanné vers une destination qu'elle seule connaissait. La journée allait être consacrée à des activités typiquement moldu et donc sans magie, sauf pour assurer leur transport étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture et que de toute façon, c'était assez compliqué avec la circulation en ville et le stationnement.

Leur première activité de la journée était située dans un ancien entrepôt convertit en un vaste labyrinthe intérieur. Le défi comportait des énigmes à élucider et des animations diverses et variées en cours de parcours. Dans certains couloirs, ils devaient circuler au travers d'étoffes de tissus qui laissaient à peine passer la lumière et qui donnaient l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur eux. Parfois, le chemin se séparait en deux ou trois possibilités de corridor et de petits casse-tête à résoudre étaient régulièrement requis pour ouvrir certain passage. Il y avait même une pièce où le plafond descendait et où ils devaient appuyer sur des boutons de couleur pour arrêter le mécanisme... évidemment ce n'était pas réellement dangereux, mais c'était tout de même assez réaliste comme effet.

Hermione et lui formaient une excellente équipe. Ils travaillaient avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité afin de comprendre les différents casse-tête d'ouverture des portes. Ils leur arrivaient de ne pas être toujours d'accord sur la façon de procéder ou sur le meilleur chemin à emprunter, mais ils ne se chamaillaient pas pour autant, laissant de la place à chacune de leur idée et ne se mettant pas inutilement en colère l'un contre l'autre s'ils s'étaient trompé. L'activité occupa à elle seule, un bon deux heures et une fois sortie, ils avaient décidé de se promener un peu au grand air avant d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant de quartier. Hermione avait expliqué à Drago le fonctionnement de l'argent moldu et les taux de change en vigueur entre l'argent des sorciers et celui qu'ils allaient utiliser tout au long de la journée.

Ils étaient ensuite allés faire un peu les boutiques et plus particulièrement les brocantes, endroit où Hermione trouvaient souvent de très jolis objets pour un prix très bas et où Drago ne magasinait jamais, préférant d'ordinaire le neuf à l'usagé. Elle l'avait ensuite emmené au cinéma, voir le dernier film de super héro qui venait tout juste de sortir en salle. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un cinéma de sa vie et ça l'excitait de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi ça ressemble.

-On va s'asseoir au fond de la salle, comme ça si on se parle durant le film, on ne dérangera pas trop les autres.

-Cette télévision est gigantesque, s'exclama Drago en prenant place dans le siège.

-Ce n'est pas une télévision en fait, c'est un écran. Une simple toile sur laquelle on projette l'image qui provient de là haut, lui expliquait Hermione en pointant la salle de projection. Le son lui, provient des haut parleurs situé tout autour de la salle et les coussins que tu peux voir sur les murs, c'est pour absorber le son, pour ne pas qu'il rebondisse car il sera plutôt fort et immersif.

Dès que le film avait commencé, Drago avait immédiatement été captivé par l'action. Ça se comparait presque aux photos dans le monde sorciers, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros et avec des scènes beaucoup plus longues. Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots utilisés par les personnages, mais il arrivait tout de même à suivre l'histoire. Les effets spéciaux étaient assez réussis ce qui démontrait à Drago un peu de la magie des moldus, plus particulièrement quand Hermione lui expliquait comment ils faisaient pour en créer certain.

Un couple plus loin dans la salle s'embrassaient et Drago regardait maintenant vers Hermione avec la même idée en tête.

-C'est un lieu propice aux rapprochements. C'est sombre et on est à proximité de la personne qui nous accompagne alors beaucoup de couples ont leur premier baiser dans ce genre de salle, expliqua Hermione.

-Tu veux qu'on tente l'expérience... Bien sure on n'en est pas à notre premier...mais on peut faire comme si!

Hermione avait embrassé Drago et ce dernier avait répondu à son baiser avec une ardeur décuplée par l'ambiance générale de la salle. Un endroit à la fois publique et anonyme qui lui donnait des envies de moins en moins chastes. Il avait attiré la jeune femme sur ses genoux sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres et bientôt ses mains avaient passé sous sa jupe afin de la caresser plus intimement. Elle gémissait doucement et ses sons étaient amplement masqués par l'assourdissante musique de la scène d'action qui se déroulait à l'écran, mais pour laquelle ils n'avaient plus le moindre intérêt.

Drago lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu as envie qu'on approfondisse l'expérience…

-T'es sérieux, ici, avec ces gens qui pourraient se retourner vers nous à tout moment…

-C'est un risque qui en vaut la peine. Si jamais ça se produit, on pourra toujours leur effacer la mémoire…

Hermione se laissa entraîner dans le plan de son amant. Elle lui avait détaché sa ceinture et baissé suffisamment son pantalon pour pouvoir avoir accès à sa virilité, sans trop exposer sa nudité non plus. Elle s'était ensuite installée dos à lui et l'avait positionné entre ses cuisses. Elle le fit s'introduire en elle lentement, mais elle allait bientôt accélérer le rythme, non pas parce qu'elle était pressée d'en finir, mais bien parce que la situation faisait en sorte que son corps en réclamait d'avantage. Drago était à sa merci, assis dans son siège et coincé. C'était donc elle qui dirigeait le mouvement tout en gardant un œil sur la salle, qui devenait de plus en plus flou à ses yeux à mesure que le plaisir montait en elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela dans un lieu publique avant et l'excitation l'avait très rapidement envahie et celle de son partenaire aussi. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient explosé de plaisir pratiquement en même temps, dans un soupir commun, toujours enterré par le son de la scène d'action qui elle n'en finissait plus.

Aucune de leurs relations sexuelles ne se ressemblait vraiment depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Parfois elles étaient passionnées, impatientes, d'autre fois tendres et langoureuses. Chacun dominait à un moment où à un autre et chaque fois, ils arrivaient à y trouver leur compte. Plus il réfléchissait et plus Drago se rendait compte à quel point ils se complétait bien tous les deux et combien aussi il la trouvait de plus en plus magnifique à force de la côtoyer. Elle semblait s'épanouir d'avantage depuis qu'elle était avec lui, devenant plus sure d'elle, prenant d'avantage d'initiative et le suivant dans ses idées un peu tordues… comme celle-ci.

Une fois l'ordre revenu dans leur tenue, Drago la regardait avec un drôle de petit sourire en coin.

-Tu veux qu'on s'en aille?

-Pourquoi pas, on vient de manquer toute l'action, ou plutôt on vient d'en créer une autre bien plus divertissante que ce film, plaisantait Hermione.

Drago lui avait pris le bras et ils avaient transplanné vers un quartier de maisons de pierres toutes identiques, une endroit qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas.

-Où tu m'emmènes, demanda-t-elle visiblement intriguée par l'initiative inattendue de son partenaire?

-C'est une surprise, disait Drago.

Il avait sorti une clé de sa poche et avait ouvert la porte de l'un des maisons. Bien que de l'extérieure, l'endroit semble un peu petit, l'intérieure lui, était beaucoup plus vaste qu'il n'y paraissait, quoique plutôt encombrée d'objet hétéroclite.

-Où somme nous?

-Chez moi…

-Comment ça chez toi?

-Je possède cette maison, j'en aie hérité.

-Vraiment, tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

\- En fait… je n'en aie jamais parlé à personne, même pas à ma mère. Tu es la première en dehors de moi à y mettre les pieds depuis qu'elle m'appartient.

-Tu l'as hérité de qui?

-Fait le tour et essaie un peu de deviner, lui disait Drago, curieux de voir si la jeune femme avait un bon sens de l'observation.

Elle regarda le type d'objet présent, les livres sur les étagères et l'absence de photos de famille. Le décor était plutôt sombre, comme si chaque parcelle de lumière naturelle était un irritant...

-C'était la maison du professeur Rogue!

-Tu es trop forte! En effet tu as raison.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais hérité de sa maison.

-Rogue n'avait pas d'enfant ou de femme et il était très proche de ma famille. Il m'a pris sous son aile dès mon arrivé à Poudlard et j'imagine que c'est à cette époque qu'il m'a désigné comme son seul héritier. Dans une lettre qu'il m'a laissé avec son testament, il m'explique en gros que je suis un peu le fils qu'il n'a jamais eut.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à ta mère.

-Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je ne viens pas ici souvent…Cet endroit me fait un peu peur. C'est ici que lui et ma mère ont fait le serment inviolable pour me protéger et j'ai parfois l'impression quand je suis seul ici, qu'il est là encore, quelque part entre ces murs, c'est difficile à décrire. Je crois que je garde le secret sur cet endroit pour avoir la possibilité de me cacher si à la maison ça devenait trop dur… Si un jour mon père revient et que je n'aime pas son attitude envers moi par exemple.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à emménager ici…vu le luxe que t'offre le manoir, pourquoi tu ferais cela après tout.

-Il y a un peu de travail à faire ici pour que ce soit convenable, mais l'endroit a du potentiel. Même si le quartier dehors est un peu glauque, je me dis que c'est tout de même assez dissimulé pour y vivre paisiblement.

-Donc tu envisages d'y vivre?

-Ça dépend des jours, encore faut-il que je sois capable de trier toutes les choses qu'il y a partout dans cette maison. Même si je décide un jour de la vendre, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas le choix de faire…

-Pense y à deux fois avant de la vendre, elle appartenait à un grand homme après tout.

-Un homme bien plus grand que celui qui possède la demeure où je vis en ce moment…

Hermione avait proposé à Drago de passer la nuit dans cette maison avec lui et il avait finalement cédé après quelques arguments bien placés de la jeune femme. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient séparés à contrecœur. Ils devaient terminer leurs valises et être prêt à prendre le train le lendemain et retrouver leurs obligations scolaires.

Drago avait passé presque la journée entière à sélectionner ce qu'il allait emporter à l'école. Habituellement, il chargeait son elfe de maison de l'aider, mais cette fois il voulait le faire seul. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un début d'influence qu'Hermione commençait à avoir sur lui... ou étais-ce simplement qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire et que de se tenir occupé l'aidait à sortir de sa tête ses pensées un peu trop tournées vers la jeune femme. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre sans elle et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec l'école et les dortoirs...

En descendant au salon à l'heure du thé, il arriva face à face avec Pansy Parkinson qui lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Elle était de passage avec sa mère qui lui avait dit avoir besoin de planifier des choses avec Narcissa pour une réception qu'elle allait donner cet automne et Pansy s'était imposée en espérant revoir Drago.

Les vieux « amis » s'étaient isolés dans une autre pièce et Drago avait déjà presque les oreilles en chou-fleur à force d'écouter le badinage incessant de Pansy à propos de sa nouvelle vie avec Blaise et de son nouveau travail dans la compagnie de portion de son père. Il avait reconnecté avec la conversation uniquement quand elle lui avait demandé sans détour :

-Il parait que tu t'envois en l'air avec la sang-de-bourbe Granger?

-Qui t'as raconté ça?

-Dannika, elle vous a vue ensemble cet été, le soir de la journée porte ouverte à Poudlard.

-En fait c'est ma…copine.

-Quoi, tu veux dire que tu ne fais pas que coucher avec elle, tu sors aussi avec elle! Tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi! Tu vas maintenant passer ton année scolaire à remplacer Weasley dans leur trio inséparable… Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas l'ami de ton elfe de maison tant que tu y es!

-En quoi ça te regarde Pansy.

-Si ton père apprend cela, il va te faire quoi tu penses et les autres Serpentards à la rentrée, tu crois qu'il vont accepter cela avec autant de légèreté!

-Je me fiche de ce que les autres penses, j'ai fait mon choix.

-J'ai du mal à le croire! C'est tout de même de Granger dont on parle! Ton père va te tuer c'est certain.

-Mon père n'est pas en position de décider quoi que ce soit à ma place Pansy, c'est plutôt le contraire à vrai dire.

-Quand il sera rétabli, c'est clair qu'il ne te laissera pas gâcher le sang pur de sa famille avec cette fille, tu peux en être sure.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, tu as déjà fini tes études et... Oh je vois, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu as cette attitude avec moi, c'est parce que je me suis mis en couple, c'est ça Pansy? Tu ne supportes pas que je sois stable avec une fille et que ce ne soit pas toi!

-Voyons Drago, tu fais erreur.

-Je ne crois pas. Depuis qu'on a rompu, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur Blaise en espérant que je me rende compte de ce que j'avais perdu en te laissant tomber et que je te revienne en rampant. Tu avais après tout été ma première copine, ça n'aurait pas été si surprenant. Toutes ces autres filles qui ont passées dans mon lit l'an dernier, d'elle tu t'en fichais parce que tu savais qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient arrivées à me garder aussi longtemps près d'elles que toi tu l'avais fait, mais maintenant que j'ai choisi une autre fille, ça te met en colère parce que tu sais que si j'ai décidé de m'afficher c'est que je ne plaisante pas…

-Tu n'y aies pas du tout.

-Et pourtant, je sais que j'ai raison! Je te connais Pansy, je sais comment tu résonnes. Tu sais, il y a un bon moment que je n'écoute plus ce que dit mon père…

-Je ne te crois pas, tu l'as toujours admiré et cité, tu voulais tellement être comme lui!

-Trop de choses se sont passé Pansy et j'ai changé.

-Personne ne change à ce point Drago!

-Tu crois vraiment que mon père t'acceptait plus toi… Il te voyait comme un simple divertissement, mais jamais il n'aurait toléré que l'on soit sérieusement ensemble. Tu es peut-être une sang-pur, mais aux yeux de mon père, ce que faisait ta grand-mère, tous ces mariages qu'elle a eu, lui prouvait hors de tous doutes tes visées sur notre fortune familiale.

-Tu le sais toi que je ne suis pas comme elle, lui disait Pansy soudainement plus pâle.

-Moi je le sais, mais lui n'a jamais rien voulu entendre, peu importe ce que je lui disais comme argument, il prétendait que tu étais une manipulatrice, comme elle et qu'un Malefoy ne se laissera jamais berner par une croqueuse de diamant.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as laissé… à cause de ce qu'il te disait sur moi.

-Non Pansy. Je crois que j'avais simplement besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même après que mon père ait été disgracié par le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai compris bien plus tard que nous deux, toi et moi... ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Tu as compté beaucoup pour moi à une époque, mais je n'étais pas amoureux de toi, pas comme Blaise l'est de toi.

-Tu n'aurais eu qu'à faire un signe et je te serais revenue…

-Je le savais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu reviennes Pansy, tu comprends.

-Et maintenant, tu es prêt à t'afficher devant tous les Serpentards avec cette Gryffondor au sang impur, une fille indigne de ton rang!

-C'est plutôt moi qui n'est pas digne d'elle...

-Tu ne seras pas le seul à souffrir des critiques, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont la laisser tranquille, tu crois que ses amis ou les gens de sa maison vont t'accepter toi, après tout ce que tu as fait! Quand elle en aura assez du rejet des gens qui compte vraiment pour elle, elle te laissera tomber et tu ne l'auras pas volé!

-Pansy, elle est forte, elle a combattu le mal absolu alors quelques élèves jaloux ne devraient pas lui faire si peur! Du moins, pas assez pour influencer son opinion.

-Et toutes ces filles que tu as humiliées l'an dernier, tu crois qu'elles ne vont pas toutes aller lui raconter des trucs.

-Elle en sait déjà beaucoup, lui avoua Drago.

-Elle sait aussi que tu as vu des gens se faire tuer et torturer sous ton propre toit sans même que tu ne lèves le petit doigt pour les aider?

-Oh si elle le sait! Elle s'est elle-même fait torturer par ma tante Bella et j'étais présent.

-Elle t'a même pardonné ça… Moi je n'aurais jamais pu…

-Elle est différente des autres Pansy. Elle ressent de la compassion, elle est honnête et directe. Elle a une opinion qui lui est propre et elle respecte les autres même s'ils ont un point de vue différent du sien. Elle n'est pas une fille ordinaire...

-Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je dirais que… non ce n'est pas possible Drago, tu ne peux pas l'aimer, pas elle, n'importe qui mais pas Granger!

-Et pourtant...


	17. La rentrée à Poudlard

Drago était seul, installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard express qui roulait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le visage appuyé contre la vitre, il regardait défiler le paysage, regrettant de ne pouvoir se rendre à l'école en transplannant comme il l'avait fait cet été. La tradition obligeait les élèves à prendre le train, même ceux qui avaient leur permis de transplannage. Drago maudissait intérieurement la tradition, ce voyage en train lui montrait déjà un portrait réaliste de ce qui se passait exactement comme bouleversement au sein de la maison Serpentard. En recensant le nombre d'élèves qui portaient sa bannière, il avait assez rapidement constaté qu'aucun autre élève sauf lui dans son groupe d'âge, n'avait décidé de reprendre sa septième année à Poudlard. Dans les autres maisons, il en avait dénombré au moins 7 ou 8 de ses anciennes classes. Il faut dire que la façon avantageuse dont les élèves de sa maison avaient été traités durant le règne de Rogue et des Carrow avait permit aux autres Serpentards de son âge de se rendre assez facilement aux ASPIC. Parmi ceux qui étaient parti avant la fin, pour la plupart des enfants de Mangemorts comme lui, les plus talentueux comme Théodore Nott avaient décidé de reprendre les études, mais ils avaient choisi de le faire à Durmstrang, sous la protection de Igor Karkaroff. Un choix judicieux pour ceux qui voulaient prendre un nouveau départ sous l'aile d'un ancien sympathisant repenti depuis le premier règne du mage noir, un excellent modèle pour ses jeunes aux idéaux détruits. Drago était le seul courageux à avoir décidé de venir affronter Poudlard en tant qu'ancien Mangemort et il commençait à peine à réaliser ce que cela impliquait pour lui face à ceux qu'il avait pu faire souffrir avec certaines de ses mauvaises décisions passées. Seul, broyant du noir, il avait entendu le bruit de la porte de son compartiment qui s'ouvrait.

Quelqu'un était entré et quand il avait voulu protester, il avait reconnu le visage amical de la personne et était retourné à sa position initiale sans même la saluer.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Séléna.

-Je te cherchais en fait et je ne suis pas la seule, Hermione aussi s'inquiète pour toi.

-Alors pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle a envoyé?

-Je me suis plutôt envoyé moi-même. Elle croit que je suis aller distribuer mes formulaires de recrutements pour la radio étudiante, ce qui n'es pas totalement faux. Elle s'est dit que tu avais peut-être besoin de te retrouver parmi les tiens, alors elle a renoncer à partir à ta recherche.

-C'est drôle, je me disais justement la même chose à propos d'elle. De toute façon on n'avait pas vraiment planifié de faire le voyage ensemble…

Drago avait raison, ni lui, ni Hermione en avait préalablement discuté. Drago ne voulant pas s'imposer à elle inutilement alors il l'avait laisser prendre son habituelle place aux côtés de Potter. Drago se voyait mal de toute façon faire la route avec lui, sa copine la rouquine, Londubat, Lovegood et d'autre personne avec qui il n'avait aucune affinité. Dans le wagon des Serpentard, c'était encore pire à ses yeux. Il y régnait un silence de mort. Quand il l'avait traversé à son arrivé, il avait senti une sorte de pression, comme si les gens présent attendaient quelque chose de lui. Lâchement, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir et il était venu se cacher ici, dans ce compartiment isolé des autres. Séléna l'avait trouvé, non sans difficulté et elle était déterminée à le faire parler, ce qui ne faisait pas partie de ses besoins actuellement, du moins c'est l'image qu'il voulait donner.

-Tu as vu à quel point le nombre d'élèves de ta maison à chuter depuis l'an dernier, il y a des élèves de tous les âges qui ont décidé de ne pas revenir étudier ici cette année,

-Je sais, ils préfèrent tous aller à Durmstrang, c'est plus facile que d'essayer de passer à autre chose dans un environnement hostile.

-J'ai fait un sondage parmi les première année et ils craignent tous d'aller à Serpentard!

-N'ait pas l'air si surprise! Qui veut maintenant faire partie de la maison qui a autrefois abrité la pire espèce de sorciers…

-Pourtant Serpentard, c'est bien plus que cela. C'est la ruse, l'ambition, le prestige...

-Il n'y a plus de prestige, uniquement des lâches. J'étais fier d'aller à Serpentard et c'est la seule maison qui avait de l'importance pour moi et ce même avant que je ne fréquente officiellement cette école. Ma place était presque déjà chaude quand je suis arrivé, maintenant, même Poufsouffle me semble plus attrayante depuis quelque temps...

-Tu te vois vraiment à Poufsouffle, la maison de la tolérance et de l'amitié, jamais tu ne t'y serais senti à ton aise.

-C'est une façon de parler… Je dis juste qu'avant, nous les Serpentard, nous étions craint, même très respectés. Maintenant on est juste rejeté et détesté, mais pour la plupart des élèves qui portent cette bannière, je crois que c'est injuste. Je sais que l'an dernier nous avons été des privilégiés et certains en ont largement profiter, moi le premier je l'admets, mais ce n'est pas nous qui avions mis ces mesures anti-nés-moldus en place… c'était le régime au pouvoir, ceux qui menaient le ministère, les autres doivent le comprendre, mais je doute fort qu'ils soient prêt à avaler cette explication simpliste, mais réaliste. Je serais assez curieux de savoir combien de nos chers collègues de classe ont des parents ou des membres de leur famille qui ont travaillé au ministère durant le règne de Voldemort! Toi la première si ma mémoire est bonne. Nous somme facile à pointer du doigt, mais certain devrait se regarder de plus près avant de juger aussi facilement les choix qu'ont fait les autres durant cette sombre période. Personne n'est blanc comme neige, sauf peut-être Potter et même encore, il a lui-même avoué avoir utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables comme bien d'autre durant cette guerre!

Séléna écoutait Drago avec attention. Bien qu'il prétendait le contraire, elle le ressentait dans sa façon de dire les choses, il voulait que sa maison retrouve ses lettres de noblesse, ça avait encore de l'importance pour lui… Elle lui avait alors dit :

-Si tu veux que les choses changent Drago alors devient l'ambassadeur du changement!

-Tu parles comme ton père.

-J'imagine que c'est un peu normal… mais je suis sérieuse. Implique-toi socialement et entraîne d'autres élèves de ta maison vers ce chemin et en peu de temps je te garanti que tout va se remettre en place. Passe ton message, dit aux autres ce que tu viens de me dire à moi. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire tout ça, tu prêches déjà une convaincue, mais je suis tout de même contente de connaître le fond de ta pensée.

-S'impliquer comment?

-Il faudrait d'abord convaincre des élèves de ta maison de faire de la radio étudiante, ce serait déjà une bonne façon de vous faire entendre. J'aimerais que toi tu acceptes de travailler avec moi sur un nouveau projet que j'essaie de mettre en place…

-Quel genre de projet, se surprenait ensuite Drago à demander.

-Une sorte de comité qui organiserait des activités de collaboration entre les quatre maisons.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce qu'on travaille bien ensemble et parce que je crois que tu es un leader naturel et que tu es encore en mesure de rallier à ta cause la majorité des élèves de Serpentard.

-Tu surestimes mon influence Séléna, je ne suis plus le même tu sais.

-C'est vrai, je crois que tu as arrêté de susciter la peur chez tes congénères, mais ils te respectent toujours, ils t'écoutent encore et de cela j'en suis plus que certaine. Que ce soit pour ton sang ou juste pour le fait que tu sois revenu ici après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que tu as traversé, chaque élève à une raison différent, mais beaucoup sont prêts à te suivre, à redéfinir ce que c'est qu'être un Serpentard!

-Pansy est venu me voir hier... Elle m'a dit que les Serpentards n'accepteraient jamais de me voir fréquenter quelqu'un de la naissance d'Hermione… Je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier ce qu'il y a entre nous pour redorer le blason d'une maison sur le déclin, maison où il ne me reste qu'une année à fréquenter!

-Pansy… Pansy Parkinson, voyons Drago, cette fille était amoureuse de toi, elle dirait n'importe quoi pour essayer de te faire douter de ta décision face à cette relation. De toute façon elle n'étudie plus ici, elle ne sait même pas ce qui si passe ou ce qui va s'y passer.

-Dannika se fera un plaisir de tout lui raconter.

-Elles ne sont pas si proche tu sais… la grand-mère de Pansy à mauvaise réputation et la famille de Dannika s'est toujours tenue à bonne distance de cette branche de la famille.

Drago réfléchissait... Séléna avait-elle assez d'influence pour qu'il décide de la suivre dans cette histoire de comité. Une chose était claire, elle parlait vraiment en politicienne, son père en serait très fier. À force de l'entendre argumenter et convaincre des gens de se rallier à lui, elle avait dû en apprendre énormément sur l'art de la persuasion. Il décida de lui poser un peu plus de question.

-Qui d'autre… il y aura qui d'autre dans ton comité, demanda Drago.

Séléna lui avoua qu'elle n'en avait pas encore parler à d'autre personne, il était donc le premier. Le projet à la base, lui avait été suggéré par la directrice de Poudlard qui lui avait donné carte blanche pour choisir ses collègues, mais le seul à qui elle tenait vraiment dans ce projet c'était Drago. Pas pour des raisons personnelles, mais pour tout ce qu'il représentait, pour tout ce qu'il était entrain de devenir et tout ce qu'il pourrait apporter à la perception de ce comité. Il était en quelque sorte la clé... la clé de la maison Serpentard, même s'il semblait en douter encore.

-Pourquoi toi?

-McGonagall m'a vue travailler en équipe et être l'amie de tous le monde durant le projet de la bibliothèque cet été et ce sans discrimination envers l'appartenance et elle a été assez impressionnée par mon aptitude à savoir parler aux gens. Je ne juge pas les autres et selon elle, ça fait en sorte que je me démarque du lot. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me distingue de mon père... Il rallie des gens dans son camp, mais il a une opinion souvent négative sur ceux qui le suivent et ça me dégoûte! Sincèrement, je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas choisi Neville comme chef de projet, il a été très courageux et il a su défendre ses convictions et tenir tête aux Carrow l'an dernier, alors que moi j'ai eu trop peur pour crier à l'injustice.

-Tu devrais recruter Londubat pour ton comité, il semble justement un excellent modèle…

-Mais c'est à toi que je demande…

-Mais on ne pourra pas être que juste nous deux sur ce comité, il en faudra d'autre.

-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes!

-Tu veux que je te signe un contrat ou quoi?

-Et tu accepterais de travailler avec Neville?!

-Vaut mieux que je le garde à l'œil, il parait qu'il aime un peu trop ma copine, plaisanta Drago.

Drago avait accepté et Séléna était aux anges. Il décida après son départ, de sortir de sa torpeur et il alla prendre place dans le Wagon commun où se réfugiait la majorité des élèves de Serpentard. Encore une fois quand il avait fait son entré, les autres étaient devenus silencieux et Drago avait mis sur son visage son expression fière et hautaine, son air de Malefoy d'autrefois et il était aller s'asseoir avec ses complices de l'été Dannika et Mélina.

Les deux jeunes femmes savaient maintenant avec qui il avait passé le reste des vacances et elles étaient plutôt surprise de le voir assis auprès d'elles plutôt qu'avec sa petite amie Granger. Cependant elles n'avaient pas posé la question directement au jeune homme, trop fière que Drago les ait choisi à sa place. Dannika lui avait expliqué en long et en large l'histoire de chaque élève de la maison qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était présent dans le wagon. Elle était maintenant la préfète en chef de Serpentard et elle avait dû mémoriser le visage et le nom de chaque élève de sa maison ce qui faisait d'elle, un atout incontestable pour Drago et sa nouvelle mission de redorer le blason ternit des verts et argent.

Séléna de son côté, était allé retrouver Neville dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Luna avait disparut, elle avait été distribuée des exemplaires du Chicaneur aux élèves qui étaient beaucoup moins réticent qu'avant face à son contenue. Séléna avait profité de l'occasion pour demander à Neville de se joindre au comité, lui omettant pour le moment de lui parler de Drago, mais ce dernier savait lire entre les lignes et avait rapidement compris qu'un comité des quatre maisons devait avoir un représentant de chacune des maisons…

-Qui sont les autres Séléna, demanda Neville avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Je ne lui aie pas encore demandé, mais Kayla Flemming serait un excellent porte-parole pour les Poufsouffle…

-Et pour Serpentard?

-J'ai demandé à Drago Malefoy et il est d'accord, disait candidement Séléna sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione.

-Quand il a accepté, c'était avant ou après qu'il ait su que j'y serais moi aussi?

-En fait c'est lui qui t'a pratiquement proposé, lui raconta Séléna.

-Ben voyons, tu me fais marcher!

-Il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur ça c'est certain, mais il a reconnu tes qualités comme le fait que tu ais réussi à défendre tes convictions l'an dernier malgré les conséquences qui t'attendaient quand tu défiais l'autorité en place…

-Il a passé son été à se moquer de moi, pourquoi penserait-il autrement maintenant!

-Peut-être que cet été, il te voyait comme un obstacle, un rival à ce qu'il convoitait lui expliqua Séléna en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougissait devant cette constatation.

Harry et Ginny avaient éclaté de rire devant l'embarras de la jeune femme et l'expression scandalisé de Neville. Séléna quitta ensuite le compartiment pour aller trouver où se cachait Kayla, mais elle fut rattrapée par Hermione dans le couloir étroit.

-Alors… comment il va, demanda la jeune femme un peu anxieuse.

-Il est visiblement troublé et anxieux, mais il essaie de le cacher. Je crois qu'il veut vraiment aider sa maison, leur redonner de la fierté et je pense qu'il va ressortir encore plus mature de cette expérience.

-J'ai peur Séléna…

-De quoi, voyons Hermione, pourquoi tu pleures.

-J'ai peur qu'il redevienne comme avant… avant nous tu comprends!

-Cesse de t'inquiéter ma chérie, ça n'arrivera pas…Il tient beaucoup à toi tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi il ne me le dit pas, je veux dire, il ne…

-Tu dois commencer à le connaître assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il a du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturelle dans sa famille, mais il est déjà un peu plus loquace qu'auparavant. Tu dois savoir lire entre les lignes avec lui et il n'est pas si difficile à déchiffrer surtout depuis que tu as réussi à faire tomber certaines de ses barrières.

-Séléna… je crois que je… je ne suis pas certaine mais…

-Tu es amoureuse de lui, avait deviné son amie en lui mettant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Hermione se contenta de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer plus franchement.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, ce n'est pas si grave! C'est merveilleux au contraire.

-Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai peur, depuis mon histoire avec Ron… j'ai peur de lui avouer ce que je ressens et qu'ensuite qu'il me prenne pour acquis et que notre relation devienne comme ma précédente et qu'on perdent de cette passion qui est si forte entre nous depuis qu'il m'a embrassé pour la première fois...

-Tu as peur qu'il ne te désire plus…

-C'est un peu cela.

-Voyons Hermione, je vous ai vu tous les deux, il y a une telle électricité entre vous que le poil me lève sur les bras quand je passe trop près de vous. L'an dernier, il a eu plusieurs aventures et il retournait rarement avec la même fille, c'est quand même un bon signe tu ne crois pas?

-Parfois… c'est tellement gênant de te parler de cela…mais au point où on en est…Je me lance …Parfois il est tendre et attentionné, dans ces moment là j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime, qu'il me fait l'amour et que notre avenir est possible… et d'autre fois il me baise si fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, c'est presque animal, rien avoir avec l'amour et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avoir des sentiments dans ses moments là…En réalité, j'ai du mal à le suivre dans ses sautes d'humeur.

-Tu n'aimes pas quand il est …plus bestial.

-Non au contraire, les deux me plaise, j'aime la tendresse, sentir qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte au monde à ses yeux et j'aime aussi quand il me prend comme si seulement moi pouvait combler un besoin plus fort que lui, mais parfois je me demande s'il ne souffre pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et qu'il ne se réveillera pas un bon matin en se rendant compte de qui je suis et qu'il me rejette une fois pour toute tu comprends…

-Le sexe ma chérie c'est comme manger, c'est essentiel à la vie. Parfois on mange lentement entre ami, par plaisir et d'autre fois on mange sur le pouce par besoin parce qu'on a vraiment faim, on va vite et on avale tout rond, sans mauvais jeux de mots...

-Tu as certainement raison, tu as vraiment la sagesse de Serdaigle en toi, mais n'empêche que j'ai encore peur.

-Tu as peur de le perdre, c'est normal et c'est important de ne pas prendre l'autre pour acquis, ça fait durer les relations.

-Mais c'est presque douloureux parfois quand j'y pense.

-L'amour ça fait mal et ça fait du bien, c'est une autre des dualités de la vie qui permet qu'on apprécie encore plus les bons moments. Si au lieu de vous chamailler, vous baiser comme des bêtes, c'est encore un autre signe que ta relation avec lui est très différente de celle que tu avais avec Ron.

-Merci Séléna, tu es vraiment la seule avec qui j'arrive à discuter de cela!

Le train était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard et les élèves se dirigeaient vers les diligences. Drago entendait plusieurs élèves qui s'exclamaient de peur car ils voyaient un sombral pour la toute première fois. Drago avait vécu la même chose l'année précédente et il n'avait pas encore osé toucher l'une de ces créatures à cause de ce qu'elles représentaient : la mort. Il avait maintenant décidé d'aller vers l'une d'elle, combattant sa crainte et se prouver à lui-même qu'il acceptait en quelque sorte la mort... Ce geste spontané en avait surpris plusieurs, mais il avait aussi entraîné une réaction en chaîne. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient fait comme lui, exorcisant leur peur. Pour ceux qui ne les voyaient pas, cela avait l'air étrange de caresser le vide et ce même s'ils savaient qu'une créature se trouvait là. Hermione l'avait vu au loin, caresser l'animal en compagnie de d'autres élèves et elle avait été bouleversée par son initiative. Elle avait une folle envie de courir le rejoindre, de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à perdre le souffle, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, la clouant sur place. Au bout d'un moment il était embarqué dans la carriole et Hermione quant à elle, avait pris place dans une autre plus loin.

Durant la cérémonie de répartition, le choixpeau avait eu du mal à faire son travail correctement car plusieurs élèves qui selon leurs qualités auraient eu leur place à Serpentard, priaient fort pou ne pas y être envoyer. Lui qui habituellement prenait en compte leur choix intérieur, avait décidé au bout d'un moment d'ignorer les supplications et de les expédier directement là bas, à la place qui semblaient être la leur. Les élèves qui allaient s'asseoir à la table des verts et argent avaient tous la tête d'un condamné à mort, mais ils étaient tout de même fortement applaudit par leurs nouveaux compagnons et ce même si leur attitude était un peu défaitiste.

C'était difficile pour cette maison autrefois si fière de perdre ainsi la face devant le reste de l'école, mais Drago leur avait conseillé de rester fort, que le temps arrangerait les choses et il était fortement surpris que son conseil ait été aussi bien appliqué par ses pairs. Séléna avait raison, il était un leader naturel et pour une fois ça n'avait pas seulement avoir avec sa fortune, son sang, le peur que son nom de famille inspirait ou un quelconque jeu de pouvoir. Il se sentait lui-même fait pour assumer ce rôle et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Il sentait cependant aussi la pression qui incombe avec cette responsabilité et il n'était plus certain d'être assez fort pour supporter tout cela tout seul encore longtemps.

Seul il ne l'était pas, il y avait Hermione qui lui lançait des regards timides depuis la table des Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il donnerait pour être à ses côtés en ce moment... mais il devait tenir bon, remplir ses obligations. Il griffonna un petit mot sur un bout de parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche en attendant de pouvoir l'approcher d'assez près pour le lui remettre.

Après le traditionnel banquet, les élèves furent invités à rejoindre leurs dortoirs et Drago profita de la cohue généralisée pour attraper la main d'Hermione et lui donner le petit bout de papier. Il la quitta presque aussitôt, non sans lui faire son sourire le plus ravageur ce qui avait fait s'emballer le cœur de la jeune femme. « Il est tellement beau dans son uniforme, comment ce fait-il que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant » se disait Hermione en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle lut le court message qui en disait long : _22h30, la tour d'astronomie._

Il était un peu plus de 22h30 et Drago observait l'horizon, du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il commençait à se demander si la jeune femme viendrait vraiment le rejoindre. Sa journée avait passé si vite et de nombreuses émotions s'étaient bousculées en lui et il sentait plus que jamais qu'il avait besoin d'Hermione, de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse, de sa compassion, mais quand elle était enfin arrivée à ses côtés, son corps lui avait dictée tout autre chose.

Vêtue de sa chemise et de sa jupe d'uniforme scolaire et ayant retiré sa robe de sorcier préalablement, Hermione s'était appuyée sur la balustrade et fixait l'horizon, en se tenant juste à côté de lui.

-La nuit est douce et la vue est superbe

-C'est vrai, lui disait-il en la regardant elle.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas de la vue sur l'horizon dont il parlait, mais bien d'Hermione. En vérité, il ne voulait pas parler, encore moins de météo, il s'était placé derrière elle et l'avait entourée de ses bras.

Il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou en remontant vers son lobe d'oreille, cette zone si particulièrement sensible pour la jeune femme qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur sans jamais s'en lasser. Il l'avait senti d'ailleurs frissonner à son contact, ce qui l'encourageait à continuer son petit jeu de séduction, qu'il savait gagner d'avance. Il était content de lui faire autant d'effet, il n'avait jamais connu une fille aussi réactive à ses caresses qu'elle.

Il avait laissé ses mains s'égarer sous sa chemise, détachant sa brassière au passage, lui arrachant un gémissement plus franc qu moment ou il pinçait les pointes si sensibles de ses seins.

Il lui glissa ensuite à l'oreille de sa voix devenue rauque bien malgré lui :

-Je te veux comme un fou.

Elle tremblait légèrement et ce n'était pas de froid, mais de désir. Il avait passé les mains sous sa jupe et commençait à lui toucher l'entre jambe, glissant ses doigt en dessous de sa culotte afin de mieux atteindre sa cible. Elle était haletante, se tortillant sous ses caresses et elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher combien elle aussi avait envie de lui. Il se servait de son autre main pour descendre sa braguette et son boxer rapidement. Il l'avait ensuite fait se pencher doucement en lui mettant la main sur son dos. De son autre main, il écartait sa culotte sur le côté avant de la pénétrer d'un coup, sans plus de cérémonie.

Il la tenait par les hanches dans un mouvement de va et viens incessant et la respiration d'Hermione se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle tenait la balustrade à deux mains en la serrant si fort que ses jointures viraient au blanc. Au bout d'un court moment, il avait senti autour de lui, le serrement familier des parois de son intimité et il avait entendu ses petits gémissements qu'il aimait tellement entendre quand elle atteignait son sommet. Il continuait tout de même de la pilonner sans relâche, ne lui laissant aucun répit, il en voulait plus, il voulait lui en donner plus.

Elle le reconnaissait, c'était le Drago bestial, celui qui avait du mal à gérer ses émotions et qui se défoulait sur elle en la baisant brutalement. Ce soir c'était encore plus intense que les autres fois, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit immédiatement dans l'orgasme, il tenait bon, au point qu'un autre orgasme se construisait en elle et plus que jamais déterminée à l'atteindre avant qu'il en ait fini avec elle, elle se concentra sur ses propres besoin, allant à sa rencontre elle aussi d'un mouvement de bassin langoureux.

Dans le silence de la nuit, résonnait le son excitant de la peau qui s'entrechocs, le bruit de succion de l'air qui se frayait un chemin dans les mouvements de vas et viens empressés dans cet environnement intime si luisant d'humidité et les gémissement grandissant des deux amants complètement subjugués par leur effort. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il couchait avec elle, il l'entendit prononcer des mots au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme :

-Drago… je viens, je viens…

Il n'en avait pas fallut plus au jeune homme pour se laisser aller en elle dans un long grognement de satisfaction. Il s'était retiré rapidement d'elle et s'était nettoyé à l'aide d'un sort avant de se rhabiller et de disparaître en coup de vent, la laissant là, tremblante de plaisir jusqu'au bout des orteils et leurs fluides abondants dégoulinants sur sa cuisse.

Hermione avait, non sans peine, remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et elle était resté en haut de la tour un long moment pour analyser ce qui venait de se produire. Il lui avait à peine parlé, il ne l'avait même pas embrassé, sauf dans le cou. Il l'avait seulement prise là, sur le bord de cette balustrade et il était parti, sans la moindre parole, pas même un au revoir. C'était la première fois qu'il l'amenait deux fois presque consécutive au septième ciel et même au huitième ciel, mais en même temps, elle avait espéré pouvoir lui parler un peu parce qu'elle avait cru déceler en lui une sorte de trouble. Elle avait pu le lire en lui à chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé ses magnifiques yeux gris durant le banquet.

Ils étaient sensés s'afficher ensemble et non se cacher! Pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire, valait mieux ne pas être vu, mais quand même. Il lui avait glisser ce papier dans les mains furtivement et l'avait amener ici, tard, dans cet endroit désert… Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait finalement honte d'elle maintenant, qu'il ait changé d'idée sur la teneur de leur relation…

Drago était partie et il se retenait à deux mains pour ne pas y retourner. Il avait presque laissé échapper des paroles qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à dire. Il lui en avait déjà trop dit…il y a deux jours, il lui avait avoué qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, des paroles qui somme toute, sont beaucoup plus inoffensives que celles qu'il avait presque prononcées ce soir. Il était parti brusquement, trop brusquement, mais c'était bien mieux ainsi…


	18. Peur du changement

Trois semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis la rentrée à Poudlard. Drago faisait les cent pas seul dans sa chambre. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa mère la veille et hésitait encore avant de l'ouvrir, redoutant déjà ce qu'elle contenait. Au bout d'une période de réflexion, il avait réussi à se convaincre de la lire en se disant que de toute façon le fait de retarder la nouvelle n'allait pas empêcher les choses de se produire.

 _Mon fils, comme tu dois déjà t'en douter, je ne t'écris pas pour te parler de la pluie et du beau temps… La date du procès de ton père a été fixée. C'est pour dans deux semaines et en attendant ce jour et comme que son état de santé semble s'être stabilisé, ils ont décidé de le garder en détention préventive à Azkaban. Bien que Lucius ait décidé de coopérer avec les autorités et de ne pas vraiment se défendre durant le procès, ils ont quand même fait ce choix de peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une ruse destinée à faciliter sa fuite loin d'ici._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi, je saurais faire face et je ne suis plus seule… Ma sœur Andromeda est venue m'apporter son soutient. Sa visite m'a plutôt surprise car il faut dire que nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle t'avait croisé chez Harry Potter et que c'est ce jour là qu'elle avait compris que tous mes effort dans les œuvres caritatives dont je m'occupe n'étaient pas fait uniquement pour remonter notre cote de popularité, mais aussi parce que j'ai en quelque sorte réussi à évoluer dans certaines de mes valeurs et repousser cette éducation stricte axée sur la suprématie de notre sang qui avait jusqu'ici guidée la plupart de mes actions et de mes décisions. Je suis heureuse qu'elle et moi ayons repris contacte et aussi de connaître son petit fils, le petit Teddy Lupin qui est assez incroyable pour son âge… mais cela tu le sais déjà. Je me demande simplement pourquoi tu m'avais caché l'avoir rencontré?_

 _Prend soin de toi mon fils, ne t'en fait pas trop et discute avec Hermione, cette fille te veux vraiment du bien et te fait du bien alors ne la repousse pas…_

Drago avait reposé la lettre. Il le savait maintenant, son enfer à l'école allait vraiment commencer! Tous le monde allait lui demander des commentaires à propos du procès de son père ou pire encore, ils se contenteraient de le regarder de travers à chaque fois que la gazette du sorcier allait déterrer de vieilles histoires sales à propos de sa famille. Évidemment les élèves de l'école qui ne l'aimaient pas allaient fort probablement utiliser cette histoire pour le provoquer et lui en faire baver, mais il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation auparavant, quand son père avait été emprisonné la première fois après l'attaque contre Harry Potter au département des mystères. Si le procès se déroule rapidement, il pourra alors rapidement passer à autre chose, mais il doutait encore que son père se laisse enfermer si facilement et redoutait surtout dans toute cette histoire, les longs mois à entendre parler de lui quotidiennement alors qu'il souhaitait simplement l'écarter de sa vie.

Il était heureux que sa mère ait retrouver sa sœur et il savait qu'il était en partie responsable du premier pas que ça tante avait fait vers sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy était très orgueilleuse et même si elle avait beaucoup évolué depuis la fin de la guerre au niveau de sa façon de penser, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle n'est pas le genre de femme à faire les premiers pas quand il s'agissait de régler de vieilles rancunes dépassées. Il n'avait pas parler de la rencontre avec sa tante à sa mère, parce qu'il avait eu peur de sa réaction quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'aimait pas faire souffrir inutilement sa mère et sa tante avait toujours été un sujet à éviter dans la famille et ce depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait.

Même si elle semblait maintenant soutenue par sa sœur, Drago s'inquiétait du mal que cette histoire de procès allait encore faire à sa mère et il regrettait de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés. Elle lui avait suggéré de parler avec Hermione… Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir vraiment envie, en fait il aurait préférer enterrer toute cette histoire et vivre son quotidien comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, mais il est Drago Malefoy et depuis quelques années, il ne vie jamais rien comme les autres. Ce n'était pas qu'il refuse que la jeune femme sache ce qui lui arrive, mais il était juste las de discuter avec elle uniquement de souffrance, de douleur et de peine. Il avait aussi peur que cette compassion qu'elle avait pour lui soit le seul moteur qui faisait en sorte qu'elle continuait de l'accepter comme il était avec ses sautes d'humeurs si déroutant même pour lui. Lorsque cette histoire avec son père appartiendra au passé, il n'aura plus de raison d'être tourmenté et peut-être alors perdra-t-elle son intérêt pour lui...

Depuis la rentrée des classes, ils s'affichaient tous les deux comme un couple, s'embrassant en publique, se tenant la main. Ils faisaient aussi plusieurs activités ensemble comme étudier à la bibliothèque, marcher dans le parc et ils faisaient même équipe dans le cours de potion au grand bonheur du professeur Slughorn qui était heureux que ses deux meilleurs élèves travaillent enfin ensemble et s'entraident mutuellement.

Il y avait aussi quelques zones grises dans leur relation. D'abord leurs amis qui différaient beaucoup étant donné qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même maison. Il ne voulait pas l'éloigner de son entourage composé de Potter, Weasley fille et Londubat, même si ce dernier était difficile à accepter auprès d'elle étant donnée les avances qu'il lui avait déjà faite. Outre la divergence de fréquentation, il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait de grande déclaration d'amour. Il avait pris conscience qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'était pas uniquement attiré par elle sexuellement parlant, bien que cet aspect entre eux était toujours aussi flamboyant et spontané. Il avait compris maintenant que son besoin d'être auprès d'elle dépassait largement ce stade désormais et cela lui faisait encore très peur.

Quand il se questionnait sur le pourquoi, qu'il cherchait une explication à ses sentiments si nouveaux pour cette fille, qu'il avait toujours méprisé avant cette année, aucune réponse rationnelle ne lui venait à l'esprit, ça lui échappait complètement. Les mauvaises langues disaient et particulièrement Dannika, que c'était principalement pour défier son père qu'il fréquentait une sang impur. Drago ne répondait jamais à ces allégations, se fichant complètement de l'opinion des filles jalouses dans son genre et des filles jalouses, il en croisait beaucoup! Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'à force d'entendre de telles rumeurs à son sujet, qu'Hermione commence à en croire certaine et à s'éloigner de lui.

Il hésitait à parler ouvertement avec elle de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard parce que fondamentalement, il était toujours un lâche et il avait peur du changement, peur qu'elle s'enfuie en courant, peur qu'elle ne soit plus la même avec lui. Cette peur du changement, Hermione en était tout autant que lui envahie. Elle aimait la routine, la stabilité et pour le moment, rien dans leur relation ne les obligeait à parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Parfois, Drago avait une envie spontanée de lui dire : « je t'aime », principalement lors d'échange de regard intense, mais ces mots restaient toujours coincés dans sa gorge, refusant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Si elle lisait toujours aussi bien, elle avait fort probablement déjà dû deviner. Ses yeux gris avaient toujours été pour la jeune femme, le reflet de ses pensées les plus secrètes et elle faisait partie des seules personnes en dehors de sa mère, à pouvoir y déchiffrer des sentiments. Il avait d'ailleurs constater combien la jeune femme devenait anxieuse quand il était sur le point de se déclarer et c'était probablement cette réaction de la part d'Hermione qui l'empêchait au final de lui dire enfin ce qu'il gardait à l'intérieur depuis un certain temps.

Drago se décida au bout de moment à sortir de ses pensées et de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentard dans la salle commune. La plupart des élèves s'y trouvait déjà, tous bien installés à attendre le début de l'une des émissions les plus écoutés de la radio étudiante : Le débat des quatre maisons. Cette idée avait été proposée par Kayla lors de l'une des réunions du comité d'unification des quatre maisons dont il faisait partie. Les autres membres étaient Séléna et Londubat. Ils avaient repoussé cette idée d'émission au départ, jugeant l'atmosphère assez tendu entres les élèves sans ajouter une raison supplémentaire de se quereller. Kayla cependant avait soulever un point important : « Parfois pour qu'une blessure guérisse, il faut en extraire le pus ». Elle avait raison, si une tribune offrait la chance de pouvoir régler certains conflits et exposer certaine divergence d'opinion publiquement, les élèves pourraient alors renouer avec les valeurs de leur propre maison et comprendre les motivations des autres et donc rétablir le respect en quelque sorte.

Le déroulement de l'émission était assez simple. Un élève par maison, un sujet, un débat. Les élèves qui avaient la chance de participer à cette émission avaient été choisis par les enseignants. Pour être candidat il suffisait d'écrire un texte d'opinion et de le soumettre aux professeurs. Trois élèves par maison avaient été choisis et ils alternaient d'une semaine à l'autre afin de créer différentes combinaisons de débatteur. Le sujet de la semaine allait être assez lourd et controversé : Les quatre maisons ont-elles encore leur raison d'être?

Pour représenter les Poufsouffles: Kayla Flemming, chez les Serdaigles : Mark Silverton, Pour les Gryffondors : Jimmy Peakes et pour Serpentard : Astoria Greengrass. Lors du déroulement du débat, Astoira avait fait une forte impression sur les élèves de sa maison. Elle défendait parfaitement son point de vue par des arguments bien lancés et au final, elle se retrouvait pratiquement seule à débattre avec Kayla, les autres n'intervenant pratiquement plus une fois leur plaidoyer terminé.

-En quoi le fait de nous faire porter des étiquettes nous aide-t-il dans nos études, disait Kayla.

-Tout le monde a besoin de faire partie d'un groupe, autant qu'il soit composé de gens qui nous ressemble, avait répondu Astoria.

-Il pourrait nous diviser autrement qu'en employant un vieux chapeau désuet qui applique de vieux principes archaïques pour faire la répartition.

-Les vieux principes comme tu dis, font partie de la tradition et les gens en générale aiment les traditions. Le choixpeau est un accessoire qui en fait partie, mais qui est aussi un outil assez puissant, assez en tous cas pour lire dans nos personnalités profondes. Il l'a même prouvé à deux reprises en faisant apparaître à deux Gryffondors dignes de la brandir, l'épée du célèbre sorcier. C'est cette épée qui a permis à Harry Potter de tuer un basilic et à Neville Londubat de tuer le serpent de son ennemi.

-Mais le choixpeau est placé qu'une seule fois sur notre tête au cours de notre scolarité, n'as-tu jamais envisagé que les gens changent, évolue et que la cérémonie elle-même devrait se faire à chaque année.

-On évolue c'est vrai, mais lorsque l'on regarde à long terme, en dehors de Poudlard, on se rend compte que fondamentalement on reste toujours les mêmes. La plupart des couples de sorciers se sont formés entre élèves de même appartenance et les longues amitiés y sont nées également. Si l'on change sans arrête de foyer, on ne développera jamais de véritables liens durables.

-Il y a des couples inter maison, on est pas limité aux simples quatre murs de notre dortoir.

-C'est vrai, certains plus aventureux ont décidé de vivre ce type de relation, mais je ne crois pas en un avenir possible pour ce genre de couple. Trop de choses les séparent!

-Tu sais, une fois que l'école est terminée, une fois que nous sommes adultes, la maison de laquelle nous avons fait parti durant nos 7 années de scolarité n'aura plus de réelle importance.

-Moi je crois que oui, bien au contraire. C'est à cet âge que l'on vie nos premières expériences, qu'on développe notre magie et c'est déterminant. On prend souvent des décisions à notre âge qui influenceront le reste de nos vies.

-Raison de plus pour élargir notre cercle d'ami tu ne crois pas, termina Kayla.

Drago avait écouté le débat, conscient que beaucoup de regard s'était retourné vers lui quand Astoria avait évoqué les relations entre élèves de différentes maisons. Durant ses interventions, la jeune femme dégageait de l'assurance et était forte de ses convictions. Comme elle était de sang pur, le mélange entre sorcier n'était pas dans ses valeurs fondamentales. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle le dévisageait souvent étrangement quand il la croisait dans les couloirs alors qu'il tenait la main d'Hermione. Il avait cru même déceler une pointe de jalousie dans son attitude. Astoria Greengrass était une jolie fille, de famille noble qui n'avait pas vraiment participé à la guerre, se contentant de faire profil bas et d'attendre le dénouement de l'histoire avant de prendre parti. Ce genre de fille lui aurait parfaitement convenu avant... avant la guerre, avant la souffrance. Son père l'aurait adoré, elle avait toutes les qualités à ses yeux pour en faire un choix digne d'un Malefoy, mais Drago avait changé, il voulait maintenant beaucoup plus d'une relation qu'un titre et une pureté de race et beaucoup plus que l'approbation de son père.

Quand Astoria entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, elle fut accueillit par des applaudissements et elle avait immédiatement regardé vers Drago en essayant d'avoir l'air presque séductrice, mais le jeune homme l'avait tout simplement ignoré, quittant la pièce sans même un regard pour elle. Drago était un peu d'accord avec Kayla, certaines traditions avaient besoin de renouveau, mais la jeune femme était trop drastique dans ses opinions. Drago était cependant content d'entendre des points de vue si différents exprimés ouvertement. Les débats faisaient réfléchir et renforçaient certain de ces liens d'appartenance qui faisait défaut à beaucoup d'élève de sa maison depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Bien que le quidditch offrait une excellente opportunité de ressentir de la partisanerie envers sa maison, les débats eux le faisaient de façon plus subtile, mais tout aussi efficace. Depuis que c'était commencé, les élèves se rassemblaient en groupe pour écouter, échanger sur les sujets et conséquemment se rapprocher les uns des autres.

Hermione avait de son côté, écouté les débats que d'une seule oreille, trop préoccupé par un long devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elle devait remettre dans quelques jours. Elle était seule à la bibliothèque avec son récepteur portatif et avait que peu suivi la conversation. Elle avait un horaire de cours très chargé et avait choisi trop d'option à un point tel qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune période de libre. Plus les jours passaient et plus les professeurs devenaient exigeants et leurs donnaient des devoirs et Hermione en avait plein les bras. Elle souffrait toujours de son anxiété de performance et même encore plus qu'avant... depuis qu'elle était devenue célèbre et récipiendaire de la médaille de l'ordre de merlin de première classe. Elle n'échouait cependant jamais à aucun test, elle avait même eu 105% de bonnes réponses au dernier contrôle de sortilège, répondant même aux questions bonus avec vraiment beaucoup de détails.

Se jeter corps et âme dans les devoirs lui avait terriblement manqué l'année précédente, mais aussi et surtout le fait d'être féliciter par ses professeurs pour ses accomplissements. L'école était l'un des seuls endroits dans la vie où l'on obtenait un score précis pour le travail accomplit et c'était assez rassurant pour la jeune femme. La vie en dehors de l'école la terrifiait par l'absence de notation précise car sans note, seul le résultat final comptait et parfois, il ne restait que nous-même pour le constater et personne pour nous rassurer.

Elle avait momentanément déposé sa plume et penché sa tête dans tous les sens pour reposer sa nuque endolorie par la position de travail trop statique qu'elle avait adopté. Elle avait alors senti des mains lui caresser le cou, des mains qui descendaient vers l'encolure de sa chemise, des mains qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mile.

-Tu as écouté les débats, lui demanda Drago en se penchant vers son oreille ce qui lui donnait encore des frissons.

-Pas vraiment, j'avais un devoir à finir, avait répondu Hermione en reprenant légèrement son self-control.

-Astoira Greengrass a parlé de relation entre élève de différente maison et ça m'a donné envie d'approfondir le sujet…

Hermione sentait tout son corps vibrer à ces simples paroles. Elle était devenue dépendante de lui, de ses caresses, de son corps. Il était la seule personne avec qui elle s'autorisait à perdre le contrôle. Le connaissant, elle savait qu'il devait avoir quelque chose qui le préoccupe et dont il n'avait pas envie de parler. Chaque fois qu'il était dans cet état, ça se terminait toujours en baise spontanée et malgré le désir qui l'empêchait de rester rationnel, une petite voix dans sa conscience la faisait se sentir encore un peu comme un simple défoulement pour lui.

Drago avait du mal à affronter ses émotions et elle avait souvent été là pour lui permettre de se défouler. Avant leurs rapprochements de cet été, il l'insultait et la provoquait littéralement et maintenant, il la prenait intimement n'importe où, mais elle se laissait toujours faire parce qu'elle appréciait autant que lui ces échanges si excitants et exaltants qui la rendait si vivante. Elle aurait dû se sentir utilisée, non respectée, bafouée, mais au fond elle en avait autant besoin que lui, peut-être même plus.

\- On ne l'a jamais fait à la bibliothèque, lui disait Drago en lui prenant le menton avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Elle avait répondu ardemment au baiser, se collant à lui plus franchement, usant elle aussi d'audace dans ses gestes. Ils étaient complètement seuls pour le moment et pour un bon bout de temps selon ses pronostiques. La majorité des élèves avaient écouté les débats et en discutaient dans les aires communes du château, ce qui rendait la bibliothèque avec sa vocation scolaire et sa règle du silence, moins attrayante pour un samedi après-midi. Drago l'avait prise sur la table de travail, entourée par les livres de recherches dont elle avait eu besoin. Elle avait posé la main sur son long parchemin, son devoir, ce devoir sur lequel elle avait passé tellement de temps, ce devoir qu'elle avait froissé légèrement au cours de leurs ébats car pour un moment, tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux.

La veille, il l'avait prise de la même façon à la fin du cours de potion et maintenant ici dans la bibliothèque. Hermione se doutait que c'était en lien avec la mystérieuse lettre qu'il avait reçue et dont il avait esquivé la question quand elle s'y était intéressée. À la différence de la veille, elle le força cette fois à la regarder dans les yeux, ce qui avait eu pour effet de rendre le moment plus tendre malgré le manque de préliminaire et l'empressement du jeune homme.

Elle constatait encore une fois combien elle le trouvait beau et sexy, mais aussi vulnérable malgré cette espèce de façade d'assurance qu'il affichait toujours devant les autres. Plusieurs personnes le trouvaient cependant encore hautain et assez prompt à la répartie blessante, mais il attaquait rarement le premier, voir même plus du tout, mais si quelqu'un le cherchait, il ne se privait pas pour lui lancer ses meilleures tirades dignes du Malefoy d'autrefois.

Hermione commençait à mieux comprendre son fonctionnement et malgré certaines divergences d'opinion, elle se rendait compte de leur grande ressemblance sur bien des points. Il réagissait aux insulte quand il était directement atteint dans sa fierté, tout comme elle-même l'avait toujours fait, mais avec plus de tact que lui cependant. Les gens lui avaient souvent reproché sa vantardise et son arrogance, surtout grâce aux privilèges que son sang pur et la richesse de sa famille. Pour Hermione, c'était ses vastes connaissances dont elle se vantait, du moins, de façon moins directe que Drago. Le fait qu'elle avait besoin de montrer cette intelligence aux autres relevait directement de son insécurité, tout comme Drago qui avait lui le besoin de montrer aux autres combien il était riche et important pour se prouver à lui-même sa valeur. Hermione avait toujours été émotive et Drago l'était tout autant, c'est seulement leur façon de vivre ces émotions qui divergeait. Hermione pleurait et faisait des crises d'hystéries quand elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour Drago ça avait toujours été la colère, la haine, la revanche, mais maintenant c'était le sexe. Ça devait être ainsi l'année précédente aussi, l'année où il s'était mis à courir après toutes les filles et collectionner les conquêtes. Hermione avait compris que c'était la façon qu'il avait trouvée pour canaliser ce qu'il vivait en dehors de l'école avec cette troupe de Mangemort qui avait envahi sa maison.

En un sens, Hermione et Drago étaient tout aussi semblables que différent et c'était cette dualité qui les faisaient souvent douter de leurs sentiments… juste assez pour éviter de se les révéler complètement, bien que dans leurs yeux, tout était parfaitement claire.

Le lundi matin au déjeuner, Hermione avait enfin appris ce qui tracassait tellement Drago. En première page de la gazette du sorcier, une photo de Lucius Malefoy en habit de prisonnier avec les cheveux courts et l'expression du visage presque méconnaissable. Sous la photo, un gros titre : Malefoy incarcéré en attendant son procès. Hermione cherchait Drago du regard, il avait les yeux figé dans son assiette à laquelle il ne touchait pas, se contentant de jouer dedans avec sa fourchette pour faire mine de s'y intéresser. Hermione avait lu l'article entièrement, espérant en apprendre plus, mais ce n'était finalement qu'un ramassis de vieilles histoires remâchées à la sauce Rita Skeeter.

Drago s'était levé au bout d'un moment et avait quitté sa table et Hermione était partie à sa suite, le poursuivant presque dans les couloirs de l'école. Quand elle l'avait enfin rattrapé, il lui avait dit :

-Tu aurais du l'apprendre de moi, mais j'étais incapable d'en parler…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends en quelque sorte. En fait je crois que je comprends même mieux tout ce que tu as pu me raconter le jour où tu es allé lui rendre visite au centre de repos. Cette photo en première page…

-Tu as vue ce dont il a l'air maintenant, il ne ressemble plus à l'homme que j'ai toujours connu, il est devenu si… faible. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais autant ressemblé que maintenant.

-Tu te vois vraiment en lui?

-Regarde, nous sommes pareil, c'est pathétique, disait Drago en mettant la photo du journal à côté de lui.

-Physiquement, vous avez des airs de famille, probablement accentué parce que ces cheveux sont maintenant courts, mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas un homme faible que j'ai devant moi et ce n'est pas un faible que je vois sur cette photo. Il semble tourmenté, fatigué, mais ce n'est pas un faible que je vois, mais plutôt un homme qui a décidé de faire ce qu'il faut pour rattraper ses erreurs autant vis-à-vis de sa famille que face à tous les gens qu'il a pu affecter par ses choix passés.

-Comment peux-tu lui accorder si facilement ton pardon alors que tu sais très bien qu'il ne changera jamais totalement. Tu crois qu'une fois qu'il aura purgé sa sentence, qu'il va suivre ma mère dans ses œuvres parce qu'il aura eu l'illumination et une réelle volonté d'aider les gens. Je pense plutôt qu'il va la suivre pour pouvoir reprendre du pouvoir et recommencer à catégoriser et mépriser les autres selon leur statut social, comme avant…

-Il a vécu des moments difficiles et toi aussi et c'est cela qui t'a permis de changer! Alors pourquoi pas lui... Tu dis qu'il te ressemble, alors peut-être qu'il suivra ton exemple afin d'obtenir ton pardon.

-Il va peut-être changer un peu, mais pour le reste, tout ne sera qu'apparence car c'est toujours ce qui a le plus compté pour lui. Tu crois qu'il t'acceptera? En société tu en auras l'impression, mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il soit heureux que je te fréquente plus intimement... Jamais il ne laissera le sang de sa famille être souillé! Pansy avait raison, il ne l'acceptait pas elle, il ne t'acceptera pas toi non plus. Même si tu es vouée à devenir une personnalité importante de notre monde, pour lui fondamentalement, tu resteras toujours une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Tout le monde peut changer Drago.

-Pas lui. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de gens au nom de cette simple conviction, au nom de la valeur de son sang. Ma mère a toujours partagé ces valeurs, mais elle était beaucoup moins radicale que lui et c'est simplement pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui elle t'aime bien, mais mon père…

-Ta mère m'aime bien, s'était surprise à dire Hermione.

-Tu sais, notre recette secrète de thé familiale est transmise dans la famille depuis des générations et transmise uniquement à ceux qui faisaient un mariage digne de la représentée. Jamais elle n'a donné cette recette à qui que ce soit, même pas à moi, alors oui, ma mère t'aime bien!

-Elle pourrait peut-être influencer ton père?

-Un peu peut-être, tant que notre histoire ne se termine pas en mariage…

C'était étrange d'évoquer cette possibilité alors que leur relation bien qu'exposer au publique n'était encore que définie comme étant une amitié avec beaucoup de sexe. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés d'amour et encore moins d'avenir ou de projet commun. Habituellement en couple, on discute de ces choses là, mais entre eux, il y avait encore ce trou noir, ce non dit qu'aucun ne semblait enclin à nommer ou à rectifier. Le fait que Drago avait maintenant évoqué une possibilité de long terme entre eux lui avait fait dresser les poils sur la nuque. Hermione avait ressentit de la peur, cette peur que tout change, cette peur que tout devienne hors de contrôle, cette peur de souffrir, mais aussi cette peur que tout ceci n'était finalement qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller à tout moment quelque part dans la forêt de Dean avec Harry et Ron dans la tente, au milieu de la guerre.

Tant qu'elle se mentait à elle-même sur la nature de sa relation avec Drago, elle pouvait se protéger un peu de la souffrance, du moins en théorie, mais en réalité, il était déjà trop tard. S'il décidait d'en finir avec elle, de la quitter, de ne plus la toucher, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait tout simplement pas!


	19. Double déclaration spontanée

Les semaines étaient passées très rapidement et le dénouement du procès du père de Drago approchait tout aussi rapidement. Il avait enfin décidé au fil des semaines de vivre cette épreuve en toute transparence avec Hermione, pour une fois. Suivant les conseils de sa mère, il lui faisait lire toutesles lettres détaillées qu'elle lui envoyait à propos du déroulement des audiences et il en discutait avec elle plus ouvertement. Ils avaient donc grâce à cela, passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble entre les cours.

Drago était de plus en plus songeur, surtout en voyant se dessiner de plus en plus la possibilité que son père n'aille finalement pas en prison après que le verdict soit rendu et qu'il réintègre trop rapidement à son goût le manoir familiale. Il voulait se trouver une sorte de plan B, une façon de fuir loin de tous ses tourments et des tourments qu'il provoquait autour de lui.

L'envie de travailler un peu plus sur une alternative à son avenir avait commencé à germer dans sa tête. Un samedi, alors qu'il descendait déjeuner assez tard, il avait vu Hermione en compagnie de ses amis Gryffondor. Ils se racontaient des anecdotes qui les faisaient éclater de rire systématiquement à chaque phrase.

Il avait décidé alors de tourner les talons et de sauter le repas en réalisant que dès que la jeune femme l'apercevrait, elle cesserait de s'amuser et porterait toute son attention vers lui. Drago se demandait si sa présence à l'école n'empêchait pas en quelque sorte la jeune femme de vivre sa dernière année d'étude sur une note plus heureuse. Ils leur arrivaient ensemble d'avoir des moment de fou rire, mais depuis que le procès de son père était entamé, ces moments étaient devenus de plus en plus rare.

Assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre, il s'était mis à réfléchir plus sérieusement à ses options et il avait décidé d'écrire à son ami Blaise Zambini avec qui il avait beaucoup échangé de lettre depuis quelque temps. Au départ, Drago l'avait contacté afin d'avoir un estimé de la valeur de l'équipement de laboratoire et de l'inventaire d'ingrédient qu'il y avait dans la maison de Rogue dont il avait hérité. Au fil de leur échange de courrier, les deux jeunes hommes avaient retrouvé une sorte de complicité et finalement ils avaient commencé à élaborer une sorte de projet d'avenir commun, un partenariat d'affaire qui assurerait à Drago, son indépendance face à la fortune familiale, soit l'indépendance vis-à-vis de son père.

Il avait devant lui, différentes possibilités et son choix tanguait de plus en plus vers la fuite. Partir au loin, un long moment, ce serait une telle libération… mais quelque chose le retenait ou plutôt quelqu'un!

Le mois de décembre avait débuté avec la première neige et une lettre de Narcissa Malefoy. Drago avait attendu d'être seul avec Hermione avant de l'ouvrir parce qu'il avait peur de sa propre réaction et voulait aussi vivre cette épreuve avec elle.

 _Mon fil, le verdict est tombé et je tenais absolument à ce que tu l'apprennes de moi plutôt que par d'un journaliste de la gazette qui va certainement encore tout déformer. Comme tu as du t'en douter au fil des semaines, ton père n'ira pas en prison. Il doit cependant purger une peine dans la communauté et il est interdit de magie pour une année entière, ce qui le rend plutôt vulnérable face à ceux qui le méprise._

 _Le Magenmagot a jugé que les informations capitales fournies à propos des cachettes des derniers Mangemorts recherchés et sa sincérité face à son désir de rattraper ses erreurs passées, toutes ces choses ont contribué à une considérable réduction de peine. Cependant, je crois surtout que c'est grâce au fait qu'il a révélé au conseil la cachette des objets de magie noire les plus dangereux du seigneur des ténèbres qui a fini de les convaincre de sa bonne volonté. Ils ont choisi de le juger avec moins de sévérité que d'autre collaborateur qui ont eux aussi côtoyer le seigneur des ténèbres de très près._

 _Il va donc revenir vivre avec moi d'ici quelque jour et donc, comme tu l'avais sans doute prévu, il sera à la maison quand tu reviendras y passer les vacances de noël. Je regrette que tu n'aies pas assisté au procès, je crois que tu aurais de cette façon été plus enclin à pardonner à ton père, mais je pense que les vacances en famille nous feront le plus grand bien à tous les trois._

 _J'ai hâte de te voir et d'ici là prend bien soin de toi et d'Hermione aussi._

 _PS: Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de dire à Lucius avec qui tu passes tout ton temps libre. J'aimerais que tu me dises si tu veux que je lui dise ou si tu préfères le faire toi-même._

-Ainsi donc, il est parvenu à ses fins!

-Tu crois qu'il avait tout planifié, lui demanda Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il est capable d'être un bon manipulateur alors il y a une très grosse partie de moi qui se méfie de ce soudain désir de rédemption.

-Il a tout de même reçu une peine à purger dans la communauté.

-Ça je suis certain qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu et je me doute du genre de travaux qu'il vont lui faire faire. Le genre où il devra collaborer avec des créatures qu'il a toujours détesté et même des moldus. Ce sera un test pour lui, une preuve de ses prétendues bonnes intentions

-Tu compte retourner vivre avec lui durant les vacances.

-Non, j'ai d'autres projets… Et j'aimerais que tu en fasses partie.

-Tu es sérieux?

-Évidemment, mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite, c'est pas si exaltant comme plan vacance. En fait j'aimerais que tu m'aides à trier les choses du professeur Rogue dans la maison de l'impasse du tisseur.

-Tu as l'intention de l'habiter finalement?

-C'est possible étant donné que je ne veux pas vivre sous le même toit que mon père, cette option en vaut bien une autre.

-Je dois aller voir mes parent la première journée des vacance afin de leur dire au revoir. Ils partent en croisière et c'est ma seule chance de leur parler en face d'ici les vacances de pâques, mais ensuite je suis disponible.

-Je ne te demande pas de passer toutes tes vacances à faire cela, uniquement quelques jours et j'aimerais aussi que tu m'accompagnes au bal du nouvel an.

-Le bal...

-Tu sais, le grand bal, celui qui réunit la haute société sorcier.

-Tu es sérieux, tu veux m'emmener là bas. Mais, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis vraiment pas habituer à ce type de fête et en plus je n'ai même pas de robe.

-Tu peux venir en uniforme scolaire, je m'en fiche, je veux juste y aller avec toi.

-Ton père y sera n'est-ce pas?

-Probablement, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux que tu y sois, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de grandiose avec toi, c'est aussi simple que cela.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir d'accord.

La semaine juste avant le début des vacances, les élèves de dernière année étaient tous sur les nerfs. C'était le moment redouté par tous, les examens en blanc. Ces tests étaient d'excellentes pratiques pour les véritables examens d'ASPIC. Ils avaient pour but de faire découvrir aux élèves leurs faiblesses afin de pouvoir mieux les travailler avant d'arriver aux véritables examens finaux.

Hermione avait tout donné et après tout ce stress et ce travail acharné, elle était épuisée. Drago lui, avait fait preuve d'une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, ce qui avait beaucoup aidé Hermione à lâcher prise et à reprendre le contrôle de son propre stress. Pour la première fois, Drago avait senti qu'il aidait la jeune femme plutôt que de lui apporter que des tracas supplémentaires.

Hermione était arrivée chez Drago comme prévue le deuxième jour des vacances. C'était bizarre de parler de chez Drago autrement qu'en disant cela à propos du manoir Malefoy, mais comme il semblait maintenant vouloir enlever les choses du professeur Rogue de cette maison, ce n'était pas si déplacer d'appeler cet endroit ainsi désormais. Sa mère Narcissa avait été déçu d'apprendre qu'il avait d'autres projets pour ses vacances que de passer du temps en famille, mais elle avait compris et s'était réjouit qu'il soit au moins à la maison pour le réveillon.

Dans le grand salon de l'ancienne maison de Rogue, Drago avait préparé des couvertures de déportation de différentes couleurs dont la couverture jumelle se trouvait déjà à l'endroit où il envoyait les objets qu'il classait. La bleue devait servir à envoyer les vêtements, rideau, literie à un organisme de charité qui recueillait ce genre de choses. La couverture noire elle, devait servir à envoyer les articles relatifs au laboratoire de potion de Rogue. Il avait décidé de les envoyer vers l'entreprise de la famille Zambini d'où il serait plus facile de les revendre. Il y avait aussi des cartons, que Drago avait commencé à remplir avec les bibelot et accessoire décoratif. Ces objets seraient plus tard envoyés à un revendeur qui essaiera d'en tirer le plus d'argent possible, moyennant une commission évidemment.

Après seulement une journée de travail intensif, la maison avait déjà plus de la moitié des items de triés. Hermione et Drago avaient terminé assez tard et s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un lit d'une chambre d'ami avant de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil.

Hermione s'était réveillée assez tard le lendemain. Elle avait bien dormi et ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Drago n'était plus à ses côtés et elle se sentait un peu mal de ne pas s'être réveillée en même temps que lui. Elle avait sauté dans la douche et s'était dépêchée de se rafraîchir avant de vêtir un jeans et d'un t-shirt et d'aller le rejoindre en bas. Elle avait descendu les marches presque en courant jusqu'au salon où Drago s'afférait à trier de la paperasse qui semblait au premier coup d'œil sans intérêt, mais qui au fond cachait certain secret de la vie passée de Severus Rogue.

-Hey salut la marmotte, taquina Drago.

-Tu es levé depuis longtemps.

-Deux ou trois heures je dirais, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Il y a des croissants sur la table de la cuisine si tu en veux.

-Merci, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter.

Elle était allée vers la table et avait attrapé un croissant. En prenant une énorme bouchée, son regard avait bifurqué vers le sac de Drago posé sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. Une feuille de papier mal rangée dépassait de celui-ci et la curiosité de la jeune femme l'avait emporté. Balayant ses derniers scrupules, elle avait tiré légèrement pour y lire le titre. Une fois qu'elle avait pu le lire plus clairement, elle l'avait extirpé du sac d'un coup sec et avait foncé vers le salon rejoindre Drago dont le sourire s'était effacé de son visage en voyant l'air fâché d'Hermione et surtout en voyant le formulaire qu'elle lui avait balancé au visage.

-Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois?

-Comme tu sembles visiblement l'avoir lu, vu la colère que je peux lire en toi, alors tu n'as pas besoin de me poser cette question.

-Tu veux quitter Poudlard? Tu veux partir et passer tes ASPIC avant la fin de l'année scolaire et disparaître, criait Hermione au bord de l'hystérie.

Le parchemin était en fait un formulaire de demande afin de pouvoir passer ses examens d'ASPIC avant la fin de l'année. Les élèves qui obtenaient de bons résultats aux examens blancs pouvaient passer prématurément leurs examens finaux, à conditions qu'ils aient l'approbation d'au moins trois de leurs professeurs et que les membres du comité de l'éducation au ministère l'approuvent également. Très peu d'élèves choisissaient cette option, voulant terminer leur scolarité avec les meilleurs résultats possible. Pour convaincre le comité, il fallait aussi fournir une lettre explicative exposant la raison de cette demande. Drago se baladait avec le formulaire depuis un bon moment déjà, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi près de le remplir que ce matin là, à son réveil, quand il avait encore lu dans la gazette du sorcier un article concernant la libération de son père et l'indignation de certains journalistes.

-T'énerve pas, je n'ai pas encore remplit le formulaire comme tu as pu le constater alors je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, c'est simplement une de mes options, lui expliquait Drago d'un ton neutre.

-Avais-tu au moins l'intention de m'en parler?

-À voir ta réaction en ce moment, j'ai bien fait d'attendre!

-Pourquoi? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi ou même avec nous… C'est simplement moi. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis et ce depuis plus d'un an déjà. Je m'étais imaginé que le fait de reprendre les cours arrangerait les choses, mais je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant, alors j'explore simplement une autre possibilité.

-Même si cette possibilité signifie de me quitter, de me laisser seule là bas.

-Tu es loin d'être seule Hermione, tu as des amis qui t'aiment et avec qui je t'empêche un peu trop souvent de passer du temps… Quand tu es avec moi, ils ne viennent pas te voir, ils ont peur de nous déranger et j'ai souvent l'impression de te priver de quelque chose d'important.

-C'est toi qui est important pour moi…J'aime être proche de toi, j'aime faire des activités avec toi et je croyais que c'était réciproque, lui disait tristement la jeune femme.

-Mais ça l'est, mais je ne veux pas que tu te coupes de tous les autres à cause de moi tu comprends. Parfois je me dis que si je n'étais pas dans ta vie, tu aurais une meilleure vie!

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin Malefoy! Là dessus tu n'as pas changé! Tu es toujours aussi égoïste! Tu prétends que tu fais cela pour moi alors que tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis avant! Tu veux me rendre responsable de ta propre décision de partir… de partir loin de moi alors que si j'avais voulu t'éloigner de moi et passer plus de temps avec d'autre personne, je l'aurais tout simplement fait!

-Quand je te vois avec Potter par exemple, je t'entends rire et je te sens détendue. Tu as cette expression sur ton visage... cet air gamin, cet air que tu n'as plus très souvent quand tu es avec moi et alors je comprends combien je te cause du souci.

-Drago, je veux t'aider, je veux être à tes côtés et te soutenir dans tout ce que tu vie. Quand la poussière sera retombée et que cette histoire avec ton père sera enterrée, tout reprendra son cours normal.

Hermione s'était approché de lui, plaquant une main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça ne sera jamais normal Hermione... Quand je regarde les autres élèves de cette école, aucun d'entre eux n'a vécu ne serais-ce qu'un once de ce que j'ai pu vivre durant la guerre... Toute cette histoire de procès, cette controverse, ça n'a fait que raviver de douloureux souvenirs et de vieilles rancunes.

-Moi je te comprends et Harry comprend et même Neville comprend. On se sens tous un peu comme ça, différent de tous les autres qui ont été d'avantage protégés, mais on passe par-dessus et on réapprend à vivre normalement!

-Vous étiez dans le bon camp, vous êtes devenus des héros, personne ne vous en veut, mais moi, au moindre faux pas, je suis jugé et critiqué et je commence à en être lasse. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à choisir entre ta vie et la mienne...

-Moi je préfère choisir la notre Drago...Je t'aime, tu ne l'as toujours pas compris!

Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes et sa voix s'était presque brisée en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Elle le regardait avec une telle intensité que Drago ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Ce baiser était différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés depuis l'été. Un baiser au goût salé de larme, alimenté par l'énergie du désespoir et de la peur de la séparation. Hermione y mettait tout cet amour pour lui qu'elle refoulait depuis si longtemps, cet amour si terrifiant qu'elle était maintenant forcée de déclarer avant qu'il ne décide de la quitter.

Elle aurait souhaité lui révéler ses sentiments autrement, dans un moment plus tendre, mais le temps jouait désormais contre elle, il devait savoir avant qu'il n'ait pris sa décision de s'enfuir.

-Ne me quitte pas Drago, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi…

Ils avaient fait longuement l'amour sur le tapis du salon. Habituellement les émotion trop forte les guidaient vers de brutales et rapide baises passionnées, mais ce matin là, la tendresse, l'amour était au rendez-vous, comme si le temps s'était figé, comme s'il n'avait plus la moindre importance ou influence sur eux. Leur corps se fusionnait dans une harmonie parfaite de mouvements langoureux et lents qui les faisaient monter vers des sommets où ils n'avaient jamais encore posés le pied.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus, comblés, Hermione et Drago soupiraient de contentement, souhaitant chacun de son côté que ce moment si parfait dure éternellement. Mais au bout d'un temps d'une longueur incalculable, les deux jeunes amants s'étaient rhabillés et s'étaient remis au travail.

En vidant une énorme malle contenant divers parchemins sans intérêt, Hermione avait constaté que le coffre semblait plus haut que la profondeur qu'il affichait quand on plongeait la main à l'intérieur. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de dispositif pour accéder au vrai fond et le contour du faux fond avait même été soigneusement scellé, comme si ce qui y était caché, devait le rester à jamais. Elle avait pris sa baguette et avait brisé le fond à l'aide d'un sort, révélant des objets cachés en dessous.

-Ce coffre à un double fond, déclarait fièrement Hermione devant le regard horrifié de Drago alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Je crois que tu viens de trouver ses plus grands secrets, tu es vraiment une redoutable enquêtrice! Tu crois qu'on a le droit de les regarder.

-Sérieusement, tu te poses vraiment cette question. Ce coffre t'appartient maintenant alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu es pire qu'une Serpentard tu le sais ça, disait Drago en riant.

Le fond du coffre recelait effectivement les plus grands secrets de Severus Rogue. Dans un petit coffret en bois, il y avait environ une centaine de lettres écrites de la main de la jeune Lily Evans du temps de leurs études à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi quelques photos d'elle à cet âge et des objets lui ayant probablement appartenu comme une brosse à cheveux contenant plusieurs cheveux auburn. Il y avait aussi un livre, une sorte de journal intime écrit par Rogue datant aussi de l'époque de ses études.

Drago avait avoué à Hermione qu'il savait pour l'histoire d'amour impossible entre Rogue et la mère de Harry parce qu'il l'avait entendu en parler aux filles quand il l'avait espionné cet été au bord du lac. Hermione lui avait alors donné un petit coup dans les côtes en l'apprenant, mais elle ne s'était pas trop attardé à ce détail, trop impatiente de lire le fameux journal remplit de secret.

-Tu me traites de fouine, mais tu ne t'ais pas regardé Hermione Granger, tu es même encore plus curieuse que moi je le suis.

-Tu as raison, c'est pour cela que je suis autant motivée pour les études, parce que j'aime tout savoir, même les secrets des gens.

-Tu as envie qu'on le lise ensemble, je veux dire à haute voix, chacun notre tour.

-Pourquoi pas, mais d'abord on termine de trier le reste des trucs du salon!

-C'est cruel, lui avait dit Drago.

-Non c'est motivant au contraire!

Ils avaient repris le travail avec une vitesse assez soutenue. Drago avait donné à Hermione plusieurs encyclopédies qui semblaient l'intéresser et ils avaient séparé les livres sur les potions des autres livres qu'il voulait donner à la bibliothèque de l'école. Il feuilletait rapidement quand même chaque livre avant de les mettre dans les cartons de don afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne contenaient pas l'écriture du professeur Rogue. Il semblait avoir écrit uniquement que dans ses grimoires de potion.

-Tu va faire quoi avec tout ces livre de potions modifiés à la sauce Rogue, demandait Hermione qui avait remarqué qu'il semblait les emballer plus soigneusement dans des cartons que les autres ouvrages.

-Blaise et moi nous avons un projet pour tout cela. Tu te souviens en sixième année comment le livre de potion du professeur Rogue qui datait de l'époque de sa scolarité avait réussi à rendre et excuse-moi d'avance pour l'offense, un élève aussi nul en potion que Potter en génie de la classe!

-Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi? Modifier des livres de potions qui ont été écrit il y a longtemps et qui sont déjà totalement approuvés par la communauté magique et le ministère!

-Pourquoi pas! Tout a un jour besoin de renouveau, d'une cure de rajeunissement.

-C'est une aventure assez risquée! D'autres ont déjà échoué en faisant ce type de tentative.

-Ce n'est pas si risqué que cela. Et puis on utilisera le nom de Rogue pour le promouvoir. Avec son statut de héro de la guerre et ses longues années en tant que maître des potions de Poudlard, les gens ne pourront que s'y intéresser.

-Blaise et toi semblez communiquez beaucoup ces derniers temps.

-C'est vrai, on a repris contact.

-La compagnie de potion était à son père, c'est bien cela.

-Oui, à son père biologique, Blaise a eu beaucoup de père au cours de sa vie...

-Sa mère s'est remariée plusieurs fois?

-Je pense que sa mère a seulement aimé le père de Blaise... Elle a ensuite collectionné les maris fortunés et ils ont tous plus ou moins succombé à d'étranges morts inexpliqués et dont elle n'a jamais cependant été tenue pour responsable. C'est probablement cette ressemblance familiale qui a rapproché Blaise et Pansy, elle dont la grand-mère a eu un parcourt similaire à celui de la mère de Blaise.

-Donc la compagnie de potion est…

-Elle est maintenant à Blaise, officiellement. Sa mère le lui a vendu pour 10 galions. Les affaires n'allaient pas très bien quand il l'a acheté à vrai dire, mais il a réussi à redorer l'image de qualité de ses produits et il est remplit de projet pour la faire grandir. Il m'a proposé d'être son associé éventuellement, mais en attendant, nous cherchons une façon rapide de faire parler de la compagnie et je pense que bien que controversé, un projet de réédition de grimoire soit une bonne idée.

-Vous devriez utiliser les pages originales, celles écrites de la main de Rogue qui laissent voir la vraie recette en dessous. Je suis sure que ce genre de chose interpellera plus de gens qu'une simple réédition traditionnelle.

-C'est vrai que de seulement transcrire des recettes n'a pas vraiment le cachet d'un livre griffonné, mais Rogue à une écriture épouvantable!

-Alors faites les deux, laisser la page d'inspiration et transcrivez la recette sur la suivante.

-Nous devrions te prendre comme associé, tu as de bonnes idées!

-C'est une possibilité... mais je me voyais plus comme médicomage ou encore défendant le droit des créatures magique au sein du ministère.

-Ça je sais et tu n'arrive toujours pas à te décider, même après tous ces mois d'études.

-Je suis aussi mêlée qu'à mon arrivé à Poudlard! Moi qui croyais que tout allait se mettre en place rapidement une fois le cours de mes études repris!

-Tu as tous le temps, arrête de trop te stresser avec ce genre de décision...

Au bout de quatre jours de désencombrement, Hermione et Drago avaient terminé de vider les lieux. Drago avait décidé d'engager des professionnels pour décorer et meubler à son goût l'endroit et il avait réussi à financer tout cela uniquement en revendant les biens de Rogue et principalement le contenue du laboratoire de potion privé du professeur.

Les deux jeunes profitaient de la fin de chaque journée de ménage pour lire le journal de Severus Rogue à tour de rôle. Le journal contenait beaucoup de choses sur ses angoisses d'étudiant persécuté, son manque de confiance en lui et son amour pour la belle Lily Evans. Il y avait même un passage, le dernier du livre, sur sa décision de devenir un Mangemort.

C'était au tour de Drago de lire :

 _~Si je décide de suivre le seigneur des ténèbres dans son ascension, je suis certain de devenir un sorcier puissant et respecté de tous et je pourrai alors me venger des maraudeurs et tout particulièrement de leur chef James Potter. Je sais que Avery parle beaucoup de son mépris des sang-de-bourbe, moi ce sont les moldus que je déteste et tout particulièrement mon père qui est si violent avec ma mère alors qu'elle pourrait si facilement le tuer d'un coup de baguette si elle en avait le courage. Un jour c'est moi qui le ferai et qui la libérera de son emprise! Peut-être que si je deviens puissant, j'arriverai enfin à dire à Lily combien je l'aime et qu'elle sera fière d'être à mes côtés. J'imagine que les autres ne seront pas contre ma relation avec elle et ce même si elle est une née-moldu. Après tout, elle est la meilleure élève en potion et elle est très puissante malgré ses racines familiales dépourvues de magie..._

 _~Rien ne se passe jamais comme je le veux! Lily me déteste maintenant, je l'ai traité de sang-de-bourbe et elle a refusé d'écouter mes excuses alors que j'avais l'opportunité de lui dire enfin que je l'aime! Je l'ai vu ce matin, elle était avec les maraudeurs et je crois que cette fois ça y est, je l'ai perdu pour de bon! Il ne me reste plus qu'a me joindre à la cause du seigneur des ténèbres et attendre qu'il gagne afin qu'elle revienne vers moi, un jour peut-être..._

-Je trouve que Rogue et toi avez quelques similitudes, disait Hermione à Drago.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi pathétique que lui, rassure moi la dessus au moins.

-Non pas aussi… persécuté que lui, mais il y a d'autres aspect assez semblable. Il aime sa mère et déteste son père et il voulait la libérer de lui. Il a traité la fille qui l'intéressait de sang-de-bourbe...

-La différence c'est qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment quand il le lui a dit, il était en colère, mais moi à l'époque où je le faisais, je n'étais pas encore amoureux de toi.

Drago s'était mordu la langue. Ça venait de lui échapper, juste comme ça en parlant, il venait de lui dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Elle continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était, mais Drago n'était pas stupide, elle l'avait très bien entendu et maintenant, il était dans la merde. Comment pouvait-il songer à quitter l'école, à la quitter elle alors qu'il y a quelques jours à peine elle lui déclarait directement qu'elle l'aimait et que maintenant lui aussi venait tout juste de le faire!


	20. Départ et nouveau départ

Cette année, Harry Potter avait décidé de faire un changement à la traditionnelle réunion de la famille Weasley au terrier et d'inviter tout le monde chez lui pour le réveillon. Hermione était contente que Harry ait prit cette initiative, parce que malgré son lien avec cette famille, elle se sentait un peu comme l'ex petite amie collante qui allait toujours aux réunions de famille malgré sa séparation d'avec l'un de ses membres. En y repensant bien, elle se doutait un peu que cette idée de changement des habitudes venait probablement de Ginny qui devait avoir peur qu'elle passe noël toute seule plutôt qu'avec eux étant donné que ses parents étaient à l'étranger et que son petit ami actuel avait quelques problèmes familiaux trop important à régler pour y amener une petite amie dans son genre…

Harry et elle avaient décoré la maison, ne négligeant rien, pas même la taille du sapin qui trônait fièrement dans le salon, orné de décorations magiques qui semblaient presque vivantes, mélangé avec des décorations moldus plus traditionnelles. Encore un clin d'œil habile à la complexité des origines des deux colocataires. Harry et elle avaient déjà disposé des cadeaux sous l'arbre et d'autres apparaissaient au courant de la journée, envoyés soit par des sorts ou carrément expulsé par la cheminée.

-Alors ce début de vacance, lui demandait Harry.

-Ça s'est plutôt bien passé et toi, l'avait à son tour questionné Hermione.

-Ginny a passé presque tout son temps ici avec moi, j'imagine que sa mère finira par accepter qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi quand l'école sera finie.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'y opposerait.

-Mais toi, tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient dis-moi?

-Non, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. De toute façon j'ai l'intention de faire des études supérieures et de prendre une chambre d'étudiante sur place, alors ce sera comme si je ne vivais plus ici.

-La maison est bien assez grande pour nous tous. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux y vivre autant de temps que tu le voudras et y emmener qui tu voudras…

-Ce n'est pas à cause de Drago que je disais cela. Puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas un problème car il a lui aussi sa propre maison maintenant.

-Vraiment!

-En fait, c'est l'ancienne maison de Rogue. C'est là que j'ai passé le début des vacances. Nous avons trié les choses qu'il a laissées derrière lui et maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai des trucs à te donner.

-Pas un livre de potion j'espère, plaisantait Harry en repensant au livre du prince de sang mêlé.

-Non rassure-toi. Ce sont des photos et des lettres de ta mère adressées à Rogue, du temps où ils étaient amis. Drago ne tenait pas vraiment à les garder et c'est même lui qui m'a proposer de te les remettre pour que tu décides de ce que tu veux en faire.

-C'est gentil de sa part et assez surprenant je dirais.

-Il y a du bon en lui, les gens ont du mal encore à le croire, mais c'est la vérité.

-Moi je te crois. Tu es la personne que je connais dont le jugement a toujours été sans reproche. C'est seulement que Drago et moi… Disons que notre première rencontre et toutes les années de conflits entre nous ont laissé une sorte de froideur qui prendra probablement plusieurs années avant de s'estomper complètement.

-Sincèrement Harry, ma relation avec lui est-ce que ça te dérange et soit honnête!

-Ça m'a surprit et pour être franc j'ai presque encore du mal à le croire, mais depuis notre retour à l'école, j'ai constaté à quel point finalement vous semblez bien vous entendre, j'irais même jusqu'à dire bien vous compléter. C'est étrange, j'avais toujours imaginé que Ron et toi passeriez votre vie ensemble à vous chamailler comme vous l'avez toujours fait, mais maintenant que je te vois dans un autre type de relation, je constate que tu t'épanouis comme jamais tu n'aurais pu le faire avec Ron. Ne dit pas à Ron que j'ai dit cela... Enfin bref, c'est comme si tu avais appris grâce à Drago à lâcher prise et que tu avais cessé de... jouer à la mère en quelque sorte.

-Si je n'avais pas jouer à la mère avec toi et Ronald, je crois que cette guerre ne serait pas encore fini, lui avait dit Hermione en riant.

-Entièrement d'accord, confirmait Harry.

Plus tard, vers la fin de l'après-midi, les convives avaient commencé à arriver et une fois tous le monde sur place, le repas fut servie. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, conviviale et sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Quand minuit avait sonné, tous s'étaient échangés des cadeaux dans un brouhaha d'éclats de rire et de papiers qui se déchiraient dans tous les sens. Hermione avait reçu beaucoup de livres, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il était sage de lui offrir. Évidemment ça lui faisait plaisir, mais elle se demandait si elle passerait le reste de sa vie avec cette image de rat de bibliothèque collé à la peau... Et si pour une fois quelqu'un penserait à lui offrir quelque chose de plus personnel qui évoquerait autre chose que son intelligence.

Une boîte en long était encore sous le sapin. Personne ne s'était précipiter pour la donner à son propriétaire et Hermione en avait conclut que le paquet devait arriver de l'extérieur du cercle d'invité. En regardant la carte, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui était adressé. Elle défi soigneusement le ruban de satin et ouvrit le mystérieux emballage. Il s'agissait d'une robe de bal, dans les tons de noir et argent, une pièce magnifique et qui devait coûter outrageusement cher. Ginny s'était approchée d'elle toute excitée.

-Elle est magnifique et le tissus est si doux. Aller sort là de la boîte et montre la moi devant toi.

Hermione s'exécuta et une enveloppe était alors tombée d'entre les plis du délicat vêtement. Ginny l'avait ramassé et avait lu la carte avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir.

 _Viens avec moi au bal. Comme tu as maintenant une robe, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour me dire non._

 _Joyeux noël Drago XX_

-C'est la chose la plus romantique que j'ai jamais vu! Je suis carrément jalouse, lui disait Ginny.

Mais ce ne fut cependant pas très longtemps la chose la plus romantique qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Harry lui avait préparé une surprise, un sort de métamorphose qu'Hermione l'avait aidé à mettre au point. Harry était placé à genou et l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains s'était métamorphosé pour la finale en bague de fiançailles magnifique qu'il avait offert à Ginny en lui faisant un émouvant discours qui l'avait fait pleurer, elle qui ne pleurait pratiquement jamais. Elle avait accepté sa demande et toute la famille s'était mise à fêter l'heureux événement, sauf madame Weasley qui de son côté comprenait enfin que sa fille unique allait quitter le nid pour de bon et elle s'était momentanément éclipser pour pleurer un bon coup, sous le regard amusé de Ginny qui essayait de la réconforter. Hermione avait profité de l'émotion générale pour aller porter la robe offerte par Drago discrètement dans sa chambre. Elle voulait lui envoyer un hibou de remerciement, mais avait décidé finalement d'attendre au lendemain, ne sachant pas trop quel genre de réveillon il était entrain de passer avec sa famille.

Ronald l'avait suivi et elle avait faillit faire une attaque en l'apercevant dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ça va, j'ai juste été un peu surprise.

-Il te fait vraiment de magnifique cadeau. J'imagine que c'est ça la beauté d'être riche...

-Essaierais-tu d'insinuer que je suis avec lui uniquement pour son argent, s'emportait immédiatement Hermione.

-Non, relax, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bon j'imagine que ça joue en sa faveur vu qu'il a une tête de fouine, mais bon. Tu es mon amie et je suis venu te dire que je respecte ton choix d'être avec lui, même si je trouve ça encore un peu bizarre, pas le fait qu'il s'intéresse à toi, mais plutôt le fait que toi tu t'intéresses à lui… En tous cas, Ginny m'a dit que tu arrivais maintenant à dormir la nuit et que tu étais devenue d'humeur plus joyeuse en générale, même la veille d'examens importants. Je suis content que tu sois bien. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours de rester à ses côtés avec cette histoire de procès, mais je sais aussi que tu es une fille forte et que c'est le genre de chose que tu es capable de supporter pour les gens que tu aimes…

-Eh merci Ron, avait répondu Hermione un peu surprise de cette marque d'approbation inattendue de la part du jeune homme.

-En plus c'est le seul ici à t'avoir offert autre chose que des livres alors je pense que rien que pour cela, je vais arrêter de l'insulter devant toi.

-Mais tu vas continuer à le faire derrière mon dos, lui disait Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne me demande pas d'être son ami, jamais je ne le pourrai, mais j'arriverai bien à le traiter avec plus de respect si jamais je dois passer une soirée de temps en temps dans la même pièce que lui...

-Merci Ron, merci.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de la permission de Ron pour faire ce dont elle avait envie ou fréquenter qui elle voulait, mais le fait qu'il acceptait enfin sa relation avec Drago, lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une vraie discussion sans grande dispute et elle espérait vraiment que ça allait continuer ainsi entre eux...

Drago de son côté avait enfin affronté son père. Le réveillon de noël devait être une fête, mais Drago lui en avait fait une soirée pour régler ses comptes, une sorte de ménage des problèmes de l'année en cours afin de démarrer la prochaine sans vieux démons à traîner. Lucius Malefoy l'avait accueillit en le serrant très fort, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Drago n'avait pas répondu à ce câlin, se laissant faire mollement. Il avait décidé de ne pas laisser traîner les choses et de crever l'abcès entre eux, lui exprimant des mois voir même des années de vieilles rancunes accumulées. Il avait cru d'abord qu'il allait réagir, se défendre, se justifier, mais il s'était contenté d'écouter, d'encaisser piteusement les reproches de son fils ne cherchant pas non plus à se confondre en excuse.

Pour la première fois, Drago avait senti son père vraiment sincère dans son attitude et réceptif à ses paroles. Il avait eu du mal durant son plaidoyer à contenir son émotion et avait fini par se laisser aller à pleurer dans les bras de son père qui lui aussi pleurait. Narcissa Malefoy les avait laissé seule, mais elle les avait tout de même discrètement surveillé pour éviter un bain de sang. Lucius avait évolué, mais il restait un homme dont la patience n'était pas la plus grande qualité.

Après cet échange émotif, Drago ne s'était pas attardé là bas plus que nécessaire et il avait quitté le manoir assez tôt, refusant l'invitation de sa mère à rester pour dormir. Il ressassait dans sa tête chaque minute de la conversation avec son père et réalisait qu'il se sentait déjà plus léger à l'intérieur. Il était allé se coucher avant minuit en serrant un oreiller dans ses bras, oreiller imprégné du parfum d'Hermione, la femme qu'il aimait et dont l'amour était aussi partagé, mais dont il ne croyait pas vraiment mériter.

Drago Malefoy avait changé, d'abord à cause de la guerre et maintenant à cause de cette fille, de cet été qui les avait tous les deux transformés, qui avait transformé leurs regrets, leurs haines, leurs colères en pardon, en passion, en amour. Même si sa vie semblait maintenant se réparer, même si ce soir il avait franchir la dernière étape qui permettrait à sa marque des ténèbres de s'effacer complètement ou presque de son avant bras gauche, Drago savait que trop de choses les séparaient Hermione et lui et très peu les unissaient à présent que la vie avait reprit son cours normal.

Il était près de 1h00 du matin quand il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de se lever et de remplir son formulaire de demande et d'écrire sa lettre de motivation afin de pouvoir passer ses examens d'ASPIC dès son retour à l'école…

Durant les jours qui avaient suivit, Drago avait gardé son corps et son esprit occupé en supervisant les travaux d'amélioration de sa maison. Le monde sorcier apportait bien des avantages, comme celui d'avoir des moyens très rapide de peindre une pièce ou d'installer du papier peint. Au bout de trois jours seulement, la maison avait reprit un coup de jeunesse, il ne restait que la salle de bain de l'étage qui nécessitait plus que de la magie pour être bien installée, mais tout était sur la bonne voie pour être terminer avant le nouvel an.

Hermione avait répondu par hibou à son invitation pour le bal et il devait pour ce faire se retrouver ici, dans sa maison. Il avait hâte de lui montrer ses améliorations, mais en même temps il se sentait mal de lui avoir jouer dans le dos en remplissant sa demande pour obtenir son diplôme de façon anticipée. Il se disait, pour se justifier, que c'était inutile de l'alarmer pour rien, que pour le moment il ne savait même pas si sa demande serait oui ou non acceptée, mais il avait obtenu le consentement de plus de trois professeur et ses notes aux examens en blanc parlaient pour lui alors il y avait peu de chance qu'on réponde négativement à sa requête. Drago voulait offrir à Hermione une soirée parfaite, une soirée de rêve, une soirée magique et quoi de mieux que le bal le plus prisée du monde des sorciers pour créer une telle soirée.

Drago était nerveux. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis des jours et avait hâte de la voir dans cette robe qu'il avait fait faire spécialement pour elle. Il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite pour faire son entrée dans son monde à lui, ce monde d'aristocrates où il avait évolué depuis son enfance. Ses parents seraient aussi présents et ensemble réunit en public pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il savait que sa mère était de son côté, mais son père malgré son attitude repentante à son égard, était loin d'avoir accepté son choix de cavalière.

Hermione était arrivée chez Drago pile à l'heure. Elle portait une cape qui couvrait parfaitement son corps et cachait sa robe. Ils avaient transplanné ensemble jusqu'au tapis rouge qui conduisait à l'entré de la somptueuse demeure où était donné la réception. Quand la jeune femme avait enlevé sa cape, Drago avait été subjugué par la beauté de sa cavalière. La robe mettait son corps magnifique en valeur. Elle était gracieuse, élégante, une vision de perfection à ses yeux. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de transplanner jusque chez lui, de lui enlever cette robe…mais il avait rapidement refoulé son désir au fond de lui et lui avait plutôt tendu son bras pour qu'ils fassent leur entrée ensemble dans la grande salle de bal déjà remplie.

La décoration était parfaite, féerique et il y avait un éclairage tamisé, agrémenté d'un sort qui donnait l'impression de se promener dans un voile d'étoile au travers duquel on pouvait passé. Le buffet offrait une variété de mets raffinés pour les palets les plus délicats et les vins qui l'accompagnait étaient issus de la collection privé de l'hôte de l'événement, un sorcier descendant d'une lignée royale qui aimait en mettre plein la vue.

Hermione suivait Drago au milieu de ce monde irréel de richesse, un monde où elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise, mais où elle n'avait pas l'air si déplacé non plus. Il la présentait à plusieurs personnes, mais évidemment la plupart la reconnaissaient avant même que Drago ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Dans ce monde de nouveau en paix, qui ne connaissait pas la fidèle acolyte du célèbre Harry Potter.

Elle avait passé le début de sa soirée à entendre des questions qui commence par est-ce vrai que… Comme si chaque question qu'on lui posait était systématiquement la réponse à une rumeur, comme si chaque personne présente essayait de lui faire dire quelque chose d'inédit. Les gens de la haute société avaient tendance à toujours essayer d'avoir des renseignements sur les autres afin d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux et Hermione se rappelait d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Séléna au début de l'été à propos de cela.

Séléna d'ailleurs était présente, avec ses parents. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais elle s'était saluée de loin et son amie lui avait fait un compliment en geste à propos de sa magnifique robe. Drago et Hermione avaient fini par croiser Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Elle avait des nœuds dans l'estomac en s'approchant d'eux, mais elle avait en elle le courage de la Gryffondor qu'elle était et réussissait à cacher son stress avec une certaine habilité.

-Bonjour ma chère Hermione, je suis contente de te voir ici, lui disait chaleureusement Narcissa Malefoy.

-Bonjour Narcissa, avait répondu timidement Hermione qui avait le droit d'utiliser son prénom, mais qui le faisait pour la première fois en public et devant Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier se contentait de rester en retrait pendant que les deux femmes échangeaient quelques mots et se complimentaient sur leurs robes et sur l'ambiance des lieux. Drago fixait l'expression de son père du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua qu'il semblait faire un effort pour ne rien dire et avoir l'air détaché face à ce qui se déroulait devant lui et cela amusait beaucoup Drago. Lucius Malefoy avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner aux yeux de son fils et il faisait un très gros effort en ce moment, mais il était évident qu'il était assez choqué du fait qu'il osait se promener en public avec pendue à son bras une sang-de-bourbe. Le fait que sa femme semblait avoir si facilement accepté cette situation le sidérait tout autant. Il croyait au début que Drago était venu avec elle pour le provoquer lui, mais quand il voyait comment son fils la regardait, la bile lui remontait dans la bouche. Il connaissait ce regard, il savait ce qu'il signifiait et il comprenait que l'espoir qu'il avait encore que son fils perpétue la lignée de sang de sa famille commençait à s'évaporer à chaque sourire que Drago faisait à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Son fils unique était tombé amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe et pire que tout, de celle qui avait aider Harry Potter durant toutes ces années, à combattre des gens comme lui.

Quand l'orchestre avait entamé la première valse, Hermione était contente de pouvoir enfin bouger un peu et danser avec Drago. La valse était une danse qu'il maîtrisait très bien et dans laquelle elle l'accompagnait parfaitement. Elle avait senti la réticence de Lucius Malefoy à son égard, mais la chaleur de Narcissa et la force de Drago qui se tenait à ses côtés l'avaient aidé à affronter cette froideur et ce dégoût à peine voilé dont il avait fait preuve envers elle. Drago se fichait de l'opinion de son père et il l'avait prouvé parfaitement, mais elle se sentait la cause d'éventuels conflits entre les deux hommes dont la relation était encore si fragile.

-Tu es doué dans ce type de danse, mieux que je ne le serai jamais.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien et puis c'est toi qui attires tous les regards sur nous, pas notre danse.

-C'est parce qu'il se demandent ce que je fais là.

-Non c'est parce que tu es la plus belle femme de la soirée.

-Accompagné du plus bel homme de la soirée.

-Tout à fait!

Il avait envie de l'embrasser et elle aussi, mais dans ce genre de soirée, ça ne se faisait pas vraiment et le fait d'être obligé de retenir cette passion et de la partager uniquement par le regard, faisait monté en eux une tension sexuelle incroyablement enivrante et palpable qui rendait un simple frôlement de bras presque érotique.

-C'est fou comme j'ai envie de toi, c'est presque douloureux, lui glissait le jeune homme à l'oreille pour en ajouter une couche.

-Patience, la soirée est encore jeune et vu le prix que t'a très certainement coûté cette robe, vaut mieux la rentabiliser un peu.

-Je la trouve déjà amplement rentabilisé, j'ai surtout hâte de te l'enlever...

-Voit-la comme un emballage cadeau, parce qu'en dessous, je te réserve une petite surprise...

-Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de mal à attendre, il faut en plus que tu me rendes fou de curiosité.

Hermione s'était acheté pour l'occasion, un ensemble de lingerie de dentelle fine noire avec le porte jarretelle assortis, bref la totale. Au début, elle se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir fait cela, mais à voir la réaction du jeune homme, elle avait finalement bien fait et assumait maintenant pleinement son choix audacieux. Il restait encore une heure et demi avant la nouvelle année et ils devaient être patient, converser avec les gens sur place et danser sur la musique plus traditionnelle.

Quand enfin minuit avait sonné, Drago avait embrassé Hermione sans gêne pendant qu'une pluie de paillette scintillante tombait du plafond cathédral, saupoudrant les invités d'une couche supplémentaire de bling-bling. Le baiser avait duré de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par Séléna qui voulait leur souhaiter la bonne année, suivi de Narcissa Malefoy dont le mari se tenait à bonne distance pour ne pas avoir à serre la main de la jeune femme ou pire encore lui donner la bise.

La soirée ne s'éternisa pas plus tard qu'une heure après les 12 coups de minuit, mais Drago et Hermione avaient filés en douce depuis un bon moment déjà, tenaillés par une faim qu'aucun buffet aussi grandiose soit-il ne pouvait maintenant assouvir.

Une fois arrivé chez Drago, il s'était jeté sur les lèvres offertes de sa compagne qui lui disait au bout d'un moment, de ralentir parce qu'elle lui avait préparé quelque chose de spéciale qui allait dans un tout autre sens que celui de son empressement passionné. Elle savait qu'elle jouait littéralement avec sa patience et que ce petit jeu ne faisait qu'accroître le désir intense du jeune homme, désir qu'il ne lui avait pas du tout caché tout au long de cette soirée magique et qu'elle partageait tout autant.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle l'avait fait asseoir sur le lit et avait sorti de sa poche un petit lecteur de musique moldu auquel elle avait jeté un sort afin d'en amplifier le son. La musique sensuelle qui s'en dégageait laissait présager ce qui allait suivre.

Elle avait gardé sa baguette en main et la faisait glissé le long de sa joue, passant entre ses seins et s'arrêtant à sa taille. Quand elle s'était mise dos à lui, Drago avait constaté qu'elle avait utilisé un sortilège informulé afin de faire descendre la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, qui glissait doucement vers le bas. La robe avait ensuite descendue lentement vers le sol, entraînée par le mouvement de hanche sensuel de la jeune femme.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant devant lui vêtue de sous-vêtements de dentelle affriolants et elle continuait de bouger, toujours avec sa baguette en main. Elle l'utilisait pour faire éclater un par un les bouton de la chemise de Drago et révéler devant ses yeux son torse sculptural dont il était si fière et qu'il savait depuis le début de l'été, avait contribué à séduire la jeune femme.

Elle continuait ensuite avec sa baguette à le dévêtir jusqu'à détacher son pantalon qu'elle lui retirait ensuite d'un seul geste à l'aide d'un sort. Il ne connaissait aucun des sorts qu'elle avait utilisé, mais il en avait entendu parler et elle aussi visiblement. Comme tout ce qu'elle faisait avec sa magie, c'était réalisé avec style, grâce et perfection. Quand elle avait décidé de mettre enfin sa baguette de côté et de s'approcher de lui, elle l'avait repoussé presque violement sur le lit pour qu'il s'étende, lui murmurant de ne pas bouger. Elle s'était placé à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et suivait les lignes de son corps avec le bout de sa langue dans une caresse légère, excitante et nettement insuffisante au besoin actuel de son corps. C'était presque de la torture et ce jeu amusait visiblement la jeune femme alors il avait décider de se laisser faire et de retenir ses pulsions bestiales.

Elle lui avait enfin retiré son boxer devenu vraiment trop serré pour lui, mais continuait encore un peu son manège, évitant les caresses trop directes avant de se décider enfin à s'occuper de lui plus franchement. Il avait laissé échapper un long soupir de contentement, presque de soulagement face à cette attente voluptueuse dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé languir depuis de longues minutes.

Ne voulant pas la laisser dominer complètement la situation, il avait réussi au bout d'un moment, à contrôler les sensations que son petit traitement buccal lui procurait au niveau de ses parties intimes afin de pouvoir diriger à son tour. Il l'avait retourné d'un coup sur le matelas pour se jeter directement sur son entrejambe. Comme elle était toujours vêtue de la petite culotte délicate, il avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps et de la déchirer sans ménagement. Cette fois, c'est lui qui jouait avec elle. Il l'avait emmené par deux fois jusqu'au bord de l'explosion avant de cesser ses caresses sensuelles et de la relâcher dans cet état de frustration, tremblante de ce besoin douloureux d'assouvissement. À la troisième tentative de torture sensuelle, elle l'avait supplié de ne plus s'arrêter et content d'avoir enfin gagner, il l'avait laissé aller au bout de son orgasme parfaitement et solidement construit par ses bons soins.

Elle n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens, elle s'était installée sur lui et contrôlait le mouvement de va et viens, le torturant à son tour, l'empêchant de bouger quand il voulait modifier le rythme, mais au bout d'un moment, son contrôle d'elle-même lui avait échappé et ils se laissaient aller ensemble vers les contrée majestueuses du plaisir intense de ce moment devenu si torride.

Le lendemain, Drago avait reçu un hibou de son ami Blaise. Une lettre qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer et d'attendre jusqu'au départ d'Hermione avant de l'ouvrir, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe sur son contenu par hasard. Il avait été tenté de lui parler de ses projets post Poudlard, projets qui allaient probablement se réaliser plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ, mais il avait plutôt préféré passer les derniers jours de leurs vacances à s'amuser et faire l'amour avec elle, profiter de ce qui pourrait être leurs derniers moments de bonheur ensemble.

Dès le matin du premier cours de la rentrée, la directrice était passée dans le cours de sortilège pour venir y chercher Drago. Il l'avait docilement suivi croisant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Ne le voyant pas au dîner, elle avait décidé d'aller voir la directrice en pensant que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivée. Elle fut plutôt surprise de la réponse.

-Il est au ministère, il est entrain de passer ses ASPIC. Sa demande a été acceptée durant les vacances, alors ils ont décidé de lui épargner des semaines de cours supplémentaires inutiles et de lui faire passer les tests dès le premier jour de la rentrée d'après vacance.

Hermione était sous le choc, elle croyait que cette histoire de départ prématuré avait quitté son esprit depuis qu'ils en avaient discuté et surtout depuis qu'ils avaient passé de si beaux moments après le bal du nouvel an. Jamais il ne lui avait mentionné avoir remplit cette demande et il faut avouer qu'elle n'y avait plus repenser du tout.

Quand il était revenu au château pour faire ses valises, Hermione avait forcé un élève de Serpentard presque sous la menace à la faire entrer dans leur salle commune de sa maison et elle avait foncé vers sa chambre en furie.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit, après tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux, tu continues encore à me cacher des choses!

-Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer inutilement et je ne savais pas encore si je serais accepté.

-J'étais quoi pour toi alors, un plan B, naïve et disponible si tu n'arrivais pas à obtenir ce que tu voulais du ministère. Tu es si mal que ça ici à mes côtés, tu as si honte de moi la sang-de-bourbe!

-Hermione ça n'à rien avoir avec toi, c'est moi. Poudlard ce n'est plus ma place, je me sens comme un imposteur ici. Je suis le seul Serpentard de ma classe d'origine à y avoir remit les pieds et malgré mes efforts pour m'intégrer, je me sens comme un intrus.

-Et le comité dans lequel tu t'étais engagé, je croyais que tu avais au moins ça pour te motiver!

-Au début ça me plaisait bien, mais j'ai rapidement compris que c'est un combat que je n'avais plus envie de mener. J'ai déjà cédé ma place à Astoria, c'est elle qui a été la meilleure représentante de notre maison et ce depuis le début de l'année. Je suis certain qu'elle va faire un meilleur travail que moi!

-Astoria, Séléna, qui d'autre était au courant du fait que tu partais.

-Personne ne savait pour mon départ anticipé, même pas ma mère. Il n'y a qu'à Blaise à qui j'en avais parlé. Je vais aller travailler un peu pour lui. Il m'a confié un travail, un travail qui implique que je voyage un peu partout dans le monde pour amasser des ingrédients rares pour les potions.

-Mais tu as pensé à moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, disait Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Je ne pense pas être la personne qu'il te faut Hermione. J'ai l'impression que je te cause plus de soucis que de bonheur.

-Nous avons déjà discuté de cela et tu sais que c'est complètement faux. La vérité c'est que tu as peur, tu es un froussard, un lâche égoïste, tu l'as toujours été. C'est bien plus facile de me fuir que de continuer à avancer à mes côtés maintenant que ça devient plus sérieux entre nous!

-Je connais mes défauts et je peux t'assurer que pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais un choix courageux. C'est par lâcheté que je suis revenu à Poudlard alors que j'aurais très bien pu passer ces examens bien avant. Je voulais revenir ici, reprendre le cours normal de ma vie, mais rien n'est plus pareil. Il y eu toi, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur qui je suis, tu m'as aidé à faire la paix avec mon passé dans lequel je restais terré à souffrir par peur de prendre ce que j'avais toujours connu, ma sécurité, ma stabilité. Maintenant pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de prendre un risque, de faire ce que j'aurais toujours dû faire : quitter la maison et faire quelque chose de ma vie, indépendamment du confort de la fortune de ma famille et de l'opinion de mon père.

-Et indépendamment de moi!

-Tu étais la seule raison qui me poussais à rester ici et j'avais peur qu'à long terme je finisse par avoir du ressentiment envers toi en restant ici dans cet environnement qui ne me convient plus. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous et je crois que si je reste ce sera pire que si je pars!

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, tu sais que moi aussi parfois je ne me sens pas toujours à ma place ici! Nous aurions pu affronter tout cela tous les deux ensemble!

-Si tu te sens comme moi, si tu comprends ce que je peux ressentir, laisse moi partir. Si à la fin de ton année scolaire tu veux toujours de moi, je serai là. Pour moi ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un au revoir. Je t'aime, moi qui n'a jamais aimé que moi-même auparavant et peu importe ce qui se passera dans les prochains mois, rien ne pourra changer cela. Peut-être que Severus Rogue a choisis le parfait héritier pour sa maison finalement, peut-être avait-il deviné qu'en dépit de ce que mon père a toujours voulu que je finisse aussi un jour par tomber amoureux d'une née-moldu...

Drago était parti et Hermione avait longuement pleuré. Ils s'étaient longuement embrassés, serrés fort, fait des promesses et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se sentait vide, seule et toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en reprenant les cours s'était envolée. Au fil des semaines, elle essayait de se jeter encore plus dans le travail, mais rien ne réussissait réellement à combler le trou béant qu'il avait laissé dans sa vie. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas un adieu, mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'il fasse tous ces voyages à travers le monde sans se payer des petits plaisirs de la vie en compagnie des plus jolies filles des lieux qu'il visiterait.

Après plus d'un mois de léthargie et de tristesse, Ginny était allée la brasser un peu :

-Il faut que tu te ressaisisses Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça à te morfondre, j'ai déjà vécu cela et tu m'avais toi-même conseillé à l'époque de continuer à vivre.

-Il me manque, jamais je n'aurais pensé dire cela un jour à propos de Drago Malefoy. Je l'aime Ginny, je veux dire je l'aime vraiment!

-Si c'est vrai, si à tes yeux il est ce qu'il y a de plus important, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre.

-Ce serait de la pure folie! Mes études aussi sont importantes pour moi et pour une fois j'aurais aimé avoir simultanément les deux choses auxquels je tiens le plus, mais il faut croire que le mauvais sort s'acharne sur moi!

-Fait la demande pour passer tes ASPIC toi aussi comme ça tu auras les deux, Drago et le diplôme.

-J'ai peur d'échouer les tests, je ne me sens pas prête!

-Tu es Hermione Granger, si toi tu n'es pas prête à passer ces foutus examens, alors personne dans cette école ne le sera jamais. Tu connais déjà la matière avant même que les professeurs ne l'enseignent et ça tu le sais. Ce ne sont que des excuses, mais de quoi tu as réellement peur!

-Du changement Ginny, de l'inconnu!

-Que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques mois, les choses vont changer, tu n'auras pas le choix, c'est inévitable, mais il te reste un choix dans ce destin inéluctable. Tu peux choisir entre laisser arriver les choses ou décider du moment où elles arrivent!

-Mais il est trop tard, il doit être loin d'ici maintenant et c'est probable que la période de demande pour passer les tests soit déjà terminée.

-Utilise ton nom, ce n'est pas si difficile pour quelqu'un qui a contribué à libérer notre monde d'un mage fou!

-Disons que ça marche pour les examens, ça ne me dit pas où trouver Drago!

-Tu n'a qu'à écrire à Baise Zambini, je suis certaine qu'il est très au courant pour vous deux et qu'il sera très content que tu veuilles accompagner Drago dans ses quêtes d'ingrédients. Si j'avais une compagnie, je t'engagerais n'importe quand Hermione!

Hermione s'était enfin décidé. Faisant jouer son nom et ses relations, elle avait eu rapidement une session d'examen spéciale de programmé au ministère. Harry était un peu déçu qu'elle parte, mais il comprenait comme toujours et il était fier qu'elle fasse enfin un choix pour elle-même, pour son propre bonheur. Blaise lui avait dit exactement où était Drago et il était en ce moment en Roumanie, au pays des dragons et Hermione avait préparer son minuscule sac ensorcelé du sort d'extension indétectable dont elle connaissait si bien le secret et elle était allée le rejoindre dans la petite auberge de sorcier où il logeait pour le moment.

En frappant à sa porte, elle commençait à douter d'elle-même. Et s'il était avec une autre fille et s'il était fâché qu'elle l'ait suivi jusqu'ici. Blaise lui avait promit de na pas lui dire qu'elle allait le rejoindre, elle pouvait encore s'enfuir...

Drago avait répondu à la porte. D'abord surpris, il n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle soit entrée avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. La seule phrase qu'il lui avait dit avant de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour c'était :

-Granger, tu en as mis du temps!

FIN


	21. Épilogue

Une fillette à la crinière blonde et bouclée était assise au fond d'un compartiment du Poudlard express. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre qui semblait assez ancien, un livre écrit à la main, parsemée de photos et de documents attachés avec soin. Elle lisait avec avidité les pages et elle en était déjà rendue à la moitié. Un garçon aux cheveux sombres et rebelles était entré dans le compartiment, faisant mine de lire par-dessus son épaule. La fillette avait fermé le livre d'un coup et avait foudroyé du regard le jeune intrus qu'elle connaissait déjà que trop bien.

-James Sirius Potter c'est privé ce livre!

-Pauvre Rosie, cette histoire tu dois déjà la connaître par cœur, tous le monde la connaît par cœur!

-Pas tous les détails! Ma mère m'a confié son livre, elle me considère maintenant assez mature pour pouvoir tout comprendre et elle veut que je sois la plus prête possible à affronter les sept prochaines années dans notre école alors laisse moi un peu tranquille et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, criait la fillette.

-Comme tu voudras, mais sache que je trouve que ta réaction est toute sauf mature, avait déclaré le jeune homme en la laissant seule, enfin libre de terminer le récit de la rencontre entre ses parents.

Hermione Malefoy avait confié son journal de bord à sa fille Rosie, le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. James Potter avait raison, de nombreuses parties de ce livre, principalement les parties qui touchaient les aventures du père de James, Harry Potter et la mère de Rosie, Hermione Granger, étaient connues de tous dans le monde sorcier, mais la portion qui concernait le rapprochement entre ses parents, elle ne se lassait jamais de la relire, espérant secrètement elle aussi un jour rencontrer l'amour dans un moment aussi magique qu'imprévu.

Hermione et Drago avaient beaucoup voyagé après l'obtention de leur ASPIC. Une fois le vaste monde bien exploré, Hermione était revenue pour suivre une formation en droit afin de pouvoir travailler au ministère à la défense des créatures magiques opprimées et faire changer de vieilles lois archaïques qui les brimaient d'exister en toute liberté et surtout en paix.

Drago Malefoy lui, avec l'aide de Blaise Zambini, avait commercialisé une nouvelle version des manuels de préparation de potion inspiré par les modifications personnelles du plus grand maître des potions que Poudlard avait connu, Severus Rogue. Les livres avaient eu un succès sans précédent assurant à Drago d'être indépendant de la fortune familiale assez jeune.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais accepté totalement sa relation et son mariage avec Hermione Granger, mais il avait fini par être moins froid avec elle afin que son fils lui pardonne. Il avait aussi pu bien bénéficier de la notoriété de la jeune femme afin d'être plus facilement réintégré dans la haute société sorcier, bien que nombreux sont ceux qui sont restés méfiant envers lui.

Narcissa Malefoy était décédée d'une rare maladie il y a quelques années, mais ses œuvres de bienfaisance avaient continué à prospérer grâce notamment au travail remarquable de Pansy Zambini, qui avait pris la direction des opérations avec une main de maître.

Harry Potter était devenu un aurore comme il en avait toujours eu l'ambition et sa femme Ginny avait été recrutée comme poursuiveuse dans une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch où elle avait fait la plus grande partie de sa carrière d'athlète. Maintenant à la retraite, elle avait été nommée pour diriger le département des sports du ministère de la magie et elle habitait Square Grimmaurd avec son mari Harry et ses trois enfants James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna.

Ron Weasley s'était officiellement associé à son frère George dans l'affaire familiale de boutique de farces et attrapes. Il était marié depuis peu de temps et sa femme était maintenant enceinte de leur premier enfant qui sera probablement roux. Ses fidèles amis Harry et Hermione s'amusaient beaucoup du fait qu'avec l'âge, son métabolisme avait quelque peu ralentit, mais pas son appétit. En ce moment, il accompagnait sa femme dans le gain pondéral de la grossesse à un rythme à peu près équivalent.

Séléna Steel était en campagne électorale pour être la première femme élue au poste de ministre de la magie. Son père avait lamentablement échoué dans ses tentatives de prendre le pouvoir, mais Séléna elle, était entrain de réussir à écraser loyalement ses adversaire grâce notamment à son grand talent diplomatique et ses nombreux contacts acquis sans magouille. Elle était maintenant mariée depuis deux ans avec nulle autre que Neville Londubat. Une histoire qui serait née entre eux au cours d'une mission où Neville, qui faisait partie des aurores chargés de sa protection, lui aurait sauvée la vie.

Le couple Drago et Hermione était toujours aussi passionné et amoureux et il élevait leur fille Rosie dans un monde où la culture moldu et sorcier se mélangeait harmonieusement, lui offrant du même coup une ouverture illimitée sur le monde et le choix de ses propres convictions. La jeune femme avait la même intensité émotionnelle que ses parents et espérait elle aussi un jour pouvoir accomplir de grandes choses!


End file.
